The Road to Amphipolis
by strange1
Summary: Follow up to my story 'the continuing adventures of xena and Gabrielle'. After being gifted with life once again, Xena has had enough traveling and wants to settle down with Gabrielle. The best place they can think of is her home village. Who will show up to help them? And how long will it take? Please read and review. Thank you! ***COMPLETE*** spinoff 'a time of peace' to follow
1. Chapter 1

AN-This is a follow up to 'The Continuing Adventures of Xena and Gabrielle'. While not essential you read it would help a little to know background. Hope you enjoy this. Feedback as always welcome. Want to dedicate this to the memory of my four legged baby Lilly. You will be missed.

The moon was barely up in the sky but it shone bright and true on a traveling threesome. The two in the lead were leaning against one another walking in perfect step. The taller dark haired woman was leaning her head on the short blond woman. They each had their arm wrapped around one another just enjoying the feeling of the other's touch. In the past they would not travel in such close contact but the past few months had been difficult to say the least.

The taller dark haired woman had paid the ultimate sacrifice in her continuing search for redemption of many heinous deeds. It had all been a trick by someone that she never would have expected. Luckily for her the petite blond had never given up on them being reunited in this lifetime. It had been a long road to reclaiming what was hers.

Then there had been a complication. That complication was lagging behind leading two horses with him. He was just a touch taller than the dark haired woman and appeared to be twice her age. That was due to something mystical that had happened to the pair walking before him. It was something he still was trying to understand. The taller woman was his sister but looked more like his daughter. It was part of what was unnerving him.

The true complication with the young man was the fact that he had chosen not to believe that his sister had changed. He let himself fall into the wrong crowds and even attempted to take the life of a queen. His sister had stopped him and her little friend had talked to him about just how wrong his perception of his younger sister was. It had been a painful lesson as the young blond might be petite but she was powerful with both words and her body.

If it weren't for his sister the man might just still be in the dungeon at the castle or worse. But the queen had had the help of his sister twice before this and had granted his release into her custody. It seemed that he was indebted to her and in more ways than he could count. He was also indebted to her blond partner. It was a relationship he was having trouble accepting but watching them now for almost two weeks it was impossible to deny just how much they were in love.

The trio was on their way to Amphipolis the brother and sister's home town. It had once been a thriving village. But something dark and evil had taken place there that had driven their mother insane and had killed the town and their mother just as effectively. More evil had occurred in the town but it was now just a dormant town that held some good but also very bad memories for the dark haired woman.

It had been where she was raised. Her mother had been loving and caring and she had wanted for nothing. She had an older brother, Toris, the one that was now hanging far behind. A warlord had attacked and her younger brother Lyceus had been killed. It was the major turning point in a dark road taken. For ten years she was nothing but a butcher. She had terrorized all of Greece. Then she had made a mistake that had turned into a blessing. She had set her sights on Hercules.

While most with any common sense would stay away from a demigod not this brazen warlord. Perhaps it was Ares that had pushed her to do it. Perhaps it was that she thought herself better than anyone alive at the time. He had shown her the way. He had shown her a lot and it had caused that need for blood for power to dissipate. But what was she to do with herself? Everyone in Greece hated her.

She had found that included her own mother. The exwarlord had made her way to her hometown trying to find peace. But there was another warlord that was using her old banners and that had caused her mother to turn her back on her. Luckily just the night before she had come across this group of young people the petite blond included. Though she had just buried her weapons and given up on herself something she saw in those green eyes forced her to act.

Though she saved the young blond and the rest of the group her heart still ached for forgiveness of another kind. So she had set out for her home town. The girl had begged her to take her but she refused. And then she had found herself in front of people she had grown up knowing. And they were throwing stones at her. Suddenly this petite young blond was standing in front of her arguing for her. One act of kindness had led to this journey she had been on the past several years one that was finally taking her home.

"It's going to be past midnight when we get to Potadeia." Gabrielle, the petite blond, finally said cutting through the silence of the night. "We might as well stop and camp." She glanced over her shoulder where it appeared that Xena's, the tall dark haired woman; brother Toris was falling further and further behind. "Besides I don't think your brother is used to keeping up the warrior princess pace."

Xena glanced over her shoulder and saw her brother stumble and there was nothing in the path to make him do so. "I'm guessing your right." She let her senses take over for a moment as they continued to walk. "There's water just up to the right. I'll check it out and be right back. Why don't you see if Toris needs any help." A quick kiss and the dark haired woman was off in a shot.

Gabrielle stopped and stared after her watching her move with grace and strength. It was several moments before Toris caught up with her. "She's finding us a campsite. We'll be in Potadeia in the morning." Finally she turned to look at the older man. He was slightly out of breath and wavering a bit. "Why don't you get up on the horse and I'll get up on Argo. We can get there faster that way. I don't know about you but I've had enough traveling for one day."

In truth the bard as she was also known could have walked all night long. Ever since she had been gifted with her soul mate back in her life she found she had an almost never ending energy. It reminded her of the energy she used to be amazed at Xena being gifted with. _Something more than Xena just being brought back to me. There was now a connection and perhaps even more. I've felt so different since that day…_

Toris never spoke a word simple handed her Argo's reins and got on his horse. They rode in silence just at a slow pace waiting for a sign from Xena. It wasn't long before the warrior princess had slid between the horses unseen by her brother but her lover put out her hand and placed it on her shoulder. They went along for several more paces before Xena's voice startled her brother enough where she had to take a hold of him so that he didn't fall to the ground.

"Sorry big brother." Xena made sure he was settled back in the saddle. "I've gotta watch sneaking up on you I guess." He simply glared at her in response. _He hasn't spoken only a few words in the past two weeks. I hope we are doing the right thing. Although I remember just how quiet and unfriendly I was to this poor kid from Potadeia. And she stayed with me through so many things. I gotta do the same for him._ "I've already gathered firewood and started a fire. We can have trail rations tonight. I'll hunt in the morning."

Toris only shrugged his shoulders and let her lead the horse to the well hid campsite. Xena and Toris saw to their horses while Gabrielle finished setting up the camp. Though Toris was not accepting of their relationship the bard had every night still put their bedrolls next to one another. She put the older man's on the other side of the fire. _Funny. That's how we started out. Not sure how fast it happened that we ended up sleeping next to one another. But I loved it when we did._

It was a quiet camp as the two lovers simply snuggled up next to one another. The bard fell asleep in the protective arms of her lover feeling as safe and content as always. Xena however kept her eyes on her brother. He seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. _I wonder if they are the nightmares that still sometimes plague me. There are things I've done and seen that will never go away._

Finally he seemed less restless and that lead to Xena finally being able to relax. Not all the way of course because there were too many predators out there. Some were of the fury variety and some of the human variety. Even though she and Gabrielle had lost so many years being frozen in that cave there were still new and old enemies that would pay dearly to be the one to take out the warrior princess.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The only somewhat familiar out linings of Gabrielle's home village were coming into view. She was sitting in front of Xena on Argo feeling the warm of the warrior through both of their leathers. In the past she would be riding behind her lover but times were changing. It was as if Xena wanted her arms around her all the time which suited the bard just fine.

They had agreed that they wanted family in Amphipolis. Besides Xena's brother Toris there were only two other souls left. That was the price that they paid having been frozen for so long and Xena's daughter had met an untimely and rather gruesome death in Japan. Last time through the little village had sent them on another one of their adventures as Lila now had a daughter. It had been heart wrenching hearing how everyone else had been killed trying to get her back.

Get her back they had. It had been an interesting adventure that had ended in them getting her niece back home. But they had not seen or heard from them in the year or so since. Gabrielle took a deep breath not knowing what to expect. The fields were coming into view and soon the stone wall that surrounded it would be in view. There was some activity in the fields as it was now nearing noon. A few heads looked up but only stared as the riders went by.

Finally they made it to the main area of the little town. There was only a little bit of bustling in the town which was unusual for the hour. Slowly they rode until they found the house that had the last time they been there belonged to her sister. Xena carefully lowered her soul mate to the ground before she followed her. She held the reins tightly in her hand. Something was not right in this little village but the warrior could not place what it was.

Toris stopped directly behind them and swung his long leg over the saddle and slid to the ground with a thump. When Xena tried to make eye contact he looked everywhere but at his younger sister. He watched as her girlfriend made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. The stare of his sister kept him shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

The door opened and a young blond girl with a sad look on her face stood. Her eyes immediately brightened as she took in who was standing there. "Aunt Gabrielle!" Immediately she engulfed the woman that appeared to be the same age as her. "I can't believe you're here." She glanced over her shoulder. "And you've brought your friend." The smile grew even bigger at the sight of the warrior. _Just when we needed help._ "You're timing is perfect."

Xena nodded at the young girl knowing immediately that her first instincts were right. There was something going on in the little village and that meant that their plans were probably going to be put on hold for a few days. Gabrielle's playful voice etched into her mind. '_Never easy._' It brought a wry smile to her lips. "Why don't you two go inside while we get the horses settled at the stable? Be back quickly."

Gabrielle watched Xena until she had gone around the corner. Her niece stepped back and after the bard had entered led her to a room in the back. The young woman paused for a moment with her handle on the door. "I should warn you she's not doing very well." The bard watched as her niece swallowed hard. "The local healer says there isn't much hope though he's not sure what is wrong with her. You two need time alone."

The door was opened for her and Gabrielle slowly made her way in. Lila, her younger sister, appeared to be asleep on the bed. The bard was shocked at just how old she looked. Her hair was even grayer than the last time they had met. There were dark circles under her eyes and her breath was ragged. _If I didn't know any better I swear she was either being poisoned or was having the life sucked out of her._

The bard quietly made her way to where a stool was already sitting next to the bed. She carefully took one of her sister's hands into her own. The movement caused a stirring in her sister's body. Slowly eyes flittered open and fought to focus. When she finally realized who was holding her hand she smiled a weak smile. "Gabrielle…" Her voice was just barely a whisper.

"Oh Lila!" Gabrielle kept her tone soft as to not startle her very sick sister. "I'm not going to ask a lot of questions of you. Just want you to know that both Xena and I are here for you." At the mention of her soul mate she could see a little twinkle of hope in her sister's eyes. "She's a healer of sorts. She'll take good care of you. We can talk later about why we were going through here. Just need to take care of you right now."

"Feel better already." Lila's eyes went back shut as it seemed all this was too much for her. Her breathing became a little more steady and it was obvious that she had drifted back to sleep. Gabrielle gently released the hand that she was holding and slowly made her way out of the room shutting the door with as much ease as she could. When she turned around Xena and Toris were just coming through the door.

Gabrielle could not help herself as she just flung herself into Xena's somewhat startled arms. The warrior just held her girl for as long as she wanted as two other sets of eyes found other interesting things to look at. Finally the bard pulled back out of the comforting grip. "It's Lila. She's real bad. It looks like she's been poisoned or something. I was hoping you'd…"

Without another word Xena squeezed the bard's hand and made her way to the room that she had saw her lover come out of. Gabrielle watched her go before turning to her niece. "Fist off introductions are in order. Sarah, this is Xena's older brother Toris. Toris this is my niece Sarah." They barely even nodded at one another. "Is there someplace we can sit and talk? It's not just Lila that's being affected by this." It was a statement rather than a question.

Sarah led them to the little sitting area that had just four chairs in it. She went over to the fireplace and fussed with a pot on there. Quickly she poured four cups of tea and brought them to the center of the room and placed them on the small table between the four chairs. "I'm sorry it's not very strong. Our supplies have been dwindling the past few months. It seems someone is after the supply trains that go through here. No one has been able to figure out who is behind it or why so many people are getting sick like Lila. Five people have already died."

Gabrielle swallowed hard at the thought of her sister struggling through some unknown illness. The supply trains that would be easier to figure out if only taking a little time. Even before Xena had entered the room she had sensed her and looked up to meet the solemn stare on her soul mate's face. "I assumed you heard." Xena nodded. "And what about Lila?"

Xena slowly made her way over to her lover and kneeled down in front of her. "We might just be in time." She looked over to Sarah who seemed to relax if only a bit. "You were right, by the way. She is being poisoned. It's not a strong poison but effective long term." Now her gaze met her brother who would not look her in the eyes. "It's the same poison they were using on Lias."

"What?" Gabrielle was shocked to hear that. "Do you mean that the same thing that was happening to the prince is now happening here?" Her green eyes showed a fire in them. _No one messes with my family and gets away with it. Damn it! I just wanted to start over with Xena. But no the fates must be having fun with us right now._

"It is." Xena now stood up and came to stand in front of her brother. They stood there for several moments waiting for him to look her in the eye which never happened. "You knew about this. You were a part of this." They were not questions but statements. "You are going to tell me right now what you were into or I'll forget that you are my only living blood relative."

Toris finally looked up into icy blue eyes. "This is residue from what happened with the queen and all. Selcior had more men than you thought he did." His blue eyes were almost as icy as his sisters. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you because of what it means I'm responsible for. More death than I realized. There are probably a hundred men out there still. Knowing them they won't stop even after hearing their boss has been taken care of."

Xena leaned her head back. _Am I ever going to get to Amphipolis and be able to live a normal life? Am I ever going to be able to just relax and not have all these problems to solve?_ She felt a pair of familiar arms surround her. _Of course as long as she's with me I'm home. So I guess all I can say is here we go again…._


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long night. Xena had spent it in Lila's room making sure that she didn't somehow take a turn for the worse. After grilling Sarah she figured out exactly what was causing the poisoning. The only food that mother and daughter had not shared and that the others in town that were sick had eaten was this apple turnover concoction that the warrior had never heard of. It had just suddenly shown up at the bakers shop. _A sweet tooth just like her sister._

Toris had slept in the stables. At first the warrior princess had objected to that not knowing if she could trust him just yet. But then she looked deeply into his eyes and something. It was something she had seen as they traveled. He had the same look on his face that plagued her every day of her life. Though she knew deep down that she had made the ultimate sacrifice on several occasions there always felt like there was still blood on her hands.

Her brother now was having to go through the same thing. He still hadn't opened up to actually killing anyone but he had almost killed the queen and he had a part in almost killing Lias. That could be enough to break someone that wasn't used to harming others. But then what had he been doing the past twenty some years? That was a discussion for another time. Right now lives were at stake here.

They were now in the main little entrance sharing a meager bread and cheese breakfast. It was all that was left in the house and not much more left in town. The warrior knew she'd have to go hunting maybe even bringing Toris with her so that they could chat a little. For now they sat in silence. Sarah was too worried about her mother. Gabrielle was worried about the whole town. While Potadeia had not been her home in years it still had a few people that she cared for in it most of all her sister and niece.

Already Xena had discussed the situation about having to go hunting for the day and taking her brother with her. Usually the warrior liked to go at first light but with Lila and a handful of the other village people being ill she had stayed and showed the local healer exactly what to administer each person. Now she was just staying because it was hard to let her bard out of her sight. _Danger is a part of our lives. It will be when we get to Amphipolis I know but still…_

As if reading her mind her soul mate touched her on the knee. "I'll keep checking on all those affected by this and I'll try and find out more at the bake shop." Soft blue eyes met those twinkling green eyes for the longest moment. There was another squeeze of her knee before she reluctantly moved her hand so that she could take up another bite of cheese and bread. The bard turned to Sarah. "Is there anyone that can show me around? I know I'm from here but it's been so long. And I'm sure that you'll want to stay with your mother."

The girl's features flushed a little and she got this dreamy look upon her face. "Well, there is the youngest son of the blacksmith." Her eyes got a familiar look in them that the bard knew well reflected in her own whenever she looked at her soul mate. "While he's too young to be apprenticed by his father he does still spend most of his days watching. He's almost better than his father."

Xena's eyebrows rose a bit at the mention of a blacksmith. _Though I'll be living a little more relaxed life, I hope, when we do get to Amphipolis I'll still need weaponry, armor and of course horse shoes for Argo._ "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'll walk you over. If I'm not mistaken the blacksmith is on the other side of the stables. We'll need to get the horses anyways."

Gabrielle knew in an instant there was more to what her girl just said. But as always she just went with the flow and followed where her lover was to take her. "I'll just pack a small ration pouch for you both." At the look of her niece she sighed. "Relax. It's from our travel pouch. I'm not taking anything extra from anyone. Besides if I know my wonderful warrior princess we'll have fish and various meats to eat probably for the next two months."

That got a roll of the eyes from Xena but also a smirk of knowing. "Well let's just see how the fishing around her is." With that all four were on her feet. Toris was out the door and standing on the steps. Gabrielle quickly went to check on her sister leaving the warrior princess and Sarah. "First off your mother is going to make a full recovery. I want you to think about something. You and your mother are all alone. We'd love to have family in Amphipolis. It won't be easy building it back up but…"

Sarah smiled a sad smile. "There's nothing here for us. Ever since you rescued me I've been treated rather shabbily by the rest of the town. There's only one person that even gives me a measure of respect." Her eyes could not face the older woman's. They were so strong and sure of themselves. _Once I felt like that. Then my whole world was shattered._

"I can understand that." Xena reached out and took the younger woman's hand. "The first time I went home after being an evil warlord I was threatened with a stoning which I probably deserved." The younger woman gasped. "But one person that was almost a total stranger to me stood up for me. She now means everything to me. By the way, what is his name?"

That made the young woman blink several times. _I've always been so careful I thought about hiding my feelings for Liam. Was it that obvious to everyone? If it is I hope no one is treating him badly for treating me with some measure of kindness._ "His name is Liam. He I suppose you already guess is the son of the blacksmith. Just mention my name and he'll take excellent care of Aunt Gabrielle."

"Oh, she can take care of herself. In many, many ways." The warrior got a dreamy look on her face one that she tried keeping off when they were in public. "I trust her with my life." A few more minutes of the dreamy luck and she snapped out of it. _Damn that's been happening a lot ever since I returned. Gotta be the outfit. The ever shrinking ever revealing outfit._ Another look replaced the dreamy one and she cursed under her breath as she saw the blush on the young woman's face. "I'll just be outside."

It was only a few more minutes before Gabrielle made her way out of the room her sister was in. She paused as she saw the blush on her niece's face. "Is everything all right?" Sarah only swallowed hard and nodded her head. "All right. I'll take your word for it. I'm going to introduce myself to this Liam. Are you sure you're all right? You almost look like you're over heated."

Sarah burst out laughing. She could see the questioning look on her aunt's face but could not bring herself to tell her why her face was so red. _Something tells me you are one lucky lady. I envy you oh aunt of mine._ "Tell him I said hi. Did you know that Xena was going to ask…" She stopped asking the question. "Of course you did. You two share everything don't you?"

The bard hadn't wanted to do this now especially since she knew that Xena would be waiting patiently for her outside. _Quick conversation and then I gotta hit the road._ "Sarah, in case you and your mom missed it the last time we were here Xena and I are soul mates. That means we are the other half of one another. So yes we share everything. And yes I want both you and your mother to come with us just as soon as we make this place safe for everyone else." Sarah smiled and made her way to where her mother was.

Xena was actually patiently waiting for Gabrielle just off the steps to the house. The warrior princess pulled her into a hug wanting more but knew that there were a lot of eyes watching the two strangers. "So you'll be off playing matchmaker then?" At first the bard wrinkled her eyebrows but then realized what her girl was talking about and nodded. "We might not be back until well after dark. You know what I want to say so I don't need to say it."

"Goes both ways." Gabrielle smiled and they were off to the blacksmiths and the stable. Unbeknownst to the bard she and her soul mate had kept their hands interlaced the entire walk. It wasn't until Xena and Toris had to turn the corner did either of them realize what had been going on. They both just smiled and the bard watched her lover for a little while before turning to her own task.

The bard could feel the heat almost as soon as she heard the clanking of metal on metal. There was a fair haired old man with gray flecks in his hair happily pounding away on what appeared to be a horseshoes. A slightly smaller version of the same man with the gray was standing out of reach of the hammer but absorbed in watching every single movement.

The older man stopped his pounding when he saw her slight form enter from the main doorway. He pulled a rag of cloth out of his back pocket and wiped first his hands and then his sweaty brow. Slowly he made his way over to where the bard stood. "Hello there lass." He held out a hand which she eagerly took. "My name is Ethan. This here is my son Liam. You look a little familiar. Are you from around here?"

Inwardly she sighed as the bard hated going through the explanation. "I'm originally from here." She watched his face as he struggled to recognize her. "My name is Gabrielle." The look on his face was priceless as he put the name and face together. "I was frozen for twenty five years." That look was even more priceless. _Gods if I told him I've died a couple times and come back what would he say then?_ "There's more to it than that of course. Sarah is my niece. She told me that Liam would be happy to show me around if he's not too busy. After all been a long time since I've been here."

The older man just stood there speechless. It was clear that he was not able to process what she said not that anyone ever did. It was little Liam that moved out of his spot to the back and came up and stood next to his father. He had the biggest grin on his face. "So the story that Sarah told me was true! I just thought she was trying to impress me by telling some tall tale about our most famous bard ever!"

That got a little bit of breath out of his father. Finally the older man just shook his head and turned back to his work. Gabrielle watched him for a long moment hoping that he wasn't going to hurt himself. A curse and the hammer being thrown to the ground made her fear come true. She started to walk toward him but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I was only going to help…" She stopped as she looked into pleading hazelnut eyes.

"He's extremely old fashioned." Liam gently took her by the arm and led her out of the heat and tension of the blacksmith shop. "I'm not sure if he reacted that way because of your experience or if it's because you are related to Sarah. I know I shall surely get a whipping when I return because I admitted to hanging out with her and getting involved in one of her stories."

_That sounds vaguely familiar. Guess Potadeia hasn't changed as much as I'd hope it would. Be nice to get my sister and niece out of here to a loving accepting place._ "Well at least she has one friend here." They walked in silence for a few moments. They stopped outside of the bake shop. One eyebrow rose as she realized he had taken her directly to where she wanted to go. "I guess word gets around in a small little village."

Liam blushed a little. He tried to look anywhere but at the slightly older woman's face. "Well it's not exactly that." Finally he managed to garner his strength. "I followed Xena around last night. I could tell she could sense me but I guess she felt I was no threat. Heard stories how you really have to be careful how you approach her."

Gabrielle nodded. "She's a warrior first and foremost. That means she's worked her entire life on reacting. Sometimes even with me still she just reacts." The young man's eyes grew and she knew what he was thinking. "But with a stranger that might not be true. You were lucky she sensed what a good heart you have." That got a full-fledged blush out of her new friend. "That's why Sarah is so smitten with you."

The young man's face was a shade of red so deep that even Gabrielle's bard side could not come up with the word to describe it. "I..." He took several deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. "I mean…" Once again he was just all stuttering and unsure of himself. "I mean I like her too." He kicked at a pebble absently. "I'd love to marry her someday. But my Pa won't let me."

"Well, there might be a situation that Xena and I can offer you." The bard watched as he finally brought himself up to meet her steady gaze. "We are, after fixing whatever is going on here, going to build back up Xena's home village of Amphipolis. We are going to need all sorts of skilled people. Sarah tells me that you are almost as good as your Pa. If that's true you would have a job there and you could support my niece." He was totally speechless. "Just wait here for me while I have a chat. Just think about it?"

After a few moments there was still no movement from her young friend and took that as a good sign. The petit blond made her way into the bakery. The shelves were fairly bare as with all the shops in town ingredients were sparse. Of course the connection found to the poisoning had not helped with business in days. A grave looking fifty something auburn haired woman looked up as she entered. "Not much here for ya. But we'd love to help you in any way we can."

The bard made her way to the counter and put out a hand. "My name is Gabrielle. My partner and I are trying to help find out who is behind the bad things going on here. Was sorry to hear that your little shop was the one they used for the first source of attack." Her hand was tentatively taken. "I remember you had the greatest little sweet cakes. You'd save some for me if I told you a story or two, Milla."

The older woman's eyes grew big and she looked like she was going to pass out. "Gods sake it can't be!" She managed to get to the little stool that was kept just behind the counter. "Not the little Gabrielle that used to come in here and bug first my mother and then me for little sweets if only for a story or two. You should be my age by now."

"It's a long story to tell you the truth." Gabrielle came up to the woman and put her hand on her knee. "I might be persuaded to tell it at the inn sometime before we leave. But right now I'm more concerned how those apple things got in here and you sold them." The knee flinched under her touch. "I'm not accusing you. I'm just wondering why you sold something you knew that you hadn't made?"

Milla took a heavy breath. She looked around the shop. "This place has been in the family for a very long time my old friend." The older woman winced as she saw the cracks in the wall she simply could not afford to patch. "I swear it's this town. Ever since you left it's like some part of it died or something. The supply trains don't come through her as regularly as they used to." Her sad gray eyes found her green ones. "I don't want to make you feel bad but after what happened with your…" A flicker in green eyes told her she understood. "It was like the village started to slowly die."

Gabrielle hated hearing that more than anything. _Which part? How your daughter and grandson almost level the village? Or the fact that they basically started to kill the town?_ "I'm sorry on so many levels." _Never easy. Just want to start a life with the woman I love. Complicated much?_ "Well we're going to try and get this all straightened out. Now, can you please try and think of how this happened?"

The older woman thought for several moments. "It's just me and my grandson. He's busy in the back with what little flour we have left it'll be the last day to offer any baked goods I'm afraid. This town is going to starve to death." She looked as if she wanted to cry. Instead she stilled herself and called for her grandson. "Natan this is Gabrielle. She was wondering if you knew anything about those apple sweets."

The boy was only about fourteen years old. It was obvious that he had not seen much of the world. His clothes looked practically brand new. His pale blue eyes never met with the bard's. They didn't have to. "He knows." Gabrielle came to stand directly in front of this young boy trying so hard to be a man. "They offered you dinars to let them sell the treats, didn't they?" He bowed his head and nodded. "It's all right. You were just trying to provide for your family. You couldn't have known. Do you know any of their names?"

The boy finally found his voice. "No." He sighed heavily. "The only thing I can tell you is that they are camped just out to the west of town. There are about forty there in the camp. I heard tell that there is a much larger came just to the south of here. Then there is another small camp to the east and to the north. They got this place surrounded."

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat at hearing this. _She's out there. I know she is armed to the teeth and all but she's out there not knowing what is going on. And she has Toris to think about. It's just like when I first started traveling with her. He's more of a distraction then a help._ "Thank you, Natan. You've been a great help. I have to go. I'll explain later."

The bard ran out of the bake shop. She heard the calls from her new friend Liam but she paid no head. _Where did you go, Xena? Was it the north, south or east? Oh Hades if it's to the south. I have to get a horse and find you my love._ The bard was off like a shot to the barn hoping she could somehow find her soul mate.

()()()()()()()()()()()

They had hiked for almost five hours. They had borrowed a small wagon from the stable and had Toris' horse and a borrowed horse pulling it with Toris in the driver seat. Xena was on Argo. Her senses were tingling and she paused her brother. "Get the hell back to the village!" Her brother looked at her but saw the wild look on her face and he took off. From out of nowhere it seemed there were thirty fighters surrounding her. One of them had a crossbow aimed right at her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thirty men? Is that all?_ Xena smirked to herself as she sat straighter in the saddle giving the man with the crossbow a clear target. The remaining men seemed to be circling her. There was always constant movement. It wasn't so much that she could see them but she could sense them. Her mind and body were mostly trained on one object. The oncoming arrow that was sure to be released any minute.

Instead a man stood out from the men encircling her. Her gaze just barely left the shooter to see this man who was she had to admit impressive looking. He had to be at least six foot five. He was tall and lean not unlike her own body. His muscles were well defined and she could tell by the manner in which he stood there was confidence in him that none of the other men even came close to possessing. It was not unlike her own swagger as Gabrielle like to call it sometimes.

_Someone with confidence. That would make this a little bit harder._ Xena left the gaze of the man with the crossbow determining he was a threat yes but this man who seemed to exude confidence was in fact the bigger threat. They stared at each other for several moments before finally the warrior princess had enough. "Hello boys." It was her standard greeting in her deepest and emotionless voice.

The tall man took a few calculating steps forward and stop within the reach of her sword should she choose to draw it and strike. "My name is Geris. I am in charge of this motley crew." He looked her up and down. "If I had to guess you are out here looking for us. Why would such a lovely looking young lady want to find us ungodly men?" There was a chorus of chuckles from the crowd.

_Young lady? Wow my reputation is shot. Thanks Gabrielle. Thanks for everything and I mean that from the bottom of my heart. _That brought a small smirk to her face. "You know you boys really need to read up on your history." With a move so fast that no one in the group saw she was standing eye to eye to Geris. "If you had you'd know that my name is Xena and I'm no lady."

Geris blinked several times and stepped back until he was far out of the arc her blade could travel. At least he thought it was out of her reach as she pulled her sword and was resting the point at his neck again faster than any of them could see. "I don't believe you are who you say you are. But I do believe you are one of the fiercest warriors I've ever met."

Xena pulled her sword back but kept it pointed at the tall man. "I'm going to ask you several questions." She looked around at the thirty fighters. "And I want some straight answers." For a moment she appeared to relax. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Her eyes scanned the men encircling her. "You decide."

The decision was made as the arrow left its little nestling place. Without even looking at where it came from she caught it and tossed it up into the air a couple times. Gasps came from the crowd of men and several of them started to back away. _Such cowards when confronted with a real threat._ A familiar presence was just out of the sight of any of the men and she smiled to herself.

Geris finally found his voice. "Look. We're just trying to make a living here. That town had more than enough to share with us." His voice was shaky as was his body. "We just did what we thought we needed to do without actually attacking and burning them out. So a few people died. Is that such a big deal?"

The warrior princess let out a low throaty growl. "In my warlord days I used the same damn excuse. It was as wrong then as it is now." A handful of the men now were taking off but she heard a familiar noise and had to stop from laughing knowingly. "Now who runs this outfit? And don't you dare say Selcior. I know for a fact that he is in custody."

The tall man looked a little surprised that this damned woman knew that their original leader was missing. "Had heard he got scoop up by some woman and her…" He trailed off as it dawned on him exactly it was that captured the former leader. "I'm second in command so I guess it's my blood that you want now." He drew his sword and pointed at her.

One smooth move and she had kicked his sword out of his hand. "All I want is for your band to leave my friends alone." Xena allowed the man to pick up his sword. She knew that he wasn't stupid but she also knew he was going to have to try and save face in front of him men. "I just wish for once that someone would listen to me when I say I would prefer the easy way." She sighed and waited for him to make the first move.

There were some more quiet sounds that anyone but her would not be able to hear. Quickly she glanced around still waiting for the man to make a move. The number had dwindled now to around half of that which had started out. What was priceless was that the remaining men seemed oblivious to the fact that their comrades were disappearing.

Finally the man made one little thrusting motion which she deflected easily. After another set of almost futile attempts at taking away Xena's sword the man got serious. He began to use his superior size to his advantage. Or at least he thought he was using his size to advantage. The warrior princess simple used her speed to not only deflect any blow that came her way but also put him on the defensive. _This is a great workout. I haven't had do this since my great comeback. I'm using muscles I haven't used in a long, long time._

Xena got under Geris' defenses and managed to create a nice cut across his abdomen. It wasn't deep enough to be life threatening but it was enough to hamper his attacks. All of a sudden she heard metal on metal and glanced quickly around her. The group now only consisted of ten men. Apparently they had finally realized that their cohorts had been disappearing. Gabrielle was working against a far superior numbered group with her sias.

_Enough playtime. Time to finish this guy off and maybe wrap this up and on to Amphipolis._ With one move she once again knocked the sword of Geris' hand and punched him in the nose with the hilt of her sword sending him into darkness. She let out her war cry and did several backflips taking out three of the men as she landed the last one. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

Gabrielle smiled over at her but continued her efficient dispersal of the two men in front of her. Xena hit the three men with the hilt of her sword and they joined Geris in total darkness. Finally there was only one man left. He stood between the two women and threw down his sword and put his hands in the air. "Don't hurt me. I surrender."

Xena only rolled her eyes. "Let me guess." She was looking over the small man at her lover. "You have the rest all tied up and ready." Their eyes met and the bard never needed to vocalize the answer. "I'm glad you joined me. I'm a little rusty. I think I could have taken on twenty but those extra ten were worrying me."

Now that got a wry laugh out of the petite blond. "You could have handled them. I just couldn't let you have all the fun." Without even looking she had the man that surrendered tied up. "How are we going to get all these men back to town? And how is Potadeia going to handle all these men? There are more you know."

The warrior princess nodded in the affirmative to the last statement. "There are always more." She sighed heavily. "I think we got the new leader though so that should distract them a little bit." A noise drew her attention past the bard. Toris was riding hard and came up to a jerking stop. He dismounted and looked around him. She turned her attention back to the bard "As far as dealing with them I believe our trade agreement with Queen Dianna may come in handy. I'm sure these guys put a damper on her trades as well. They are a big kingdom. Let them handle this lot."

Toris came and stood in front of his sister. His eyes looked pained as he stared at her. Gabrielle quickly took the last of the lot to where she had stashed the others and kept just out of earshot hoping that the older man would finally open up to his younger sister. "That was me." He pointed to the direction that the last of the men had been dragged off to. "I should be tied up too."

Xena came and stood within inches of her older brother. She put what she hoped was a comforting hand on his shoulder. There was a comforting feeling as she felt green eyes upon her. _You give me more strength than I think you realize my bard._ "I've been there." She squeezed her brother's shoulder hoping to give him some comfort. "I've killed in the thousands and yet here I am never having been judged. I judge myself though every day. If it weren't for Gabrielle's love I would never have turned myself around. I know now that I have made up for some of my past. And I will continue to do so wherever I am." Her voice wavered slightly as she asked the next question carefully. "Have you ever taken a life?"

Blue eyes looked away from her and then back. "The queen would have been my first." He sighed heavily. "But I'm not stupid. I know that some of the things I did led to suffering and death so I might as well have blood on my hands. In this village alone there were a numerous including your soul mate's sister. If we hadn't got here when we did…"

The warrior princess pulled her brother into a hug and held him tight for the longest moment. Partly it was because of his admission that though it wasn't directly by his hand he knew that he had caused death. But what touched her even more was the fact that he actually had called Gabrielle her soul mate. _Now that is real progress on both fronts._ "I'm not going to lie to you and say it will be an easy road should you want to make the journey. I've had Gabrielle for my entire journey as best friend and then soul mate. You'll have family if you want to try."

Toris leaned into the hug surprised at just how warm and loving his sister's embrace was. _Even as kids she was always imposing. She could outrun and outdo any of the boys from the village including me by the time that she was seven years old. With no one of even close equal that must have been lonely for her. I never realized until now and seeing how much she relies on Gabrielle._ "Thank you. I can help with the inn. Or I can maybe be a tanner. I hear someone that calls Amphipolis home likes leather."

Xena pulled back and laughed. "Well, I'm not sure how much I'll wear all this leather once we get the village settled. But I do look imposing in it so it will probably be for quite a while." She put her arm through his and began to lead him to where Gabrielle was patiently waiting. "I never knew you were a tanner?"

Her brother finally put on an impish grin and said in a real steady voice. "I'm like someone I'm related to." They paused and looked at one another. They were now in earshot of a certain bard. "I have many skills." The trio burst out laughing. _It feels good to laugh. Maybe my sister is right. Maybe I can get over all of this. As she said it's gonna take a lot of time. But it'll be worth it to make things in my life right and to have family once again._

A bunch of voices could be heard in the distance. Xena looked at her brother and he shrugged. It was getting on to early evening and the sound of torches hissing in the slight breeze could also be heard. The final noise sounded like at least half a dozen wagons being pulled along by various animals. Finally the noises came around the corner in the form of half of the town. An older balding man came up and stood in front of the warrior princess. "I hear that there was trouble."

Xena shrugged her shoulders. "It's not over yet. This is just the beginning." She pointed to the where Gabrielle was standing and the wagons turned in that direction. "You've got thirty men here but there are almost two hundred more out there. Do you have someone you can trust and a fast horse?" She watched as usual as her lover took charge and showed everyone what to do.

The old man thought for a moment. "We have a race horse that we sometimes take to Athens as a town. It has been a year or so but I believe he's been kept fit. As far as someone to ride him I believe that Liam would be the best one. What do you have in mind?" The old man trusted her but after not knowing what had happened in his town for so long he wanted details.

The warrior cringed at the name not wanting to send the young man that might just marry Gabrielle's niece on a mission that could be this dangerous but she knew that a lot of the people were weakened still from the poison. "When we get back to the village I'm going to write a request to Queen Dianna. We just came from there and we have a trade agreement. I'm hoping she will help with this problem and perhaps help this village in the long term."

The old man only nodded and made his way over to where the rest of his village people were and took over for the grateful bard. Gabrielle quickly found her way to where Xena and Toris were still standing. Absently she put her arm around her soul mate's waist and gave her a big squeeze. "I heard the plan. As always you're the master of them."

Xena only shrugged. "If it works out we can have a large trade route that would help all three." She watched her brother who actually seemed a little relaxed now that he had shared what was going on in his head. "Seems like I'll have my own personal leather maker. Never knew that my big brother was a tanner."

"Oooo." Gabrielle was excited by the news. "And we probably have a blacksmith." She gave another healthy squeeze of her lover. "And to boot it'll be a family thing." Though her soul mate's face was still pretty stoic she could feel the beat of her heart pick up when she said 'family'. _You've deserved this for so long my love. Just enjoy it._

Leave it to the warrior princess to bring up the negative. "Well, it will be amazing I'll give you that." She looked from Gabrielle and then to Toris. "But we still have to take out this band of thugs. I can't even call them an army. Though they are well equipped for fighting they took the weakest way out and it disgusts me. Poisoning is a coward's way out."

()()()()()()()()()()

It took them several hours to get the prisoners back to the village. There really was nowhere large enough to hold them so they tied them just outside of town. Gabrielle, Toris, Xena and a handful of men were standing guard. The several small fires that they had built were not just about out as morning was fast approaching.

Gabrielle was leaning against a tree. Normally she would be asleep at this point. But something was keeping the bard up. It wasn't the night noises. She had long ago grown accustomed to them. Traveling with Xena had shown more time under stars than under a roof and that was the way she liked it. Having a roof under her head every night was going to be overall a positive. But something inside was screaming about how much she was going to miss this.

Blue eyes caught hers for a moment and she smiled. The blue eyes sparkled with love and perhaps a bit of understanding as well. She saw Xena's eyes turn away from her and her own hearing perked up. The noises she was just enjoying had gone away. That usually only meant one thing and that was trouble. The tall sleek warrior made some hand gestures that the untrained men caught and their stances became tenser.

Out of nowhere there were about fifty leather clad men. Xena was engaging as many as she could and Gabrielle joined her. They fought back to back trying to keep as many of the ones attacking from the inexperienced village people. A quick glance over her shoulder told the warrior that at least her brother was holding his own.

There were simply too many of the attackers. Even as good as Xena and Gabrielle were together and individually there were just too many of the madmen attacking. Still they kept the fight up long and hard and it last for another hour. Finally somebody put a net over the pair and the fighting stopped. They took away their weapons and quickly untied their compatriots.

The men that stood guard with them, Xena, Gabrielle and Toris were all taken back to the south camp. The one that held the largest of the army. They each had been beaten at a leisurely pace. Then they were put into cages apparently they were to be the entertainment later that night. Of course the warrior princess had a few ideas. How foolish they had been to leave her in her leathers. Soon she would have her freedom and she would release the inner beast.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nearing night fall and the leather clad woman knew that they would come soon to play whatever game it was that they wanted to play with them. Little did they know just who they were playing with. It had been a while since Xena had let the darkness inside her almost completely take over. That had happened in Japan. Since her short time back in her own body she had not had to reach this deep down.

Her blue eyes found green ones staring at her. It was as if Gabrielle knew exactly what the warrior princess had in mind. _It's not going to be pleasant. I have to reach deep down inside of myself to a place you've never been my love. While we are soul mates and the other half of one another there is no way that I could ever allow you to feel what I feel. You came close a time or two wanting revenge for Perdicus, slaughtering those Romans after I went down, and what you must have felt when you saw my headless body hanging there._

_The one thing you ever need know is that no matter how deep I sink there is one thing that will bring me back always. I learned from what happened with Dahok, our children, Chin and Eli that I can't let this hate, this darkness inside of me ever take away your light. Or to not lean on that light to lead me to where I need to be. So don't worry love, I will come back for you not only from the dead but also from the darkest reaches of my soul. You are my other half and I will never allow you to be without me again. Ever!_

Gabrielle let a soft smile come to her face. _I know my love. You are going to have to unleash that feral beast that you keep asleep most of the time. While I can't say it doesn't frighten me to see you like that I know that I can and will bring you back._ Another look into the soul of her lover and she knew. _I don't even think I have to pull you back. You'll pull yourself back to me if only for me. I love you and am proud of you!_

A noise distracted their glances as just a couple of the warriors ambled into sight. One of them had a bucket and instantly the warrior princes knew what she was in store for. She had embarrassed the current leader so it was time that she was punished. She managed to stand to almost her full height in the metal cage that she was individually kept in. Gabrielle and the others were kept together in a larger metal cage. They all hung from a giant tree about five feet off the ground. The fall wouldn't kill you just would hurt like the devil.

"So you're the main little trouble maker." The first guy was short, fat and smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks. As she met her full height he took a cautious step back. She looked like a giant black panther just waiting to pounce on its next victim. He finally remembered that she was in a cage and got his bravado back. "This is a present from Geris." With that an icy cold wave washed over the caged warrior.

A growl escaped from Xena this time causing both men to step back several paces. _Damn cold springs!_ "Tell Geris that just woke up the beast within." She saw the two guards looking at each other in total confusion. "He probably won't understand either but let's just say that instead of letting the proper authorities handle you pieces of Centaur pooh that I'm going to take great pleasure in finding nice little ways to punish you." She let out her most feral smile and the guards shrank and ran like scared kids.

"Enough of this crap." Xena looked over at the other captives and smiled. Inside she could still feel the rage bubbling and ready to explode. She scanned the camp once again. _Idiots._ She could see her sword, her chakrum and Gabrielle's sias all by the campfire. _Like I can't get over there. Won't even break a sweat._ The warrior pulled the little breast dagger out of its usual hiding place and pulled herself up so that one arm could make it out of the openings in the top of the cage.

_At least make the cages so that hands can't get through. It's a wonder these morons have gotten away with what they have for so long. I'm sure this isn't the first little town that has been almost squeezed to death. But it will be the last. _With a great deal of effort she began to whittle at the rope with the small dagger. Though it was sharp it was still small. _I wonder if Gabrielle ever knew just how many times this damned thing has come in handy._

Finally the rope had frayed enough so that one good jump of her weight and her cage was free falling. The warrior timed it so that she had gotten her feet of the bottom off the cage and supported herself with the top of the cage. The loud crash was deafening to the ears and managed to knock the cage open. Without a moment of hesitation she was off towards her trusty weapons.

Men were coming out of the word work as she managed to keep one step ahead of them the few that somehow got in her way found that her strength was no match for theirs. Finally ten of them got her down on the ground but she pushed off with every ounce of strength she had and the pile of men went everywhere. A few backward flips and she was standing next to her weapons. Quickly she grabbed her sword and chakrum not forgetting her soul mates weapons of choice holding of the latest ring of men trying to get her to the ground.

Once she got most of those men to the ground she spotted a tall rock. A series of flips and twists and she was standing on the sureness of the solid rock. With one swift movement she let her chakrum fly. It bounced off several of the men's heads before it found its intended target. She watched carefully as the cage fell to the ground. Gabrielle had told Toris and the others to do exactly what she had done to lessen the blow from the ground.

Gabrielle was sending the men that had been on guard with them on their way. From where she was still standing and fending off some of the tyrants she could see an argument playing out as Toris wanted to stay and help. Finally the blond looked over at Xena and only shrugged. The warrior sighed heavily as she clashed her sword with two of the men. There were a half dozen more coming at her.

The warrior's attention quickly fully returned to the men that were charging her. At this point she knew they were fighting a losing battle. There were literally hundreds of soldiers and only three of them. With one mighty circular swing of her sword she managed to take out all eight men sending them to an early grave.

Then she felt a familiar presence and there was Gabrielle. The bard had used a fallen tree limb as a makeshift staff and had made her way so that they were side by side. The warrior felt a jolt of sensualness as her lover took the sias out from where she had tucked them. For just a moment she allowed that feeling to rush over her.

Then the feral feeling took her back over and she was slicing and dicing. She was spinning and kicking. She could hear the sound of metal on metal all around her. It was the sound of Gabrielle's sias on the swords. A glance at her brother and he had retrieved not one but two swords from some of the fallen soldiers.

Finally the three had made a triangle of sorts and were fighting just to keep the entire army from engulfing them. Toris was actually a better swordsman than the warrior remembered from their last encounter with Cortise. _Course he's had twenty some years to practice._ The warrior was letting everything she had go. Blood was spraying everywhere. A couple times she let go of her chakrum to keep more men at bay.

The fighting went on for what seemed like hours but in reality it had only been about half an hour. The darkness of the night was only lit by the handful of fires of the camp and a few torches throughout it. Xena realized that fighting in the dark like this was going to cost someone she loved some real pain so she decided to end it here and now.

The warrior princess found green eyes for just a moment. "Get Toris and get out of here. Make sure the villagers got out safe. I'll be right behind you. I promise!" Gabrielle only smiled at her in what appeared to be a knowing way. _I'm starting to feel crazy about his connection we seem to have. Can she really read my mind that easily or is it just years we've spent together?_

The dark haired woman watched as Gabrielle took out a handful more of the soldiers and then took an unwilling Toris with her. As they made a path to escape they took as many of the evil smelling scoundrels with them. It was now time for the warrior princess to do what she did best. It was time for her to defeat an entire army all by herself.

Xena made her way careful to take out as many soldiers as she could on her way to the main tent. Geris was just now coming out to aid his troops. _What a pathetic excuse for a man. Your men have been in trouble for how long and you just come to their aid now._ Before he could even raise his sword she had used a round house kick to knock him to the ground. He was in total darkness.

The warrior grabbed for one of the torches and threw it into the tent. As it lit on fire more men were after her. She simply threw her chakrum at them knocking each one into oblivion. Another torch was in her hand and she was lighting everything she could reach. Wagons, tents, anything that was flammable she took the torch to.

In a matter of moments there was the thick haze of smoke that darkened a night that was already without the moon and without stars. The soldiers were now more worried about being burned alive than they were the dark haired woman that was covered from head to toe with blood and now with ash. Quickly she made her way to the same spot that her Gabrielle had gone. The intense darkness that was inside her was beginning to fade ever so slowly.

A familiar sound caught her ears about twenty minutes later as did a familiar presence. And just like that all the hate, all the darkness she felt inside was instantly gone. A soft smile was upon her face as a little bit of torch light came into view. As she slowly made her way towards it a very familiar outline came into view. There she was, the woman that she loved more than her own life, standing there with a comforting smile holding onto Argo's reins.

"Thought you might be a little tired." Gabrielle stood there and took in the sight of her warrior lover. It was a sight she hadn't seen since Japan. Only at that time her soul mate was a headless corpse covered in blood. This time there was a heartbeat and breathing and a warm sparkle in those blue eyes that was intended only for her. "So I thought I'd stick around and give you a lift."

Xena closed the remaining distance in a few quick long strides. "You know my instincts are to just engulf you in a great big hug." She held out her hands and looked at her body. "I don't want to get you all icky. How is it that you remain almost spotless in battle and I end up looking like I've been wallowing around in some disgusting stuff?"

Gabrielle could stand it no longer. She engulfed her lover in a ferocious hug. They stood there for several minutes before the bard pulled back with tears in her eyes. Xena carefully wiped them away. "You could be covered from head to toe with manure and I'd still want my arms around you. That will go until the day I die. And in the next lifetime."

"Sounds good to me." Xena pulled her back into a gentler hug. She eyed Argo and patted her on the back of the head. "I'm sorry to put you through this. Your namesake was used to me being all blood covered and sweaty. I was hoping you never would have to get used to this." She sighed heavily as her thoughts returned to just wanting to go home and not have to end up like this ever again.

"She never will." Gabrielle smiled at the slight surprise on her warrior's face. _No I didn't read your mind. I just know you that's all._ "She'll get contented in a stable somewhere. But never out of shape. I know you'll keep us all on our toes even when we are settled down. Or would that be me who gets into to trouble just by waking up?"

Xena shook her head. "That hasn't happened in a long time. I've been the one to get us in trouble lately. And I intend to have that stop. I'm looking forward to what some would call a dull and predictable life with my soul mate always by my side." Another quick hug and the warrior got herself up on Argo and pulled the bard up behind her. "I'm sorry I'm getting you all icky. Maybe you can help me wash off when we get back."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Gabrielle snuggled up behind Xena. It was just like the first time she had gotten up behind the warrior princess. Even then she had hung on so tight that she was surprised that Xena hadn't complained. Horses simply had never been her thing but it had meant being able to have her arms around the strongest safest person she'd ever known. Which was remarkable seeing as up to that point all the stories she'd heard of Xena had been of the blood thirsty warlord. _ How had one act changed my mind so completely so quickly? It was just the act it was the feeling when she looked into my eyes. Even then there was something so powerful._

They rode in silence back to Potadeia. Xena knew that this was not over just yet but with their main camp in total ruin it would slow them down long enough for Queen Dianna's troops to show up. At least she hoped that the queen would come to their aide. They had come to the queen's aide a numerous times plus they had the trade agreement so she could only hope.

Toris was at the entrance to the village when they made their way back. It was well past midnight and the bard and warrior were exhausted. Her brother came up and took Argo's reins from her. "We'll take care of Argo. You two go and use the communal bath. No one is there and they have orders from me not to disturb you until morning." There was almost a mischievous twinkle in his eye. _I still might not agree with two women together no one in their right mind could argue with how much these two loved each other and need one another. They complete one another._

"Thanks, big brother." Xena smiled wearily at him and pulled Gabrielle up against her. A young boy sheepishly came up to them and pointed the way to the baths. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" The warrior's voice was soft and teasing. The boy only made a small yelping sound and took off. "What? I was nice about it?"

"Yes you were my love." Gabrielle sighed with contentment. They walked in silence until they found the communal baths. One was already ready for them with extra clothes laid out so they quickly undressed and laid their dirty clothes aside. "It's gonna take you forever to get those armors clean. Maybe I can help you out?"

Before she even had time to realize what was happening, the bard was scooped up by her lover and gently lowered into the pleasantly warm water. Carefully Xena joined her lover and just relaxed into the warmth of the water and the warmth she felt cascading from her lover. Her eyes only opened a little as she felt the gentle scrubbing of the bard. Hands worked over every square inch of the long body and taking time in some more sensitive areas.

Finally the bard was done and the warrior dunked her head under the water and turned so that Gabrielle could have access to her hair. Once again the warrior dunked her head under the water careful not to get any of the soap in her eyes. When she opened them somehow the bard had come up within inches of her face. That was invitation enough and her lips captured the bards.

Though they both wanted nothing more than to abandon themselves to the pleasure of exploring one another's bodies they were in a very public place. Even with Toris' warning the warrior princess could hear a stray curious person outside the bathing area. Reluctantly she released the bard's lips and proceeded to wash her from head to toe.

They hated to leave the warmth of the water as fall was beginning to rear its head. The nights were now cooler and longer. Quickly they got out of the tub and dressed in the clothing that was left for them. It smelled nice and they felt a lot better than they had a few minutes before. As Xena held the tent flap back for Gabrielle a commotion from the main entrance of the village caught there eye.

With the usual speed and grace both warrior and bard made their way to see what was going on. Toris was in the middle of a group of the villagers. One of them had his hand wrapped around his neck. The tall man with the blue eyes was struggling to breath. A strong hand on the shoulder of the man that was constricting her brother's breathing caused him to release his grip. Instantly there was gasping as Toris went down to one knee.

The man that had been choking him turned and was shocked when he had to look so far up at the person that had stopped him. "You stay out of this." Xena gave him one of her most intimidating looks she could come up with. It worked at least a little as he backed away from her. "Because of this swine and his cohorts my wife died."

The pained look on her brother's face was one that she knew well. Xena still got that look sometimes when she remembered something from her dark days. _I could live a thousand lifetimes and never not feel guilty for what I've done._ "That doesn't give you the right to kill him in cold blood." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"He's never been punished!" The man tried to straighten himself out so that he didn't feel quite so small next to the warrior princess. "He and that whole lot have been going from one town to the next until every ounce of life is squeezed out of it. No one has punished any of them. I'm not going to wait around for some nonexistent justice."

Xena had enough. She grabbed the little man by the collar and pulled him off his feet. "I am responsible for this man. He was judged by Queen Dianna. I promise you one thing. He feels guilt for his actions." She looked over at Toris who was crumpled on the ground. "Living with what pain he's caused will haunt him for the rest of his life. Isn't that better than sullying your own hands with blood?"

Carefully she lowered the man back to the ground. He blinked at her and took off running. She felt a hand on her back and managed to relax a little. The bard's voice rang out. "I'm responsible for him too. And I know from personal experience when you take a life it stays with you. So why don't we all just try and get some sleep."

Her gentle voice caused the rest in town to back off and do as she suggested. The both looked at Toris on the ground. The little bit of progress they had made with him had been shattered into a million tiny pieces. It was going to be difficult to put all those pieces back together again. Luckily he was family and putting things back together was part of what they did for everyone else and for themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

AN-Hope you are enjoying. Want to apologize. I'm not the greatest at describing the fight scenes. Also I've just rediscovered Xena so if I get a little mixed up I'm sorry. Hope you bear with me. Thanks!

Xena woke with a start. It was still predawn and the tiny room that she and her soul mate were sharing in the back of Lila's house almost made her claustrophobic. Ever since she was a child she hated small spaces. Nothing had happened to cause it she had just realized early on that she preferred to be out in the open and running around. Amphipolis offered her a home but with the outlying forests it also offered her an escape when things got too closed in on her.

Gabrielle snuggled up closer to her and let out a little moan. Instantly some of the anxiety she was feeling simply drained out of her body. _Funny how I can be in a closed in space and uncomfortable but she presses even tighter to me I relax. I think I really am turning into a great big mushball. What I have planned after we get to Amphipolis I know I am_.

Her mind unfortunately went back to the current problem. Have to get that solved before they can make the big move to her home town. She knew that what she did would only slowdown the bastards. It would take them time to recover the weapons and they lost a lot of resources because of the fire. But there were still almost two hundred men out there who now desperately wanted revenge. _Against me mostly. Gee I die and things don't change a bit._ The warrior let out a soft laugh.

To deal with having been lost for so long she was trying to use humor or whatever other means she could to push the nightmares back. With so much going on and with the need to get back to her home town she had pushed back the visions she had every time she closed her eyes. The only thing that seemed to help was having the bard's arms wrapped around her and to feel the exchange of body heat reassuring her that she indeed was back and for good.

_Have to talk to Gabrielle about this and soon. I don't want to jeopardize anything when it comes to us. She deserves so much better than me but I'm not going to throw it away either. I'm going to just hold on with every ounce of strength I have and never ever let go. I did that on more than one occasion. Never ever again!_

The warrior princess had hoped that Liam would be back by now. The queen probably would have insisted that he stay over. She just hoped that the queen would realize that it would be in everyone's best interest if she were to agree to the newest terms she had offered. Until the villages of Potadeia and Amphipolis could muster their own militias that the kingdom would offer a small number of troops. That way the villagers could be trained and have at least a measure of safety.

In return the Queen would get a never ending supply of stories courtesy of the world's greatest bard, free trade, and forever would the three be united against common enemies. It all made more than perfect sense even for a kingdom that was not lacking in trade or that was so well fortified. However they did lack some common sense.

That was the problem with most kingdoms. They either had good leadership like with Queen Dianna and no common sense or they had good warlord like leaders but still no common sense. That was the main reason that the warrior princess had been able to become the Destroyer of Nations and led her army all over Greece simply taking what she wanted. She had been a ruthless strategist and had common sense.

A slight fluttering of eyelashes caught her attention. Green eyes looked up into her blue ones and instantly Xena's heart melted all over again. It was always like the first time she saw her eyes. Those eyes and that selfless act were the reason that she had intervened that day just outside this small village. The rewards were so great that she still thanked the Gods they sent her this miracle gift.

"Morning." Xena managed to move enough to kiss her soul mate on the forehead. She felt the strong arms that were wrapped around her squeeze to give a gentle hug. "I thought you'd sleep a little longer. We were up late last night." The warrior leaned her head so that she was resting on the soft blond hair of her lover.

Gabrielle only let out a little sigh in response. _I had that nightmare. I don't know why. It's the one where I'm about to put your ashes in the fountain and you stop me. My heart breaks every time that I think about it. It drives me insane. Haven't had the nightmare in a few weeks not since you've been back. Was it all that blood? Did it spark something I've been repressing?_

"Not that I'm complaining." This time it was Xena's strong arms that gave her a gentle squeeze. "The one thing in life I know is that in your arms is where I want to be. It doesn't matter where we are just as long as we are together." _Mushball._ "I wish I knew how Dianna was going to react to the little note I sent with Liam."

The bard noticed the quick change in subject matter and smiled to herself. _Trying to stop being a big old softy. That will never change my love. Even in the very beginning as scared as I was and distant as you were you did the little things to reassure me. Even if that was just a smile._ "I'm sure she'll be glad to help us out. I heard some of the people of the kingdom actually griping that their trade agreements hadn't been branched out since the king died. Plus you can always use more fighting alliances."

Xena nodded. "Whether a kingdom or a warlord it doesn't hurt to have people behind you. In the case of small villages such as Potadeia and Amphipolis it is even more important of course." She knew the bard knew all this from their travels together. It was just a way to get out of that mushy talk she so easily seemed to be getting into lately. _Probably just happy to be alive and with the woman I love!_

Gabrielle managed to roll over onto her lover and look into those blue eyes. She knew she had to tread lightly but she just had to say something before she burst. "You know I have always loved the soft romantic side of you." She quickly reached up and touched her soul mate's lips to silence any response. "I know why you hide it when we are with people but please don't hide it when we are alone like this."

The warrior sighed heavily knowing that she was busted big time. "I do that don't I?" She thought back quickly and sighed. "I guess one of the few really romantic and mushy things I did was when I got you that poem you loved so much." Her eyes could not meet the green eyes that were looking at her so intently.

Gently the bard turned Xena's face so that she had no choice but to look into her eyes. A jolt of some kind shot through both women. It was something they had been feeling ever since that night in Egypt when the warrior princess had been reborn. "You do little things all the time. That was a big one I grant you. I still have it with my diaries you know that poem." There was a twinkling in the blue eyes that gave the bard courage to go on. "I'm just saying not to shy away from them. And change the subject like that."

_Busted._ Xena smiled and felt a bit of peace wash over herself. It washed the memory of the nightmare away. It washed away even the tiniest bit of self-doubt she was beginning to have about her own abilities and being able to be enough for the woman that she loved with every beat of her heart. "Deal. And I wouldn't mind hearing some of your poems. I know you've been writing them on this latest trip."

Gabrielle blushed a little. "Yeah. I've actually been writing a lot lately." She felt the strong hands begin to massage her back. "When you were, uh…" She swallowed hard trying to find the right word. "Gone I um wrote but most of that was just in my diary. Pretty everyday stuff. There was only one poem I managed to write that I saved. The rest I'd write a line or two and then just stop. It never felt right. It was the night before I started my trek to get you back. I'll read it to you once we get out of here. I promise."

"I'll make sure you follow through on that." Xena captured her bard's lips for a long luxurious moment. "I hate to break up the mush fest we seemed to have gotten ourselves into especially as sexy as you look right now but we really should get up and see how your sister is and if there is any word from either Dianna or the raiders. They are not going to like me burning down their main camp."

The bard groaned and reluctantly slid herself off from her lover making sure to make the most of the slow and steadily moving contact. Xena rolled her eyes at the contact enjoying every second of it. Finally they both got out of bed and dressed quickly. Gabrielle made her way over to the small window and looked out at the street below. There was not much of a bustle going on as it was just now after dawn and people were just waking.

"It's quiet." Gabrielle felt strong arms wrap around her and felt a tingle of warm breath on her neck as her taller partner peered out the window as well. "Probably means that there is no word from Dianna." The feeling of the breath was making it hard to concentrate. "Of course that means there is no word from the rift raft."

"Why don't you go and see if you can scrounge up some breakfast for the entire house." Xena turned Gabrielle so that they were looking deep into one another's eyes. "I don't have to say to be careful I know but for some reason I can't help myself." She leaned in and kissed the bard for a very long satisfying moment. "I'm gonna go check on **our** sister." The warrior didn't even realize what she said until she saw the look on her lover's face. "Uh…"

That earned her another passionate kiss that went on even longer. When the two finally pulled apart they were both so breathless that it took forever for the bard to speak. "Every time I think you can't surprise me anymore you do. And I know you didn't intentionally mean to say 'our' but I'm glad you did. Bout time we both thought of Lila, Toris and Sarah as 'ours'"

Xena only shrugged nonchalantly though she knew exactly what the bard of hers meant. Both of them had been the only family either of them had for a very long time. Cyrene had been around here and there. There was Eve of course. Joxer was kinda like there goofy cousin. But really other than that there had only been the two of them to count on for so long that it was strange now having the trio in their lives. It was strange in a good way though.

Finally the pair got their act together and made it to the hallway that led both to Lila's room and to the main entrance. Their hands intertwined just for a moment before Gabrielle finally took off out the front door. Xena waited until she was out the door before she knocked lightly on the door. Sarah's voice caused her to open the door.

Sarah for once almost seemed chipper. The warrior princess made her way to the bed where Lila was still lying. Her color had returned and her breathing was back to normal. It appeared that she was well out of the woods and on the road to mending. It put a soft smile upon her face. Carefully she felt the still sleeping woman and was pleased that she felt warm but not flush. "Looks like a couple more days of bed rest and good food and she'll be good as new."

That made Sarah's smile grow even bigger. "I had thought that she was just about out of the woods but I'm no healer." She carefully rearranged the blankets so that her mother was snuggled even more in bed. The warrior made her way out the door surprised to be followed by her niece. After shutting the door quietly she turned and looked up at the dark haired woman. "This is the second time you've come to our rescue."

Xena held up her hands. "Look I don't need or expect any thanks. I especially don't need or expect it when it's for family." She took a step closer. "You know about your aunt and me?" It was almost more of a statement than question still Sarah nodded her head. "Good. Then you know that makes you my niece just as much as if it were by blood. I've found over the years that the family you make is stronger than the family you were born into."

The warrior princess made a slight gasping sound as Sarah wrapped her arms around the taller woman. She held on for a long, long time and then took a step back. "I've read some of Aunt Gabrielle's scrolls. You sell yourself short you know." She winked at the older woman garnering her a stunned look. "I do mean about the hero stuff."

A touch of red was on Xena's face before she could help herself. _Naughty thoughts you devil you. Naughty thoughts!_ Luckily for the warrior princess Gabrielle took that moment to hurriedly enter the little house. She was carrying a basket with food in it and handed it to Sarah. "Please take this into the main room. You and Toris start eating. I need to talk to Xena alone."

That got a surprised looks from both Xena and Sarah but their niece knew enough about both women to not ask questions but to do what she was asked. They had after all saved her life once upon a time. "What's up, Gabrielle?" The response surprised her as she felt her hands being grasped and she was led to the room that they were sharing. "Ok. We're alone now. What's up?"

Gabrielle began pacing back and forth. "That man that attacked Toris last night is not the only one that wants revenge." She stopped and looked over at her partner. "I was lucky to get the food I got. The tension is so bad out on the streets especially after all the scum got loose. They think that Toris was in on it from the beginning."

Xena cursed in several languages under her breath. _This is all we need. We already have a bunch of raiders that want revenge. Now we have the town's people out for us as well. _A few more choice curses this time only audible. "Son of a Bacchae." The warrior's voice held a bit of an edge to it. "Well, we're going to have to get Toris out of here somehow I guess. I was hoping to wait until we heard from Dianna."

Noise from the main door caught their attention. First the warrior princess was out the door but her bard lover was right behind her. Toris had a rope around his neck and there were at least a dozen of the town's people out on the front steps. The man that had Toris was the same one from the night before. Xena released her chakrum watching as it slice the rope bounced off the top of the doorway to rest easily in her fingers.

The old man glared at her. "This is our town. We'll do as we want to with the people that hurt us. You stay the Hades out of this!" Before he could even react he was being held in strong hands and he was dangling just above the ground. There was instant fear in his eyes as her now remembered how bloody she was when she had returned. "Please, I can't breathe!"

The warrior princess lowered him so that he was touching the ground but kept a strong grip on his shirt collars. "And I told you last night that he is my responsibility. I will not allow a lynch mob to hang someone without a trial. And even then I will take him back to Amphipolis and he will pay for whatever crimes he has committed. Not in this self-serving berg that I only am in because my family is here." She released one hand and pointed to Sarah. "Why is it that she has been treated so badly?"

The old man managed to look to see where she was pointing. His eyes grew and there was a look of distaste on his face. He turned back to look up into blue eyes that were now darkened by anger. "She is a harl…" He never managed to get the word 'harlot' out of his mouth as both hands were once again constricting his breathing.

"Don't you dare ever judge someone because they did something that you don't agree with." Xena's voice was now a low growling sound. "She did some things just to survive. I don't think anyone else in this village understands just what it means to suffer like she was. Or like Gabrielle was before she left here. You people judge for being different. Almost makes me want to tell the Queen to forget about protection for this town." A soft touch made her smile. "Almost. This still is Gabrielle's home town. I promised to protect it so I will. But if any of you pull this kind of stunt again I will personally track down the raiders and give them a map to this town and tell them to burn it to the ground. You got me?"

The old man was shell shocked. He hadn't even felt her release her grip on his collar. For the longest moment he simply stared at her. Looking for help he turned his head over his shoulder. Sadly the man had not even heard the scrambling of the rest of the lynch mob. He looked down to his shoulders and realized he was free to move. And move he did so fast that he tripped several times.

Hoof beats caused the group to follow out the quickly vanishing mob. Liam's slender form was on top of a horse that looked a little similar to Argo. Toris captured the horse's reins as he came to a stop. He handed Xena a parchment. The poor young man was out of breath as he had ridden all night to deliver the message. The warrior princess unfolded it. Her eyes grew big and she let out a breath. _Guess that's her answer._


	6. Chapter 6

Gabrielle had read over Xena's shoulder and a big grin was on her face in an instant. The queen had not only agreed to the warrior princess' terms she had added that she would help supply Potadeia through the winter since the 'ruffians' had caused such harm to the economic status of the small village. _The queen may sound somewhat cold but she really does still have a heart of gold. So did Meg and Leah. Wonder if it's the looks?_

The only problem she saw with the note was that it would be two days of straight travel for her army to come to their rescue. That posed a big problem. There were almost two hundred angry raiders that would only be held off for maybe another day. The tiny village only had a handful of fighters. _This is going to be worse than the last time I was here by myself and had to fight off all those men. Sure Meleager had been there but it had been ultimately up to me to keep the army at bay._

Xena turned around as if she could sense the conflict that was going on inside her soul mate. There was a bit of a pained look on her face and it broke the warrior's heart in an instant. But she maintained her warrior routine with one exception. Finally green eyes met with blue eyes and in that brief moment the dark haired woman was able to communicate that she was sorry and had a plan all without saying a word. The warrior's heart melted when the green eyes twinkled back at her.

Finally Xena turned her attention to the crowd that had once again crowded around them. They had heard Liam coming in at a great clip and knew that the answers to their prayers had hopefully come true. "There is good news in the note but that will have to wait. The queen's army will not be able to arrive in time. We have a lot to do and do it in a hurry." She turned back to Gabrielle. "Do you remember all the little tricks you used last time?"

Gabrielle grinned. She knew exactly what to do and a few more tricks that she had learned over the years fighting with alongside the greatest warrior that ever graced the face of the earth. "I'll take some of the stronger women with me while you get some of the men in fighting shape. I can use some of the children too. See you after lunch?"

Xena smiled at her lover. _She has come so far I forget sometimes just how much. If I hadn't come back she would have been fine in her abilities to not only take care of herself but help others. But I don't think her heart or her soul could have survived it._ "Thanks. All right I want to get this over as soon as possible." _No offense to this village but I've had it._

Without even thinking about it Gabrielle reached up and stroked her soul mate's cheek gently. For a moment Xena put her strong fingers over them. Again with just that bit of a touch it sent jolts through their bodies. It made touching that much more exciting. It also made for a need for touching. It was something Xena never expected to feel but was not about to start complaining.

The dark haired warrior watched as her bard selected several of the women who had been gawking at them both. She felt Sarah walk down the steps to join where her aunt was giving orders to a group that's eyes was growing wider and wider. Few if any of the younger women remembered the last time that Gabrielle defended her home village. This was all new to most of the women. _She'll whip them into shape just like I'll whip the men into shape._

Liam came up quietly to stand beside the warrior. Though he had a bit of fear of the older woman he also had a healthy respect for her. He knew that if anyone could get them out of this scrape it would be the woman that Sarah had told many stories of just how many times she had helped people. If there was one person he believed could do anything they wanted to it was the warrior princess. _How unusual if she becomes my aunt someday._

Xena turned to the young man and grinned a little. _There's a little bit of me in you I see. Most people would just have collapsed in bed after what he'd just done. He'll make a fine addition to the family._ "All right, what kinds of weapons are there in this town? I know not enough to arm everyone but I need to see what you have. Are they kept at your father's place?"

The younger man nodded. "There are really only swords. There are a few crossbows that we use for hunting. Other than that there really isn't anything." He watched as the women and some of the children and followed his future aunt around with awe on their faces. "She is something else isn't she?" It wasn't really a question. It was really a statement of fact.

"No one I'd rather have in a fight." Xena's eyes glazed over for a moment. "Or in your life supporting you no matter what." That was said a little quieter but still loud enough for Liam and Liam alone to hear it. "All right. You go and get anyone you think that will be able to swing a sword or use the crossbows. I'm going to take stock of what you have. We'll meet at the blacksmith's shop."

The young man nodded and took off like a shot. Xena could feel stares at the few remaining women and old men as she made her way through the village. One man in particular got one of her best cold warlord looks and he averted his eyes right away. _Well, I still got that going. Of course picking him up not once but twice would do the trick._

The warrior made good time and met the eyes of Liam's father. He nodded without saying a word. _Gee he went from liking me to disliking me fast. I wonder if it has to do with the impending army or because I've given his son a way out of here and a chance at happiness._ She sighed at the thought. _Why is it that families are the hardest to please?_

The back room was stocked with about two dozen swords and a dozen crossbows. She cringed at the sight of so few weapons especially the crossbows. _Even if you aren't looking to fight you still need enough crossbows to hunt. It's a wonder this village survived. Lucky it did for me long enough to find my soul mate._

The sounds of men's voices brought her out of her thoughts. Slowly the men of the village were trickling in. She turned and eyed them. _Not a fighter in the bunch. This is going to be more difficult than I thought._ "Any of you any good with the sword?" Her eyes scanned the group and saw finally Liam make his way to the front. Only two or three hands were raised causing her to sigh. "All right. How bout with the bow?"

Almost all the men raised their hands. Xena thought this a little funny but kept her toughest warlord look about her. "Well, if you not good with the swords than we are going to have to go about this a different way." She pointed to Liam and he instantly came and stood in front of her. "Are there any fence posts just lying around?"

That got a surprised look on his face. "Well, as far as I know we have bout twenty fence posts." He thought about it a little longer. "I believe there are also some poles ready for the new inn that is coming in. The old one got burnt out about a month ago. We could cut them shorter if that is what you are looking for."

Xena nodded her head. "What my plan is to use them as giant crossbows. Believe it or not they are easier to make than you would think. I need anyone that is good with carpentry to come with me. Liam I'm putting you in charge of making the bolts to use in the giant crossbows. Use the swords, use sharpened metal, and use sharpened wood. Whatever you can use that will do damage."

Liam nodded while the rest of them men looked rather annoyed that she was putting someone so young in charge of something so important. _Wonder if any of them knew I was only fifteen when I began leading an army. In some ways I was ready. In others I was not. But I've found that age is not the biggest factor in a person. Their heart is._

The warrior watched almost with pride as the young man simply ignored the looks and went about to giving orders. _Yep. Definitely reminds me just a little of myself at that age._ Xena turned to her own task and took the few men that remained. It took hours and hours for all the planning to get done. They had all worked through lunch and it was now just turning to that time of day when the sun almost looked orange in the distance.

Everything was now set. All they had to do was wait for the attack to happen. Of course the warrior princess was not one to sit still. She ate quickly with Gabrielle and left the bard telling one of the great feats that Xena had pulled off. It was one that hit particularly close to home as it was another of the times when her soul mate had come so close to losing her life. The poison arrow. The fight against so many soldiers. Singlehandedly the warrior princess had not only defeated the opposing force but had also found the antidote just in time.

Xena smiled sadly at the thought. _I still play a little with that scar on her shoulder. It's a reminder of just how close too soon I lost her. We were just getting over the pain of losing both our children and all the betrayal that went along with it. If I'd lost her then…_ The warrior princess actually had to wipe a tear out of her eye as she was sneaking through the forest listening for any signs of the raiders.

Between her sensitive sense of smell and hearing she found what she was looking for. Quickly she made her way up a tree so that she could have a better view. It appeared that the entire army was on their way. She kept quite quiet and still trying to get a better head count. She heard the familiar voice of Geris and leaned in just a little to make sure that she could hear what he was saying.

"I know it's dangerous to put all one hundred and seventy three men on the move at once but I'm not about to be outdone by one stupid leather clad woman and some stupid blond." Geris was moving at about the rear of the flanks but Xena heard him perfectly. "They destroyed almost the entire take from this village. They are going to have to pay for that."

A man about five foot and almost three hundred pounds was waddling along ide him. The armor he had on barely even fit over his pudgy little body. "I understand that we lost a lot and that she made a fool of you but wouldn't it be better just to cut our losses and start on another village that is just as weak? You know we aren't too far from a couple kingdoms that have very fair armies."

Geris stopped and watched his men keep marching along. "You are a coward!" He shook his head in disgust. "If the other small villages hear that we turned tale just because of one woman and her little blond tart then we'll lose part of the edge that has gotten us that far. Now why don't you go make sure the lead men know exactly what they are supposed to do." He watched as the little runt of a man took off and sighed stepping back into pace with his men.

Xena waited for them to get a little distance away before she climbed down the tree and made her way at least half an hour before they would arrive. She gathered everyone in the main square. "Well, they are coming in at night which is actually to our advantage. We know where all the traps are. We have the giant crossbows hidden well as well as the archers. I will not lie to you. This is not going to be easy but it will be worth it. After we do this there won't be too many warlords willing to risk pillaging this village."

Cheers rang out and a part of the warrior princess felt that old feeling. It was the one where the men that served under her not only respected her but admired her as well. It was an addicting feeling but one that she knew could not even come close to competing with one very strong feeling. That was the love that she shared with her soul mate.

Everyone was well hidden in their respective places. Liam had volunteered to lead the giant crossbows while a man only a bit older than he volunteered to lead the archers. That left Xena and Gabrielle hiding in the lead waiting to take on the men that got by all of the defenses they had in place. The women, the children and men were all fortified in the temple. It was at the innermost part of the village. Hopefully none of the soldiers would make it that far.

There were screams coming from the far edge of town as some of the soldiers apparently had started to trigger some of the traps. The traps were the simplest of things. A water filled ditch. Ditches that had stones at the bottom. There were snare traps that left the hapless soldier dangling from his ankle. There were traps that would send any kind of hard object imaginable at the clueless soldiers. Of course there was the usual netting.

By the sounds of the screams and the noise Xena could tell that a good portion of the army had already either fallen prey to one of the traps or had run off in fear of finding one of the traps. Finally the soldiers were coming into view with the tall Geris leading them. _At least he's not a coward this time._ The warrior princess gave a nod and the archers started their assault. She caught Liam's eye and nodded. The giant crossbows were launching in an instant.

Geris' eyes grew big as the large spears came flying at his men. He turned around to see most if not all his men fleeing. "You damned cowards!" He turned back and kept his pace back at the village though he knew he was greatly outnumbered. "I want that bitch and I want her now!" He stopped in his tracks just outside the main entrance to the village.

Xena made a move to meet the tall man but a hand held her in check. It was the soft hand of her soul mate and she looked into green eyes that had a fire in them. There was only a handful of times that she had ever saw her with that determined and feisty of a look on her face. One of the times was when they had gone up against Caesar's men and the warrior princess had been taken down with her own chakrum. The wildness of what Gabrielle had turned into was something words could not describe. The dark haired warrior knew better than to argue with her when she had that look on her face and nodded.

Gabrielle pulled out her sias and stood out from the shadows. She gripped them comfortably letting the weight of them become an extension of her own body. It felt good to have them there. It was like having an old friend come to visit. Slowly she strode over with a swagger to her steps that Xena admired a great deal. It showed the confidence her soul mate had gained over the years. "Who are you calling a bitch?"

Geris' eyes widened in a bit of shock when he saw it was the little blond girl that had come to meet his challenge. "Are you serious?" He tossed his sword from one hand to the other finally settling on his right hand. A few arcs were made as he tried to bait her into making the first move. Gabrielle simply stood there at the ready waiting for him to make the first move. "Xena, are you really going to let this silly little girl fight your battle for you?"

The bard took her sias and flipped them in the air catching them neatly back in their resting spot. A familiar voice echoed out into the night. "I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. You do know that she is my soul mate." A shocked look appeared on Geris' face. "And you just insulted my honor so you do know that she is out for blood now."

The warlord looked Gabrielle up and down several times. He was torn now whether he should attack or join his army. Unfortunately for him his pride won out and he started at the bard. She simply slid to one side bringing her leg out and tripping him. His sword piled into the ground halfway up to the hilt and he flipped over it and landed with a thud.

"You really should learn patience and to control your momentum." Gabrielle watched as the warlord picked himself up and pulled with all his might just to get the sword free. When he did it came back up and hit him in the face giving him a bloody noise. The bard could see that his vision was blurred by the way he kept blinking. "If you were smart you would just give up now. I can do a lot of damage with these little pieces of jewelry you know."

The man screamed in anger and bolted towards her. This time she used one of her sias to deflect his sword out of his hands and with a sweep of her other hand knocked him senseless as the handle of her sigh found his skull with a sickening crack. She stood poised just in case somehow he managed to come to.

Xena came out of the shadows and made her way over to the bard who was relaxing a bit. She pulled her into a hug and kissed her igniting a fire in both of them. "You did great work out there today. And I don't just mean with the traps. You fought for my honor." She leaned in for another long kiss before she continued. "Now are you as ready to get the Hades out of this place."

Gabrielle leaned up for a quick kiss. She felt Xena's protective arm around her waist as they went back toward her sister's home. The bard heard some gruff orders of getting the men that were still out there secured and how the queen's troops could handle them and search for the rest. They had both had enough. In the morning they would be leaving her hometown. Most likely they would only be back if there was trouble with a trade wagon. And that suited the bard just fine. Her home would and always would be inside the heart of a warrior most feared but she loved more than her own life.


	7. Chapter 7

To Xena's pleasant surprise Diana's troops had arrived shortly after dawn. She and Gabrielle had already packed all their belongings and were now working on packing a wagon that had been donated by the village to the conquering heroes. That term had gotten a roll of her eyes but gratefully took it. While Lila was doing better she was still a little weak and in no condition to go riding or walking a great distance. Luckily the mother daughter pair had little of worldly goods. The warrior princess always liked to travel light.

The troops had come prepared with wagons that were obviously used to haul prisoners. The warrior princess just hoped they had enough wagons. There were a lot of the soldiers left that had fallen into the pits. There were wounded to take care of as well. She had done her best to take care of them a few giving her wondering glances. Even in her evil warlord days she had taken care of the enemy usually to try and recruit them but also as a kind of courtesy.

Liam had also added a few things to the wagon. Needless to say that his father was not happy about him leaving him without anyone to take over the business. Had the older man treated him with even a little bit of respect he might have stayed. But no that was not even a possibility seeing that the woman that he loved was moving away. He was going to follow his heart. Plus he knew there was so much he could learn from Xena. The warrior stuff was a given but just about being a good person.

Toris had little to add and kept out of everyone's way. He kept playing with his horse's reins or straps or buckles. Anything he could do so that he could try and keep his mind off what had happened the past few days. Having taken up with a group of renegades to get revenge for Lyceus was one thing. This having taken up with this last lot just to get a reputation and some money was simply stupid. The town's reaction had also given him a pause. If his sister hadn't stepped in not once but twice who knows what would have happened to him.

Gabrielle was organizing everything. Usually it was Xena that got everyone ready to go but over the years the bard had learned a thing or two. The last night proved that in many ways. She had searched for her partner for twenty minutes before she simply began to take over all that went with getting things ready to go. It would take them only four or five days to get to Amphipolis. Probably would only be three but they had Lila and Sarah to consider. Neither really had any traveling experience.

Suddenly she sensed something familiar and turned to see Xena walking towards her. If she hadn't known better she could swear she had a sheepish grin on her face. _Have to ask her bout that later not that she'll tell me. When she gets that look usually I'm in trouble. But in a good way._ "I was wondering where you ran off to. Care to share?"

Xena only shrugged her shoulders. "I had a last minute something or other to take care of." The bard kept her eyes steady on the warrior trying to break through what she knew was a strong façade. "It was nothing. Just had to talk to the lead guard that was all." _Well, that's no lie. You did talk to him._ "So, is the packing just about done?"

Gabrielle decided not to push it at least for the moment. She knew when Xena was up to something but rarely if ever could figure out just exactly what it was. _This is almost like my birthday with the poems._ "We're all set. Everyone has had breakfast except you." She turned around and pulled out some bread and cheese. "It's not much but even the warrior princess has to eat sometime."

Usually Xena would roll her eyes or make up some excuse. But she simply took what she was offered and slowly ate it. Her soul mate looked as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. _I have always been so hard on you, my little bard. I promise to change that. I started to before…_ She left the thought where it was. After she'd finished her snack she looked into green eyes. "You were right. I was hungry. Thanks for watching out for me." She reached up and touched the bard's cheek gently.

The bard raised her own hand to cover the hand of her soul mate for a moment. _More public displays. Not complaining just wondering._ "All right you let's get home." For some reason neither of them could tear their eyes off from one another. Finally a clearing of Sarah's throat forced them to turn around to see four sets of eyes staring at them. Both women blushed and made their way to where Argo was patiently waiting.

Sarah and Lila were settled in the back of the wagon as Liam took the reins. Toris had uneasily settled on his own tall horse. Xena swung herself up on Argo and extended her arm for Gabrielle who gladly took it. She was easily pulled up as she always had been. The warrior almost sounded like she was purring as she felt those strong confident arms tightened around her.

The group took off to some sad cheers. They were now all heroes in their own way to the town of Potadeia. It was sad that it always took saving some peoples' lives to make them realize just what they had. Luckily they had been there and everything had worked out. Part of both Xena and Gabrielle were going to miss this and the open road. But it was time to do something different. It was time for a new kind of challenge.

It took them five days to meet with outskirts of Amphipolis. The forest seemed almost unfriendly and the fields had not seen a plow in years. Finally they come to what was left of the actual village. Most buildings were beyond repair. They were going to have to start over from scratch. There were two buildings however that seemed relatively untouched. One was the inn. The other was the mausoleum where Lyceus was buried.

It broke the warrior's heart to see it like this. It might have been different if Ares hadn't interfered with their plan and they had ended up frozen for twenty five years. For once the god had really intended something good to come of it but it had caused so much harm. Eve had been Olivia. Her mother had suffered. Lila and Sarah both had suffered. Joxer while finding love with Meg had also obviously suffered.

Things might or might not have been different the warrior realized. She may be one of the greatest heroes and strategists around she might not always been close enough to help the people she loved. No matter how you sliced it things had turned out the way that they had and so she was going to make the most of the life that she had.

As they pulled up outside the inn there were a bunch of weary travelers grateful to be stopping. Only Xena and Gabrielle seemed to have traveled all that well. Finally the warrior princess came to a stop allowing her partner to slide off the horse first. "Looks like we're going to have to camp outside for a few nights until we get the inn back into shape. I think that will be our first priority."

No one appeared to argue with the tall dark haired woman. Gabrielle found a spot that was sheltered on three sides by little huts that were now just rubble. Quickly she made a spot for a large campfire along with a small one off to the side. She was not about to share her warrior with anyone. Besides she knew that Xena would want to be on the outskirts of their shelter in case of trouble.

The bard looked around and no one seemed to know what to do. She had already felt Xena's presence go and knew that she was most likely off hunting or fishing. They would have to live on camp rations until they could get the inn's kitchen back up and running. "All right. I know that Toris knows his way around and I know he knows a little at least about camping. Lila and Sarah you take out the bedrolls and just watch me and Liam and Toris. After tonight though everyone is going to have to pull their own weight if we want to make this town grow."

Without having to be told Liam had gone to get firewood. Toris was taking care to find a similar shelter not too far away for the horses. Gabrielle went to the well in the center of town. She hoped that it had fared better than the rest of the town. The rope attached to the bucket had seen better days and would have to be replaced. As she was drawing up the water she heard a familiar sound and ducked down below the stones of the well.

Out of nowhere three arrows were sent flying her way. She stays down for several moments listening. There is a sound coming from just to the left of her. It's the twang of a bow as its being pulled back. Instantly the bard knows that she is on the wrong side and a wide open target. She slows down her breathing and concentrates. Just inches from her face she manages to catch the arrow.

It's like she is stung with a thousand bees she takes off so quickly. She finds that the arrows are coming from where the blacksmith shop used to be. The figure standing there is masked and wearing loose fitting clothing. It is hard to tell if it is a man or woman but the bard can see that they are already aiming to where she used to be. With a bit of a scream she tackles the figure to the ground as the bow and arrow go flying.

The bard manages to get the upper hand and is sitting on the figures chest with her knees pinning it to the ground. "Let's just see who was trying to take a shot at me." Gabrielle carefully removes the hood shocked at what she sees. "Varia?" The bard leans back just in time to dodge a head butt by the Amazon. "What in Hades are you doing here?"

Varia looks her in the eye and the feeling of hate is sent through the intense stare. "You dirty little piece of…" Her words are cut off by a punch from the bard. The Amazon uses her tongue to taste the blood as to where it was split open. "I see you still hit like a bard." The comment is meant to make the bard lose her concentration. All it does is make the bard put a little more weight on the Amazon's shoulders. "Get off me!"

"You know from one Amazon queen to another you really do sound whiny right now." That garnered the bard another attempted head butt. "Ok. I've had more than enough of that young lady." _Time for miss nice girl is over._ She took the heel of her hand and caught the struggling Amazon squarely on the nose rendering her unconscious. "Toris! Can you come over here?" She had to shout as he was on the other side of the village.

Toris' tall frame came into view. His eyes took on a look of shock as Gabrielle was just getting to her feet. He looked at the bard and then the stranger. She gave him a look and it seemed to do the trick as he, without saying a word, picked up the limp body and carried it over to the camp. He carefully placed the woman next to the wagon.

"Please get some strong rope and tie her up." Gabrielle stayed right near Varia with her sias drawn. Luckily Toris got back and between the two of them they tied her up tight. "Well everybody, you wanted to meet another Amazon queen you have. Her name is Varia. I thought we left on at least ok terms when we left. I don't know why she was trying to kill me."

Just at that moment Xena came out of nowhere it seemed. She shoved the string of fish she had caught to her brother and came to stand over the slumped body of the Amazon she knew and had once been mentor to. She turned around and looked at her soul mate with a questioning look. "Did I just hear you right? Did she just try to kill you?"

In the background Gabrielle could feel as much as see Liam building up both fires and Toris moving to clean the fish. The bard sighed heavily. "I don't know if she was actually trying to kill me. She did shoot a few arrows at me." A fire rose up in Xena's eyes that worried and excited the bard at the same time. "She wouldn't tell me what was going on and kept trying to head butt me so…"

Xena nodded. "So you knocked her senseless like she did once upon a time. Nice." The warrior smiled big at the thought. _At least a little bit of payback for that beating you took on behalf of our daughter._ Just then the Amazon began to wake up. As soon as she was about to speak Xena put the pinch on her. "I know you know the drill. So better tell me fast why is it you were after Gabrielle. Remember I still don't like how you treated my daughter."

Varia's eyes bulged out and she struggled to speak. "B-bounty" That was all she managed and Xena took the pinch off. "You bitch!" The Amazon took her shoulder and wiped the blood off from her nose. "You didn't need to do that to me. I would have told you what was going on." The Amazon spat at Xena's feet and then for good measure spat at Gabrielle's feet.

The warrior princess drew up to her full height and turned for a moment to Gabrielle who was just as shocked at what she had heard as her soul mate was. The dark haired woman turned back to Varia and shook her head. "Have the mighty Amazons fallen that far that they are out for bounty now? I thought your people were in decent shape when we left."

"A lot has changed." Varia had trouble looking either the warrior or the bard in the eye. "You've two have been gone for months now. The Amazon nation is in ruins. There are only a handful of us left. The rest were sold into slavery." Her eyes showed the hate that she had for both women. "If only you'd been around you might have rallied them to fight together. Instead they fought in their own little factions and were destroyed."

Gabrielle looked at Xena. Both blue and green eyes were full of shock but also of guilt. They both knew that there were a lot of things that would change and not necessarily for the best because of their travels and their decisions. Having to be responsible for the death of the Amazons was not one of them. The bard motioned for Xena to join her far from the prisoner and from their companions.

The bard shook her head in disbelief. "I'm not buying it." She kept her gaze steady on Xena to see what kind of reaction that her lover was having. "I know that Ephiny was a little caught up in helping us over the past few weeks but she would have known something this big and would have asked for help. She was the truest Amazon we ever met."

Xena glanced over at the prisoner who was struggling against the ropes. Part of her never really cared for Varia but had taken her under her wing as a promise. _Well that promise is about to be broken._ "I agree with you. Ephiny knew when something wasn't right with her son she would know when something wasn't right with her sister Amazons. I don't know how to get the truth out of her. The pinch obviously didn't work."

Gabrielle thought about this as did her lover. It was a unique situation. They instantly knew that this was probably only the first of many unique situations they would find themselves in as they were the ones that were building back up Amphipolis and therefore would find themselves having to solve many problems.

"I don't think either of us talking to her right now is such a good idea." The bard glanced back at where Varia was still glaring at them. "I do wonder if something happened such as a challenge of some kind. She seems more lost than anything else. I wonder if she was trying to kill me to earn herself that title again."

The warrior princess let a genuine smile appear on her face just long enough for her soul mate to see it. Quickly though she went back to evil warlord that wanted to tear everyone in sight a new one. She came stomping up to Varia and smacked her across the face. It was actually a gentle slap especially coming from Xena. "I don't buy the Centaur pooh. After we've got this place at least livable maybe we can just take a little trip down to the Amazons and find out the truth for ourselves."

Varia's eyes widened as she realized she had just been caught. She looked from Gabrielle to Xena and cursed under her breath. "Fine. I am no longer queen. Some snot nosed punk challenged me. Her name is Estra. She is turning the Amazons back into the blood thirsty killers they once were not what a true warrior is."

Xena nodded understanding exactly. _Been there and done that with Valasca. Why is it seems that history keeps repeating itself. Is that why we've both died more than once?_ "You seriously thought that the best way was to kill someone?" The warrior princess sighed heavily and brought her right hand to her temple it aching from the stress of the situation.

"I needed my title back." Varia's statement was true Amazon and not warrior. If she were a true warrior she would know that there are many ways to look at a situation. The first way was not always the best way. "And I didn't know if you'd be willing to come back to the nation. After all I had heard that you died once again."

"I did." Xena sighed and looked at Gabrielle. They had just gotten to Amphipolis and already a problem that didn't go along with building up the village was rearing its ugly head. "All right. It's gonna take a couple days to get the inn at least livable. If you help us we can get out of here faster." She turned to the others watching her with a great deal of interest. "That will leave you here alone. I hate to do it but these damned Amazons just can't be left alone too long to fend for themselves."

Liam stepped forward. Though he was the youngest he seemed to be taking on a leadership role. It was another thing that the warrior princess was liking about him. "I think we can handle this for a few weeks. Just be careful. I know you are the warrior princess and she's the battling bard and all but now that I have family that cares about me I don't want to lose them."

Xena did an unusual thing and came up and ruffled his hair. She then turned back to her soul mate. "Well, looks like you, me and Amazon makes three for the open road." She heard a sound of gagging coming from Varia. The warrior princess simply rolled her eyes and muttered one simple word with a great deal of distaste. "Amazons."


	8. Chapter 8

It had taken longer to get the inn in livable shape. Varia had refused to help so she spent her time chained up with only so far she could move about the camp. Sarah, Liam, Lila and Toris all kept their distance from the captured Amazon. Without even being told to stay away they had kept their distance not wanting to provoke what they perceived as a caged and dangerous animal.

The inn's kitchen was working and the overall structure had been reinforced and suitable for living. There were still a lot of cosmetic things that were going to need to be addressed but that was after more of the buildings were either fixed if possible or rebuilt altogether. The next building that needed their attention was the stables.

Varia had been locked in one of the rooms that needed the most work so that if she managed to do any damage it wouldn't matter much. Xena had not slept well as she every hour or so kept checking on the prisoner. Toris and Liam both were stationed outside but they were in no shape to handle an Amazon if she had somehow managed to escape. This made the warrior a bit cranky.

Gabrielle was in the room that she and Xena had taken. There was no furniture of any kind. They were sleeping on their bedrolls and for some reason it had caused the bard a backache. Perhaps it was the grass that was under the bedrolls when they were on the open road. Perhaps it was the ground that was rock hard. But sleeping on the floor had definitely been a pain. Part of her wanted to go back out to their makeshift campsite and try to sleep.

The bard was working on her diary trying to put down everything they had been through with the queen and what happened in Potadeia. She was just getting to the part where they had discovered what had been happening to her sister when the door opened and slammed shut. Quietly she watched as her soul mate practically threw her sword and chakrum by the door. Without ceremony she threw a loaf of fresh baked bread and some cheese at her.

The blond watched as she nearly tore her bread and half and attacked with such vigor the bard could almost hear it screaming in surrender. It was a funny image and instantly a smile grew on her face. The cheese was next and she could hear tiny screams of surrender and could take it no more. She burst out laughing. When she finally composed herself she looked up into icy blue eyes full of anger.

Gabrielle slowly got up and made her way over to her lover and put her arms around her neck. If it had been anyone but her she was sure that she would have been slammed against the farthest wall by now. Daggers shown in the blue eyes and green ones simply smiled back at her. Finally she leaned up on her tippy toes and gave a sweet and gentle kiss to her warrior. "You're cute when you're angry."

Xena blinked a couple times not sure exactly what to say or do. Just by that simple touch and that simple sweet admission the warrior felt almost every ounce of crankiness and anger that had been flowing through her body dissipate. Her posture relaxed and she melted into the bard's touch. Their lips met again but this time with a passion and plain fiery need.

When they finally broke apart the warrior had a dreamy look on her face. Gabrielle smiled and laid her head on her soul mate's chest. The heartbeat below her ear was pounding a bit but it was slowing down back to her normal steady beat. "That's much better." She felt herself being hugged one of the fierce kind that she had to admit she loved with every fiber of her being. "I'm sorry about more of a mess with the Amazons. I know they aren't your favorite old friends of ours."

The warrior inhaled the intoxicating scent that was the other half of her. She almost felt like she was in a dream state she was so relaxed now. _Usually I don't feel this way unless we've made love. Damn she is just so good! Even with a touch or two._ "It's all right." Her entire body simply surrendered to the feeling that was radiating off her soul mate. "Would I prefer not to deal with their usual petty bickering and plain stupidity? Of course. But you are their queen and I'm your champion so it falls to us."

"Does it ever feel like everything falls to us?" Gabrielle looked up into a sea of tranquil blue eyes. "I mean we've done just about everything there is to do to save people or even the world a time or two." Blue eyes twinkled at her. "I'm not complaining mind you. It's a good workout and all. But can't we just be ourselves in our own little home?"

That got an outright delighted laugh out of the warrior. _Funny I was thinking along those same lines when Varia showed up._ "I guess it comes with being a hero and her sidekick." A little sad look suddenly was on her lover's face. "That didn't come out the way I meant it. You know we are equal partners in everything. If anything you are the senior partner because you own my heart and my soul outright."

A brilliant smile flashed on Gabrielle's face. "Then that does mean we are truly equal partners because you've had my heart and my soul from the first minute I looked at you. I might have been too young and stupid to realize it at the time but I've been yours ever since then." She leaned up and the warrior closed the gap easily so that their lips were gently touching. It led to something a little more feral and might have led to something if not for a knock on the door.

Xena let one of her more colorful curses out in a language that Gabrielle was only kinda familiar with. It got a chuckle out of the bard. The warrior, in her best no nonsense warlord tone said, "Come!" The door opened a Lila blushed at the sight of her sister and the warrior still in a tight embrace. Reluctantly the bard turned and faced her sister but kept an arm firmly around her soul mate. "Is something wrong?"

Lila took a moment to compose herself. _You knew about them. They are adults. It's actually amazing. Stop blushing you idiot._ "Not a problem exactly." She was trying to deal with this in an adult way but her eyes could never manage to look at her sister or the warrior. "I was just wondering when you were leaving. Sarah and I don't want to make too much for lunch or dinner. We're trying to make our supplies last."

The warrior nodded and was glad that the pair was showing commonsense. "Thank you. The first trading caravan won't be coming through here for at least another month and a half. Winter will be here in a couple months so it's wise to keep up our reserves." She gave Gabrielle a squeeze and then came and stood in front of her sister-in-law. "Just let me know if anything is too short. We might be able to work out something with the Amazons assuming I don't just kill'em."

Eyes that were trying not to look at the warrior shot up. They were almost tiny little moons they were so big and so round. Lila took a slow step backwards before her gaze met her sister's comforting green eyes. She looked astounded as her sister gave the warrior a backhand across the belly. "Xena, be nice and not try to scare my sister. Lila honestly she was just kidding on that last part. Though it might take us both using restraint not to kill them." She laughed softly and watched as her sister's posture relaxed.

"You two lead an unusual life, don't you?" Lila looked from her sister to Xena and then back to her sister. "I've heard the stories all my life of the great adventures of Xena Warrior Princess and her Battling Bard but I guess it was easier to think of it as stories about someone else than my big sister." Her tone of voice still held a little edge of fear there.

Gabrielle pulled her sister into a hug and whispered into her ear. "While most of the stories are true people exaggerate. Wait till the inn is up and running and I'll tell you the stories true." She pulled back to see Lila now smiling at her. "We'll be leaving in about an hour so if you can get the list of supplies you need we can either try to get the Amazons to help out. Or there is a small village just to the east of the Amazon village. Maybe they'll have it."

"With our luck they'll need some help…" Xena bit of the words as she knew she had just jinxed them. She rolled her eyes at herself and sighed heavily. _As much as I want to help people and will try my best did I have to go and say that like that? Now they'll be coming out of the woodwork._ "I have to get Argo ready to go. Let me know if you need help with anything my little bard." She leaned in for a quick kiss causing Lila to once again blush.

The bard saw this and rolled her eyes at her sister. "You're really going to have to get used to us as a couple doing what couples do lil sister." Lila could only manage a squeaking sound in response. "You kissed and more with your husband or you wouldn't have gotten Sarah out of the deal." Both Xena and Lila turned beat red. The bard laughed and said, "You two really do have to loosen up a bit."

Xena watched more in awe than in shock as Gabrielle made her way over to her travel bag and began packing all her travel things. The blush faded quickly from her face and she stood there for a long time watching her lover, her soul mater, her everything. The little girl who had started out traveling with her never would have said what she had just said. The little girl was still a part of her girl and always would be. But now there was a confident woman that was so sure of herself in some ways she didn't need the warrior princess anymore.

"Xena?" That brought the warrior princess out of her haze of thoughts. "I need you to put my extra pair of sias in your saddle bag. Seems that I've run out of room again." Gabrielle smiled at her soul mate. She winked at her and tossed them in a manner that would have probably caused major injury to anyone but the warrior princess. "I love watching you do that!"

The warrior princess just shook her head and let the feeling that Gabrielle didn't need her dissipate into nothing. _You idiot! She'll always need you and you'll always need her. The two of us make a whole._ "Nice toss. You've been practicing." A twinkle of a response in the bard's eyes. "I'll meet you by the campsite. Take your time."

Lila moved into the hallway to let the much taller woman pass by. Then she came up and stood just a little ways from her sister who was still fussing with her travel bag. Finally the bard finished and stood up and looked into her sister's concerned eyes. "You two have changed since the last time we saw each other. I mean I knew then without you telling me you were together. But things are different. What happened to you guys?"

Gabrielle looked at the door and then back to her sister. "A lot happened since we left you." Her body was aching to just leave and catch up with Xena. She wanted to be touching her even if it was just brush of arm on arm. It was as if she needed it for some reason. "It's a really long story. You did hear that she died right?" Her sister nodded. "Well, that changed a lot of things when we were able to get this back. Like I've said before I'll tell you a lot of stories once things settle down I promise. Until then you just keep getting plenty of rest. You've been through a lot."

With a quick and purposeful move she hugged her sister and took off down the stairs. The bard peaked into the kitchen for a moment where Sarah was cleaning some kind of iron pot. Her niece looked up at her and smiled. She dried off her hands and reached for a piece of parchment. "Here's the list Mom was making. I hope you guys have safe travels."

The bard looked at her niece for a long moment before she took the offered parchment. _There's a little bit of me in her I think. Hope Liam is as good for her as Xena has been for me._ "If you need anything while we're gone I know one young man that will jump at the chance to help you out." She winked at her niece and left hearing an audible squeak.

A few moments later she was standing on one side of Argo with Xena on the other side. The bard was helping tie down the saddle bags and looped her own travel bag around it as well. A few minor adjustment and their eyes met and she simply knew. Xena hopped on to Argo and offered her a hand up. Instead of the usual ride behind her the warrior princess pulled her up in front. The contact was intoxicating for both women.

Xena managed to push the feeling down so that she could have her alertness at full strength seeing that Varia was tied up and on a horse behind them. It was one of the things that both of them were looking forward when they got Amphipolis up and running. It would be a safe place for the most part and the warrior wouldn't have to be on high alert all the time. They could snuggle or even better make love anytime that they wanted to.

"You two make me sick." Varia managed to break the magic that seemed to be flowing between the two lovers. "I mean get a room already. You're going to make me puke my guts up." Xena shot her a look but the Amazon stupidly kept going. "I appreciate helping the nation but if you two are going to be like two horny teenagers the whole time then just let the damn Nation die already."

The warrior pulled Argo to an abrupt halt and slid effortlessly to the ground. Gabrielle took the reins out of habit and watched as her soul mate stalked her prey. "Either you shut the hole beneath your nose or I will gag it. And I don't mean just any kind of gag. I'll find some kind of dung to get the cloth nice and dirty with and then shove it so far up your mouth it will come out your…"

"Xena." Gabrielle had to stop her lover. _Damn! She had been in a really good mood. Damn Amazons!_ "I think I'll just give her a royal order to keep her mouth shut. There are ways that I can make you keep your mouth shut and they won't be as pleasant as what Xena just described so poetically." Varia's one eyebrow raised in question. "I could ask my champion to break your jaw. Then you'd not be able to talk and you'd be on a liquid diet. Ooo! That sounds like a good one."

Varia looked at Gabrielle with anger. She then felt Xena stride up closer to her and started to flex her hand into a fist and then relax it. She kept this up for several moments before the Amazon finally just turned her gaze back to the bard. "Fine. You win. I'll keep my mouth shut." She was only vaguely aware of the disappearing presence of the warrior.

Xena was mumbling about Amazons under her breath when she slapped Argo's hind end making both her lover and the Amazon take off like a shot. Gabrielle was able to hold onto the reins and managed to pull up after just a little while. She turned the horse around so that she could see her soul mate. The warrior had flattened herself against the ground as a pack of wild women were coming at her. The bard recognized the dress as Amazon and kneed Argo into a gallop.

There were about ten of the wild women trying to get the better of Xena. She simply let them all get their full weight on her before she thrust with all her strength sending scantily clad women everywhere. She put her sword gently into the ground and pushed herself up into the air keeping her momentum going in a swirling with several kicks. The women kept flying but getting up quickly.

A familiar form tumbled out of the carnage. Xena had stopped spinning and had her sword in her hand waiting to see who was going to come after her next. A tall burly red head stood tall with a sword in her own hand. Gabrielle recognized her as the one that was second or third in line for the leadership of the Amazons.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to see who had yelled except for Xena who kept her full attention on the band of Amazons. Gabrielle stood up in the saddle to make sure they could all see her. The red haired woman cursed under her breath. "I know my claim to the throne of the Amazons is an old one but I still do have a claim. What you are doing is wrong and I demand that I be allowed to speak before the council."

Estra, the large red headed Amazon simply laughed at her. She kept her eyes on Xena more concerned with the warrior than the petite blond. She twirled her sword in her hand inviting the warrior princess to make a move. "What's a matter? You have to wait for the queen to give you the order to attack? We don't work that way. We are out for blood all the time."

Xena snarled at her. _Damn. Double triple damn. I cannot take much more of these damn Amazons._ The warrior shifted her weight so that she was more balanced. Her sword was in a defense ready position held in both hands. "No. But I respect my girlfriend enough to wait for her to try to talk some sense into you moronic Amazons."

That made Estra's nostrils flare. But she managed just barely to keep her composure. While she wanted blood she wasn't stupid. She knew who was standing weapon ready in front of her. "Talking is for idiots. The only thing that the world understands anymore is this!" She held up her sword. It was poorly maintained and there was still evidence of the last battle she had been in.

Gabrielle sat back down on Argo and moved closer to the group. "You are wrong. I may be called the battling bard but I still know in this day and age talking is more important than the sword. If you believe the sword is the way to live it will be how your life is ended. It will be in a short time not a long time like Xena. She may still live by the sword she is intelligent to know that talking out conflicts works better."

Xena got a big grin on her face. _It's true my little bard. Even in my warlord days there were times when talking was the only way out._ "She's right. I've fought a thousand battles. I've watched men die needlessly. And I've watched an entire army be saved because one woman was strong enough and smart enough to give water to dying enemies that spoke not the same language."

"Enough talk!" Estra began her attack only to have her weapon knocked from her hand. There was the sound of metal on metal as the chakrum flew from one sword to another knocking it out of each Amazons' hand. "You bitches." The queen of the Amazons lost all composure and went flying toward Xena who had sheathed her sword.

Sias flew and they met their target. Estra slumped to the ground with quite a shocked look on her face. Gabrielle could not look at her. She feared the worst. She feared that she had once again gone against her nature and she had taken a life. It was to protect the woman she loved once again. But it still made her sick to her stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

Forgetting about Varia and everything else Gabrielle quickly dismounted and made her way to where the slumped Amazon was crumpled up in a ball on the ground. It took every ounce of strength to roll out of the way and let a kick fly as Estra had rolled over to a kneeling position and pulled the sias out of her shoulder and began once again attacking. The kick had caught the Amazon squarely on the jaw and she was once again sprawling the sias flying from her hand.

Somehow, Gabrielle was not sure exactly how, she had caught her weapons in her hands and was now holding them pointed ends aimed right at the larger woman's neck. "One move and I won't regret what happens." The bard was shaking a little. It was not because of the stress of the moment but because of the fact that she had expended that much energy and had been tricked. "Why are you attacking us?"

Estra only looked up at her with pale unseeing grey eyes. The shadows in those eyes were very familiar. They actually somehow reminded her of the look that Hope had had even as a child. The feeling that went along with that caused her breath catch in her throat. _Even after all these years one thought about my daughter and I just about lose it. But not right now. Got bigger fish to fry._

The remaining nine Amazons had regrouped and were a slight distance off. Even with the bard's hearing she knew they were planning something. She couldn't hear the words but she could feel what they were saying. Xena came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll get some rope. We'll tie her up and make her walk back to the Nation."

"You won't make me do anything." Estra tried to stand but the points of metal at her neck dug in slightly enough that a trickle of blood ran slowly down her neck. She glared at the blond petite woman. "Do you know who I am?" She tossed her hair as if to say just how important she was. "I am the Queen of the Amazons. They won't let you set foot in our territory especially seeing you have that pig with you."

"You really don't know your history very well." Gabrielle was grateful when Xena had returned with the rope and had the redhead tied up before she could even blink an eye. "I remember you from our last visit to the Nation. You should pay attention to what is going on around you. I was the one in the ring defending my daughter. I was the one challenging Varia. I am and always will be Queen of the Amazons."

Those pale grey eyes widened as she was roughly forced to her feet. Xena was keeping an eye on the other Amazons knowing that any second they would try something. She took her chakrum and let it fly at Varia. The weapon grazed her ropes and allowed her her freedom. Estra watched this all and simply shrugged her shoulder. "I don't recognize you as queen and I'm sure that the council will go along with me."

Just then all nine Amazons launched themselves at the foursome. Gabrielle kept a tight grip on the redhead and watched as Xena and Varia worked side by side. It was all hand to hand combat that turned into a great big wrestling match. The bard just smiled as she knew better than anyone that you just could not outdo Xena even if there were that many being thrown at her.

After several moments there was a pile of Amazons who were battered and bruised and beyond fighting. Varia had a few bruises and cuts but overall she was in decent shape. Xena barely had a scratch anywhere. The warrior cursed under her breath not knowing what to do with all the Amazons. They had only brought so much rope.

"Watch them." Xena's voice practically hissed. Though thoroughly pissed off at the situation the warrior winked at the bard as she passed by. There was a stand of trees just to the north of where they were. She hopped onto Argo and made her way there. After dismounting she made her way to the trees. Hanging from them were vines. As she pulled on them she found that they were taut and would be strong enough for what she had intended. Another quick lop on Argo and she was tossing the vines to Varia. "Tie them up."

Gabrielle stood watching as Varia did as she was asked without even saying a word. _Part of me should hate her. But I know what she's going through. Being queen is not easy and then trying to make it better and making it worse used to be the story of my life._ She smiled as a faint memory of more than one time she had tried to help and had gotten thrown into a dungeon. _Thank the Gods even in the beginning of our travels Xena would never let anything bad happen to me._

"This is such a mess." Xena looked at Gabrielle. "I don't know how the Hades we're going to get eleven Amazons to cooperate." The twinkle of green eyes in the sun made her feel a little better. "Maybe one of us should go and bring the council to us." She turned to Varia reluctantly. "Are you still welcome in the Nation?" A simple nod of the affirmation. The warrior went to Argo's saddle bags and pulled out a bit of rations. She placed them in the saddle bag of the other horse. "All right, you go. Bring back whoever is in charge besides that piece of Centaur poop."

Varia again said not a word. She grabbed one of the discarded swords and mounted the horse readily. She stirred the horse over to where Gabrielle still had a tight grip on Estra. Her first instinct was to spit on her the Amazon but thought better of it. She turned her gaze to the blond. "I'm sorry for what I tried to do. I just keep making stupid judgments like trying to kill you on that beach so long ago."

Gabrielle only smiles at her and offers a hand out. It's a peace treaty once again. They had parted that long day ago as friends and knew that back then and now Varia was only trying to do what she thought was best for the Nation. "We won't let the Amazons die or be turned into blood thirsty idiots. Being a warrior is a wonderful thing if you are fighting for the right reasons." Her gaze found Xena's for a moment and turned back to her fellow Amazon.

The slightly taller Amazon nodded and took off in full gallop. Dust kicked up as she took a line that went off from the main path. She never paused to look back. She was a true Amazon warrior. They found a task and went with it with every single fiber in her being. It was not long until she was just a speck on the horizon.

Xena's voice interrupted the thoughts going through Gabrielle's head. It was something she had been thinking a long time about but now would be the time to go through with it. She forced herself to focus on what her partner was saying. "That glen of trees over where I got the vines would be a perfect place to camp. We tie all these guys up to trees."

Gabrielle nodded absently. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment. _I should have talked about this with her a long time ago. But now it seems like an actual possibility. Part of me is sad at the prospect but I think I've outgrown it._ She watched as Xena handled the nine Amazons while she took Argo's reins and Estra with her.

It wasn't long until all ten Amazons were tied up. They were tied up to individual trees with just enough vines to allow for walking but not so that they could get near the other. It was going to be a long night or two with the warrior and bard having to take turns on watch. At the moment Xena was off doing a little hunting after all they couldn't let the Amazons starve. Or could they?

The bard was busy setting up camp but keeping an eye on the Amazons. Every once in a while there was some low chattering that her ears could not hear. If Xena had been here she would have heard every word they were saying. _She taught me everything she knows but I still only have my own natural gift of hearing. Though I can now listen beyond the sounds._

As was usual it wasn't long before Xena was back with several rabbits in tow. She prepared them while Gabrielle readied the campfire to cook them. Knowing the Amazons they would refuse the food of enemies. Worst case scenario was that they had to dry the meat and take it back to Amphipolis with them.

Ah the thought of their village gave Gabrielle a sense of longing. It made her decision even more inviting. After checking on the vines that held their prisoners and tightening them once again Xena made her way to their shared bedroll. She settled on her side and opened her arms so that the bard would come and sit next to her. After a few murmuring comments and the tossing of her chakrum up and down, the couple settled down waiting for dinner to cook.

Xena could tell that her lover wasn't relaxing so she began massaging her back and alternating that with rubbing her shoulders. Gabrielle still wasn't relaxing that much so the warrior decided that something really was wrong and not just the stress of dealing with the Amazons. "I can tell something is up. Usually I touch you like that and you are putty in my hands."

That made Gabrielle smile and slump back into the warmth that was her soul mate. Some of the tension she was feeling melted out of her but not all. _Why am I tensed up? Xena will probably welcome not having to deal with the Amazons anymore._ Her smile grew as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her. "What if I said I'm done with the Amazons?"

Strong muscles stiffened against her bare skin. The bard wasn't sure if it was because her partner was skeptic or was happy at the thought. The muscles relaxed a little and the husky voice that melted her heart was whispering right in her ear. "I'm not sure you can ever be done with them. You do have a caste of right. I'm not sure you can give that up without you dying."

Gabrielle smiled a little. _It's a technicality that I could call in. They did something similar for Eve why not for me?_ "Well, I've been thinking even before all the stuff happened in Japan. I'm not a warrior. I can fight and will especially to protect you and our family. But it's too hard on my soul to have to give orders that cause the people I care for to die." She managed to turn around so that she could see blue eyes looking at her. "I know you've always hated that part of making decisions."

Xena would not nor could she deny that she hated death. _I can reflect until I'm old and grey and the one thing I'll never understand was how easily I could order someone's death. How easily I could just rip someone's heart out. I even let that side of me out a few times but thank the Gods she pulled me back._ "No, I've never liked ordering someone's death. When I was a warlord it was different. But since I met you I just have such trouble with it. But someone sadly needs to make those decisions."

"I know, my love." The bard felt a squeeze at the term of endearment. Reluctantly she left her warm spot and turned their cooking dinner. She quickly resumed her position. "First off you are not the only one making those kinds of decisions anymore. We are a partnership in every way." That earned her a kiss on the back of the neck which sent shivers up and down her spine. "I've decided to give up my right of caste with the Amazons."

The warrior's body stiffened behind her. Gabrielle turned so that she could see the look on her lover's face. There was complete and total shock on the dark haired woman's face. Xena had never expected this even with the way their conversation had started out. _What the Hades do I say to that?_ It took several moments for her to form a coherent answer. "I thought it was something you thought of as your own and that you were so proud of."

Gabrielle shrugged and reached out and pushed a stray strand of long hair out of the beautiful face. "You know, even after you died I thought that way." She swallowed hard still hating to think of yet another time when her love had left her alone. "I mean it would have been hard to come back to Potadeia. Amphipolis wasn't an option because I couldn't build it back up by myself. Coming to the Amazons was a choice. But I realized the family I had there was gone. True we knew of Varia and a few others but it wasn't the same as when Ephiny and Solari were there. A lot of time got away from us when we were in the caves."

Xena let all this information soak into her mind. It was a lot to take in all at once. _She wants to give up being an Amazon? I'm not even sure that's possible._ The warrior sighed heavily. _Course the Amazons have always been more trouble than they are worth._ "Wow!" She figured she'd better at least say something. "I mean, wow!"

The bard reached out and tweaked the warrior's nose. "You're cute when you are speechless." There was just the hint of pink below Xena's ears. "I know this was a lot to just throw at you. I wanted to talk to you about it after what happened with Varia the last time. But things just kept piling up on us as they always did. Then, it was too late. You were…"

Soft lips of the warrior met the bard's. Xena made sure the contact was long and lasting and passionate. _Am I stalling? Maybe. But she needs this as much as I do._ Finally she broke off the kiss so that both of them could breathe. "Well, the first thing I have to say is that we need to talk about things more by the sounds. I wish you hadn't kept that bottled up all that time. Secondly you know I've never liked the Amazons with the exception of Ephiny and a couple others. But it's been a part of you for so long that it's become second nature for me to think of you as my soul mate, a bard, a reluctant warrior and an Amazon in that order."

"The talking is a given. I'm a bard I'm supposed to be able to come up with words on how I feel. Obviously I didn't do a great job of that." Gabrielle sighed heavily at the thought. "As far as being an Amazon at one time I needed it. When you were reluctant to help me to learn to use the staff or any other weapon they helped me out." She saw a little pang of guilt in her lover's eyes. "But then you continued what they started and I learned so much more than I ever could from them. And not just how to defend myself. You taught me so much more than that. More than they ever could or will. They have their own warriors and lineage of royalty. They will be fine without me. All I need is you."

Once again the warrior was soaking up all the information. _Really need to talk more. Seems we both have things we haven't shared. Now is not the time for what's in this crazy head but when we get back home._ "And all I need is you." Once again they shared a passionate kiss. "I hate to see you give up something that has been a part of you for so long. But if you feel it's time then it is time. And I'll kick every last one of their asses if they have a problem with it."

That thought warmed Gabrielle's heart almost as much as their kiss had. "I could handle most of them myself but I do and always will need my champion." Another kiss and she made her way over to the campfire and checked the meat. She took out their bowls and portioned up some for each of them. She handed one to her soul mate. Then she turned to the ten Amazons who had disgusted looks on their faces. They might not have heard what was said but the kissing had gotten to them. "There's plenty if anyone wants any. Just let me know."

All of the Amazons turned their heads away in answer. The bard rolled her eyes at the stubborn warriors and sat down neatly next to her dark haired lover. They ate in silence for several moments passing the water skin back and forth. Finally Xena put her half eaten dinner and her lap and waited for Gabrielle to look her straight in the eyes. "I have to ask one more thing to you I guess the term would be abdicating the throne. Are you doing this because of me?"

Gabrielle set her own plate down in her lap and put one hand on a cheek of the warrior. "Everything I do every second of every day is because of you. You are what makes me want to do the things I do. You have inspired me in ways I can't even begin to describe. I guess what it comes down to me is that I've outgrown them. I will always be grateful for the nudge they gave me when my self-confidence needed a nudge and being there for me in some of my darkest days. But I'm ready to stand on my own two feet." She smiled and quickly added. "As long as you are there anyways."

Xena nodded. "All right then." She put a hand on the bard's hand that was still on her cheek. "We'll find away after all this is settled to break clean and yet keep them as allies. I mean we are building up a village here. We need all the help we can get trying to build up a village. It's kinda like building up an army. Only more peaceful."

"I love you Xena." Their lips met and if they hadn't been out in the open and with a bunch of Amazons watching them there would have been a show that's for sure. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and then resumed eating. A noise from the Amazons caught there eye. Out of nowhere there was a bear. Before either could react it had already badly hurt the one known as Estra.

Xena was on her feet in the blink of an eye with her sword drawn. She let out her war cry which distracted the bear. He towered over her by at least two feet. His razor like claws instantly were swiping at the warrior. Unfortunately one claw found her shoulder but she retaliated with her sword. It caused enough pain for the bear to go back to all fours and waddle back off into the woods. The warrior felt her shoulder and swore. "Son of a Bacchae."

Gabrielle had made her way to where Estra was. The blood was just gushing out of the wound. Normally a bear swipe wouldn't be deadly but apparently it had hit a supply of blood. The bard tried putting pressure on it but the blood just went everywhere. By the time Xena got there it was too late. The bard looked up at the warrior and said, "Guess this complicates things, huh?" A simple nod and a heavy sigh was the reply.


	10. Chapter 10

The first rays of dawn were being hidden by the trees that partially surround the little campsite. It was an odd campsite. It held nine Amazons that were tied to a tree. It held a well wrapped and preserved Amazon. It held a dark haired woman that had a visibly white bandage on her left shoulder. It held a petite blond that was just waking up and stretching.

The dark haired woman had already gotten the fire going again and was reheating the catch of rabbits from the night before. There was no use in letting it go to waste just because the damned Amazons were simply too stubborn to eat anything. The rest would have to be smoked to prevent them from going bad. She had already made a smaller fire that had a covering of leaves just for that purpose.

The petite blond slowly made her way to where the dark haired woman stood. Just by the looks that they exchanged anyone that wasn't blind or stupid could see how much they meant to one another. They were truly soul mates. They would love, live and die for one another. They were a perfect couple and belonged together forever.

Xena, the dark haired warrior stood quickly as Gabrielle, the petite blond known across the land as the greatest bard, got within an arm's length. She pulled the younger smaller woman into her arms for a strong hug. Then she pulled back and gave her a sweet kiss. There was an instant chorus of grumblings coming from behind them which got a feral look from the warrior. "I can always gag each one of you." Her look turned even more feral. "Or I could remove your tongues." That got instant silence.

"Xena, you're terrible." Though her words said one thing the young bard's body and face said something completely different. "Thank you for letting me sleep in late. If you need to take a nap later I'll stand watch." Her attention was then on the wonderful smelling breakfast. "And you made sure I'd have something to eat." That earned the taller woman another kiss.

The warrior could not understand what the fuss was about. Since they had admitted their feelings for one another this was usually how their day started out on the road. They had been traveling for years now together. They had a routine and that was a good thing. _Maybe it's just being together after…_ Xena could not finish the thought. It was something she would have to learn to live with. Live being the keyword.

"Just trying to get a jump on the day." Xena reluctantly let go of her soul mate and returned to her task of getting the smoking tent ready to cure the leftover meat into jerky. She felt the presence of the bard next to her as two portions were readied for breakfast. "I already offered to your subjects. They declined. They even had a few curses I've never heard before." She laughed at the thought.

"They aren't my subjects." They were technically her subjects at the moment. From a long ago incident that happened when she had first started traveling with the warrior princess she had earned the right of caste. It had earned her the title of Queen of the Amazons. It was a title she at first had been honored to have. But her heart had and always would belong to Xena. Where she went she would go. Staying with them wasn't an option. And now it was time to separate herself from them.

"Well, they are your subjects until the council gets here." Xena took the plate and the glass of wine that she was given. Usually she didn't take anything with alcohol this early in the day but it was almost like fruit juice. Whoever had made the wine had watered it down. They had gotten it as a gift for saving the town of Potadeia the home village of her traveling companion. "After that they can suck on old lemon rinds for all I care."

They both sat down on the bedroll that was still on the ground. The clearing had little to no stones that they would usually sit on. There was surprisingly no fallen logs either that would make a nice bench to sit on. Gabrielle, whose appetite was usually that akin to goat, simply sat and picked at her food. She knew it was good from the night before after all she had been the one to cook it. Had her companion cooked things would have been different.

Xena watched her thoughtful partner and knew that something was wrong. The food was beyond delicious and she had already eaten half of her portion. Tentatively she reached out and pushed a short blond hair back behind her soft earlobe. "Dinar for your thoughts?" There was the feeling of slight pressure being returned of her simple touch.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Gabrielle turned to get lost for a moment in a sea of blue. A nod of the warrior's head confirmed what she already knew. _She can read me like a book._ "Course it probably wasn't hard this time seeing as I have barely eaten anything." She sighed and took another bite of the food. For a moment she chewed it thoughtfully. "Just worried I guess. The fact that their present queen died in our custody is not going to bold well for us."

The warrior put an arm around the woman she loved more than anything. "If you're worried about me don't be. I can handle whatever a bunch of Amazons throw at me." Gabrielle stiffened a little in her grip. "So you were worried about me." That brought a big smile to the warrior's face and a warm sensation to her heart. "I'm more worried about you. Since you still have a right of caste anyone of them could challenge you. And though I'll always be your champion I think it'll be like last time. They won't allow me to be."

Gabrielle had already thought of this. _While I don't want to be queen I also don't want to have to fight to the death._ She sighed heavily knowing that this was killing her soul mate just as much as it was her. _She would do anything for me. When she's told she can't it makes her want to even more. Gods I do love her._ "I can fight. I just don't want to fight to the death."

"Oh that won't happen." Xena picked up her chakrum and gave it a toss. It went from tree to tree that the Amazons were tied to sending a scattering of wood chips down on their heads. She caught it neatly in her hand. "I'm going to make sure the fight is fair but also so that it is not to the death." She finished up her wine.

Finally the bard finished her breakfast and was surprised when her empty bowl was taken from her as was her glass. She watched as Xena washed the items carefully and put them back in the bag they carried them in. As if hypnotized by the movements of her lover. They were simple every day moves that she had seen her make since they had begun their travels together. Just watching her move made her heart skip a beat and something deep down inside her ache with desire.

Finally her head snapped out of the thoughts if only reluctantly. They figured that it would have taken Varia the entire night to get to the Nation and all day for them to get here. Of course they wouldn't be on horseback like Varia was but knowing the damned Amazons they would find a way somehow. The bard went to her travel pack and retrieved her diary. She settled once again on the bedroll watching as Xena carefully tended to the little smokehouse she had created.

_It's been awhile once again since I've written. I looked back a few months ago when I first wrote in here how I was not so sure I wanted to be an Amazon anymore. It saddened me to say that because so many people were counting on me at the time. There had been so much life lost. I had to sacrifice one so that a greater number could get away. I still don't know how I did that or how Xena does it._

_I guess because it falls to someone. I'm just glad that she is strong enough to shoulder that weight although I think since I came into her life I've somehow taken some of the burden off her shoulders in the sense that she can tell me how she's feeling. In the beginning it was me reading how she was feeling. I still have to do that sometimes but now we are really open with one another._

_Lila, Sarah and Liam a boy I never knew have come from Potadeia to help us rebuild Amphipolis. While Potadeia will always be my home village it holds too many dark memories. The last was Perdicus's death. In a way it freed me to be in the relationship I was meant to be in if only we hadn't been so stupid and fought our feelings so. The fact that my family really never understood me is another reason why it has no real meaning for me. If I hadn't met Xena just outside it would hold no good meaning for me._

_Amphipolis has been home for me for a long time. I remember the first time there. I saved Xena. Lil ole me did that. But also because of how welcome Cyrene always made me feel. She was the mother that I always wanted growing up. I can see why Xena just gave up when she turned her back on her. There wasn't much to live for at that point. Until she met me._

_Gee, I keep going over the past and not what has been happening as of late. I know I told you about what happened in Potadeia but hadn't gotten to who had joined us. Toris is also here. He made some breakthroughs but then had a major setback. Given time I think he'll be all right. He's going to be the tanner of the town. Liam is going to be the blacksmith. Sarah and Lila are going to run the inn._

_What does that leave Xena and I? Well she's going to do a little of everything. Until we get a healer she'll be that. She'll be in charge of protecting the village and keeping law. I don't think many people will try anything with her around except those that want to prove how much better they are than she is. What will I do? Well I figure I've always been good at getting a good deal so I'll be in charge of negotiations with other villages and traders that come our way. I also want to start a school of sorts. I can also help Xena with defense at least with my staff and the sias._

_I'd also like to start a library of sorts. Of course I'll be the main author to start with and Xena will hate me that almost all the stories will be about her. I've often worried what will happen to our stories once something does happen to us both. It's weird for me to say 'our' stories but from the very beginning they have been. I've thought they'd end up in some idiot's hands and they'd do something stupid with them. Since we are settling here I can keep a good eye on them and maybe even make several copies so that if anything happens they won't be lost._

_I guess that's it for now. I just looked up at the sun and it's past noon. I guess I got lost in thought as I sometimes do. I'm surprised that Xena hasn't started teasing me about it. She still teases me but not quite the same way as she did before Japan. Maybe she too has realized that our lives are fleeting and should not be taken for granted._

A familiar smell caught her attention and was surprised to see that Xena was already cooking there midday meal. Apparently while the bard was so engrossed in what she was writing the warrior had gone on one of her fishing expeditions. This time she had enough fish to feed the Amazons as well. Quickly the petite blond made her way over to the campfire. The warrior looked up and said a simple, "Hey."

"Hey yourself!" Gabrielle kneeled down next to where Xena had already prepared the fish and had put them in the leaf packets that her mother had shown her how to make years ago. It was one of the few things that the warrior could cook with real flavor to it. Everything else was just passable at best. "I'm so sorry that I zoned out on you like that. I think I was getting caught up in the different roles I want us both to take in Amphipolis."

"I could hear all right from the river." Xena smiled sheepishly knowing that salmon was one of the bard's favorites and had made sure that she had found some. "I figured it was something like that. You looked I guess the best word for it is at peace." She reached out and took her soul mate's hand in her own and brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"I think I was." Gabrielle let herself fall to the ground next to her partner never letting go of the hand in her own. "I think putting it down in writing makes it that much more real. I know we've already got the inn livable and by the time we get back the stables should at least be passable as well. But thinking of a library and a school and all that just made me feel…"

"Useful." Xena understood completely. That was part of what made being in an army so damned intoxicating especially to young kids that had no way of making a living in their home villages. You belonged to a group and you had an assigned task. You got fed three times a day. It made it almost romantic being in an army. _Unless you were the tough badass general that everyone was always out to get. That made it a tiny bit less romantic._ "You have and always will have been useful to me."

Gabrielle burst out laughing her mind going to very naughty place. She turned and saw the hurt look in her soul mate's eyes and quickly sobered. _Bad bard. Very bad bard._ "I'm sorry." She brought their joined hands and gave them a sweet kiss. "I was being naughty. I was thinking how 'useful' we are to each other when we are alone. In a nice soft bed. Or outside of Aphrodite's temple."

That got a big grin out of the warrior. Then she rolled her eyes. Then she got this dreamy look on her face. "That wasn't what I had in mind but that is good thing too." She leaned in and gave Gabrielle long passionate kiss that they both wished could go further. They broke the embrace when they heard the noises coming from the nine Amazons. "Damn that reminds me."

The bard watched as Xena checked the fish and then took the bark that she had found and put a portion on nine different ones. The bard got up and helped her lover to take the lunch over to the ungrateful Amazons. The way that they were tied they could use their hands. They both then returned to the bedroll and started in on their own fish.

This time Gabrielle's appetite had come back with a vengeance. She relished the taste and the feeling of warmth that filled her stomach. There was an even greater feeling of warmth from where the two lovers' legs were touching. They had always had feelings like this but ever since their time in Egypt it was a hundred times greater.

This time it was the bard that took their dishes to be cleaned. Her mind opened up just like Xena had taught her. Something wasn't right but she could not quite place it. From out of the trees a bunch of leather clad women descended on her. Her sias were drawn as the bowls were forgotten. There were only five of them. She held her sias in a defensive position.

The leader of the group stepped forward and took off her war mask. "Cyane?" Gabrielle just barely recognizes the Amazon as she was badly scarred by both cuts and burns. The bard kept herself in a defensive position not sure if she was facing an old friend or a new foe. "Estra is dead. It was a freak thing with a bear."

Cyane nodded and actually smiled. All of the warriors put away their weapons and tentatively she reached out a hand. Gabrielle only hesitated a moment before she took the outstretched hand in her own. "That is good news." A bit of surprise showed on the bard's face at the words spoken by an apparent ally. "We came out after Varia. Heard she was coming after you. Thought it was a stupid way to deal with Estra. Course her band of harpies won't be liking what happened. Oh and where's your other half?"

Gabrielle smiled at the last question. "She's keeping watch. There were nine others with Estra." They began walking toward the campsite. Xena could easily be seen by the campfire. Her tall dark form was still like she was sensing something. She turned and looked directly at her soul mate a smile on her face. It faded a bit as she saw that her soul mate was not alone. Finally they were within a couple body lengths the bard said, "Look who I found just hanging around."

Xena nodded at the lone Amazon she remembered and even somewhat liked. "I take it you aren't with your pals over there." She pointed to the nine Amazons who were now struggling more fervently against their restraints. "Gee if I didn't know any better I'd say they weren't too happy to see you. That's a good thing."

Cyane nodded. "We are in different factions all right. With Estra out of the way they know that I am next in line to be queen." She turned to Gabrielle. "That is if you don't wish to take it up full time. We just assumed that you would come and help things settle down a bit and then you'd be off with your girl here doing your thing."

Gabrielle looked to Xena who nodded. "Actually that's something I need to talk to you about." Cyane raised one eyebrow at her. "I've been thinking of bestowing my caste of right on someone else. I don't want to have to die to give it up. I just want to keep good relations with the Nation and yet not have the responsibility anymore. Xena and I are trying to build up Amphipolis. I really don't have time to help the Nation anymore."

The Amazon nodded. "I think I understand." She held out a hand. "You can bestow your right of caste on anyone. However it will be yours until the day that you die. That cannot nor will it change. However if you give the right of caste to someone else and they die it falls back to you. I'm afraid that you are stuck with the Amazons forever."


	11. Chapter 11

The five newly arrived Amazons had set up camp over by the nine renegades. Cyane had said that they were her responsibility more than the warrior and the bard. It was a relief of sorts though Xena was still on high alert. The damned Amazons had gotten too close. Usually her senses would have alerted to them being that close. She was mad at herself for putting Gabrielle in that much danger.

The sun had almost gone down on now what was becoming a long day for the bard. The thought echoed that she would always be an Amazon. That even giving up her caste of right would do her little good. It was as if she had been granted a curse instead of a gift. Or maybe she was just overreacting to the situation. Maybe it was for the best that they keep their ties to the Amazons open.

The petite blond was sitting on their bedroll having just finished up her dinner of wild turkey. The Amazons had provided their own rations so it had been only she and her warrior. If it hadn't been for fourteen sets of eyes staring at them from a little ways away it would have been like old times. Traveling and being out in the open like this still had a great deal of appeal and she knew that deep down neither of them would totally want to give that up.

A blanket was placed around her with stealth and ease and a familiar strong arm was pulling her head against a strong shoulder. Slowly they slid to the ground and the bard put her head on her lover's shoulder and wrapped an arm across her stomach. It was amazing how they just naturally went back to their old habits when they were out on the road like this.

The stars were starting to peak out a little at them. It reminded her of the many times they would pass the time trying to find shapes in the stars. The bard knew that it was more difficult for her soul mate not because she had no imagination but because she had long ago learned to travel at night by the position of the stars. It had come in handy when she had also sailed around the world.

That was something that Gabrielle hated even the thought of. Being seasick was like second nature to the young blond. She had the trick that Xena had showed her but it had its side effects. While on the boat back from Japan she actually let herself remain seasick on purpose. Though her stomach felt all tore up it actually took away just a little of the pain that she felt inside on that long and dangerous voyage.

"Xena?" The bard got a mumbled response. "I know we don't like to talk about Japan and all but did I ever tell you about the boat ride back?" She felt her partner's muscle tense and heard a barely audible no. "Would you like me to tell you about it? It's kinda well as you can imagine sad and painful but I'd like to share it with you."

Xena felt her grip on her soul mate tighten in reflex. _She hates talking about that time. I hate thinking about how once again I chose death over her. But if she's willing to tell me I have to be brave and strong enough to hear it._ The warrior relaxes a little and found Gabrielle's hand and made sure she had a strong grip on it. "I'd love to hear any of your stories. I could hear your thoughts, you know. But that's only half the picture, right?"

Gabrielle smiled sadly at the thought that of Xena having heard all her thoughts. _Must have driven her crazy hearing how much I missed her. I wish I hadn't done that to her. And yet if I hadn't she might never know how I felt._ "You're right. That only gives you half the picture of what I went through. I should have told you a while ago. I think I need to because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I want tonight to be about us."

Xena was a bit surprised by the words and the sad tone of her lover's voice. Once again she tightened her grip on the smaller woman as if she could just take away all the pain. _I would do anything to take away the pain I obviously caused you so._ "I always want every single moment of every single day to be just about us. But that is selfish and can't happen. So go ahead, my lil bard dazzle me with that brain I love so much."

There was a warming flush to the bard's cheeks. _No one makes me feel like you do. Whether it be a touch or a comment you get deep down inside of me and make me feel so good. I hope I am worthy of you._ "All right. Just settle back and relax and watch as the stars dazzle even more." The bard closed her eyes in concentration before beginning to speak.

_The first night on the boat was the worst for me. Leaving Japan was like leaving a part of me behind. It's true I had your ashes still held tightly in my hands. But the essence that was you was left on the cursed island. The only person in my life that I had ever been in love with, had a connection so strong, was still there on that island and I lost it._

_The crew took me down to the quarters they had set aside for me. I found out later that was because you had paid handsomely just in case something happen to either one of us but I know it was because you were worried you would have to give up everything to atone one last time. That hit me hard. It hit me so hard that I pretty much just passed out for half the night._

_When I awoke the boat was rocking hard as we'd come across some storm. If I hadn't known that you'd killed Poseidon I would have wondered if he weren't behind it in some way. I stayed below with a bucket next to me swinging back and forth in the hammock that was my bed. I wanted to write in my diary while my thoughts were so fresh in my mind but I could barely even keep from falling out of the hammock._

_My stomach was aching from all the seasickness. My head was aching from all the crying. I wanted to give up right then and there. I just wanted to run up and launch myself into the angry sea and not have to worry anymore about the pain both mentally and physically feeling. It was taking every ounce of strength for me to just stay where I was._

Xena's grip was almost crushing her at this point. "I remember hearing you say those things. I wanted; no I needed to do something about it." Her eyes were red as she had allowed tears to fall freely. _If I could go back in time._ "I think I know what happens next. I just wish you hadn't had to go through any of it. I wish I had known what was really behind everything."

"Neither of us could have known." Gabrielle pulled herself out of the grip just long enough to wipe the tears away gently with sweet kisses which led to a passionate and comforting kiss. "Had either of us known that we were being deceived and that you had been deceived so long ago neither of us would have had to go through that much pain and agony. My story gets better you know. And I'd say it has a very happy ending."

The warrior managed to laugh softly at this and felt the tension drain from her body. She kissed the bard once again and allowed her to slide back down into the familiar and comforting position that they slept in. "Go ahead, my lil bard." She firmly put her arms around her and squeezed gently. "Tell me a story." She settled in content knowing exactly how the story ended.

_It felt like a dream. Suddenly standing very real before me was someone I loved. When I tried to get up to run to them I was knocked back into the hammock. I tried again but this time there were loving hands pushing me gently back onto the hammock. It was as if the whole world stilled as the boat was no longer rocking, the hammock was still, and my body and heart no longer ached._

_Blue eyes that were full of love and understanding were looking into my tired and red eyes. I felt closer to that person at that moment than I had before that time. I felt a familiar body lay next to me. I smelled the intoxicating smell that was the one person in the world I wanted more than anything and yet I knew it couldn't be true._

_Still that night I felt more connected to a certain warrior princess than I ever had. The touches were so real. The tastes were so real. I still don't know to this day if it was real or not. All I know is that it saved me that night. I was ready to join my soul mate on the other side. I wouldn't have cared where we ended up as long as it was together. Maybe we could have even started or next life together._

_The thing I want to take out of Japan now is that while you taught me a lot at the time and you showed me just how much you loved me I will take out of it the voyage home when I was so distraught I could no longer go on. And somehow this amazing woman that I love found a way to come to me, whether real or dream, and kept me from doing something I would regret._

Now the bard had tears in her eyes as the darkness had surrounded them. The sky that had moments before been twinkling with a billion stars was now blanketed with low lying clouds. The air had taken on a sudden chill which meant the likely hood of rain before the morning. Neither woman cared at this point. All they cared about was staying wrapped up in each other's arms and never ever having to let go again.

()()()()()()()()()()

The rain held off until after they'd had their breakfast. Xena had gone off on Argo to see if she could find any signs of Varia or the council. It was now going on to noon and the rain was still coming down luckily it was a light misting rain. Still, Gabrielle had moved their gear into the small stand of trees as it gave at least a little bit of protection from the rain and just in case the rain decided to pick up.

The air was cooling as fall was quickly upon them. It made Gabrielle want to get this over just that more quickly as they needed to get the village ready for the oncoming winter. Luckily they had the two trade agreements or there would be nothing for the village to live on all winter. She knew in her heart by this time next year their first harvest would be coming in and the village would well be on its way back to the bustling place it had once been.

Cyane had come up to her a couple times to try to talk about the caste of rights issue but the bard was resigned to waiting until the council was to show up. They would know the regulations better and be able to advise her. At the moment the bard was standing at the edge of the stand looking out in the direction that her soul mate had ridden off in.

Deep down she knew that Xena could handle pretty much anything. It was a rarity when anyone could hurt her to the point where she needed help. But it had happened. The bard took a tentative step out in to the rain which was slowly picking up. A flash of lightning followed by a crackling of thunder made her shudder just a bit. Storms when you live outside are not the most pleasant of things.

Her eyes focused on something just where Argo and her rider had disappeared. It was Xena riding fast and furious. She had been heading toward their camp but changed direction when she saw the familiar form of the bard standing there. The horse and rider came to an abrupt halt. "We've got more trouble." Carefully she handed Gabrielle the reins so that she could drain the excess water out of her hair. "Varia is on her way with the council but there are more from Estra's camp coming."

Gabrielle let out a curse which surprised the warrior princess. The bard only shrugged at the look she received. "Sorry. Been frustrating without you here." She lowered her voice so low yet she knew that Xena would be able to hear her. "Cyane won't leave me alone. She's trying to convince me to not give up my caste of right and leave her as regent like we did Ephiny. Maybe, that's what we should do. I mean, we do need all the allies we can get."

Xena took the reins once again and they walked to the little area that the bard had set up as their new camp. Since the rain had picked up there was a light misting coming down on them. A lightning flashed and a few seconds later the thunder rolled once again. She took a moment to tie Argo's reins loosely around a tree. She then pulled Gabrielle into a hug warming both of them as even the stoic warrior was becoming chilled to the bone. A whisper into her ear, "I don't give a flying Centaur what happens to the Amazons. All I care about is your heart my bard. If you want something I'll do my damnest to get it for you. As for this all I can say is that whatever your heart tells you I'll support you."

The bard nuzzled even more into the warrior's chest. Her soul mate's words echoed in her mind. It was something else to have someone tell you that all they cared about was you and your happiness. It was something else to hear them say they would do anything for you. Of course she felt the same way. "I think I'll just wait and see what the council says. From what I remember of Cyane she would be good to lead the Amazons."

"Well, they should be here in about an hour or so." Xena nuzzled even more into the intoxicating scent that was her lover. "We should probably tell the Amazons that company is coming." Reluctantly she pulled out of the embrace. For some reason though Gabrielle kept her arm wrapped the warrior causing the warrior to keep her arm wrapped around the bard. "Cyane, your friends are going to be here in about an hour or so. The council and friends of the lot over there."

Cyane sighed heavily. "I was hoping it would be just the council. As a warrior I'm always up for a fight. As a sensible person I know that there are times when fighting just isn't the right thing." She barked some orders at one of the Amazons with her. "I gotta get these guys looking presentable. Remember my offer Queen Gabrielle."

"Amazons!" Gabrielle hissed the word in a small whisper. She placed her head against the strong shoulder of her warrior. "Part of me also thinks I owe it to Ephiny to at least see that the Nation is in good hands. Whether I'm stuck with this for the rest of my life or not at least I can make it so that her precious family is headed in the right direction."

Xena smiled with a deep sense of pride. _As much as I hate the Amazons this has always been a part of her. Brining Ephiny in this brings up a whole new point as well. I wish I could make the decision for her. I guess as long as I stand by her._ "As much as I like Ephiny you have to think about something so much more important than her and the rest of the damn Amazons. You have to think about yourself."

The bard sighed heavily. "I've never been one to be selfish or tried not to be. Part of the reason that I fought my feelings for you for so long. I was never quite sure if you felt the same and I didn't want to ruin a friendship that I knew you were starting to count on." That garnered her a gentle squeeze. "So I guess what I'm saying is that I will think about myself but I'll continue to think of the Amazons. Damn!"

"I'm gonna have to wash that mouth out you keep up with up with those naughty words my bard." Xena saw the twinkle in Gabrielle's eyes. "You know I'm just the one to do it." Without another word she swooped the smaller woman into her arms and began kissing her. "I like this punishment a lot better. How bout you?"

"Punishment?" The bard managed to say in between kissing. "If this is punishment you can punish me anytime that you want." Instantly she could feel Xena's strong muscles tensing around her and reluctantly slipping her slowly down to the ground. Without even a word Gabrielle went for her sias. She could see that the Amazons were on alert as well.

Xena unsheathed her sword and turned the way that the Amazons should be coming. Riding like Hades was Varia. She was followed by about two dozen Amazons. The warrior let out a colorful curse that got a tap on her backside. Varia made her way to the stand of trees and then saw the warrior and the bard. The warrior princess grabbed for the reins in her free hand. "What is going on?"

Varia was breathing heavily and took a moment to catch her breath. "The council is being held back a few hours by Estra's bunch. The rest of her bunch is on their way." Gabrielle had put her sias back in their cases just for a moment and brought her a water skin. The grateful Amazon took a long pull on it before continuing. "We've got trouble and in a big way."

A thousand and one curses in various languages entered Xena's mind as she looked into the distance. Even with the rain still coming down in sheets she could still see it. There were about thirty Amazons on horses. That made the count thirty nine to only eight. "Damn Amazons." She felt familiar arms on her waist. "Never is easy for us is it?" That got her a squeeze, a hug, and a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

The fight was on before Gabrielle could say that she was Queen or that all she wanted was to have a meeting with the council. Nope. These were blood thirsty Amazons and not the kind that Ephiny and Varia had strived for. All these Amazons wanted was blood on their hands. At the moment they were getting blood on their feathers, their leathers and their bodies. The rain was washing it away into the ground and it was becoming rivers.

The bard watched out of the corner of her eye as Xena was fighting off five at one time. It was amazing how the warrior was actually pulling her punches sorta speak. The warrior was using her sword but the blows that she was causing were actually superficial wounds placed just right so that it would make continuing to fight near to impossible.

_So much for a blood thirsty warlord._ Gabrielle also saw that Cyane and three of her Amazons were engaged in the battle. The fifth had stayed to guard the nine prisoners. There was a glint in the tall dark haired Amazon whose name was Leda. The bard could see that she wanted nothing more than to jump into the fray but she was following orders as a true Amazon would.

It took only about half an hour before all of the renegade Amazons were out for the count as did the rain. Xena cursed in several languages as she found a deep cut across her shoulder blade near where the bear had clawed her. The blood was dripping and there was a lot of pain. Cyane was already roping up the stray Amazons and leading them over to the renegades.

Gabrielle quickly went to Argo's saddle bags and got the healer kit that was always there. She forced Xena to come to the edge of the trees where she had placed Argo's blanket. The warrior sat cross legged and was muttering about the annoying Amazons. It made the bard smile and knew that the wound while in a bad spot wasn't as bad as she had first thought.

Xena's muscles tensed a little as the needle pierced her skin each time and the thread neatly closed the wound. _There was a time when I would have just let the thing heal on its own. If I couldn't do it myself I just let it go. Now I enjoy having her take care of me._ "Guess I moved a little too slow. You were like a blur out there. You all right?"

The bard sensed her body as she finished putting a healing salve over the nasty cut and a bandage to keep it clean. "I got a whole lot of bruises and one good scratch on the back of my leg." She showed the warrior who touched it gently. The bard never even winced. In fact she felt a whole something else at the welcome touch of her lover. "You were the one taking on five or six at a time. I limited myself to just a couple." She leaned down and kissed the bandage on her lover's back before kissing her on the lips.

That made the warrior relax completely and pulled the bard into her lap so that she could just hold her for the longest of times. She knew that the Amazons were watching and waiting to see what was to be done next but she really didn't give a rat's bottom about them at the moment. All she cared about was in her arms. She sighed heavily. "We do have to deal with this." Her voice lowered and she leaned in close to the bard. "It's been too long. I'm going to spend the first week we are in Amphipolis showing you just how much I'm attracted to you. How much I love you."

The words brought the glints of tears in to Gabrielle's eyes. She nibbled on the earlobe that nearest and felt a deep intake of breath. "Well that means that I'll be showing you the exact same things." They both wished they were anywhere but where they were at the moment. Amphipolis would be the preferred place of course. "Soon." It was a one word promise but it meant everything. The bard composed herself and reluctantly stood up taking her soul mate with her. "Time to get this show on the road."

The pair made their way to Cyane and the other four Amazons. "My queen." Gabrielle winced at the words. They were really taking on a negative meaning for her. "It will be difficult but the five of us can bring in the renegades ourselves along with Estra's body. You need to get to the council. They will be able to sort through all of this."

"I figured as much." Gabrielle turned to where Varia was standing off to the side. From her posture the bard could see that she had a half defeated attitude already. "Are you worried about facing the council after what you tried to do to me?" Her face was soft and understanding. "I understand what you tried doing. It's the second time you've tried to kill me for the greater good."

Varia's eyes could not meet her queen's. There was now a lot of bad blood between the two women. The fight over Eve could be forgiven. But trying to kill her on the beach that day not all that long ago and now just a day or so ago could hardly be forgiven. "I'm an Amazon. I'm not afraid of anything." She snuck a peak and saw icy blue eyes glaring at her. That caused her to take a step back. "Ok, almost nothing."

"Get your horse ready to go. We leave after we get something to eat." Gabrielle turned to see soft blue eyes that had a bit of a twinkle in them. "What?" A smirk appeared on the face that belonged to the soft blue eyes. "I just figured we aren't gonna stop until we get to them. And I want this all wrapped up so we can get back home in just a few days." She stepped closer and spoke in a voice she knew only Xena could hear. "I have a something that needs collecting on."

Xena turned and as she did felt a little pinch on her bottom. It caused her to jump and a huge grin to appear on her face. Quickly she went to the river and got enough fish for everyone including all of the renegades. Not that she hadn't had motive before but after what she had said to her soul mate and got the same response it gave an almost sense of urgency to what she was doing.

()()()()()()()()

It was almost midnight. The three had stopped for a quick late meal but the warrior princess had insisted on pushing ahead. The night was cold and the air still had a chill in it from the rain earlier. Gabrielle was riding in front of Xena leaning her head back onto the strong shoulders of her lover. They were both wrapped in their blanket to try and ward the chill off.

Varia was hanging back a little to give the two a little privacy. While she had never been thrilled with the warrior princess she had always seen the love between the two women. That had been clear when Gabrielle had tried to fight her so that the bard could spare her daughter. Partly she knew the bard had done it to save her daughter but more so had done it because of the love she had for the woman whose arms were wrapped tightly around her.

A far off noise that only Xena could hear caused her to halt Argo. Gabrielle instantly sat up and waited to see what the warrior's instincts told her to do. Varia pulled up even with them on the other horse. Finally the warrior princess spoke in a low even tone. "We've got company. There's an advance scout party just over the next bend. I believe it's the renegades. Maybe four or five. How many were with the council?"

Varia tried peering ahead but saw nothing. She tried listening but heard nothing. If it had been anyone but the warrior princess she would have thought that they were insane. The goose bumps were up and down her fairly bare body. _One drawback of not being a northern Amazon. Usually go around in our skimpy outfits till winter._ "I think it was ten. So I'd say, if you're right, this is half of them. Are they really that stupid to stretch themselves this thin?"

Xena only gave her a roll of the eyes. _Only a handful of Amazons I've met had any sense. Ephiny was one. Gods do I wish you were here to help us out._ "Well then this is the plan. We camp just over there." The warrior princess pointed to where there was a cave entrance. "I've stayed there many times. Then we can face whatever it is we need to face in the light of day. Unless they are stupid enough to attack at night."

Gabrielle finally spoke up as she had resumed her leaning position just loving the feel of the warmth they shared on contact. "It means it's gonna be a long night of little to no sleep. More stupid Amazons in the morning." She looked at Varia and shrugged but made no attempt to apologize. "I think I'm going to need a vacation after all of this."

The warrior princess whispered in her ear, "Or just a room to ourselves that we can do whatever we like in." That got the bard squirming a little and the rubbing of their bodies together almost sent Xena over the edge. Almost. "Let's go just keep your ears and eyes open. I don't think they've moved or that there are anymore but I don't like taking chances."

They hastily made their way to the cave which luckily was big enough for the horses. There was an underground water supply but no fish so it was lucky they had their trail rations and the jerked rabbit. They made a fire and Gabrielle put their bedroll on one side of the fire. Varia had nothing but she settled on her side and took the offered bits of food that were given to her.

Xena was standing at the entrance. She had her eyes closed and was letting all of her other senses take over. _There's an owl in the tree five hundred yards to the right. There are squirrels fighting over in the tree just behind the cave. There's a wolf heading to the top of the cavern going to have fun with those squirrels._ She laughed at the last thought. Then her senses prickled up and she could sense five human forms coming right for them. _Hades!_ She turned around and gave a hand motion.

Both the Amazon and her soul mate jumped to their feet. The Amazon pulled out her sword and her soul mate her sias. Xena pulled out her sword and kept it in her left hand. With her right she retrieved her chakrum and just waited. They were still almost half a mile away but she wanted everyone to be ready when they finally got close enough.

Now even the warrior's two companions could hear the low movements of the Amazons. Xena once again closed her eyes and let the chakrum fly. Metal hitting metal was the sound that came from the edge of the forest. Xena caught the chakrum on the rebound and smiled to herself. "Well, they'll only have half swords to fight with now. If they choose to fight at all." After just a moment she was shouting, "Get back!"

All three pulled back from the entrance as a volley of arrows flew in. Xena put herself in front of Gabrielle as more volleys came in. It was several minutes before they seemed to run out of arrows. Xena cautiously took one step into the entrance and caught one arrow dropping it quickly waiting to see if more were on the way. Finally she heard rustling and the five Amazons slid out of the trees just to their right.

Xena met them with her sword now in her right hand. Gabrielle stood a little behind her to her right and Varia stood a little behind her on her left. The Amazons stood in a similar manner with one in the lead and two flanked on either side of the leader. Each of the Amazons threw down their broken swords in disgust. "I know you aren't an Amazon." The tall redheaded Amazon spoke in a rather nasally voice that grated on the warrior's ears. "If you were you'd put your weapon away and we would fight hand to hand."

That caused the warrior to laugh. "First off thank the Gods I'm not an Amazon. I think I'd have to hurt myself repeatedly if I were." That got some pissed off looks from all five Amazons. "Secondly I'm not in the mood for a fight. I haven't slept well the past few nights because of you Gods forsaken Amazons. Thirdly I am Xena. I have nothing to prove to anyone including myself. So why fight you? I'm just here to escort the Queen to meet the council."

All five Amazon's raised their eyebrows not at the mention of her name but at the mention of the queen. "We don't see Estra." The redhead took a dangerous step forward. "Unless you are keeping her prisoner in the cave." She took another step forward to have Xena take a step forward so that they were eye to eye. "You are rude and insolent. I demand to speak with the Queen."

Gabrielle stepped forward and held out her hand. "I know it's been awhile since I've been to the village but I'm sure you remember me." The redhead only glared at the outstretched hand. "My name is Gabrielle. I'm sure you've heard of me around your campfires or the reputation that my champion here has around the Nation."

The redhead spat at the hand that was still outstretched which caused Xena to slap her across the face. "You may not recognize her as Queen but if you do anything ever that I consider disrespectful to her as just a human being I won't need my sword or my chakrum. You'll be fodder for the trees growing here and there won't be anything even remotely left to recognize you with."

An actual growl escaped the redhead but she managed somehow to not go after Xena. She cracked her neck and tried to get her composure back. "I don't recognize her as queen. There is only one true queen of the nation." Her eyes met with Varia. "This piece of trash was long ago dethroned and I believe by your beloved bitch here. Now, where is Estra?"

A punch to the face was her answer sending the tall redhead to the ground in a heap. Xena smiled and waited to see if she could manage to get up or not. "I told you not to say or do anything that I considered disrespectful to my soul mate and your queen." It had felt good to take the Amazon down a notch or two. "Besides she is the queen seeing as Estra is dead."

Two of the Amazons helped the still stunned redhead up. It wasn't apparent if she was more stunned with the news that the woman she considered queen was dead or if it had been the blow to the head that she had just received. "How?" The woman was unable to stand on her own and that told the warrior princess that her hit had been more powerful than she had intended.

Gabrielle's quiet voice entered the tension filled night. "It was a fluke bear attack." She pointed to some scrapes on Xena's back. "Tried to save her. Managed to save the other nine that were with her. Cyane and her compatriots are bringing all of your friends back." The look of shock on the Amazons was priceless. "Now if you don't mind we're tired. Can't this stupidity wait until morning?"

The redhead looked from Xena then to Gabrielle. "You really are the queen." It was as if a wave hit all five of the Amazons and they bowed down to her. What was more was they actually appeared to mean it. "I'm sorry. We were following who we were told was the true queen. There were rumors that she had taken the title in the wrong way. We will go back tonight and tell the others."

That set off all sorts of warning bells inside the warrior princess' head. "No." Her grip on her sword tightened in reflex. "I really must insist that you stay with us for the night." The redheaded woman jerked a little. "Surprised I caught your bluff so easily? Just save anymore tricks for the council. Hopefully they'll see through them as easily as I do you."

The five Amazons attacked at once the lead three going for Xena and the other two going for Gabrielle and Varia. It really was a stupid move on their part. One easy hit from the back of the bard's sias and her opponent was on the ground writhing in pain. Varia not wanting to kill a fellow Amazon side stepped the smaller woman that launched at her and hit her with the hilt of her sword. As for the three all it took was for Xena to move her sword to head level and smack each of them in the side of the head with the hilt of her sword.

It was Varia that spoke first. "Stupid Amazons." Xena and Gabrielle only laughed. "Well, I don't think we have any rope. Not sure what you want to do with these renegades." She slid her booted foot out from underneath the head of the one that she had knocked out. "In one regard I can see why Estra wanted a tougher Nation. But her followers are simply pathetic."

"Let's just leave these guys here." Xena started for the cave. "The mood I'm in now I wouldn't be able to sleep." She turned as Gabrielle caught up to her. "You can sleep on Argo." The bard smiled. "Wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last." She put a loving arm around the bard and pulled her closer. "We're only a half day away now anyways. Then we can get rid of this mess."

It took only moments to get everything stored away again. Gabrielle indeed had fallen asleep and rather quickly with her head leaning on a strong shoulder. Xena kept her arms tight around her but not necessarily to keep her on the horse. They made good time and by the time that light was just showing over the horizon they were entering the outskirts of the village.

It was odd that there were no scouts to meet them and they dismounted and wearily entered the main part of the village. It brought up many memories for both the warrior and bard. Some good ones but mostly just horrible ones. Suddenly in front of them were a pack of Amazons. Some had swords. Some had crossbows. "Where's Estra?" One of the ones with a crossbow asked.

"Dead." Came the answer from Xena. "I have your true queen here. Are there any problems?" The click of the bolts being readied in the crossbows was her answer.


	13. Chapter 13

If Xena was not at her breaking point before she was now. There were twenty Amazons standing with crossbows. Since nobody had spoken she was not sure if they were being protective of the council or had been turned by Estra's followers. Either way she was tired of playing these games. In a move so fast that not even Gabrielle had time to see it she let her chakrum fly and took out every last one of the bows pointed at the three.

The warrior caught it with her nonchalant ease and placed it back into its place on her armor. A short but older looking Amazon put her hand up in a fist and the group parted way. "My name is Lieka. I'm one of the elders. We were wondering if it really was you, Xena." She moved forward and stood in front of the bard. "Gabrielle, my queen. I am sorry that you had to come under these circumstances once again. The legends of Valasca still are told."

Gabrielle eyed the older woman and there was something in her eyes that was very, very familiar. Finally it dawned on her and without a word she pulled the older woman into a hug. She pulled back and looked at her. "You were one of the guards outside the healer hut when…" The bard trailed off when she could see a visible shudder go through her soul mate. "And you went with Solari and Ephiny trying to slow down Valasca."

Lieka smiled. "You do have a good memory, my Queen." She saluted her in true Amazon custom. "I was honored both times." Her eyes met with the warrior princess. "I was the one that you backhanded out of the way. My jaw still hurts in this cool weather you know." Their eyes met. Blank blue ones trying to figure out what bluish green eyes were really thinking. "Damn you would make a good Amazon!" She held out a hand.

Xena took it without hesitation knowing that this was actually a true warrior standing before her. "Sorry bout that. There are a few aches and pains I have that the weather affects too." That got a raised eyebrow from her soul mate. _Damn! Hate it when she gives me that look. Busted!_ "I know you say you were wondering if it was really me but was this greeting really necessary?"

The older Amazon shrugged. "The council wanted it this way." She looked at Varia who was standing several feet away from everyone. "They want to talk to you. They are not happy." The young Amazon just remained silent. "If you'll follow me we can get this Centaur poop out of the way and maybe put all this infighting behind us for a day anyways."

That last comment got a wry smile out of the warrior princess. It had seemed that ever since she had to deal with the Amazons because of Gabrielle's attachment to them that there was infighting and just plain stupidity. The three followed the older woman as she led them to the main dining hall. It was being used by the council as a large crowd was expected.

Sure enough when they entered there was the ten council members seated against the back wall. The tables had been cleared and there were rows and rows of backless benches that were filled with Amazons of varying ages. There was even a small set of benches to each side that had the youngest Amazons seated in quiet respect for once.

Lieka nodded her head toward the front of the hut as she and the other nineteen Amazons that had greeted them stayed standing at any of the entrance points including windows. Gabrielle led the way flanked on one side by Xena and the other side by Varia. When they got to the front, Varia went to her knees. The bard stood there waiting to finally be told what was going on.

A slightly younger woman than Lieka held up one hand and in an instance there was not a sound in the room. She eyed the bard up and down and then looked at Xena. She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, my queen, that we once again have to call on you." Her gaze went to Varia as she spoke the next few words. "We tried to tell some of the younger wilder Amazons that we had ways of handling things." Her gaze went back to the bard. "You've made it clear in the past that you would rather leave a regent in charge. Has that changed any?"

Gabrielle stood tall and proud and sensed Xena come and stand within inches of her. "This has not changed." She swallowed hard trying to find the courage to go on. A strong hand was on her back and it made all the difference in the world. "In fact, and I mean no offense when I say this, I almost want to give up my sisterhood." There was a low murmur throughout the hut. "But I also know the honor that goes with being an Amazon especially being queen."

The Amazon that had been doing the speaking looked as if she had never heard of a thing. "That is shocking to hear from our queen." She looked at the other councilwomen who were just as stunned as she was. There was a little conversing between them. Finally after several minutes she turned back to Gabrielle. "It is by law that an Amazon queen can only give up her title by death. However we are proud that you are and have always been the best queen to lead the Nation. We cannot revoke you as an Amazon or queen but we can do as you've wished in the past. A regent will be named to lead in your absence and if you choose to come back to us you will be queen once again."

Gabrielle absorbed this hoping that she had not offended them by having told them that she sometimes wished that she was not an Amazon. She especially wished that she was not the Amazon queen. But if she could find someone that was like Ephiny then she would feel a lot better about leaving the Amazons in capable hands. "I do wish to leave a regent in charge. I will need help in selecting someone. Who are the best choices to lead?"

The council listed off some names but the only one that she knew and somewhat trusted was Cyane. She listened as they told her of her rights and what was expected of her. They seemed to go on forever and if it weren't for the constant pressure of Xena's hand against her back she probably would have long ago told them all to shut up. But that wouldn't have been very queen like.

The bard thought long and hard and was well aware of the gossiping going on around her. She might not have Xena's hearing but she knew when she was being talked about. It was making her very nervous and very uncomfortable. Now her soul mate was right next to her an arm draped around her. A whisper of a voice echoed in her head and she smiled at the thought. It was one word that she had herself not long ago said. "Soon."

Gabrielle made her decision. Not because she wanted nothing more than to leave all these people to their own devices but because she was now sure more than ever that the one person that seemed to accept her without question and had shown the true Amazon spirit. "I want to get going home. I've had enough time to think about this as I thought about this on the way here. I will name Cyane as regent. I also hope that you will consider an open trade agreement with the people of Amphipolis. It will be where you will find us."

Lieka spoke out of turn when she said louder than she had intended, "Amphipolis? That's just a ghost town. It has been for years now." Everyone stared at her and she went on. "I do remember a time when it was a bustling town." She turned to look Xena in the eye. "I remember when it was the hometown of the most feared warrior in Greece. I now look at it as the home of the greatest warrior and the greatest Amazon queen ever."

That speech got a round of applause and even some hoots and hollers. Finally the head of the council held up her hand and there was deathly silence in the hut. "We have heard you, Queen Gabrielle. You have chosen to leave your right of caste to Cyane. This can be done with or without you present. We would like you to stay of course but we understand if you wish to leave."

Xena whispered something in her ear that made the bard blush. "Well, it has been a long few days. We do wish to get back to Amphipolis as my sister and niece are there alone with Xena's brother and a nice young man. However I will stay long enough to see that Cyane gets here safely with the rest of the renegades. On that subject matter I wish to have considered not banishment as first choice but rehabilitation. Perhaps paring the younger girls with an elder. If after a month or so they don't seem to have changed I leave the punishment up to the regent and the council."

"As you wish." The woman that was head of the council acknowledged. She moved her hand and there were several Amazons that took off in varying directions. "We will prepare the Queen's hut for you and have a meal waiting. I assume since you have been traveling so long you will wish to be left alone until the scouting party returns." Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "Very well. See to it that no one disturbs the Queen and her guest."

()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours had past and the Amazon council was true to their word. They had left a very enjoyable breakfast in the queen's hut along with buckets of warm water and a private bath. Xena had gone around and pulled down the shades to every window and tied them tightly shut. While there was a chill in the air that was not her intention. The warrior princess wanted no one to see her and the queen.

The first thing that the loving couple did was to take off one another's clothes. It had been like watching an erotic dance. They moved so smoothly anticipating each other's move almost like they were thinking the same thing at the same time. Once they were in all their glory the warrior picked up her lil bard and gently placed her in the warm water.

The water had felt good to both women as it had been a very long few days. Xena had gotten hurt a couple times and Gabrielle had a few lingering bruises and scrapes. For a long moment they just soaked in the warm feel of the water and the warm feel of their bodies next to one another. They simply enjoyed looking at one another and anticipating.

Gabrielle finally took the sponge that was sitting ready for her. She lathered it with rose smelling soap. The bard started by carefully washing off the still nasty looking scrapes the bear had given her. In the same spot was the long cut that was already beginning to show signs of healing. She then continued across the shoulders and down her lover's back.

The bard encircled her lover from behind pressing her body tightly against her eliciting her a moan. The warrior's breasts were her next target which she took her time lathering and rubbing and causing each nipple to become taut and ripe. The blond then slid around so that she was now facing the woman that she loved making the most of the skin contact.

The bard's lips found their target and a wrestling match began. First her tongue was dominant but never to be outdone by Xena's. This went on a long time until both had to break for much needed breaths of rose scented air. After they'd got their breaths it was on to round two of the wrestling match which caused the warrior to lean back against the curved metal tub with her soul mate sliding on her.

Xena took the sponge from the loose grasp of her lover and began washing the smooth back. With her long reach she was able to reach all the way down to the taught surface of her soul mate's firm buttocks. All this time their lips only part from time to time to take in the much needed air. She wrapped her long legs around the bard and felt the jolt as their already pulsating mounds. The heat was coming off in droves they were already desiring the other so.

At the same moment the warrior and the bard took a free hand and found that warmth from below the water. Carefully and slowly a single finger made its way into the promised land. Both women gasped as they felt the other enter. Their bodies continued to rub against one another and as they continued to explore one another's mouths as well.

They settled into a rhythm. Both found that spot that was the pleasure spot. For a moment a blond head tilted back so that she could meet warm blue eyes. Their gaze locked as they continued to continue the thrusts slowly then a little quicker as both women were getting close. Their lips met again and then their tongues were exploring and they held like that as the pleasure exploded inside their bodies, their mouths and their very souls.

The pair just reveled in the feeling for the longest time. Reluctantly they got out of the water and dressed in the Amazon clothing that was laid there for both of them. Gabrielle cringed when she saw the queen's mask sitting on the table. She knew now that it was no longer an option not to be an Amazon or queen so she might as well accept.

Xena saw the look on her face and pulled her into a bear hug. "I know you were looking forward to finding a way to free yourself from all of this but there just doesn't seem to be a way. We are not doing another death scene and then how can I resurrect you this time. We've both gone through that too many times." Her partner hugged her even tighter. "By the way, you were amazing. That will tide me over until we get home." When a pair of green eyes met her own twinkling blue ones she added, "Maybe."

They heard a commotion outside and were glad that they had wrapped up their session of lovemaking. Not that they ever wanted that to end but they sensed trouble. Or was it that trouble was following them? It's not like they went out and sought trouble. They just traveled around. Or in this last case had tried to rebuild a village and yet trouble had found them once again. Several times over at that.

Xena made her way out followed by the bard. The bard neglected the queen's mask on purpose waiting to see what was going on. The warrior went to the middle of the square where the renegades were being led in by Cyane and the others they had met previously. There were some raised voices but in general it actually seemed like things were going all right.

Cyane saw over the crowd and saw the pair standing next to one another with Gabrielle's hand on the warrior's back. "Queen Gabrielle, I'm glad that you made it back safely. We were only mildly concerned knowing how great a fighter you are and of course the reputation of your champion there." That brought a smile upon her lips. "The council has informed me of your decision. While I would prefer you here I am honored that you have chosen me to lead this great Nation."

"It is I who is honored that you accept the challenge for being in charge of anything is the greatest challenge that any warrior can face." Gabrielle exchanged a knowing glance with her partner. _It's taken me years to realize just how hard it was for her to come up with ways to save my butt or solve other people's problems._ "What is the next step?"

The woman that was head of the council stepped out from behind the sea of renegade Amazons. "You leave your mask with Cyane and she will guard it and the Amazons with her life. Should something happen to her we will have to seek you to find another successor. That's the way it goes I'm afraid. If you and your partner are ready to go please feel free. We can do the ceremony without you."

Gabrielle and Xena exchanged a look. The bard raised an eyebrow and the warrior nodded. The bard finally said, "We'll stay for the ceremony. We'll leave first thing in the morning." That got a loud cheer from the Amazons well accept for the renegades. There was trouble brewing there. Even Gabrielle could see that. _Won't be long and we'll probably be back here._ She sighed heavily at the thought but decided to just have fun at the ceremony.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The ceremony had been different from the one that either of them had remembered. Perhaps there had been changes made over the years but it seemed almost tame compared to before. But she had gladly handed the mask over to Cyane and left the Amazons behind hopefully for good. They were halfway home. They were outside a low lying cliff face and just a scattering of trees. The moon and stars shown down on a fairly cold night as Gabrielle and Xena were snuggled up on their bedroll playing their favorite game.

Xena put a gentle finger on to the bard's lips and focused her senses. She cursed to herself and smiled at the bard. "We've got company. I think a former rather ashamed Amazon has decided to follow us back to Amphipolis. Now the queen of my heart what are you going to do about her? There's some bad blood between you two."

Gabrielle sighed heavily though there was still a small smile upon her face from the nickname she had just been given. _An Amazon does know a lot of survival instincts. She wouldn't be the worst of additions to our village._ "Well what's another leather clad woman running around the village. If you could stand her she could help out with the defending our village. I'll work on not smacking her every time I see her ok?"

At that moment Xena put a booted foot up in the air and knocked Varia back into the fire. Luckily the amazon continued to roll and only got slightly scorched. "Damn! I thought I had you that time." The Amazon stood up and brushed herself off. "So, do you guys mind a tag along? The council sorta well decided that I'm to be banned. Not for life but for a few months to a few years."

Xena looked at Gabrielle who looked at her and in unison they simply said, "Amazons."


	14. Chapter 14

AN-I hope that all of you are enjoying this. I have quite a few followers and a few reviews. Let me know if there is any direction you want me to take though my twisted mind already has a couple more twists up my sleeve. To my CS always an inspiration!

Lila and Sarah were more than glad to see the familiar forms of Gabrielle and Xena walk into the inn. Hugs were shared and a promise of the story of their adventure plus the revelation that there was an addition of an unusual sort to their fair village. Varia had gone to the stables taking care of Argo and their only riding horse. Toris and Liam were both out there still trying to get things straightened out. The mother daughter duo were excited that the traveling duo had lived up to their reputation and had brought back some much needed supplies.

Xena had taken the saddle bags and their sleeping gear while Gabrielle had taken her scroll case and her travel bag and they were headed up the stairs to their room. When they got inside they were mildly and pleasantly surprised to see a very large bed. The bard went over and sat on it and almost cooed at the softness of it. The warrior, after placing her burden on the floor, came up and sat next to her soul mate.

"Not bad." The warrior smiled as she felt a hand clasp her own. "You know I should be mad at Toris and Liam for not getting more done on the stables and taking the time to do this." She shrugged her shoulders at the look her lover was giving her. "It's sweet actually. I mean I am one rough and tumble warrior but a soft bed is always, always nice." She leaned down and nibbled on the bard's earlobe. "It will definitely get well used."

The tone of her soul mate's voice, the feeling of her breath on her neck and the feelings from the ear nibbling almost made Gabrielle lose it. In reflex her grip on her partner's hand tightened a little and breathing caught just for a moment. "We might have to have them make a couple more beds. The way we're acting this thing is gonna get wore out in a heartbeat."

"That's not a bad thing my queen of my heart." Xena had been nibbling on Gabrielle's neck when she said that she felt her pulse quicken. "Oooo. I think you like that nickname." As the blond began to squirm a little the warrior reluctantly slowed what she was doing until she came to a complete stop. "I know I promised when we got back but there is still a lot of day left and so much to do." The warrior looked down at her leathers. "Besides I have so much travel grime on me I'm gonna need to bathe for a week I swear."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing." Gabrielle wriggled her eyebrows. "I know we don't have a tub here yet but I want to break it in properly just like we did the one in the queen's hut. Until we get things more settled I'll take whatever time we can get with one another. Whether it is making love or just simply snuggled up in bed."

Xena reached over with her free hand and turned Gabrielle's face gently towards her and captured the bard's lips in her own. They spent just a few moments exploring and teasing. When they broke their pleasing touching the warrior had a twinkle in her eye. "You are going to domesticate me. I'm not sure I like that." This was all in a teasing tone.

"I didn't think anyone, not even the great battling bard could do that to you." Gabrielle's eyes had a similar twinkle in hers. "Unless a certain warrior princess wanted to." They sat there just soaking up the others essence. Ever since the warrior princess had regained her life they had only a couple times really just stopped and drank the other person up. Finally the bard sighed and slowly stood up. "I better go make sure that Varia hasn't done anything stupid. You gonna see what your brother and Liam have been up to besides this wonderful surprise?"

Xena joined her partner in standing also stretching hearing an audible pop in her back. "I think I'm getting too old for this." Suddenly she was being engulfed in a sea of blond. "Whoa." The warrior actually had to steady herself and her balance usually could handle anything she threw at it. "I think you are the only person in the known world that could actually knock me off my feet."

"Sorry." Gabrielle pulled back a little. "Just had to do that to shut you up from saying that you're getting too old for this. We are not here to retire from doing good. We're here so that we have a center and family." There was a look in Xena's eyes and the bard knew what it meant. "I'm not saying that there won't come a time when you do get too old. But by then we'll be watching Sarah and Liam's children all grown up and getting ready to have children of their own."

The warrior hadn't missed the tone in her partner's voice. As good as the warrior princess was and all the many skills she had that would not be one of them. Course after what had happened with Solon and Hope and Eve she wasn't sure that either of them would want to have kids. _Mental note you dope. Ask her what she feels like. Later though._ "Well, in my line of work even settling in one place it's still unlikely I'll live to be that old. But with you to watch out for me it makes the odds a little better."

That earned her another hug and a gentle kiss. "Well I guess I better go rein in Varia. Make sure she that she knows hands off from Liam. Your brother is open game though." She got a pinch on the bottom for that one. "Sorry. Couldn't resist." They walked hand and hand down the narrow stairs and went to the kitchen where sure enough Lila and Sarah were sorting through some of the supplies. "I'll see you for dinner." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes, my queen." Xena bowed her head and got a smack on the bottom as she left by the back door. The warrior was in a very good mood. Partly it was because she was back home and partly because the trouble with the Amazons was over at least for now. It had been a wonderful surprise to find the bed in their room. She wondered if it was the only one that had showed up while they were gone.

As she rounded the corner the warrior princess heard some raised voices. One of them was her brother's and the other was the damned Amazon. _So much for leaving the trouble with the Amazons behind._ All she could gather was that Varia had decided that she was going to be in charge and the men were going to do her bidding.

Xena sighed heavily starting to regret bringing the fallen Amazon with them. Of course she knew that the damned woman would have just followed them anyways. It reminded her of the time when Amarice followed them around like a little lost puppy dog. That was before Eve had been born and part of her wondered what had happened to the Amazon. "What in Hades is going on?"

The strong irritated tone of her voice startled the three. Liam was also there but he was trying by himself to put up a stall divider. He looked up at the sound of his hero's voice and rolled his eyes. That got a small smirk that quickly faded as both Toris and Varia looked up at her. It was the Amazon that spoke first as Xena knew it would be. "I know he's your brother and all but he really knows nothing about horses or how to fix anything."

That got a one eyebrow raise out of the warrior. It was her 'oh really' look. "That's interesting seeing he and I were both raised here in this village." The dark haired beauty took a few steps toward the Amazon her stance almost threatening. "And we both learned not only how to help run the inn but also how to take care of the horses. Oh and we learned together how to fix and maintain just about anything you can think of."

Varia looked at the warrior. Without missing a beat she continued. "Well, he sure as Hades doesn't know anything now." She pointed to where Liam had stopped struggling and waited for someone to come help him. That someone was the warrior princess. It irritated the Amazon that she was just being shoved aside. "Do you know he wants to put the riding horses in the front stalls and the plow horses in back?"

Xena grunted just a little as she held up the stall divider, a task that should take at least two men. "Look. He's right. I don't know what they've taught you Amazons about horses but the riding horses are used every single day. The plow horses are used throughout the year except in winter but not every day. So why don't you kindly shut up and do what you're asked and not try and be queen." Liam had finished putting in the first of the nails and the warrior walked right up into Varia's face. "You are not queen. You aren't even an Amazon while living here. This village is only going to survive if we all work to and do our part."

A bit of a grunt escaped the woman and she shoved past Xena knocking herself off stride and not even affecting the warrior princess. Toris came up to her running a hand through his hair in obvious frustration. "What in Hades is that woman's problem? You said she was an Amazon and a Queen? Isn't that what your partner is?"

The warrior sighed. She hated talking about the Amazons. "It's complicated as is everything in my life." He gave her that same one eyebrow raise and she smiled to herself. "Short story once upon a time Gabrielle, when still young and naïve, threw herself on an Amazon princess who died and gave her right of caste. The queen then was killed making Gabrielle the new queen. She since then has left other Amazons as regent to rule in her place. Varia had been queen until she tried to kill Gabrielle." At this both his eyebrows raised. Xena shrugged. "She was removed. She then came after her again and they've banished her."

"Wow." Toris let out a breath he'd been holding. _For a short explanation that was a long one. Wonder what details she's leaving out?_ "You and your girl really have gotten around." He laughed at the look he was receiving. "Sorry. I meant to offense. Do you know that Gabrielle sought me out just before you left? She made sure to tell me that if I ever needed anyone to talk to she was there for me. She's been through just about as much as you, hasn't she?"

"More." Xena let the word just sit there for a while. Liam was trying not to watch the brother sister pair. It was still a little unusual that there was such an age difference even though the young blacksmith was well aware of the story of how the couple had come to be frozen for twenty five years. "Don't worry. Once we get this place up and running she'll get back to doing what she loves best. She'll tell stories that make me out as a hero when all I am is a person trying to make up for her dark past."

Liam finally had to enter the conversation. "I know that's what you think, Xena." He came up and put his hand on her shoulder. There were not too many people brave enough to do that outside of Gabrielle of course. "What you did for Potadeia and before did for Queen Dianna you are a hero. But you are a hero more so because you've never believed you are one." He gave her shoulder a squeeze and went back to what he had been doing.

That had left the warrior princess totally speechless. Not that she was a chatterbox like her partner but she was totally and completely speechless. Finally she literally had to shake her head to clear her thoughts and saw Toris giving her a grin. "Oh shut up." _Funny. I think I've gotten another hero worshiping kid on my hands. If he turns out half as good as Gabrielle he'll be an outstanding person._ She shoved past him and started on the next stall determined to get the stables completely fixed up before dinner.

()()()()()()()()()

Varia stormed off and ran literally into Gabrielle as she was coming out of the inn. The bard had been going for the rest of the supplies that were setting just outside the inn when she was knocked back. Luckily years of training with Xena had helped her maintain enough of her balance so that she only stumbled back a few paces.

Gabrielle turned on her heels and went after the Amazon. Finally she was able to match her stride for stride. "What happened?" She tried to reach out to take an arm but it was pulled away. That made a bit of fire gleam in the blond's eyes. With a swift move she came and stood in the path of the Amazon forcing her to stop. "I asked you a question. Right now we can't have any of the residents of Amphipolis all huffy so talk to me." She added as an afterthought. "Please?"

The Amazon looked like she wanted to haul off and hit the slightly smaller woman standing in front of her but she knew that would incur the wrath of a certain warrior princess. "Just a difference of opinion. And it was with your precious warrior princess and her brother so I know whose side you'll be on so just let me go."

The bard put out both hands causing the Amazon to pause with both hands on her hips. "First off you're most likely right I would agree with Xena but not because she is my soul mate but because usually she is right. That is one of her annoying traits." Now Varia crossed her arms over her chest. "Secondly this is not going to be some royal kingdom where our word is law. True we are going to be the ones that probably make the difficult decision especially at first but eventually this will be like any other village with people selected to power and councils to hear the people."

"This isn't how the Amazons do things." Varia began pacing back and forth. "I was the queen. My word was almost law." She stopped and saw a pair of sympathetic eyes looking back at her. "I mean I did have to listen to the council and the elders made their opinion known but I was still the one that had final say. It's hard to take orders."

"I understand that." Gabrielle's eyes twinkled a little. "It was really hard in the beginning for me traveling around with Xena. It wasn't so much she ordered me around but she did and does know what's best for me and for this entire village." She took a slow step forward as Varia's stance was beginning to relax just a little. "She also will listen to you too. She isn't out to be a warlord anymore. All she wants is to be with her family and enjoy the simple life." _Not that for a second do I believe our lives will ever be simple._

"You could have fooled me." Varia scowled at her. "I wonder if you are blind to the real her." In the blink of an eye Gabrielle now had sparks of fire in her eyes and she was now within inches of the Amazon causing her to take a few steps back. The steps were matched as the bard kept pace with her until she had been backed up against the inn. "Wait!"

Gabrielle took several breaths to try and stem the anger that was rising faster than the she thought was possible. "I know," Her voice was steady but her body had a slight tremble to it. "That Xena has faults just like everyone else. Has she been right a hundred percent of the time? No. Has she hurt me? Yes. Have I hurt her? Yes. Neither one of us is perfect." The anger was still building and a part of the bard just wanted to slap the other woman silly just to knock sense into her. "And I know what she used to be and what it now gives her. I've been with her as a best friend and a lover for a very long time. Don't you ever tell me that I'm blind to her."

Varia held up both hands in mock surrender. It seemed to work as the fire in the bard's eyes lessened a little. It appeared that the blond was calming almost completely as her stance relaxed. Sarah came running out of the inn as she had heard the raised voices. She looked at her aunt and then to the newcomer and put herself in between. "You ok?" Her voice was sweet and understanding.

The bard looked over her niece's shoulder at the woman she very much wanted to throttle but knew that now was not the time. "I've been better. But I'll be all right. You want to help me bring in the rest of the supplies? I was going to help you and your mom with the cooking tonight." Sarah took her hand and led her to where the supplies had been left. The bard shot one more look of warning at Varia over her shoulder before concentrating on her task at hand.

The Amazon literally let out a screeching sound and began to pace. _Am I better off here than I would be somewhere else? What is it about me that these people hate? Is it because I am an Amazon? Is it because I'm a reminder of betrayal? What? Can some God or Goddess that is left tell me please?_ She sighed heavily when she heard a familiar pair of somewhat heavy footfalls. She turned and almost was knocked on her butt by the sight of armor clad warrior in front of her.

"I heard the argument." Xena was not one for pulling her punches and she looked as if she wanted to go all out on the Amazon. To Varia's surprise she just stood there for several moments before she continued. "I understand what you are going through. So does Gabrielle or you wouldn't be here as much as we need people. So please just think about what she said and what I said. This is a community not a tribe." Now she straightened to her full height and put on her full most intimidating warlord look. "You ever get her that upset again or even think about hitting her…" A surprised look was on Varia's face. "You won't have to worry about staying around here. We'll use you as fertilizer."

Xena didn't even wait for a response. She went back to the stables to finish her work. Varia had had it with everything. She took off in a run and just kept going and going until she stumbled across a suspension bridge. It looked sturdy enough but when she took a step onto it and the board broke and she went flying forwards. Her impact on the remaining weakened boards was too much and it sent the Amazon hurtling toward a very fast moving river full of rocks.


	15. Chapter 15

Varia braced for impact against a rock figuring this was one way to go. It wouldn't be the way of a warrior but her life was so messed up now at this point might as well leave everything behind. _I'm no longer an Amazon. I can't even last one day in Amphipolis. I don't belong anywhere._ Instead of the harsh feel of the rocks against her all she felt was the coldness of the water and the strong current pulling hard against her.

It took every ounce of strength for her to just keep her head up as the current was bouncing her around and occasionally she was thrown against a rock or two. She could feel the warmth of blood rolling down her head. It was stark in contrast against the coolness of the water that kept going over her head. She found herself against a rock and pushed off toward the shore. A low lying branch was near and she caught it hoping that it wouldn't break.

Using the last bit of strength she had in reserve the Amazon managed to pull herself out of the raging river. Her pulse was racing and her breathing was ragged. She looked up at the sky and saw that there were already twinges of darkness forming and just the tiniest bits of stars beginning to twinkle at her. _I wonder if I were to not come back if they would even look for me._

Voices dragged the Amazon out of her thoughts. Though she was exhausted she managed to crawl to a bit of tall grass that was the start of the river. She half waded in water and half stood out still feeling a strong current fight against her legs. Carefully she pushed aside some of the tall grass that was also mixed with some tall reeds.

"I can't believe they are starting to build up that village." The voice was male. It sounded to her like it had seen a lot of the world and was well aged. "Just our luck. Now we have to find another place to stash all the loot we've been ransacking." There was an obvious disgust to the man's voice. "We'll be lucky to sneak in there and get what we've got hid. I hear she is there."

Varia, though not thrilled with Xena at the moment, had to chuckle to herself at the fear that the warrior princess struck. _And to refer to not even by name but just by 'she' that's too much._ The Amazon sighed. The warrior's blood that flowed throughout her entire body was telling her to go after these guys. But she knew that she was in no condition to even try to follow them.

Another voice caught her attention. This one was younger and cockier than the other one. It was almost like he was just barely old enough to be away from home. "Oh we'll get the goods. And we'll keep working our angles. Don't be stupid. She's been letting herself go. Probably got hurt or something. That's why she's trying to build up this garbage pit. Just leave her up to me."

The older voice showed his years of experience when he had a note of warning in his voice. "Look, I don't want to give up on the goods either. It's been nice here. But I'm not stupid." The voice paused obviously they had stopped and not too far from where Varia was now headed. "To me if she's hurt or simply retiring that makes her like a caged animal waiting to pounce on the first one that gets in her way. I wouldn't."

"I'm not an old man." There was the sound of metal on leather as the younger man obviously had unsheathed his sword. "I learned from the greatest swordsman that ever lived. I'm pretty good with any weapon around and not bad in hand to hand." His ego shown in the tone of his voice. "I'm not afraid of anything or anyone. Especially some dumb woman. Now, we'll wait until after dark and get what we got hid."

There was the sound of metal on leather once again as the younger man must have sheathed his sword once again. Varia waited patiently as she heard their footfalls go off in the distance. She sighed heavily as she pulled herself back on to dry land. Her first instinct was to keep on running as far from the Amazons and especially from Amphipolis. _It would serve them right to be surprised. They'll be relaxing and even the great Xena won't be ready._

The Amazon took several paces in the opposite way the men had gone her mind racing the entire time. While part of her hated Xena and Gabrielle part of her also respected them as warriors. The bard was technically and would always be the queen of the Amazons. She sighed heavily as her pace started to slow and she glanced over her shoulder in the opposite direction.

_Guess I better go warn them. They did try and help me out. I'm the one that was being pig headed._ Another sigh as she felt sore muscles screaming at her to stop but she ignored them and took off at a slow run. As the thoughts kept going through her mind she knew that neither Gabrielle nor Xena owed her anything. They were just trying to take her in and show her a life she never dreamed she would have. _I'm going to miss being an Amazon. But I'll still be a part of a community._ Her slow run quickly turned into an all out marathon run.

()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the day had gone by without incident. The stable was almost back to ship shape. Xena had used muscles she had forgotten about. It was so different from fighting. It had felt good though to use her muscles other than to hurt someone even they had been trying to hurt her. There had been flashes back to times when growing up. It had been Lyceus and her that had done the work with the stables while Toris had stuck mostly to the inn.

Looking back on that the warrior princess wondered if she and her older brother hadn't been closer if things would not have been different. Of course she'd thought about this a lot with her bard. If things had been different between Toris and herself then maybe things would have changed enough where she would not have been there to save Gabrielle from the slavers. Would they have met like they had in the alternate reality?

Xena was busy brushing down Argo, Jr. The mare was so much like her mother that it was hard to tell the difference. It was an amazing gift that Joxer had given her and she appreciated more than words could say. _Those twenty five years cost so much. Not gonna ever let that happen again._ The mare practically shown she had been brushed so much.

The evening meal had been pleasant. Varia had taken off somewhere after their confrontation. Sadly Gabrielle had also had words with the young woman. _Hopefully she's just off running off the anger. Sounds like something I would do._ Though the Amazon had been wrong in a lot of the ways she handled things of late she was still overall a good warrior. She had seen the difference between Olivia and Eve and that made a big difference to the warrior princess.

Gabrielle was up in their shared room writing in her scrolls. There had been a twinkling in her lover's eyes that also told her that she just might be up to something. It felt weird being out in the stables while her partner was up with her scrolls. Even when they had spent time in inns while on the road usually the bard waited until they were together to write them as Xena herself was busy fixing arm or her leathers or sharpening her sword.

It had almost hurt when her soul mate had asked her to leave her alone for a little while. Not that the warrior on occasion wanted time to herself. It was just so unusual especially since they'd had little to no alone time since she'd regained her body. Still, she trusted Gabrielle with every fiber of her being and she knew that for whatever the reason it would be for the best.

Xena patted Argo on the shoulders. "I promise that tomorrow we'll go for a run. Just the two of us." She smiled to herself as she remembered just how much the mare's mother had loved to just run and run and hated it when they had got cooped up for too long in some village or castle. "You are just like your mother and that's a very good thing."

There was a noise just outside of the stable. It put a smile upon her face instantly because she knew exactly who it was without even looking. Sure enough when she turned around she saw the familiar form of her bard standing in the door way. Only one of the double doors was open and the blond pulled it shut behind her and made her way over to the warrior princess.

Gabrielle sauntered over in a slow and purposeful way. Though the evening air was cool she was still in one of her more revealing traveling outfits. She was making sure that every muscle contracted just so as she swayed back and forth. A smile was quickly upon her face as Xena's eyes traveled up and down her body several times before finally settling on looking into green eyes. "So, I figured I'd find you out here."

The warrior princess had to swallow several times before she could find her voice. "You know me too well." As soon as her soul mate was close enough she took one hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As if uncomfortable Argo began to make noises and clomp her feet. Finally Xena pulled out of the wonderful sensation and turned to the horse. "Everyone is a critic. Bet your other mom liked that though."

"Very much so." Gabrielle leaned her head on the warrior's armor covered breasts. "Sorry about asking for a little time alone." She felt strong protective arms squeeze her gently. "I… It's…" She was at a loss of words. This was something she was starting to get used to. As much as Xena inspired poems and stories when talking to her she just felt at a loss for words. It was really strange to her. "I guess I just wanted to relax. But as I sat there I found I wasn't relaxing."

"Oh?" Xena felt the steady warm breath of her partner even through her armor and thick leather. She could feel the body heat through the leathers as well. She could smell the scent of some herbal soap that the bard had used in her hair. All these scents and sensations were literally driving her insane with just wanting to throw her in the hay and have her way with her. "Why?"

Gabrielle thought about it for just a moment. She could feel the pulse of her partner picking up and knew that she had gotten the response she had planned on. It made her feel good that just by the way she walked or the way she talked and definitely the way she touched her. "It didn't feel right." The bard pulled back and looked up into soft warm blue eyes. "Even when we were out on the road we'd spend the evenings together. At first it was across the campfire. Then slowly we sat or laid next to one another."

"Just for body heat and ease of defending one another." Xena saw the twinkle in her partner's eyes knowing exactly what she was talking about. They had supposedly decided to move closer for those reasons but it had been so that they could snuggle together at night and look at the stars or find shapes in the clouds or whatever they would end up doing.

"That doesn't work anymore, my champion." Gabrielle saw the twinkle in her partner's eyes grow. "Not that you aren't a good source of heat." That brought a bit of flush to the bard's face. "You make my body burn just looking at you." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her face went from the flush to out and out red.

Xena smiled at the thought and kissed her deeply reveling in the actual little tremors she could feel going through her soul mate's body. Finally they broke apart once again for the purpose of breathing. "Do you even have to ask if I feel the same way after that little show you put on?" The bard smiled mischievously at her. "That's what I thought." Another passionate kiss that was definitely going to lead to something more when the barn door was opened. _Hades!_

Varia had turned around but stopped in her tracks. There was instant reddening of her whole body as she took in the two lovers. "Sorry I didn't knock." She tried to find her composure. "Uh, it is a barn so…You know…" Finally she bowed her head and just stood there for a moment. "I'm sorry to interrupt your personal time. Toris said I could find you out here, Xena."

Gabrielle kept her tight grip around her warrior and simply turned so that she was looking at the Amazon. She took in the wet leather and the mud that layered her tall thin body. There were visible dark rings under both of her eyes. It was a look that she had seen before when Xena had gone on nothing but reserves after having been in the water for too long. "Are you all right?"

The Amazon simply shook her head yes. "I'm sorry about earlier." Her tone was sincere and she got one eyebrow raised from the warrior and a surprised look from the bard. "But that's not why I had to find you." She took several careful steps forward stumbling over her own feet. That caused Gabrielle to finally release her partner and come and steady the shaking woman. "I came across something very interesting. Some of the local raiders have been using this place for storage. Said something about coming tonight and claiming it."

The bard led the woman over to where there was an old grain barrel that still could support the weight of the slender Amazon. Her eyes met with Xena's and without a word she gathered Argo's saddle blanket and draped it over the slightly younger woman's shoulders. Varia looked from one and then to the other clearly she could not understand how one moment they were chastising her and now they were comforting her. _I don't get these two especially Xena. Thought she was supposed to be this tough bad ass warrior._

Gabrielle kept her hand on Varia's shoulder when she stood back up her eyes locked with Xena's. "Well, you were right when you said that no matter where we go trouble is either waiting or going to find us." Both of them let out soft chuckles. "Do you have any idea where they could hide something like that here? I'm sure you know a lot of good hiding spots from your youth."

Xena smiled at the way that her lover had said the word 'youth'. It was hard, she knew, to think of the warrior as ever being young. And in some ways it was true. When you begin to fight before you are fifteen and then take control of an army when you are fifteen there really was a whole lot of time for playful exuberance of youth. "The land has changed a lot since then. There are so many buildings in shambles since then."

The warrior princess began pacing back and forth. Gabrielle loved to watch her when she was like this. People always wanted to know about her daring acrobatic fighting moves or how she could climb so easily or fly through the air and land on a ship miles out to sea. What no one ever wanted to know about and what was so much more a part of the woman that she loved was her analytical mind.

If you were to put the world's greatest scholars in a room with Xena they would be beaten hands down and not in any physical manner. Her brain was something else. It worked like no one she had ever met before. That was probably what drew her to the warrior at first not that Xena wasn't knock down drag down beautiful and sexy. But what she could come up with plans it was sometimes hard to capture in the stories that the bard wrote.

Finally Xena stopped and had this sick look on her face. "There's one place hardly anyone goes." Her eyes met with Gabrielle's. "I used to go there whenever I came back home." There was a sudden realization in the bard's eyes as she remembered a conversation that took place oh so long ago. One that she had not been intended to hear and yet it had probably been the reason that her soul mate had decided to take her on this journey. That day in the mausoleum and the bard had told her she was no longer alone.

"You don't think…" Gabrielle wanted to think that it wasn't a possibility. She wanted to think that even scum bags had their limits. But after all she'd seen in the time that she had been traveling with Xena she knew better than to even consider that possibility. If it suited someone's needs then of course they would use anything and everything. "Well, it's the one place we haven't explored since we've been back. I mean we both went there to pay our respects to both Mom and Lyceus."

Without another word both the warrior and the bard took off in a slow run to the mausoleum. Varia having finally caught her second wind was slowly following behind. The pair entered and one went one way and the other went the other. They searched every nook and cranny trying to find a hidden compartment or something.

When they found nothing they went to the caskets at the middle of the room. One was Lyceus and the other for Cyrene. Gabrielle searched the bottom of Cyrene's and found what she thought was a loose stone. The instant that she touched it a door opposite the main entrance opened. Xena eyed and looked at the bard. Gabrielle smiled and said, "I know. Stay here." Normally she would argue but not knowing where it went and this being the only trigger they knew to open the door it was the smart thing to do.

Xena felt Varia come in but ignored her. The warrior quickly made her way through the door it closing with a sudden thud. It was pitch dark in there but she had seen a torch. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark she felt along the wall finding it. There was flint and striker sitting behind it and she lit it with ease. The sight before her shocked even the old warlord.

The room was lined with gold, silver and jewels. There were even barrels of spices and flour and other assortment of food ingredients. There were bolts of fabric and what appeared to be herbs and other various medical supplies. _This would be perfect for a large army. Wow!_ The warrior made her way through the large vault. _I never even knew this was here._

Finally she made it to the other end of the vault. A door opened and she put out her torch and jumped back out of sight. Another torch was lit and two men walked in. One was a man that had to be in his fifties with speckled red hair. The second man was young. He could barely be as old as Gabrielle had been when they first met. Yet there was a look about him and the way he handled himself it reminded her of the darker days of her beginnings.

The door did not close behind them instead was propped open. With her superior eye sight she could see a couple large wagons. _They are so stupid. They should have waited until the middle of the night. _Xena made her way to the opening blocking their escape. "Well hello boys." Both men turned with a start. "I didn't give you permission to be storing anything in my hometown. I think I'm going to have to charge you a fee. Maybe an arm? Maybe a leg?"

Both men looked at each other before the younger of the two pulled out a new kind of cross bolt. It appeared to be able to have more than one arrow loaded in it at one time. "Well, looks like the legend does live." He took a step closer to the warrior princess. "It's too bad that I don't play by the warrior code." He took aim right for Xena. "I know you can stop arrows but eight at a time?" There was the clicking as he prepared to fire.


	16. Chapter 16

AN-Again, thanks for the reviews and continuing to read. I think I'm getting sentimental in my old age. And you know what? I'm loving it! Hope you enjoy. To my CS, you are my everything. My soul mate.

Time stood still as Xena heard the click of this interesting new weapon. As good as she was she could not catch that many arrows fired at what she assumed was rapid succession. Even if she was able to move out of the way her balance and timing would be off and it would still leave her open for another volley as she saw that the young man had three of those mechanical cross bolts already loaded. Her mind was racing as her options appeared limited.

Just then the door that she had entered in opened and there was her bard with her sias drawn causing both men to turn to find out what was happening. _How had she known?_ Xena only hesitated a moment with that thought going through her mind. She did her warrior cry as she took a couple steps and went into a series of summersaults landing on the chests of both men as they had turned back around at her cry. With one strong punch from her right hand she knocked the old man out cold.

The warrior princess turned her attention to the younger man. Her blue eyes were cold and she had on her best evil warlord look on her face as assumed a position of pinning him with her knees on her chest. "I assume you know who I am." There was the faintest of flicker in the man's eyes. "Then you'll know what this does." With two quick motions to his neck the warrior put the pinch on him. "Now, why don't you tell me who you are and what you've been doing."

Xena sensed that Gabrielle had come up behind her. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder and wanted nothing more than to lean into it. But this was business and it unfortunately at the moment had to come first. "I'm waiting. You're done to twenty seconds." The man struggled a little more and the warrior was just about to give in and take the pinch off when he made a gurgling sound.

"Draco." The name sent shivers up and down both the warrior's and the bard's spine. Knowing time was running out she took the pinch off. He sputtered and gasped and looked up into her eyes with hatred. "My father was never the same after what you did to him. I found out that he became so obsessed with that piece of trash that he started doing good."

The comment about Gabrielle was rewarded with a smack to the face. "Doing good is a noble thing. It's better than taking away everything hard working people have." She could see the same look that the Draco she had known used to give her. "But that's not what I'm worried about at this moment. What I am worried about is where you got all this stuff and how long have you been using my village as a safe haven."

The young man just closed his mouth and looked away from her. Xena rolled her eyes and gave Gabrielle a look. Without words her soul mate knew what to do. There was a large amount of rope in the corner and the bard brought it back and handed it her lover. They worked in perfect harmony as they first tied up the still conscious Draco and the older man who started to come to.

"What are we going to do with them?" Gabrielle took in everything in the vault. "What are we going to do with all of this? If we knew where it came from we could try and return it." Another thought was in the bard's mind but it wouldn't be right. _I mean we could live out the winter and be ready to go when spring hit with all of this here. But this is stolen goods. That wouldn't be right._

Xena licked her lips not sure what to say or do. The warlord part of her would consider these spoils of war. It wasn't like they had been the ones to steal the items. But then the person that she had become, the one that though there was the darkness hidden down deep inside knew that it wasn't right and that a lot of hard work went into gaining everything here. "Well, first we're going to have to find some place to keep these…" She struggled for the right word so just left it like that. "Then we'll have to do an inventory. Perhaps there are clues as to who this all belongs to."

They both turned as the inner door shut with a resounding thump. Varia walked in and saw the two men tied up. She looked from the warrior to the bard and smiled. _If nothing else life around these two will never be boring. Just check your attitude and learn from them._ "You two can never stay out of trouble for long, can you?"

The bard rolled her eyes and turned to the warrior. "Not one word." Xena got an innocent look upon her face and pointed to her chest as if to say, 'who me?' "Well, you haven't said it in a very long time. But I do remember you saying it a lot when we first met." That brought a warm smile to the warrior's face. "And I have to admit it was true then." She turned her attention back to Varia. "Look, I know things are strained between us all but if you'd consent I have a job for you to do. Would you guard these two until we can decide exactly what to do with them?"

Varia looked to the warrior princess whose face had returned to that mask of a warlord. But there was also just a hint of something gentle there if the Amazon looked close enough. In that instant she knew that what Gabrielle had said also went for the warrior. "Well, it won't be a pleasant task but I can think of worst ones." She managed to pull the older man to his stunned feet and Xena grabbed Draco and hauled him to his feet. "The stables?"

Xena simply nodded in response. They all went out the still open back door to the vault. The door was being held open by a large stone. Casually the warrior kicked it out of the way and they all jumped at the loud almost deafening sound of stone scraping on stone. "Remind me not to do that again." The warrior appeared to be rubbing her ear with her free hand.

They walked over to the stables in silence. The moon was the only thing lighting there way as it was now getting well past midnight. The torches in the stables were still lit giving them light. They looked around the building and found an area that was covered but needed a lot more work. Xena had not gotten done as much as she had wanted but knew by the end of the next day it would be finished. _Of course that is barring any more surprises._

Xena took hold of the prisoners as Gabrielle and Varia made the area almost escape proof. They tied their legs to the support in the middle of the small stall that they had turned into a prison. The men could move around but it was not far enough to get to the now locked stall. "If you two make too much noise I give permission to your guard here to break you jaws. She's an Amazon. She can do it."

The two men looked at each. The older man simply slumped back into a pile of hay and closed his eyes in defeat. Draco, Jr. looked like he wanted to say something. Against most people's better judgments he decided that he was going to say it. "You won't be able to hold us here with an Amazon for a guard. And when I get out of here I'm going after that blond tart. She ruined my father!"

Xena leapt over the railing in one smooth move and landed with an audible thud. It startled the older man into opened wondrous eyes. She grabbed the younger man around the throat and began to squeeze ever so slightly bringing his feet off the ground. "You are lucky I don't just crush your windpipe right now." She saw the fear in his eyes and liked it a little too much. "It wasn't Gabrielle's fault it was Cupid's son. It was my fault because I told him to keep Draco in love with her. I warned you once about not being nice to my soul mate. Let's just say third time will earn you a whole lot of pain."

Finally she released him and he fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes found hers and saw a look of pure hatred in them. It actually caused his heart to skip a beat. When he managed to look away he found green ones. They actually had sympathy for him. He shook his head and tried to figure out how someone that he'd been saying hurtful things about could actually feel sorry for him. He backed away quickly on the other side of the stall and buried himself in the hay.

"I'll be all right tonight watching these guys." Varia knew she was tired from her ordeal in the river and should just get some sleep but she was feeling like she had something to prove. _And it's not to these two strong women standing her. I need to show myself I am and will always be an Amazon._ "If it does get to be too much for me I'll send up a signal."

The warrior nodded knowing that her sensitive hearing would hear almost anything no matter how distracted she might get. "I can stand watch if it gets to be too much." She looked at the Amazon who was still a little damp from her little adventure. "Look, we'll stay here while you go get changed. It's starting to get colder at night and there's no working stove in here yet." There was actually a softness to the warrior's voice.

The tone shocked Varia more than the words. The words were just a normal person's concern. But that softness about shocked the Amazon. Then she watched as the warrior and the bard exchanged a knowing look. _Damn it must feel so good to be in love. I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to do that. In this village I doubt it. But stranger things have happened._ "All right. Be back quick."

"Varia?" Gabrielle called after her and the Amazon turned in question. "I left warmer clothes by your packs. I know you are an Amazon and want to stay that way but at least for tonight why don't you put on those clothes." There was a gentleness in her tone and also a caring that the Amazon had not heard in a very long time. She nodded and left the two soul mates to themselves.

They made their way to Argo's stall and checked to see if the mare had enough water and grain. They then checked on their spare horse. Another mare that was almost as tall as Argo. The warrior princess had commented on their trip to the Nation that the horse seemed to know a couple tricks and was going to start working with her. Then they took care of their two plough horses. They were geldings and strong and sure of themselves.

By this time Varia had returned. She looked slightly uncomfortable in the thick shirt and the leggings that went with it. But she also looked a lot warmer. "It's going to be a long night." She stretched and felt her muscles strain. The fall had been a little bit harder on her then she had originally thought and the adrenaline that had kept her from feeling all the aches and pains was fading quickly. _No chance of falling asleep feeling like this._

Xena eyed the slightly younger woman with a touch of skepticism. A touch from behind though made her forget almost everything but one thing. "Yes, it is." She felt a hand in hers and before she knew it she was being led out of the stables. "Do you think she'll be all right?" The warrior was actually only half concerned.

"She's an Amazon." Gabrielle was leaning her head on the taller woman's shoulder as they walked into the inn. They entered through the kitchen and Xena checked the night fire in the stove before continuing up the stairs after her lover enjoying the view. "I can feel that." The bard glanced over her shoulder and saw an innocent look in her soul mate's eyes. "You were watching my bardic butt."

That made the warrior simply shrug her shoulders. "Of course I was. You have an extremely cute bardic butt." Without warning she launched herself forward and swooped the smaller woman into her arms. They kissed for the longest moment and then the warrior started to walk again. Once she was in their shared room she stopped in her tracks. "You've been busy."

The room contained more than just the simple bed. There was a small rickety looking desk that would need repairs that contained the many scrolls and blank parchments. The fireplace mantle had a few of their things that they had picked up over the years. There was bunting over the window. The material was one they'd been carrying around since their trip to India. There is also a place right next to the bed for Xena to hang up her sword and chakrum.

Gabrielle has been watching still in the arms of the woman that she loves watching her take in everything. There was still a lot of work. They would need furniture and maybe a rug of some kind. The walls needed to be better insulated and the windows also needed to be patched up some. But the room as it was now was beautiful and amazing.

Xena finally was able to move and brought the bard over to the bed setting her on the edge. She in turn sat next to her still taking in the room and all that her soul mate had done. Their hands were still joined and she felt a gentle squeeze. It forced her to finally look into green eyes that were glittering at her. "So I take it you didn't get any writing done." It was a tease and the bard knew it. "This is…" Once again the warrior scanned the room. Her eye fell on the mantle again and realized the centerpiece was the wooden lamb that the warrior had gotten her soul mate the second winter solstice they'd spent together. Hanging above it having been ornately framed was the poem that she had given to the bard for her last birthday just before Japan. "Amazing."

The bard stood and took the sword, sheath and all, and placed it on the hooks she had had Liam put there for her. She then took the chakrum from its clip on the warrior's side and placed it on the hook next to the sword. "I know how even in the friendly confines of home you'll feel better and safer if you have your weapons at the ready." Slowly she began unhook all the armor. "I've asked Liam when he has spare time to make a cabinet of sorts to store your armor in. I hope you don't mind all of this."

Xena reached out her hands and pulled Gabrielle into first a bear hug. Then she found her lips on the bard's and let them stay there for the longest time. Slowly her bard opened up her mouth and their tongues began a little dance inside of their mouths. Finally the pair fell back onto the bed. The bard was on top of the warrior and they just stared into each other's eyes.

Reluctantly the bard got up and made her way to the rickety desk and picked up a piece of parchment. She rolled it up and brought it over to where Xena was watching her curiously. Without a word she handed the rolled up parchment to her soul mate. Finally she took her place sitting next to the warrior just waiting.

The warrior princess kept her gaze into green hypnotic eyes and felt the parchment in her hand. Those eyes were sparkling at her in the mischievous way she so loved. It was hard to turn away from the look but she carefully unrolled the scroll and scanned it before turning back to her soul mate. "I guess you did have time to write.

_Our journey had been long  
Our journey had been adventurous  
Our journey has come full circle  
Our journey has just begun_

_Our lives are never dull  
Our lives are full of wonder  
Our lives are amazing  
Our lives are forever intertwined_

_You are my everything  
You are my home  
You are my family  
You are my soul mate_

_Whether it be in this lifetime  
Whether it be in a previous lifetime  
Whether it be in a future lifetime  
We will always be as one_

_Love always, Gabrielle_

There were tears in the corners of Xena's eyes by the time that she finished reading the poem. It was the most beautiful poem that the warrior had ever read. She couldn't even find words. All she could do was wrap herself around her soul mate and hold on with every fiber in her being. Words were just as important as actions especially when you were an amazing bard like her soul mate.

Finally the warrior was able to compose herself enough for speech. She swallowed hard as her throat was a little rough from the tears that had managed to escape. "I wish I had the words that you do. You know you are the most amazing gift I have ever gotten. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you over the years. I know that the joys and the fact that we make each other whole more than make up for it but I will never be able to say I'm sorry for ever causing you a moment of hurt or anguish."

Gabrielle let the words sink in and had the biggest grin on her face. She pulled out of the hug for a moment and looked into a sea of blue eyes that showed more love in them than there were adequate words to describe. "I don't know about not having the words. I think you just spoke from your heart. And as when you do anything, my love, it's with everything you have. I love you now more than ever."

The two quickly undressed the other, Xena's armor clanging to the floor. They snuggled up under the covers of their bed and just reveled in the softness of the bed and the warmth that each other brought. There was no more need for words. All they needed was this. To be snuggled up in the love that they shared and the fact that two halves so eloquently made a whole. They were different in some ways as night and day. The only thing that mattered in the end was that they had each other. The world could just go away.


	17. Chapter 17

Two whole weeks had gone by since the problems with the Amazons and then the trouble with the raiders upon their return home. Varia and Toris had volunteered to lead the pair of raiders to the nearest large village and were due back anytime. The Amazon had seemed to calm down a bit in her attitude. She was still willful and stubborn but she also seemed open to listening to what Gabrielle and Xena had to say.

The inn was now in immaculate condition. Sara and Lila had done a wonderful job decorating the rest of the rooms and kept them fresh and aired out in the off chance someone might just wander into the reemerging town. They had even been surprised when they had found some of Cyrene's old recipes tucked away. It had brought back memories for both the bard and the warrior princess.

The stables were also in perfect condition. The boys had thought that they had everything just right when Xena had come along and pointed out quite a few flaws. It was something they were learning fast that perfection was something the dark haired woman strived for though she knew that it was never to be obtained.

The next building that they had started on was the blacksmith's. There were only four horses to the village at the moment, one of which was strictly the warrior princess', but Xena knew that could be a source of income for the small village. Everyone would need horses tended and sheltered. She had a methodical plan to get the village up and running full speed. It was only a matter of time.

Along with helping with the repairs Xena had been helping Gabrielle sort through all the spoils that the two raiders had stashed in the hidden vault behind the mausoleum. It was mostly, surprisingly, food supplies. That was something they could sure use even if it only remained the seven of them. The pair was secretly hoping that more would come after the trade route had been established.

That was another thing they would have to be dealt with and in a hurry. They would need an area to store all the supplies. The vault actually was not a bad place. It was dry and still had plenty of room once they had begun to organize everything. Gabrielle had wondered if at one time the vault hadn't been used as some kind of storage but had long been forgotten about. The warrior princess had never come across it in her time as a childhood but knew that anything was possible.

Today was another day of Xena going between the newly emerging blacksmith's shop and the vault. Liam was a hard worker and knew many trades not just being a blacksmith. His eye for detail was almost as good as the warrior princess'. _We lucked into him. He'll help out more than almost anything._ So much left to do but luckily they were not on a hardened schedule as of yet.

Xena was on her way back to the vault but decided to make a little pit stop at the inn as it was around lunch time and knew that her soul mate would not have taken the time to stop. As she entered the back of the inn she saw Lila sitting in the corner the expression on her face was blank. The warrior sighed not being known for doing sensitive chats. _But she is Gabrielle's family and if I have my way soon will be family to me._ "Hey."

Lila jumped at the dark sultry voice. She had not even heard the tall warrior come in the back door. From what Gabrielle had told her that was nothing to be ashamed of as Xena had a habit of doing that to everyone but the bard. "Hey." She saw blue eyes searching her own hazel eyes. A heavy sigh escaped the woman and she managed a small smile. "I'm all right if that is what you were going to ask. It's nothing really. I can't even say homesick because Potadeia wasn't home to me not after Sarah's father and my parents were killed."

"I can understand that." Xena came and leaned against the large worktable in the middle of the room so that she could look her soul mate's sister in the eye better. She looked around the kitchen remembering small memories. Some were good and some were bad. Then she flashed out into the dining area. That was a bittersweet memory. Bitter because her own mother turned against her. Sweet because it had been the start of a beautiful friendship that had turned into something almost indescribable by words.

Hazel eyes were now searching blue ones trying to figure out what exactly it was that Xena was expecting from her. "I guess it's just been a shock to the system." There was a gleam in the eyes that she suddenly recognized. _That's right! She's been through this how many times now._ "I know you're not much of a talker but can I ask you something?" A gruff nod gave her the o.k. to go ahead. "Were you scared when you…"

"Yes." It was all that really needed to be said but the warrior knew by the look on the other woman's face that she needed more than just the one word answer. She sighed heavily hating to talk to anyone about this besides Gabrielle and even then it was difficult. "It's everything you love and hold dear just slipping away. The first time was the hardest for me because I'd just found your sister. While we were barely more than friends deep down I knew there was something more. Giving that up was…"

Lila let out a heavy sigh as she knew exactly what the warrior was trying to say. _I hadn't wanted to go. I'm not that old I should be able to live longer. But I was so weak I thought giving up was the best thing for me. Until…_ "Even when I saw Gabrielle I still had little hope of recovering. But then I saw you. Funny but my sister had told me once that the unexpected happened around you. I just got this hope and knew that if I held on you'd pull me through."

That brought a bit of a blush on the warrior's face. She knew that a lot of people's opinion of her had changed over the years. The evil warlord she had been still after all these years was still how a handful of people saw her. But when you are told pointblank you are the reason that someone fought death so valiantly it is a bit of a shock to the system even for someone like Xena. "I only do what I can do. Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't. I'm just glad in this case that it did."

The hazel eyes twinkled a bit before they went back to the near expressionless that they had been just so recently. "I guess it's just going to take time to get over the fact that I came very close to death." Her eyes took on a sudden realization to them. "You and Gabrielle both have experienced death." She looked into blue eyes. "How…"

That sobered the warrior quickly. "Well…" Xena wasn't sure how to answer that particular question. For the warrior it was easy. Every time that she had slipped away she had come back for one reason. There was no way that she could leave her soul mate behind her and she knew each time that it was not time for Gabrielle to join her. Except for one. _If Eli hadn't interjected…_ "Each time was different. But for me the love I have for your sister brought me back."

Lila nodded and the blank expression was suddenly gone from her face. "Sorry to be all emotional with you." She stood and brushed her apron off. "I've been thinking about all this the entire time we've been here. It just caught up to me." She looked into blue knowing eyes. "And I know you aren't as big with emotions as my sister is. Well, with the exception of my sister."

That got a wry chuckle out of the warrior and a genuine smile. "You're right on both counts." There was a look that Gabrielle got on her face that was plastered all over Lila. _I'm probably going to regret this but…_ The warrior closed the gap between the two women and gave her an awkward hug. When she stood back there was a shocked look on the woman's face which quickly turned into an appreciative grin. "Is there any chance I could get some lunch for Gabrielle and myself? She's still working out in the vault and I'm afraid she gets preoccupied sometimes."

"Sure." Lila quickly gathered up a little of everything she had prepared for lunch. She had to remember to lighten the meals a bit as Varia and Toris were off still. It would be something else to cook for a lot of people when the time came. _In a way I can't wait until this village is thriving. It will help take my mind off so many things._ "Here you go. I even have nutbread for her."

That got a twinkle form the warrior princess. "Thank you." Xena picked up the tray and carefully opened the door. Slowly she made her way to the back of the mausoleum to find the door still propped open as she guessed that it would be. The bard was busy going through some scrolls they had found. Apparently they had at one time come from Athens and were quite a find. A pair of green eyes met hers as she stood only for a moment in the doorway. "Hey."

Gabrielle quickly put down the scroll she had been looking at and closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. "Were you looking for a lunch date?" She had a playful twinkle in her eye. "I know a certain bard that could use a little break and some alone time with her favorite warrior princess." She looked Xena up and down who was still wearing her black leathers and armor most of the time. "You know anyone around here that fits that bill?"

Xena drank up the look of her soul mate. With the air beginning to chill just a little she was wearing something similar to her old green top and brown skirt. It still showed a lot of the well-defined muscles throughout the young woman's body and instantly made her mouth water just a little. "Gee, I think there is someone around here that could be described as tall, dark and dangerous that could fit that bill nicely."

The bard took the warrior's hand and guided her to a spot that she had cleared out. There were two small wooden boxes filled with who knows what and a large wooden box that also had unknown contents. She had been using the boxes for chairs and tables when her back got too sore from standing. The blond watched as the dark haired woman sat down the tray. "You only left out important details in that description." One eyebrow rose in question. "Beautiful and the keeper of my soul."

"The same goes for you ya know." Xena took Gabrielle's hand in hers and pulled her into a tight embrace. Then she leaned back and gave her a proper kiss. She motioned for the bard to sit down and waited until she was properly seated before taking the seat across from her. They began to eat the sandwiches and the soup in silence at first before the warrior looked across to her lover. "You know I think the only time we've really seen each other the past two weeks is at meals and bedtime."

Gabrielle nodded a little sadly at the thought. "I know." She sighed heavily. "I knew this was going to be a lot of work whether we had interruptions or not but it's been a bit more than I thought." She took a sip of water wishing for some apple cider. "Although I will not ever complain about the time we spend at bedtime." She wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

Xena smiled at the thought. They had been quite good about taking the opportunity to snuggle and more each night. Out on the open road they never knew if they were going to get the chance to. In a secluded glen or a cave it was at least somewhat safe. But being out in the open left them too vulnerable. "You now I'd forgotten just how much I liked building things." Gabrielle paused in the bite she was taking waiting for more details. "Well, when I was around ten or eleven the meeting hall burned down. I helped Toris and some of the others even though they told me it wasn't women's work."

"Oh I bet that went over well." Gabrielle chuckled as she thought about a younger version of her soul mate being told she shouldn't do something especially because she was female. "That sounds like most of the people I grew up with." The bard went silent as her thoughts went to a childhood while not unhappy was also wanting in one or two ways.

"Of course it did." The warrior took a long swallow of her water wishing for some milk. _Gotta get us some livestock soon._ "After being told that I was bound and determined to do more than all the men in the village combined." An evil grin appeared upon her face. "I don't think Toris has forgiven me to this day for showing him up so badly."

"So, that's what started your competitive streak." That got the bard a look of death but she just laughed it off. "I know. That probably started while you were still in your mother's womb." Another look just as deadly as the one before. It caused the bard to snort her water out of her nose. "Those tough warlord or looks of death don't work on me. Well, not anymore."

Xena only shrugged. "I should hope they don't on you. You know me better than I know myself." The warrior took the last bite of her sandwich as did the bard. "Anyways ever since then I've loved to build things." She got a nauseated look in her eye. _And for how many years did you destroy what hard working people built up?_ She sighed. Seeing concerned green eyes look at her she put the thought away. "Look, Lila is spoiling you." The warrior unwrapped a loaf of nutbread.

Gabrielle let a small smile come upon her face. She took the loaf of nutbread and cut it up giving half to her partner. For a few moments she nibbled away savoring the rich flavor. The look that had just been on her soul mate's face kept flashing to her. "I don't want to upset you but I have a feeling you did that to yourself. You just were remembering your dark days."

The warrior princess nodded as she swallowed a bite of bread. "You know it's sad just how much hatred and anger can make you forget." She reached over and took Gabrielle's hand in her own. "Building things up especially after what happened with Cortese should have been what I turned to. I know that Lyceus' death took away my light but still I should have thought of him. Instead I turned to vengeance and worse." Her face was contorted in pain. As soon as she looked up into a pair of loving green eyes the pain melted away.

"What you've done since then is help build people up." That got a quizzical look from her partner. The bard swallowed a sip of water before she continued. "Everywhere we've gone we've helped people. By helping people we've built them up." The warrior tilted her head thinking about what her lover had just said. "Not sure if I'm saying it exactly right but what I mean is whether we've made things better for them or we've given them the tools to do it for themselves. There's not a greater gift we can give them."

Xena just laughed at the thought. "You know you do have not only a way of words but also a way of thinking that is unique my little bard and I know that you are right. Every word you say is true." The warrior finished her last bit of nutbread and sighed as she knew that this little interlude was going to have to sadly come to an end. "Well, I guess it's time for me to see if Liam needs any help. Looks like you got things well in hand here. Only a couple more days I'd say."

Gabrielle nodded as she looked around. "I still feel just a little guilty for keeping all this but in some ways it was almost like it was meant to be." She stood up and leaned down and kissed Xena on the lips for several moments. "Sarah was in here this morning and took the last of the small kitchen supplies to the inn. That opened up a lot of space. I've been indulging in these scrolls since then. They really are from Athens and I think from the Academy."

"Wow!" Xena knew just how excited that would make her lover. _I wonder if somehow any of her scrolls ended up at the Academy. I know that she was missing a few when we woke up in that cave after being frozen for twenty five years._ "Well you'll have to let me know if any of Hercules stories show up. We missed out on quite a fear years of his adventures."

"Oh I've found a couple interesting ones of his already." Gabrielle had a twinkle in her eyes. "I figure maybe one night after I figure out just what all is in these scrolls we can read them while we snuggle." Xena stood and put an arm around her lover affectionately. The bard snuggled up closer. "Unfortunately we still have a lot to do."

Xena sighed and gave her a gentle kiss. "Yes, we do." She patted Gabrielle on the butt. "You have fun sorting out your scrolls. I'm gonna get all hot and sweaty and then maybe later you can help me wash up." That got a twinkle out of the bard's green eyes. "Later, Queen of my heart." As the warrior princess walked out she could feel eyes on her the whole time. "I feel that."

Gabrielle burst out laughing. It was the same thing that she had said to Xena a couple weeks ago. She watched until she could no longer see her partner through the afternoon sun. Finally she was able to the image of her soul mate's nice butt out of her mind and returned her attention to the scrolls. After digging through almost all of them a familiar handwriting caught her eye.

"It can't be." The bard said it to the walls of the vault. Carefully she opened the scroll and sure enough it was one of her scrolls. It was one of the last scrolls she had written just before they had left for Japan. It was about their adventure on Xena's grandparent's farm after Ares had become mortal. She laughed as she read her own writing. "I thought I'd lost this." Carefully she put her scroll down and started to pick up another when the shouting began.

Without hesitation she pulled her sias out of their holsters and took off out of the vault taking time to move the rock and hearing the sound of stone on stone as the door shut. The voices were coming from the inn and she took off seeing that Xena was already on the porch most likely having heard the shouts as well. When she got close she could hear her soul mate telling everyone to calm down.

Lila and Sarah were standing to one side and there were two strangers on the other side. Xena was standing in the middle trying to keep the two strangers from going after her sister and her niece. Finally the bard made it to the porch and looked at Xena with a question on her face. She saw her lover take a deep breath and then let it out. "I don't understand what the fuss is all about. This land has been abandoned for years. Besides I'm originally from Amphipolis so I do have a small claim at least."

Gabrielle felt the bells and whistles start to subside and sheathed sias. "Excuse me." The two strangers glared at her but that meant nothing to the bard. _Until you suffer a glare from the warrior princess people you don't know what a glare is._ "My name is Gabrielle. I'm the bard and a whole lot of other things in this village." She held out a hand.

The woman of the pairing looked at the hand and looked at the bard. "My name is Agra. This is my husband Ezra." She refused the hand that was offered. "We have been coming here for the winter for years now. I don't see why we should either pay to stay at the inn or find other accommodations. This place has been abandoned for years and we don't intend on giving it up."

Both Xena and Gabrielle sighed. Both thought the same thing at the same time. _Well it had been nice to have at least two weeks where there wasn't a fight or someone getting her or some kind of conflict._ Their eyes met and they just grinned at one another. Again they thought the same thing at the same time. _Bout time it got interesting again._


	18. Chapter 18

Seven sets of eyes were staring at one another around the makeshift long table. Gabrielle was at the head of the table on one end and Xena the other. Liam, Sarah and Lila sat on one side while the new arrivals Agra and Ezra were sitting across from them. The pair tried to keep their eyes off from the tall dark menacing form that was glowering at them. Instead they kept their gaze at a softer looking face that appeared to have sympathy for them.

From time to time Sarah would get up and bring some bread or some water or something. It made her feel a little more comfortable with the tension filled room. Having had to deal with so much in her young life it made her shy away from conflicts. She didn't feel as strong as her Aunt Gabrielle and definitely wasn't as strong as her Aunt Xena. _That was weird calling her that but also nice._ So the young woman kept either totally quiet or did busy work to keep herself distracted.

Lila also was fidgeting. Part of her was wishing she had stayed in Potadeia. That really wasn't an option though. She had seen how the people had treated her daughter ever since the incident. The final straw was how Toris had been treated not once but twice. Times were changing she knew but it seemed the people she had grown up with were changing into selfish people. At least here in Amphipolis she never had to worry about her safety with Xena around.

Liam was sitting there watching the whole thing with a great deal of interest. Barely even twenty years of age he knew he had a lot to learn. While he had picked up a lot of practical skills such as the carpentry and the blacksmith among other things he was extremely inexperienced with life. He knew that the women at either end of the table were full of experience and he would be stupid not to pay attention. A glance at the new arrivals told him they were experienced to but were out of their league.

"My husband and I have been coming here for ten seasons now." Agra spared a glance at the tall dark haired woman and winced instantly. Quickly she turned her full gaze toward the bard. "I know that this woman and her absent brother grew up here. But where have they been if they wanted this so badly, eh?"

Gabrielle took a deep breath. They had already gone over this several times. It was as if she was speaking another language. It was interesting to say the least. In all their travels even in foreign lands they had somehow always managed to communicate with the locals. But this woman was speaking Greek and still they were not communicating. "We appreciate that. We would never turn you or anyone else away from **our** village."

"There you go again!" The woman was in outrage. "I heard that emphasis on 'our'. This is no more your village then it is anyone else's. You can't go around just settling up a place without warning. You've not been here that long." The woman finally paused for a breath and felt a strong hand on her arm. "You got something to say, Ezra?"

Her husband looked around the table and finally kept his gaze steady not on the bard but on the tall dark woman. "You really are Xena?" There was a quiet nod in the affirmation. He let the information sink into his head. "I've never told my wife this but I knew you when you were in diapers." Everyone around the table turned and stared at the man causing his face to turn a deep shade of red. He turned to the bard and smiled sadly. "I was in the crowd that day."

The bard blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what he was talking about. After staring into grey eyes for the longest moment she recognized the man. He wasn't one of the ones throwing things at her soul mate. He had in his own way been trying to hold the angry mob back. "You were there when I saved Xena from being stoned." The realization caused the bard to sit down in her chair.

Xena made her way quickly to her soul mate worried at the paleness that had suddenly come across her face. Taking her hand in her own and checking her pulse rate and letting out a deep breathe when she appeared to be fine. The warrior never let go of her soul mate but did turn her attention to Ezra. "I don't remember you. Of course I was trying to deflect a lot of things being thrown at me."

"You don't remember the man that ran the temple." Ezra sat straighter in his chair. Though he loved his wife sometimes she got carried away and was just plain stubborn. _She never knew I came here because it was my home village._ "I was the one that did all the marriages and such. It was also used to bless the new arrivals in the village. When I wasn't doing that I helped in the fields, in the stables or wherever it was that I was needed."

The warrior princess kept her grip on the woman she loved even as she felt her breathing returning to normal. Slowly she stood up and put her free hand on the bard's shoulder. Xena had an excellent memory. For the life of her she just could not seem to place the man that was supposed to be from her childhood. "I don't remember you."

Agra had been silent throughout the entire process stunned at what her husband had revealed. They had been going from town to town offering his services to anyone that could use them. All they had ever asked in return was a place to stay and a meal or two. She never had known that he had actually presided over a temple at one time. Her mind raced and tried to take in the conversation around her.

Ezra smiled at the warrior princess and pointed to her arm near her wrist. There was the faintest of scars. Only someone that knew that it was there would have been able to see it. "I was there when you fell out of the loft. Or was it more like you took a leap of faith out and landed on a hay pick. I'm still not sure how you didn't get your hand taken off. I had been helping with the horses when I saw you. It was as if you adjusted in midair and landed almost out of harm's way. You were I believe six at the time."

The bard felt her soul mate stiffen as he related the story. It could only mean that it had struck something in the memory of her champion. She turned her head up so she could see into blue eyes that were actually sparkling just a bit at the memory that Ezra had stirred in her. The blond knew that her soul mate rarely thought about her childhood though she had heard her talking in her sleep more about it ever since they had come back to Amphipolis.

Xena stared the man in the eyes looking past the man and into his very soul. She then closed her eyes and thought back to that day he was talking about. Most of her childhood was blocked out so she had to use her mental capacity to conjure up what she wanted. Her muscles began to relax as she found the memory he had related almost in detail. "You had darker hair back then and a mustache."

The man nodded at her. "A lot has changed in how many years now? I'm getting on to be an old man while you are just coming into your prime." They exchanged looks as the warrior knew that was his polite way of relating her age. "The way my health has been as of late I fear that this will be my last winter. That was the biggest reason for coming back this year." He looked at his wife and then back to the warrior and her partner. "That is with your permission."

All the air seemed to come out of the room as every person there exhaled. The tension began to melt away and Xena was finally able to relax. The hand that was holding hers squeezed gently giving her the support she needed as always. "Well…" She took a few more moments to compose herself. "I guess that changes things a lot."

Gabrielle just shook her head taking in that this was a man from both her past and her soul mate's. Finally she found her voice. "You know all this stress could have been avoided if you'd either just told this up front or agreed to what we asked you to do." Her voice was strong and strengthened by the strong presence behind her. "All we had asked was that you be willing to help in any way you could to get us all through the winter."

Agra looked around the table and sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that was entirely my fault." She looked at her husband and gave him a wry look. "Although had he shared the detail that he was from here and looking to come home I wouldn't have reacted as I had." She swallowed hard. "It's just that some of the villages we would go to would want more than we were able to do just for room and board especially now that we are both getting on in age."

"We don't want to work anyone to death." Gabrielle reluctantly stood but she kept her hand clasped in her lover's. "All we ask is that you do something each day to help out even if it's something more spiritual then physical." A familiar hand squeezed hers. "I often tell stories at night before we all go to bed. It's not essential for the village to survive but I figure it relaxes everyone so that they can hopefully get a good night's sleep."

The older woman nodded her head sadly. "Well, I'm not much of a cook but I can clean like no one's business." Sarah and Lila smiled at this comment. "And I'm still strong enough to tote things such as firewood and such." Everyone was finally smiling a bit and relaxing a little. "You just show me a room and I'll get us settled. Then I get to cleaning and toting."

Ezra was about to say something when Xena's gaze caught his. He was startled for a moment before he realized all that she wanted was to talk privately. "I'm with Agra. I can do most physical activities if only a little slower than I used to." He nodded at the warrior. "Why don't we go check out the stables? I can help muck a stall still."

Xena smiled as the man was as smart as she had hoped he'd be. "Why don't you get Agra started? I need to talk to Ezra for a moment." This was barely a whisper to her bard who nodded. She watched a moment as her lover took charge. It brought a smile to her face. Finally she slowly walked to the stables with one of the new additions to the village. "So, Ezra. You still a practicing priest?"

That caused the older man to stop in his tracks. He eyed the much taller woman with a questioning gaze. _I haven't performed a marriage or blessed a birth in many, many moons._ "I have kept up on the practices but I haven't had to do anything for the longest of times. Most villages we go to have their own priest or priestess. Is there a reason why you're asking?"

The warrior princess fidgeted a little. It was so unlike her. Usually it was just speak her mind and not worry so much about the consequences. This was one of those sensitive chats that Gabrielle would be so much better at. But it was a surprise for the bard that this entailed so it was up to her to get the show on the road. "Would you be opposed if the marriage entailed two women?"

Ezra was startled by the question not because of the content of it but because it was coming from whom it was coming from. "I…uh…never thought…" The man was a bit tongue tied and took a deep breath to get his thoughts in a more coherent state. "That is to say I have performed ceremonies for two women and men for that matter." He looked at her and she had a twinkle in her eyes. "I guess I can say this without getting hurt too badly. I never thought of you as the marrying kind."

Xena let out an enormous laugh. It actually made the older man jump it was so loud and unexpected. "I never thought I was either." She smiled radiantly at someone who was quickly becoming a friend in fact was an old friend just getting reacquainted with. "Even after traveling around with Gabrielle for years I never thought about it. Maybe it was because we were never settled anywhere. But ever since…" She hated talking about her return so just skipped over it. "Even on our way here I started my plan. As soon as the trade wagon comes from Potadeia…"

The older man seemed to get the drift. "You need not say another word." They resumed walking to the stables. The man eyed the wood work and raised an eyebrow. "You've improved on how it used to be. I always thought they did a rather shabby job on the stables. Now your mom's place that was built to stand through a tornado."

The warrior only nodded absently as she showed off their few horses. Argo nudged her and she pulled out a carrot from the table next to where she kept the tact. Her mind was just playing over the conversation she just had. _Marriage? Xena warrior princess get married? Ha! But anyone and everyone in the world will be jealous of me._

()()()()()()()()()

"We have to keep moving." Varia was almost out of energy and knew that the older Toris had to already be at his limit. The Amazon was reaching into deep reserves she had not had to reach into in quite a long time. "I'm feeling the strain too but Draco and that handful of ruffians that he picked up aren't going to stop for too long since they got away."

Toris' heavy breathing was the only answer. He kept hearing voices everywhere and he was becoming quite paranoid. There had been no reason for Varia to keep him going. In fact he could hear his sister barking at him to not give up and to keep pushing himself hard. Part of him wondered why as he flashed back to the mob in Potadeia.

"Just up ahead is the river that signifies the village limits. We just have to get across there." The Amazon looked back and assessed the older man. Though he looked about spent he was managing to keep himself right up behind her. A sound caught her ear and she fell to the ground taking Toris with her. She held up a hand to silence the warrior princess' older brother.

All the man could hear was the sound of his and his companion's heavy breathing. He tried to steady his breath so that he was making as little noise as possible. They sat there for several moments before they heard the sound again. Toris thought he recognized it but that would just be a little bizarre even with the luck that seemed to follow his sister and her partner.

Finally the Amazon got to her feet and looked over into the clearing. Sure enough the sound they heard came into sight. "I'll be." She took off in a slow lope hearing Toris slowly amble his way after her. The sound came again and as the Amazon came up closer she took the rope that was attached to the enormous heifer. "Well, I'll be." She shook her head. "Xena was saying she would love to have milk."

Toris finally came up next to the Amazon his breathing still a little haggard. "Really. A cow out in the middle of nowhere." He walked around the large beast checking for markings. "Well, it has no brand." He checked out the tits and nodded. "Looks like a sound cow. But can we afford to take the time to bring it back to the village with Draco on our heels?"

Varia had an idea. "Why don't you drag this beast home?" She took a step back as it tried to nudge her. "I'm an Amazon warrior and former queen. I'm not against labor as such but I never was assigned to take care of the cattle or cook or such." She shrugged. "I'm going to double back and see if he's still on his way or if he had brains and stayed back out of this territory."

The older man shrugged his shoulders. "I think I can handle one cow. Be careful." He watched the Amazon go and once again shook his head. "The darnedest things happen around my sister. I wonder what the most unusual thing is going to be." He pulled on the rope and was surprised when the cow actually just moved right along with him. "Well, you're not stubborn so I can't call you Xena."

"That wasn't nice." Toris jumped back several feet as the familiar voice startled him. "You are so easy to scare big brother." Xena smiled and laughed at the look on her brother's face. Then she took in the blood running down his neck and down his arm. She sobered quickly. "What happened? Where in Hades is Varia?"

Her brother motioned behind him. "Draco got loose." He felt so useless. They had been given one task and he couldn't even manage that. _Hopefully I'll be better at being a tanner._ "He was chasing us. We stopped when we heard the cow's bell. After we secured her Varia took off checking to see how close Draco was getting."

Xena uttered curses in a few colorful languages. "Get out of here. I don't care about that damned cow. Just get back to the village and warn Gabrielle." The warrior princess took off like a shot. As she got several paces away she could hear two familiar voices. "Hades." The warrior princess slowed her pace and took to the trees.

Varia was being kept in place by five men circling her with Draco standing right in front of her. All she could hear was that the man was upset that they had taken his spoils. He wanted to punish someone and right now she was it. The warrior princess unleashed her chakrum watching as it neatly hit all six men standing there. She dropped from the tree and caught the weapon on the rebound.

Without having to say a word the Amazon was hot on her trail. This was not what she wanted to have to be doing. Now they were going to have to plan for a warlord to show up in their little village. _And what do I have to fight with? Me, my battling bard, my brother who is not sure of himself and an Amazon._ Never easy. Never easy.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabrielle had just gotten the two newcomers settled in a room in the inn. She had decided to give them the other room on the ground floor seeing they were getting up there in age. At the moment Lila and Sarah shared the other room on the ground floor. It made sense since the two had to be available for the kitchen and the dining area at almost all times of the day. Toris, Liam and Varia all had small rooms on the upper floor near the bard's and Warrior's shared larger room. It left only a few rooms but at the moment that was all right.

It was just after suppertime and darkness was starting to come upon the tiny village. She found herself at the stairs about to ascend when something in her told her that she needed to be ready for something. Her soul mate was off doing a check of the perimeter as she had every night since they had been in the village. Usually though she had come back to dine with the bard and then they retired to their room where they talked or did little chores or…

The bard smiled at the thought of the last way they spent their evenings. Ever since Xena had come back to her things had been the same but they had been different. Every touch, every taste seemed so much more intense now. All it took sometimes was a simple touch, the breath on a body part or even just a certain look and they could not keep their hands off one another. It happened almost every night and while the bard very much enjoyed it she wondered as well.

When they had been traveling together and finally admitted that when they said, 'I love you' it was more than just as friends. It meant that they loved each other body and soul. Slowly over time they had realized too that it was not just the love between two human beings that was so strong it was this internal connection that they shared. They truly were soul mates linked to each other in many past lives and many more to come.

The bard remembered the first time that they had made love. It had been not long after another of her own near death experiences. Somehow, and being personal witness she wasn't sure, Xena had held off an entire army by herself. It would have been better for the greater good to let the young bard die and warn the oncoming attack. But they had just been getting back to a more familiar relationship after what happened with Hope and Solon and then Chin.

For weeks after that harrowing experience Gabrielle had been weak and had ridden on Argo. The warrior princess had feared that she had not gotten the antidote in time and it had done too much body to the normally healthy and strong woman she traveled with. Finally one late night the bard had woken and felt just like her old self. She was snuggled up against the warrior's side. It was the first time since the poisoning that she had awoke before her partner and hadn't realized just how tight Xena had held her each night.

Blue eyes had opened at that very moment and was startled to see green eyes that had a returned strength and twinkle in them. The bard remembered seeing at first worry then surprise and then the most wonderful emotion she had ever seen. It went beyond love though that was there as well. No it was lust that was etched across the warrior's face. It was a look that no one had ever shown the bard before not even Perdicus.

They were out in the open. They were at one of their usual campsites. There was no way they should have even thought of doing the things that they did that night. But they did. Xena had been so sweet and careful with her worried that she was still not a hundred percent and Gabrielle had done her best to make sure that her soul mate had known just how good she was feeling in so many ways. It was the sweetest memory that the bard clutched to never having been written in any scroll not even her own personal diary.

There were things that were too private to put into words. That night had been a turning point in their relationship. Not just because they had made love but because it was the first time that she had truly felt this connection to another person. They both had felt the connection even Xena had mentioned just how different she felt about not just their relationship but about herself. Something had happened whether it was that night that the made love or was it back in that barn when one person fought so hard to keep another person alive.

It was something that she contemplated even to this day not that it truly mattered when the exact moment was that their souls had become one. Thinking about that time in the barn or her first taste of the warrior princess were both so sweet and amazing and all that mattered in the end was the fact that they had put themselves on the line with one another and had through some dark and some light times remained as one.

Gabrielle blinked a couple of times wondering what made her think about their first time together. After all it had been a nagging feeling of possible trouble that had caused her to stop in her tracks and not continue up the stairs. Not that she minded thinking about that sweet night wishing in some ways that it had happened so much sooner in their relationship and yet because of the events that happened it had been perfect timing. Perhaps the fates or Aphrodite had a hand in it all.

The bard turned away from the staircase and instead made her way into the kitchen. Things were clean and neat and a couple things readied for the morning. It was surprising that Lila and Sarah had taken to being innkeepers so quickly but then she knew that her sister had always been versatile. Slowly she made her way out the back door and took a few tentative steps out into the cool night air. The scent of fall was evident as harvest time was over not that they had had one.

Her green eyes scanned the semi darkened courtyard. The shapes that formed as the low lying clouds slowly covered and uncovered the half moon and the twinkling strong stars made figuring out exactly what was real and wasn't a tad bit difficult. Luckily she had been trained by the best tracker in Greece and could easily distinguish what was real and what wasn't.

Something was pulling her towards the edge of town. It was a familiar presence. Sure enough a familiar form crept quickly out of the shadows with another familiar form not far behind her. "Xena." The bard whispered the name and yet still the warrior heard her and started for her soul mate. Gabrielle met her halfway with a look of real concern on her face. "What happened? Toris came in here with a cow a while ago."

Xena took a moment to catch her breath keeping watch in the trees that they had just burst through. "Did Toris tell you what happened?" The bard shook her head no. "Oh I have a bone to pick with my big brother." Her eyes once again scanned the horizon. "Varia and Toris got overpowered by friends of Draco. They managed to escape. Toris was supposed to come here and warn you so that you'd be ready. I take it everyone else is settled in for the night?"

"Yes." Gabrielle reached out and touched her lover's elbow and the tension that had been radiating off from her dissipated just a little. The bard began an absent rubbing of her thumb on her soul mate's arm. "I was about to go up to bed when something told me that there was going to be trouble. Since you weren't back yet I figured there was a pretty good possibility that trouble would be following you back. I didn't expect this."

The warrior sighed and rubbed her free hand through her hair. "I'm not sure if they'll be stupid enough to do anything at night but we've got to be prepared." She looked down into eyes that just knew what to do without saying a word. It gave the warrior a comforting sensation. "I'm going to look for my brother." She turned to Varia. "Go get cleaned up and keep watch along the ridge over there. Give me that world famous bird call if there is trouble."

The Amazon only nodded and took off toward the stables though she had a room in the inn she preferred them half of the time. The bard couldn't resist any longer and put herself directly in front of the warrior and leaned up on her toes only to be met halfway. Their lips met and there was an explosion of emotions and sensuality. Finally they broke apart for air. "Sorry. For some reason earlier I was thinking of our very first time. We really need to…"

The bard's lips were interrupted by another set of lips on hers once again. This time their bodies gently collided against one another and they took their time once again. If there hadn't been the potential for an attack Xena would have picked up her soul mate and taken upstairs and shown her a repeat of that night. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." Another round of kissing ensued. "And don't ever apologize for bringing up the sweetest of memories." A final round of lips and tongues wrestling finally came to an end. "Unfortunately we really do have things to do just in case."

Gabrielle saw that look in Xena's eyes that meant she really just wanted to make love to her but the bard knew now was not the time. "I know." She sighed heavily but felt really good so it wasn't as much of a chore. "I'll go wake up everyone and give the warning. You start on the defenses and look for Toris. And I'll meet you and we'll do this together. As always."

Xena brushed her lips against her soul mate's one last time and took off in the blink of an eye. The bard just smiled as she knew that this was her lover's element. The fighting of course was something she excelled at but it was the planning and making things happen that she preferred. Finally the blond got her body moving and warned every one of the possible trouble.

They were all gathered in the dining area of the inn. "This is just precautionary at the moment." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Liam standing by the door watching outside. "We doubt that they'll come in the middle of the night but we have to be ready. And please before there are any complaints or arguments Xena and I do know what we are doing. We've done this many times before. I need all five of you to here. It's the safest place." _Besides being next to Xena._

Agra looked like she wanted to argue or say something but Ezra took her hand and stilled anything she had to say. Lila and Sarah were almost getting accustomed to being in danger. The bard smiled as it took a while for her to get used to that very thing. Everyone seemed resigned to just sit there in silence until Sarah got up and went to the kitchen. In a moment she returned with some bread and some cold soup. The bard smiled at her niece and mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Then it was time for Gabrielle to be off and doing what she really wanted to do. Liam would be able to at least sound an alarm if somehow Draco and his men got by Varia. The bard slowly left the inn looking back at a watchful Liam. _After all this is said and done perhaps I can start giving him some lessens with the staff and work him up to the sias. Never would hurt to have someone else be able to defend themselves._

Gabrielle went the opposite direction that Xena had. There were already traps in place just in case all she had to do was to make sure they were ready to go. It took quite a while but she got everything on the south end of the village set. She just hoped that Toris had come back and was not out there. Even though he had helped with the traps they would still be difficult to get around unless your name happened to be Xena.

A noise from the north end of the village caught her hearing. The bard took off at a steady run hoping it was just an animal out in the cold night air. She pulled up just before she got to the mausoleum. Somehow Draco and his men had gotten past Varia. The bard cursed under her breath and wondered just what good was the Amazon for.

The blond kept to the shadows and heard them rifling through the vault. Part of her knew she should find Xena but she could not just let them destroy everything inside. So she made her decision and came out of the shadows and stood in the entrance way. There was Draco and five men rifling through all the boxes and one hand his hands on the scrolls. "Hello boys!" It was a simple favorite line of her soul mate's and it felt strange coming off from her lips. "Can I help you with something?"

Draco instantly had an angry look on his face. "You!" He cursed under his breath and pulled his sword. The other five men put down whatever it was they were holding and did the same. Six angry men came slowly after the bard but she simply stayed in the doorway and smiled at them. "You are a little tart! If it weren't for your father would have become the Conqueror of Greece. You made him into fluff." The six men began to come at her just a little faster.

Part of the bard just wanted to roll the large stone out of the way but she knew it would only cause them to get madder so she took off running. While not being graced with the speed that her lover had she kept them just out of reach as she ran towards where Varia should have been. There was no sign of the Amazon and it was making her worried about the young woman.

Then Gabrielle sensed something. There was someone very familiar not that far from where she was. She was not sure how she knew that Xena was just on the other side of the trees. All she knew was that she was there and so she made a bee line for her soul mate. The six men were gaining on her and she was just starting to run out of steam a little. She heard a familiar noise and knew to tuck and roll.

Sure enough, Xena's chakrum was flying through the air. It hit four of the six men in the head downing them in an instant. The weapon bounced off two trees before the warrior caught it in her hand. There was blood dripping from it not what the warrior had intended but it worked. Draco came to a screeching halt. He turned and saw that the four men had lost their scalps. When he looked at the warrior princess she only shrugged at him.

"Let's get out of here." Draco and the other lone man took off to the north. He stopped for a moment when he thought he was out of range of the warrior's weapon. "I'll be back, Xena. And I'll get what is coming to me and I'll take care of your little slut of a girlfriend." He raised his sword up before taking off in the direction he had been going.

Gabrielle was kneeling on one knee. She looked at the bodies lying there and grimaced a little. Though they had seen a lot of death over the years it was one thing the bard could and never would get used to. A familiar hand was on her shoulder and she looked up into very sorry and tired looking eyes. "I know you didn't mean to do that." It was a simple statement but it eased look of regret and a little of the sadness.

"I hate killing." Xena helped to pull her lover into a standing position only to find herself enveloped in a bear hug. "I look back a lot sometimes and not just when I was an evil warlord." She felt the arms surrounding her tighten a little. "I don't care if they were evil pieces of crap I hate taking lives. I know that sometimes I had no choice. But I still hate it."

"Xena, you can't beat yourself up over this." Gabrielle reached up and touched her cheek. "When someone is trying to hurt you things will happen. Besides I know that you were protecting me more than you were yourself just then." She felt the breathing change letting her know that she had guessed right. "You are a true hero. You have been since the day I met you. You saved me and my sister that day."

The warrior let her head drop against the bard's. _No one knows me like you do my little bard. I said it before and I'll say it again. You know me better than I know myself._ "And you saved me." That got her a true bear hug and a little kiss on her collar bone. "Why don't you go and let everyone know that the threat is over for the now. And keep an eye out for Varia and my brother." The bard reluctantly pulled away. "I've got to take care of these. Don't want them bringing wild beasts into our little village."

"I'll see you in a little while." Gabrielle stood for a long while watching her soul mate do the dirty work once again. When it came down to it when things were at their worse it was Xena that would do whatever it was that needed no matter how vial it was. The bard left when she heard the sound of dirt and tried to push the image out of her mind.

The bard could see the shape of the inn and the stables when a noise startled her. Varia came out of the shadows. Once again the Amazon was battered and bloodied. "Sorry they got past me again. I picked the wrong branch to sit on and it broke." She motioned for to her body and the large branch she was carrying. "I only woke up when I heard the exchange between Xena and Draco. She burying them herself?"

Gabrielle eyed the woman trying to see if indeed the injuries that she had could be contributed to a fall from a tree. In the light she was not sure and there were some bells and whistles going off. _It could just be the bad blood between us. Or I could be that Draco escaped and now Toris is missing._ "Of course. She does what she has to. She always has."

Varia took this in and looked around. There was no one in sight. There was no way that the warrior princess could come back in time. Without warning she took the larger branch and struck at the bard. The Amazon was startled when the branch was caught easily in the bard's hand. Green eyes were now showering her with sparks of anger and yet somehow there was no hate. If she didn't know any better she would swear there was pity there.

"How much?" Gabrielle's voice was now deep and had a threatening tone in it. She ripped the branch out of Varia's hand and pinned the slightly taller woman to a tall oak tree with it. "Or is this still about getting back at me from being the main reason you were stripped of your queenhood?" The sharp end of the branch pushed harder against the Amazon's chest. The bard let out a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'm done with you."

Gabrielle let up the branch long enough to pull back with and send a shocking jolt through the Amazon's entire body and knock her into unconsciousness. "Just be glad that it was me that caught you." She whispered to her unresponsive audience. "If Xena had been the one to see your ultimate betrayal you'd be dead or at the very least wishing you were." Somehow the bard managed to get the slender woman upon her shoulders. She made the slow return to the village thinking one thing. _I'm going to be so sore in the morning._


	20. Chapter 20

Varia was tied up and in the stall that had been so recently occupied by Draco and his partner in crime. Liam had been elected to watch her as both Xena and Gabrielle had gone searching for Toris. It was strange because he had come back to deliver the heifer which was standing in the stall next to the captive ex-Amazon. The blacksmith to be was a little nervous about guarding her and the fact that she hadn't said a word made it that much worse.

A noise startled him and he raised a staff that was similar to the one that Gabrielle had used before she had learned how to use the sias. The stable doors opened and in came Sarah who held up her arms in mock surrender dropping the two buckets she had. Liam smiled at her and put the staff back down against the stall door. "Sorry about that. I'm a little jumpy with having to guard an Amazon and all. Xena told me I'd do all right but still."

Sarah returned his smile shyly. They hadn't spent much time together since they'd both left their home village to start a new life here. "I don't envy you that." She looked over the stall wall to see a glowering Amazon who in turn spat at her causing her to take a step back. "I really don't envy you this task." The young woman shook her head and opened the stall to the heifer and began her task of milking. "It'll be nice to have milk again. Mom and I can even maybe make some treats. I think we could all use it."

Liam wanted nothing more than to go over and help the beautiful young woman in her task. But he knew that if he strayed too far from the vicinity of his prisoner it might give the Amazon just the little bit of space to try and escape. He remained where he was but due to his height he could still see Sarah as she went about her work. "I know Xena has been wanting some milk. I found it strange that she said it just out of the blue to me. And you know your aunt has a sweet tooth."

The blond removed the full bucket and placed the second one underneath the cow's tits. "I think it runs in the family to be honest with you." She looked up just being able to see a smile upon the young man's face. He was, she decided, not that great looking. But he was strong and smart and most important to her he was gentle. "And yes that does include me too." The smile upon his face grew even larger at the admittance. Quietly she went about her work standing when she had finished. "Guess I better get these to the kitchen. Can I bring you something? A snack or something to drink?"

The young man glanced at his prisoner and then back at the beautiful young woman. Though they were similar in age he knew that she was well past that in her experiences. She had a maturity about her that was lacking in so many his age and that appealed to him as he had to grow up quickly in his own way. "Well, I'd say I could use a little snack. I've got a couple full water skins so I'm fine there. Thank you for thinking of it."

Finally the prisoner opened her mouth. "Ok. I want someone to shoot me with and arrow right between the eyes if I have to listen to another second of this little flirtation or whatever it is you want to call it. You two are making me want to vomit." Varia stood and tried to move around but the ropes that held her were tight and short. Shorter than when Draco had been tied up in the very same place.

"That can be arranged." Three sets of eyes were on Xena who had come in without even a sound. She was mud soaked and looked like she was a very irritated warrior. Though that only shown in her voice as her face was the usual coldness about it. "After all I just spent I don't know how many hours by the river picking up the trail you left. If he dies you die."

Liam and Sarah looked at each other shocked a little by the words. They watched in silence as the warrior princess made her way to the stall that held the captive and unlocked it. The entire time Varia was trying to back away as far as she could. The warrior picked up the Amazon like she was a rag doll. A low growl not unlike a wolf's escaped the dark haired woman. The Amazon now was visibly shaking and there was fear in her eyes.

Xena simply let her fall to the floor with a thud. "You're lucky that I'm not an evil warlord anymore." She watched as Varia crumpled into a ball. "You sold us all out. They beat him half to death. It was lucky that Gabrielle found him when she did or he would be dead." Her hands kept balling up into fists and then relaxing. "I'm not going to give any warning like if he dies you die because my soul mate wouldn't like me to take a life. But now we have a mess. I don't know what to do with you. And I have to worry about Draco."

Varia looked up into ice cold blue eyes. They were blank revealing no emotions. That was more terrifying then actually seeing a look of death on the warrior's face. "I'm beyond trust I know that." There was only a small twitch of muscle at the corner of Xena's mouth. "I'm an Amazon by birth right so why don't you just hand me back over to them. They'll be more than happy to put me on trial and most likely put me to death."

The warrior shook her head and sighed. "You just don't get it do you?" Xena began to pace back and forth. "This is why you never made a good queen. Everything is so black and white to you. Even in war when there are two sides there are layers that run deep." She stopped pacing and looked Varia right in the eye. "If it were just that you are someone that committed a crime sure I'd hand you back over to them. But for some reason I can't explain my partner thinks there is something in there left to save."

The Amazon never said a word just slumped against the post that she was tied to. _After all I've done to her she still thinks there is something left saving? I know they'll never trust me again and yet what does she expect of me?_ Varia sighed heavily not understanding the woman that was known as the battling bard, Amazon queen and soul mate to the warrior princess. Finally she found her voice. "Tell her I appreciate it but I think she's wrong."

Xena shrugged. "Oh, you'll be able to tell her yourself. She plans on spending some quality time each day with you." That got a surprised look from the Amazon. "I guess if she can keep me from reaching deep down inside of myself and releasing the gift that Ares gave me then she might just be able to reach a dumb, stupid Amazon."

The warrior princess turned her back on the Amazon. She saw Sarah start to pick up the buckets but intercepted her. Hefting the buckets up she turned to Liam and gave him a nod. The young man gave her a nod in return. Without a word she and Sarah made their way slowly and quietly to the inn. It wasn't until they were at the back door that Sarah found her voice. "I'm sorry about your brother. I'm just as sorry about Varia."

The last statement caused Xena to stop in her tracks almost spilling some of the milk. She looked into brownish green eyes that now that she looked deeply reminded her just a little of her soul mate's eyes. After all the young woman had been through there was still a little bit of innocence there. "Thank you." She continued walking and just as Sarah was about to open the door she said, "I saw it a little before but after what you said I know you are related to Gabrielle."

Sarah instantly had a big grin on her face relieving some of the tension she had been feeling. Having to deal with renegades and raiders was something she was not used to. "I'll take that as the highest compliment." She watched as Xena placed the buckets on the work table and made her way to the dining part of the inn. She gathered up a couple items for snacks and returned to the barn where she spent a little longer talking to Liam.

Meanwhile the warrior princess made what felt like a very long climb. She was not looking forward to seeing her brother's condition again. If truth were to be told she had come within an inch of just throttling Varia to within an inch of her life. But Gabrielle's voice kept echoing in her head. _Thank the Gods that she is in my life. Even after everything I've been through sometimes that darkness just wants to take over._ She opened the door to see her soul mate cleaning a particularly nasty cut over her brother's left eye. "Hey."

"Hey." Gabrielle smiled sadly at her. Then she returned her attention to her patient. There were about twenty cuts of varying severity on his body. There were whip marks deep in his back. He hadn't been gone that long so the torture had happened quickly and it sickened the bard to think of the pain that he was so obviously in. "No offense to your skills but I hope we get a healer soon. I mean what if you're off hunting or fighting? I know I've learned a lot from you but still."

Xena thought about this and sighed. _She's right as usual._ "I know. I'm not sure anyone would want to come here." She sat down on the edge of the bed where her healer kit was sitting. She took out a needled and some thread. The warrior began on the nastiest of cuts. Between the two women it took several hours to get Toris all sewn and bandaged up. "Damn he's in bad shape." The warrior turned to her bard and said, "You might have to hold me back from killing her. You already did."

Gabrielle's head shot up from the last of the bandages she was wrapping on her brother-in-law's arm. "I did what?" The bard was surprised. "How could I do that? I've been here the whole time…" Her words trailed off as she saw the look on her partner's face. "Oh." Then she smiled and saw the tension melt just a tiny bit out of the warrior's body. "I'm just glad I still haven't lost my touch."

That got an out and out larger than life smile on the warrior. "You've never lost your touch trust me on that." Xena was going to kiss her but heard a soft knock at her door. "Come!" The door opened and Lila was peering in at the trio tentative in her movements. "Hi, Lila." The warrior looked at the bard who smiled. "You volunteer to sit with my brother?"

Lila nodded and finally entered the room and came to stand at the foot of the bed. She took in the sight of the man that was around her age. One eye was swollen shut and the cuts and bruises turned her stomach. "Sarah and Agra are working in the kitchen. Believe it or not Agra actually isn't that bad of a cook. Just not used to cooking in volume. Figured you two would want to deal with Varia and of course deal with the bastard that did this."

Gabrielle's eyebrows rose at her sister's choice of words. While in physical age her sister was older to the bard she was still her little sister. "Yes. We need to put up some more defenses. Since there are only two seasoned fighters here now it makes it that much more important." Something suddenly occurred to the bard and she turned to her soul mate. "Isn't the supply train coming this week?"

"Oh Hades." Xena cursed a few more choice ones in languages that only the bard had heard before but still only knew that they were curses. "That's just another little wrinkle. I know they have a small attachment from Diana's forces but with Draco out there and pissed off that we're here." She ran a hand through her hair and cursed once again.

The bard turned to Lila and said, "Well, we really do need to get going. Just keep him as still as possible." She pointed to the stand next to the bed. "Give him the herbs in water every few hours. Don't worry if he's not awake just give it to him when he does wake up. His body needs sleep more than anything right now. If he gets worse have Sarah come find either of us."

Xena had a raised eyebrow and the bard just shrugged her shoulders. The pair left and the warrior put an arm over her shoulder. "You've been hanging around me way too long." Green eyes looked up into her blue ones. "That's exactly what I was going to tell her. Maybe we don't need a healer." She paused for just a moment. "I know all I need is you." She felt the slight flush on her bard's cheek and smiled.

The two ambled down the stairs knowing in the back of their minds that they really should be moving with more of a sense of urgency but just being able to be with one another was getting to be such a rarity it was driving both women to do things they wouldn't normally do. As they got to the landing they sighed and looked at each other for the longest time.

Finally it was the warrior that sighed and kissed her soul mate gently. Then she found herself being pulled into a more proper kiss that lasted for a very long time. Finally they pulled back a little breathless. Xena smiled at her naughty little bard. "As soon as that supply train comes in and we get it all sorted out we are going on a little trip. I don't care where and I don't care for how long. I need a little time with just you and me."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Gabrielle caught her lips one more time before they both sighed and took a step away from one another. "I'm going to try and have a little talk with Varia before I go to the south end. At least since Draco is most likely coming from the north I assumed you'd want to handle that yourself?"

Xena smiled again at just how well her soul mate knew her. "You know I trust you with my life but yeah I'd like to start with the north and then the west and east. You take the south after your little chat." She took the bard's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just hope that your talk with her goes better than mine did but you've always been better at the sensitive chats."

Gabrielle squeezed her hand. Parting was getting so hard the past few days. If only they had more time together. Nights were great but it was not enough. Nothing ever seemed to be enough for the bard anymore. Was it because she'd almost lost her again? Was it because all they seemed to do was spend time building up the village? Finally with one last squeeze the two lovers walked out the door and went their separate ways yet again.

The bard made her way to the stables. Liam had heard her coming and had opened the door. She sighed as he was just being a nice young man but had to correct him. "I appreciate the gesture in opening the door and all but the prisoner takes priority." She could see him bristle just a little at her comment hating to see it. He really was a good young man and would make a welcome addition to their family. "Why don't you go and get something to eat. Maybe just sit in the inn for a little bit. I need to talk to Varia. Come back when you want but please knock first."

Liam nodded still looking a little taken aback at her comments. Then suddenly he straightened himself and smiled a big smile. _She was only teaching me not getting on me about it. She is a sweet woman. Nice._ "Thanks. I'll see you in a little bit. Give a holler if you want me to come back sooner." Just like that he was out the door.

Gabrielle watched the door shut before coming over to the stall where their prisoner was. Varia would not even look at her which was not surprising to the bard. "You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but I want you to listen carefully to what I have to say." The Amazon reluctantly looked up into green eyes that were softer than she had expected to see.

The bard began to pace just a little trying to find the words she felt would express what she wanted to say properly. Finally she stood in front of the stall and again stared intently at the Amazon. "We have a lot of bad blood between us. There is no disputing that. That means there is a lot of bad blood between Xena and you as well." Her eyes looked at Argo munching some oats greedily. She then looked back at the prisoner. "I can understand your maybe wanting to hurt us in any way that you can."

Once again the bard paced back and forth her mind working as she moved. Then she stopped and turned to regard her captive audience. "I can even forgive you for possibly wanting to get back at us. You aren't the first person and you won't be the last to want to see us hurt in any way possible." Now she captured Varia's eyes and held them captive with her natural charm. "But you put people in danger that I love. You put my family in danger. That is something I can't and won't forgive."

Varia was unable to keep looking into those green eyes. _There is no going back from this. I really screwed up. Just wonder what they are going to do to me._ She heard the lock to the stall click and looked up to see Gabrielle standing there with her sias drawn. Involuntarily she scooted as far as her rope would let her go. "Y…you're n…not going to k…kill me are you?"

The bard pulled back her one hand and threw her one sias at the rope neatly severing it. It gave the Amazon the freedom she so desperately wanted. Instead of getting up and running the captive just sat there staring into green eyes fear radiating off from her. When the other hand pulled back as if to throw the remaining sias at her she closed her eyes and waited.

There was only silence as Gabrielle put her weapon away and retrieved its mate. The bard gathered some fresh rope and tied Varia so that she had a little more movement than before. Her green eyes were sad but also had a touch of kindness in them as well. "I don't kill unless I'm protecting someone from immediate danger and even then that turns my stomach. I just wanted you to feel a fraction of what Toris went through and now is going to have to deal with."

Varia watched her go through the stall door and heard the click of the lock. Nothing more was said and she heard a knock on the door and the call to come in. Liam quickly came over to the stall and looked in at the Amazon. He could see the mark that Gabrielle's sias had made and the new rope and the little bit of freedom she had gained after the talk. The two stared at each other for a moment. The young man was trying to figure out why the bard had given her more freedom but couldn't understand.

As soon as the door was shut the bard leaned against it for support. She had hated doing that. It was actually a mix of what she wanted to do and what she knew Xena would do. It had been emotionally draining. That was when she heard the noise. _Oh super. What is going on now?_ She took off in a slow run in the direction she heard it. Suddenly she found herself captured in a net and swinging from the tree. _Oh Centaur droppings._


	21. Chapter 21

Gabrielle was just hanging there a little too far up in the air to use her sias to get free from the netting. She swore repeatedly cursing herself for being so sloppy as to fall into someone's snare. The blond leaned her head back and sighed heavily her thoughts going out to the one person that would be able to save her from this mess. Her mind was racing but not with fear. _Funny the things you can get used to if you've been through them enough times._

Her mind was just going back over the many times that she had been in trouble in one way or another and had to wait for a rescue from her soul mate. Their early time together seemed like every week she was stumbling into some kind of trouble and her soul mate would come rushing to her rescue. It was a wonder sometimes why Xena just didn't let her rot in some dungeon. It would have made the warrior's life a lot simpler

Or would it have? Xena had been wanting to find redemption for her past deeds. What better way was there than to keep some stupid kid out of trouble and usually in turn help out a village or a king or whoever was also in trouble. Still it had been a lot of work for the warrior princess to keep the bard out of trouble. Learning to use the staff had helped in a small way. It had made her feel like she was actually contributing instead of always just being in the way.

Times had changed though and less and less had the bard gotten into trouble. Oh there was always trouble and the bard was always there to help solve the problem in any way she could. _I think I liked it better when we were able to work side by side and together better than being the damsel in distress and waiting for my very strong warrior to come rescue me._

As if on cue a familiar sound caught her ear and she saw the flash of the chakrum hit the rope. Quickly she was descending to the ground but she was not scared at all. The familiar sound of someone doing her summersaults and she knew what was going to happen. Sure enough she fell into the strong and capable arms of her warrior. A couple more sounds and the warrior used a free hand to catch her chakrum. Their eyes met and there was a bit of bemusement in the tall dark haired woman's eyes. "You fell for me all over again I see."

It was so deadpan. The voice showed no emotion one way or another. But those eyes had that look that Xena got when she was up to something. It was a rarity to be seen except for by the bard who saw it all the time. Gabrielle just kept her arms wrapped around her soul mate's neck and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies. "I fall for you every time I look into those baby blue eyes my love."

The voice that came out now had a sultry tone to it. "I feel the same about a certain pair of green ones." They shared a kiss and reluctantly the warrior put her bard down on the ground. "Hope you weren't up there too long." She walked over and eyed the netting. "This isn't mine and I don't think this is yours which means we have more than Draco to worry about."

Gabrielle came up from behind her to look at the netting. "Can I see that?" The warrior handed it over to her soul mate so that she could get a closer look at it. There was something familiar about it. _Son of a Bacchae._ "This is Amazon. I wonder if it was Varia or if it was one of the renegades. Although I didn't think they came this far north."

Xena now had a very concerned look on her face. "This is just great. We are the only fighters here and we have who knows how many of Draco's men coming and now some possible Amazons?" She began to look around the ground for any signs of clues. When there weren't any she climbed the nearest tree and began to swing from branch to branch. After she'd been in at least a dozen trees she let herself simply fall to the ground. "You are right. There were Amazons in these trees."

The bard sighed heavily. Then a thought sobered her quickly and she took off in a run. The warrior princess was hot on her heels easily catching up to her. "Varia…" She took a lungful as her paced quickened. "What if there were those that supported her." The blond was headed straight for the stables. "Diversion."

The warrior princess put herself in her fastest gear leaving her bard behind. _I should have recognized the rope. I should have realized what was going on. I think I really do need to get away for a few days. It's messing up my senses._ She halted just as she got to the outskirts of the village. The inn and the stables were clear in the afternoon light. The warrior let her senses go and felt something out of place. Something but she could not sense what it was.

First she waited for Gabrielle to catch up to her. Then she held up a hand in the familiar gesture of not knowing what was going on and to keep silent and still. Slowly the pair walked in tandem to the stables. There were only the low sounds of animals eating or drinking. That was it. It made Xena's skin crawl thinking something was not right. Without a sound she opened the door.

The bard's first instinct was to run past the warrior but she knew better. Liam was slumped against the back wall of the stable. Xena slowly entered the barn letting her senses flow out taking small careful quiet steps. Finally she motioned for Gabrielle to enter so the bard moved with both grace and speed to their friend.

Xena made for the stall to see that it was empty of its prisoner and muttered under her breath about building a proper jail before she did anything else. The warrior could see the very faint traces of at least five people. They were Amazons by the looks of the boot marks that they had tried not to leave behind but with the warrior's eyes she could easily detect them.

The warrior stood back up and knelt down next to her partner. Luckily it looked like there was just a large bump on his forehead. "Damn! I knew I should have had you stay here and watch her." She sighed heavily as yet another one of her friends was hurt. _This is getting to be a very bad habit around here. I think my reputation is slipping._

Gabrielle got up and got one of the water skins and carefully splashed they young man with a sprinkling of water. Instantly he was awake and tried to sit up. She held his shoulders firmly down ensuring that he remained half leaning against the wall. "Easy. You have a nasty bump on the head. When you do move do it slowly. The room is probably going to be spinning when you try to stand. Can you remember anything?"

Liam looked at the bard and then looked at Xena. His eyes found the open stall and knew that Varia had gotten away. Instantly he was ashamed of himself for letting a woman even if she were an Amazon escape. "I'm sorry." He had trouble looking either of his two heroes in the eyes. "I guess I screwed up royally, huh?"

Xena carefully helped the young man to his feet and kept him steady as he wavered slightly. "If anyone screwed up it was me." Gabrielle was on the other side of Liam and the pair helped him walk towards the inn. "I should have thought that Varia might still have some friends left in the Nation. I was just hoping that the latest featherhead queen had more sense than the last few." She glanced over at her soul mate who was smirking. "Present company excluded from that comment."

"Sure, Xena." Gabrielle was reveling in the fact that her soul mate had just lumped her in with a bunch of brainless Amazons. But she knew what she had meant. "I'm no ordinary featherhead. I'm your featherhead." Liam looked a little uncomfortable at the banter going on between his two heroes and yet to him it seemed natural as rain. "Liam, it could have happened to anyone but Xena. Even I fell into one of their snares and had to have my soul mate here get me out."

The bard's kind words instantly made him feel better. _They really are amazing women and not just because they fight for what's right and normally win. No. they are amazing women because they are kind and think about others before they think of themselves._ "Still I am sorry that she got away. And I'm sorry for what happened to Toris. I never really got a chance to say that."

The warrior smiled slightly. _This young man really is going to be one of the better citizens of the village. We were lucky he came here. Gonna have to make sure that he knows that somehow._ "Thanks. Like Gabrielle said. There was no way that you could have known. In fact I should have thought of it. But we'll just deal with it all when the time comes. Let's just get you fixed up."

Somehow Sarah was at the door to the back of the inn and was helping to lead their burden up the stairs and into his room. The young woman looked beside herself and instantly was camped out by his side. The bard and the warrior shared a knowing look. It was getting more and more evident that these two young people would soon get married and then possibly the first child would be born in the new village of Amphipolis.

They left the two alone and made their way to stop in at Toris' room. They softly opened the door to see Lila who had a hold of one of Toris' hands. The dark haired man was sound asleep and the dark haired woman looked like she could do the same thing. Quietly the bard made her way up next to her sister while the warrior came and stood on the other side of the bed and began to gently check her brother's various injuries.

Lila looked up into green eyes that had concern in them. "Hey!" She whispered and looked over as Xena was doing her healing thing. "I didn't even hear you guys come in." The dark haired woman glanced at the window and saw that the hour was now getting near suppertime. "I didn't know it was that late. Boy time sure has a way of getting away from when you are worried."

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena and knew just how true those words. There were quite a few times when watching her partner struggle with a nagging injury and there was nothing she could do about it. It was the frustration of knowing just how much pain the other person was in that was what was so draining and distracting at the same time. "I can relate." Their eyes met and they knew in an instant.

Toris never stirred under his sister's careful touches. Xena seemed pleased with how he looked. "Well at least none of the cuts look like they are getting infected. Even with the best herbs and cleanser there is always that fear." The bruise on his eye was concerning her the most as the eye appeared to be swollen shut still. She knew that could lead to blindness if it didn't clear up soon. _Just another reason to hate that damn Amazon._

Ezra's shout caught their attention. The duo ran down the stairs and out the front of the inn. The old man was standing on the porch pointing to the eastern entrance to the village. There was a lot of dust being kicked up on the path and what appeared to be a lot of riders coming in slow. The bard put her hand over her eyes to shield the remaining remnants of the sun out. _It's too soon. Damn it is them. I can't believe they made such good time._

"Trade caravan." Xena smiled to herself. She felt an arm go around her waist and it made the smile grow even larger. "I thought they'd still be at least a day out." Both the bard and the warrior began to close the distance between them and the incoming strangers. Finally they met up with the lead guard and the warrior put her hand out and it was graciously taken. "You made good time. Glad to have you here."

"Xena!" The man hopped off from his mount. "My name is Tebis." He looked at the blond standing next to the warrior. "I remember you. You're the battling bard." The soldier held out his hand and it was also taken. "I know your name is Gabrielle. I loved hearing your stories when I was just a little spec of a thing." Raised eyebrows from both the warrior and the bard. "I was but a lad when you helped out the queen when she had her first born. You told stories the night you left. I almost followed you both."

Gabrielle was actually blushing slightly at the thought. _That was a lifetime ago. And he remembered all these years later?_ "Well it's an honor to meet you Tebis. I hope that while you are here I can oblige with some stories once again." She looked at Xena who nodded the barest of nods. "But that might have to wait. We've been having just a little bit of trouble as of late."

Tebis looked at the bard and then into Xena's ice cold blue eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." He let out a whistle and a man on horseback came to stand with them. "This here is Gregious. He's the healer they sent to come along in case we came upon trouble." He looked at Gabrielle then back to Xena. "Looks like we've come upon trouble."

"I've been tending to the injured." Xena's voice was a bit strained. "I am a healer in my own right but I wouldn't mind a second opinion. It involves my brother." The healer nodded as if to say whatever needs done will be done. "If you go to the inn and ask the man at the door he'll send you to my brother's room. I'd be grateful. We'd all be grateful." Without a word the healer took off towards the inn.

The captain of the guard took a couple cautious steps a little closer to the pair he had grown up idolizing. "The queen told us to turn back as soon as we had helped unload the supplies." He took in the exchange of glances between the two women. "However the princess told me that I should help out here for a few days until everything was settled. And if there was trouble I'd be in trouble if we didn't stay to help out."

That got a smile out of Gabrielle. "She has grown in the past few weeks. Though I started to see the change while I was still there." The bard felt a little relieved as there was the possibility of a handful of seasoned warriors that would be here to hopefully help out. "We are facing Amazons and a warlord named Draco."

Tebis took this in not surprised by the fact that Amazons were involved. He had kept up as much as he could with the adventures of his heroes saddened when they had supposedly died and happy when their tales started to surface again. Then there was the last tale which he was glad was true and had been corrected. "We've had dealings with Draco ourselves. I've never had the pleasure of fighting Amazons before."

"It's not a pleasure." Xena's voice was at its deepest. With a passion she hated the damned featherheads but it was something that they would always have to deal with as there was no way for her soul mate to give up her right of caste. "I'd rather fight Draco and his men. I just hope that we don't have to fight both at the same time." She started for the supply train and turned back to her new friend. "Tell anyone in your party not to stray too far." She let a feral grin appear on her face. "Traps."

The lead guard nodded his head in understanding. He knew that if anyone could set a nasty trap it would be the warrior princess. He watched as the woman made her way to the wagons to sort out the assorted items that had been promised to them. Then he turned his attention to the bard who seemed to be somewhere else. "There are some new parchment papers in the lot."

That snapped Gabrielle's attention back into the here and now. Her thoughts had been in a past that seemed so far ago. But that was for another time and this was the here and now. "Well, let's go see what we've got then." The bard walked over to where her soul mate was and was surprised when her partner actually jumped when she touched her back. Something was shoved to someone else causing the bard to become very curious. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Xena turned and rolled her eyes at her younger partner. "Like I could hide anything from you. You know me like the back of your own hand." She walked toward the rest of the guard. There were a total of fifteen men. It wouldn't be much of a force for defense but better than what they had now. The warrior was barking out orders and making every one a bit nervous.

The bard watched her with a bit of curiosity. _She used to act like that when she was trying to surprise me with something. But what?_ Then she decided if her soul mate wanted to surprise her she would trust her completely and just wait until her lover was ready to share. A whistling sound alerted her and somehow she was grabbing an arrow. "Xena!"

The warrior snapped her attention to her soul mate and saw the arrow in her hand. "Behind the wagons! Now!" Everyone scrambled including the fifteen soldiers. There were also ten wagon drivers to worry about. The arrows were coming freely and the warrior cursed under her breath. Gabrielle found her partner and handed her the arrow. "Amazons."

Gabrielle sighed heavily having so hoped that she could have turned Varia around. _Guess there really was too much bad blood between us. I know I can't redeem everyone but it sure hurts when I think I can and then they still turn on us._ "I know you know this but we're sitting ducks here." There was a howl from far away. "That sounded painful. Was that the spiked log trick you think?"

Xena smiled and nodded her head. She was glad that the damned featherheads weren't unsusceptible to her little traps. _Some warriors. Gods I hate Amazons._ There was another volley of arrows and then there was silence. Then there was another scream this time it was the warning of an oncoming attack. The warrior stood cautiously and she could see at least ten Amazons attacking. Her smile grew large as she whistled. All fifteen soldiers and her soul mate stood up and revealed themselves.

Ten Amazons, Varia in the lead, came to a screeching halt. The Amazon had thought they would only be dealing with Xena and the wannabe queen. Instead she found that they were facing off against fifteen soldiers. "Retreat!" Her words shocked the other Amazons but they took off running. Without even a word the fifteen soldiers took off after them.

A curse escaped the warrior. "Damned soldiers." Xena wanted to go after them but decided to let them run off what looked like extra energy. "Hopefully they'll think about it and turn back here where we need them more." She started to turn around and found herself looking down into sparkling green eyes. "What?"

The only answer that she received was a hug that lasted for what seemed like forever. Xena was taken aback but she just held the pleasurable embrace. "You know," the warrior drawled. "I do have to get these people settled for the night." Again sparkling green eyes shown up at her. "I love you too." _I wonder if she suspects something. Oh well. I'll find out once we get this mess with the Amazons and Draco settled. Then I'm going to become even luckier than I already am and make it official. If she'll have me…_


	22. Chapter 22

AN-Hope you're still enjoying. This is still just flowing for me but if anyone wants to suggest anything I'm all ears. Well, now back to the show…

It had taken the better part of the next day to sort out the wagons. The vault was now near capacity and if one didn't know where something was they were in trouble. Lucky that the bard had carefully kept good records of where everything was. They were now set for winter and would be set in the spring when it came time to plant. The only thing was that none of them were farmers. That was something that Xena was actually planning on remedying when they went out on their little trip.

The soldiers had come back within an hour of going after the Amazons. There was hardly a sign of any of them. Xena had spent the night trying to track them but either they had masked their tracks well or worse. They had gotten help in escaping. If Draco was anything like his father then he would take any advantage that he could find. A group of Amazons with a grudge against the warrior and the bard now how could he pass that up?

Now it was just a matter of playing the waiting game. It was not a game that the warrior liked to play. The only thing or one that she had any patience with playing that particular game was her soon to be wife. _Mmm I like the taste and feel of wife. _The world could go away while she waited forever on the bard. After all how many times had the bard had to wait on her? She was worth more than the warrior could put into words.

The warrior was still out on patrol as the light was now dimming on the second day after the trade wagons had pulled in. Soon she knew she would have to send them back to Dianna. While she was grateful for the armed support and the words of the princess these soldiers belonged to the queen. It would put them back to square one with only her skills and the bard's to fend off who knows what size force that Draco or Varia were building up.

Slowly Xena made her way back into the town glad to see that there were guards at the most vulnerable spots of the village. The soldiers had taken that upon themselves without her even having to suggest anything. If nothing else the queen had a well-trained army of course she had seen to that before she had left. She nodded and a slight wave was the acknowledgement.

All the warrior wanted to do at this point was grab a tray of whatever was in the kitchen and find her soul mate and snuggle up on the bed and feed one another. Her body was aching with the strain of not abuse on her muscles so much as lack of sleep. Her body hadn't had a full night's sleep in literally a week with all that was going on.

A noise from one of the outposts made her curse under her breath in about ten languages. Stealing herself for anything she found herself running at her top speed hoping it was just some bunny rabbit that couldn't sleep. It had come from the north scout so her fears were of the worst. Finally she made it to the sentry. "What's up?"

"There." The man was only slightly shorter than Xena was and had hair the same color as she did. If she had to guess his age was around seventeen or eighteen. The color of his eyes reminded her of her soul mate. In a way he had her smile as well. There was, the warrior reflected, something very familiar about him. Her mind quickly went to where he was pointing. "There's someone caught in your trap."

Xena nodded. "Let me go check this out. There's no need to sound the alarm yet. Just wait for my signal." Before she could move a familiar presence caught her attention. _Should have known._ She turned with a smile upon her face. "Hey. Just going to see who got themselves trapped. You wanna come with or you wanna stay here?"

Gabrielle smiled at her soul mate. There was every part of her screaming to go just because she wanted to be with her so badly. But she knew deep down that as much as she'd learned from Xena over the years and could do a lot of what the warrior could there was no one like her soul mate. "You go. I'll be ready to help you out for when you get into trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Xena had a mock expression of shock on her face. _No one brings out my playful side like she does._ "All right. I'll be back in just a little bit." Not even thinking about the young soldier standing there she gave her soul mate a quick kiss. Then she was off not seeing the smirk on the bard's face and the face of the soldier who had turned the shade of a beet red.

The bard watched as her lover blended so easily into the shadows. It took a trained eye to follow her. After years of traveling with her the blond was an expert. Behind one tree then up into that tree. Leaping from one branch swaying only slightly and then onto the next branch. Then there was a forward summersault and another branch in a tree that was twenty feet away. Then slowly one more little flip and she had landed in the same tree that had the snare.

A signal that only the bard knew all too well caused her to relax. The young soldier next to her seemed to sense her mood and relaxed a little too. He came and stood next to her. His eyes tried to see what she was looking at but could not make out the warrior. He wondered what it was that the blond was seeing. "I didn't know that you two were…" He stumbled for the right words.

"We're soul mates." Gabrielle finished without even looking at her compatriot. A smile worked its way on to her face as Xena didn't even bother to climb down the tree. She simply just let herself free fall tucking and rolling and coming up to where the rope was holding the netting. The warrior freed the ropes and gently let the burden down to the ground. "She's on her way back." She knew that the soldier could not see what she was seeing so she gave him fair warning.

Sure enough, just after she reset the trap, Xena was talking quietly to the person that had been caught in the netting. The pace was slow but steady. Finally the pair came out of the woods and into the little bit of light that was shining for the stars. The warrior could see that her partner was trying to figure out who their new compatriot was. "Gabrielle you remember Gabriel."

The bard's jaw literally went to her chest. "Gabriel as in the baby that we saved just after we first met?" Xena's eyes were twinkling in her mischievous way. "Wow!" She held out a hand and the young man took it in his own gladly. "Always nice to meet old friends." It was also strange to keep meeting people that the last time she remembered them they were in diapers. "So what brings you to our little village? I thought the king adopted you."

"Oh he did." Gabriel was a sight to see. His hair had turned from the fair blond to a sandy blond and it had a curl at the tips though his hair was not even to his shoulders. He had blue eyes that were even more vibrant than Xena's. Standing straight up he was now at least a head taller than the warrior. In some ways he reminded the bard of a young Hercules. "But things happen. I am not king nor do I wish to be. He married Pandora who bore him a son. And before you say anything I was next in line. I just chose to find my way in the world. I began traveling when I was around fifteen. I heard a certain warrior princess did the same thing."

That caused Xena's mood to shift a little. She tried to hide the fact and truth be told only her Gabrielle could sense it. Even if she hadn't been able to sense it she would have been when the warrior had begun her days of fighting for good at the start but quickly turned to evil. "Yeah well I'm not necessarily the greatest of role models. Gabrielle here now she is someone to pattern a life after."

To someone else they would think this was just modesty on the part of the warrior princess but again her soul mate knew her better than anyone. "Well we're just glad you could drop by." Xena rolled her eyes at the comment but the prince laughed a real hearty laugh. "I suppose you've heard then that we are trying to build up this little village. Though we are having a bit of trouble."

"I heard about the village." Gabriel gave a quick glance to Xena. "I figured when I fell into one of her traps that there was some kind of trouble. I'm not great with a blade but I have fought a few times and can defend myself and others if it comes down to it." He brought out a short cross bow. "This is my weapon of choice. I've learned where to hit a man so that it only slows him down." His eyes looked a little lost for a moment. "I don't like killing though I have in the past."

Gabrielle understood completely. It was still a part of her not wanting to kill anyone. But that was what could and did happen from time to time when you were in the heat of battle. She knew that Xena no longer took pleasure in a good kill as once was the way. "Well, none of us here likes killing. But we do what we have to to survive. What are your plans?"

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. "Well I only thought about coming here to see what you ladies were up to." On the word 'ladies' it got both sets of raised eyebrows. "I'm really open to new things although settling down wasn't on the top of my list but I'll stick around for a while at least until things have somewhat settled down. I have a feeling with you two things will never be settled down."

"Not even me." Xena's deep voice startled the prince and the soldier but not Gabrielle. "Why don't we take this to the inn? With so many people here I'm afraid we've run out of sleeping space. Haven't had enough time to build new huts. We've been concentrating on getting some of the businesses up. Guess if we keep getting people in that will have to be next especially with winter coming."

They walked a slow but steady pace over to the inn. There had been a bonfire built and tents set up for the soldiers. The drivers were sleeping in the barn. They walked in silence for the longest time before Gabriel broke the comfortable lull. "I spent some time as a carpenter's assistant. I'd be happy to stay and help you get some shelters up. Until then I'd be happy to shelter in the stables. In fact if you'll excuse me kind ladies."

They watched him as both were a little curious. He was an interesting person but they wondered if he was who he said he was and if his story was true. For now they could only use him and hope for the best. They'd already had one traitor in their midst. There would be more as the village grew. After all no matter the size of a village there was always a trouble maker or two.

They continued on to the inn which was now mostly dark. It was getting near midnight. It seemed to be a ritual as of late for the pair to not get to bed till way late and be up before the sun. Xena paused in the kitchen and prepared the tray of food that she had wanted before. The bard was waiting at the door and opened it for her. The pair continued up to their room. Before they got there the healer was just coming out of Toris' room. He seemed to be able to read minds and wraggled his hand as if to say so- so.

Xena sighed heavily. Things were only so-so at this point. The building up of the village had taken so many setbacks. There was constant trouble. First it was the Amazons. Now it was Draco and the Amazons. The warrior almost wished they were back out on the open road just to get away from all the trouble. Oh there would be problems to solve. There always were. But this was a constant barrage and it was really getting on her nerves.

Gabrielle was waiting at the door to their room. She had been waiting silently for several moments as she could see her soul mate heavy in thought. The stress was written all over her face and the bard's heart was aching for her. "Xena?" It was in a soft whisper that she knew only her partner would be able to hear. "You going to join me?"

That snapped the warrior out of her dark thoughts but her mood still was the same. She hefted the tray into a more comfortable position and quickly joined the woman she loved. After placing the food tray on the stand next to the bed she took off her sword and chakrum and put them in their spot next to the bed. She was about to begin taking off her armor when she felt soft warm hands on her skin.

The bard turned the warrior around to face her and came at her. At first the warrior stood her ground until she realized what it was her lover wanted. Without a word she surrendered and let herself be gently pushed back against the bed and sat down. Slowly and methodically Gabrielle removed all the heavy armor and the leathers until her soul mate was sitting there with nothing on.

Gabrielle stood between the open legs of her partner and was treated to the same treatment only the warrior made sure she touched soft skin as she proceeded. That resulted in an almost purring sound coming from the bard. When they were both standing there in all their glory Xena leaned her head onto the bard's breasts and just reveled in the smell and touch of her soul mate.

They stayed like that for a very long time until finally Xena leaned her back and looked into a pair of brilliantgreen eyes that showed concern. "I needed this." The warrior smiled as Gabrielle reached out and pushed a stray hair back into place just barely grazing the dark haired woman's ear. "I think I've been going nonstop for the past few weeks."

The blond woman motioned and without even a bit of struggle the warrior got into bed in an upright sitting position. She handed the tray to the warrior and climbed into bed on the other side. They took their time eating the odd tidbits of food that they had managed to scrounge up. When finished the warrior placed the tray back on the table and opened up her arms in a signal for the bard to snuggle up to her.

For some reason the bard just sat there looking at her instead. Finally after Xena had put down her arms and had a little pout going on her face. To anyone else it would just look like a face of discomfort. But to the bard she knew it well. Finally the bard said, "Lie flat and your stomach." That got a raised eyebrow from her soul mate but she complied. The bard started at her neck and then to her shoulders. Slowly she massaged a path all the way down and included the warrior's feet.

Xena was so relaxed that she was having trouble keeping awake. She wanted so badly to reciprocate the massage but was tired beyond words. "Thank you." It was all she managed as she felt the bard shifting in bed next to her. Part of her wanted to know what was going on but she felt so relaxed and so safe and most importantly loved that she just let herself go and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Gabrielle smiled as she saw and felt her soul mate's body completely relax under her touch. Then the rhythm of her breathing slowed and soon the warrior was sound asleep. Not wanting to move but also wanting to write something quickly she carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb her slumbering partner. She got her diary and once again carefully got back into bed.

_Every time I write in here as of late it seems it's of one thing. I miss Xena. It's funny because we are settled in one place, sleep in the same bed every night and yet I feel like I never see her. We spent so much more time together when we were on the open road. We fought about the same which is sad. I was hoping that the village life would ease that back and my soul mate and I would actually get to spend time together._

_I reread that and in a way I sound selfish but I don't care. We spent so many years righting wrongs and fighting for the greater good that we've earned a little time together I think. What I really want but I don't think Xena will ever want this is to be able to tell the world that she is mine. I know the people closest to us know that we are as close as two people can be but I would love to tell a stranger that I belong to someone else and have a symbol to show it off._

_I think I'm tired. No I know I'm tired. Seems like my emotions are going all over the place right now. I'm just so tired and I need contact from Xena. Before she died this last time I always wanted the simple touches as we walked along. Anything was great. But now it's like I crave it and need it. Not sure what that is about and I wonder if she feels the same. Perhaps we need to have a long chat whenever we actually get a chance._

Gabrielle let the ink dry before she set the scroll on the floor. She was too tired to move much and instead she just wrapped her arm around her slumbering warrior. Xena stirred just a little but went back to sleep when she felt the smaller body wrap itself around her. The touching of their skin made the warrior and the bard feel complete. It made them both feel like something they had been missing had somehow been found.


	23. Chapter 23

Xena was walking through the village toward where the tannery was to go. She wanted to inspect the progress of it before she went and talked to the soldiers about staying a little longer. Tebis had already offered to stay on indefinitely. The warrior had caught a little bit of possible hero worship from him and not just of herself. It appeared that the young man was taken just as much with Gabrielle as he was the warrior princess. _Just hope he knows she is taken. My little bard usually left that part out of the stories._

There was a perceptible bounce in the warrior's step. Though the pair had not spent a lot of time alone once again Gabrielle had certainly made the most of it. She could still feel the gentle touches that her soul mate was so good at. Her entire body felt so relaxed and she was so full of energy. All she wanted to do was to go flying in the air. But now was not the time for that. Defenses had to be checked. The buildings needed to be checked along with lots of new people in the village to take care of.

Without warning she began doing summersaults and let out her war cry. Really she should be conserving her energy but she was just so full of love and overall feeling physically good that she could not help herself. She kept going until she did a twisting summersault and landed face to face with the young man that was guarding the west entrance startling him and causing him to draw his sword.

"Relax." The young man took a deep breath and quickly put his sword away. He eyed her up and down and shook his head. "Sorry I just seem to be full of energy today." The guard still had a shocked look on his face. It wasn't about to spoil the mood that the warrior found herself in. "I take it that it has been pretty quiet out this way?"

The soldier stood more at attention and only nodded. Xena watched his face intently and saw that he was scared of her. That was nothing new. People that met her were either in awe of her, scared of her or a little bit of both. Standing there for a few more moments she turned and rolled her eyes. _He talks less than I do._ The warrior then returned her direction to where she had originally intended to go this time just walking at a good clip.

The tannery building was still only mostly the frames. When she got there Gabriel was already inspecting it. Even with the added help she knew it was going to take months to finish. She caught the young man's eyes and they nodded in greeting. "I think we might as well postpone this building. It's to the point where weather won't hurt it. We've got to start building huts for families that might wander in."

Gabriel looked up and down at the structure and nodded his head in agreement. "I was going to suggest that. Is this your work?" The young man pointed to where two joints came together in a perfect fit. When she nodded he whistled. "I've seen some carpentry in my time but I've never seen anyone able to get the fit that perfect. It's a lot to live up to."

"I'm not that good." Xena blushed ever so slightly when he raised both eyes in question. "All right. I'm a perfectionist." She shrugged. "I try not to hold everyone up to my standards. Gabrielle has to remind me from time to time that not everyone is as capable of things as I am." Another shrug and she turned to check the other three outposts. She turned back to her friend and said, "If you want to survey some area we can get started on some housing. I have to check on the outposts."

Without another word the warrior princess was off. She could feel a pair of eyes watching her and wondered if it was a good thing or not. As much as she wanted another ally there was something just not right about the young man. _Could just be that you've been burned a few times._ She sighed heavily and continued on to the other three outposts.

()()()()()()()()

Gabrielle had gotten a very good night's sleep for once. Having been able to spend just a little time with Xena had done wonders for her mood. _Was it because I got to make her feel so good that it made me feel good?_ The bard smiled at the thought. _Having your hands all over her body wouldn't have anything to do with your good mood now would it?_ That brought out a small chuckle which earned her a look from Gregious. She was checking on Toris.

The poor man was doing better. Gregious was a very skilled healer. Xena was still better but it was nice to have someone else that could take care of the people that she cared for. Toris was now managing to sit up and was able to keep broth and some bread down. He was still quite weak but both Xena and the new healer were quite pleased with his progress.

To be honest, the bard was more concerned about his mental condition than she was his physical condition. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed as the healer was perched. Lila had finally been persuaded to take a break if you called helping in the kitchen and sorting out some of the new supplies that had come in. A notion had entered the bard's mind when her sister had protested so vehemently about leaving Toris' side. But she put that away for another time as it couldn't be true. Could it?

Toris had been fragile before he had gotten beaten to a bloody pulp. Before getting to Potadeia he had been making progress. Then the damn people there tried to hang him not once but twice. It had broken something inside of him. The bard had seen it before over the years in their travels. It was going to take a long time and a lot of understanding to help him to get through it all.

The patient stirred a little and looked to see an unfamiliar face causing him to tense a little causing a murmur of pain. He turned and saw soft green eyes and a soft smile on a very familiar face. His body relaxed and as it did some of the aches and pains again made him grunt a little. "Hey, sis." He smiled and looked back at the man who had stood and was going through some things on the table by his bed. His attention turned back to Gabrielle whose smile had grown wide. "We have a new healer?"

Gabrielle had trouble speaking the single word had touched her so. "Toris, this is Gregious. He came in with the trade caravan yesterday. He is a healer and your sister says he's just as good as her." The bard's mood had been elevated even more if it was possible. "Looks like you're in for a lot of bed rest and a lot of tlc for a while. Lila has been sitting with you almost night and day." She watched a little twinkle form in familiar blue eyes. _And another piece of the puzzle comes into play._

"She really shouldn't bother with me." The twinkle was gone in an instant as much darker thoughts lurked inside his head. "I mean I'm nothing special. In fact…" Toris' eyes looked over at the strange man who was mixing something. _Not going to get into this not with him here anyways._ "I'm a little tired. Why don't you go see what trouble my sister has gotten into? Thanks for stopping by and keeping me company."

"What is family for?" Gabriele stood stretching her muscles and heard a distinctive pop come from her back. "I'll let Lila and Xena both know how you are doing. Sleep tight big brother." He smiled at her and let his eyes drift shut. The bard watched him for just a moment then made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she knew that her sister most likely was. Sure enough, Lila was still sorting through some of the supplies. "He's doing better." Their eyes met and what appeared to be relief washed over her. "He's sleeping right now but I'm sure he'd love some company later."

Lila only somewhat nodded at her as her eyes went to the door. Gabrielle took in the look and knew it for what it was. It was the same look that she had gotten on her own face when Xena was hurting and all she wanted was to be with her. The bard watched her sister for a long moment before she snagged a loaf of bread and some spreadable cheese and made her way out into the cool afternoon air.

Part of her wondered where Xena had gotten off to but she suddenly felt a familiar presence. In the open space almost to the west entrance the warrior could be seen. She and Gabriel had been busy putting down the foundation for the first of the huts. Gabrielle was amazed that it took so little time to do this and yet was not surprised seeing her Xena was involved.

As if the warrior could sense her approach Xena turned and a huge smile appeared upon her face. Blue eyes kept steady upon her seemingly enjoying the way that the bard was approaching. Gabrielle let her walk linger just a little bit enjoying the eyes upon her. Finally she found herself looking up into those blue eyes that make her go week in the knees impervious to the fact that Gabriel had been watching the whole seductive scene.

"Is it a time for a break?" Gabrielle's voice was low and sultry. For some reason she was finding herself unable to stop what she was doing. It was as if she just had to be with Xena. Not that she didn't appreciate it but it was also getting to be a little interesting these sudden urges to need to be with her soul mate. "Looks like you two have been working hard enough." It had finally registered that they were not alone. "Gabriel."

"Gabrielle." Gabriel nodded at his name sake. "I think I'll just go up to the inn and see if I can get in on this break thing. I'm sure there are lots of goodies up there." He watched as the two just stood staring intently at each other. There was an intensity about their relationship that one could actually feel it was so powerful. "Be back in a bit."

Xena waited until he was out of sight before she leaned down and kissed her soul mate. It was more than just a want it was a need. The pair shared the kiss until breathing became impossible. After her breathing had returned to some semblance of normalcy the warrior took the bread and cheese and went to where an old barrel was being used as a table. There were short boxes as chairs. "So, you just couldn't stay away is that?"

Gabrielle just shrugged as she joined her soul mate at the makeshift table. "Sorry this isn't much but I just grabbed. I wanted to let you know that Toris is sitting up in bed and that the healer seems pleased with his progress." There was a mischievous look in the green eyes. "I think that there might be something going on between Toris and Lila."

The warrior almost choked on the bite of bread she had been trying to swallow. She coughed hard causing her partner to get up and thump her hard on the back. Finally when she was able to breathe again and her partner had sat back down it allowed her to look at her partner with a bit of a surprise. "I thought there was something as in friendship. You saying you think that either of them is inclined to want more?" It was hard to think of that with her brother. Although he was slowly starting to accept her relationship with Gabrielle so why would it be different if he found someone.

"Of course if it is true there are complications." Both sets of eyes rolled in sync. It would be new if there wasn't some kind of complication in their lives. "Toris is still beating himself up pretty good about things. I think what happened in Potadeia really shook him up." The bard's eyes were sad for a moment before she remembered the other thing that she wanted to tell her soul mate. "He did call me sis."

There was no choking involved this time but blue eyes were big and round and bright. "Wow!" Xena took a quick drink of water. "When we first met up he was shooting arrows at us. And saying that what we have is not right." The warrior shook her head. It was another small positive when there were so many things still so up in the air. "Now he's accepted you as family." _Well, that makes that easier._

Gabrielle finished her last bite of bread and cheese thankful that there had been cheese in the trade wagon. Their meals had been somewhat limited even more so than when they were out traveling. It was nice to have something just simple for once. "Well, you've got a lot of work left by the looks. Plus we still have to worry about Draco. Oh one less thing to worry about. You'll be getting Liam back tomorrow that is if Sarah gives him back."

The two women shared another knowing look. "It might just be a good thing we got ourselves a priest. We figured Sarah and Liam but your sister and my brother." Xena just shook her head. "It's like there is something in the water here making everyone want to get married." There was just a slight flush to her cheeks that she hoped that her soul mate would not see or at least not ask about.

The bard eyed her for a moment. Her green eyes had picked up on the slight flush but decided that if there was something that Xena wanted to share with her she would in due time. "I know. Next thing you'll be asking me to marry you." There was a bit of a surprise on the warrior's face. "Who knows, if you were lucky enough I might be inclined to ask you."

Xena felt like a deer caught in a torch light. If she passed it off as a joke then it might hurt Gabrielle and it would definitely ruin her plans. If she said that it might come true someday it might ruin her plans that way. Finally she decided to just go with her heart. "You never know the queen of my hearts. You might just join the growing lists of those that take the big plunge. That is if you'd want to with an old broken down warlord." _Not the romantic proposal I'd wanted but her answer could make it easier or harder._

Gabrielle blinked a couple times trying to figure out if her soul mate was joking, being serious or most likely feeling out the situation as it were. _I could make her squirm if this is what she wants. Or I could do the right thing and give her a bit of hope._ "To be known as the woman that conquered Xena? I'd be crazy not to jump at the chance." There was almost the look of relief on her soul mate's face. Almost.

"Are you kidding me?" Xena now felt that they could fall back on their usual banter. "I think I'd be the one that would be talked about. The woman lucky enough to marry the famous Battling Bard of Potadeia? I'd be the envy of many that's for sure." She felt herself relax at the thought of her plans and just how well it would go. But they had to get Draco and the Amazons under wraps first.

There was a sound just behind them and the bard knew without looking up that it signaled the return of their newfound friend. The bard had a lot to do as the trade caravan still had to be sorted through. She took Xena's hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Well, I've got things to organize and things to inventory. Not as much fun as getting all sweaty and building things but we all have our own burdens." She winked at her lover as she stood.

Xena winked back and stood up watching the blond walk off. It made her flash to the first time she had really watched her walk. She was still wearing the really long skirt and her gait was tentative and yet had a certain wonder to her step. It was the fact that she was slowly moving from a child and into a young woman. How fast had Gabrielle had to grow up traveling with the former warlord. "Well I guess it's time to get back to work." Gabriel only nodded.

Gabrielle felt the eyes on her for a very long time and appreciated the longing and desire that she felt. It was nice to feel appreciated in anyway but especially when it involved the woman that she loved so much. Sighing she started to go to the vault where a lot of supplies were left for her to inventory. Sadly she had still not quite finished with what the raiders had left behind so it was indeed going to take her forever to get her work done.

A call from the northern gate caught her attention and she turned toward the gate. Xena was clear over by the west gate so the bard decided to investigate on her own. Her pace quickened not knowing what was waiting for her. The soldier waved at her and she began to run. As she got closer to the gate a very familiar face made her stop in her tracks. It took a moment for her to gather herself and she once again broke into a run. Finally she got to the gate and threw her arms around the waiting man. "Virgil? I can't believe it's you!"

Virgil looked at her with a bit of an impish grin. When he did it reminded the bard of their friend Joxer the young man's father. "Gabrielle!" The young man patted her arm. "I'm so glad that I found this place. Mom has been looking for somewhere to settle down. After what happened with dad well she never fully recovered and lost the inn. I told her I heard you guys were here. She sent me ahead to scout. If you wouldn't mind a few more people that is."

Gabrielle smiled to herself. _Wasn't I just thinking how we only had a handful of family and here shows up Joxer's son._ "We can definitely use all the help we can get." She took the young man's hand and started for the west gate. "Xena is busy starting on huts. We have the inn and the stables finished. We were working on the blacksmith and the tannery place but well we've had some surprise people show up so we need the living quarters more. Xena's gonna be so happy to see you!"

They made it to the west gate and Xena looked up from hammering a support beam in place. Immediately a smile was upon the warrior's face. She dusted off her hands and she made her way to an old friend. "Virgil! Man has it been a long time since we've seen you. Where are your mom and sister? They holding up all right?" Quickly it was explained the situation to the warrior princess. "Well Gabrielle is right the more the merrier."

Without even giving warning, Xena tackled both Gabrielle and Virgil to the ground. A volley of arrows had landed just where they had been standing. They all scrambled to find shelter behind a tree or a support of the hut. Gabriel had a look of shock on his face but Virgil instinctively went for the sword that he carried. He said, "Never a dull moment with you two is there?" They only looked at other and shrugged as another volley of arrows fell.

Gabrielle looked at Xena who looked back at her. No. There was never a dull moment in their lives. It had always been full of warlords, kings and all sorts of injustice to fight. When they weren't fighting this evil they had each other to keep things from getting dull. So it was another day. It was another dinar. It was trouble as usual.


	24. Chapter 24

Xena let out a signal as the arrows had them pinned down. She managed to get a hold of one and gave a look to her soul mate. _Amazons!_ Of course it did not mean that Draco was not with them. It just meant that the first wave was coming from Varia and whoever was with the damned woman. There were really only a couple Amazons that the warrior had even remotely trusted and they were long gone.

Another signal answered hers and she knew that Tebis and his men were fanning out. They had talked about it briefly the night before. His men knew where the traps were and to avoid them. They could easily move through the thick woods that surrounded Amphipolis that the Amazons were using for cover. That would mean that she and Gabrielle and the four guards would have to lead the frontal assault.

As if on cue the four guards had managed to evade the arrows and were huddled behind trees just behind the warrior and the bard. Gabriel was still there as was Virgil. Xena ran her fingers through her hair and waited for a moment to see if the arrows were ever going to stop. Finally they seemed to and she motioned for everyone to stay where they were as she made herself a larger than life target.

No arrows came and Xena closed her eyes for a moment. She let her senses take over listening to the breeze, the trees and the animals that surround her. To the south and west there were still crickets and birds and even a handful of squirrels. But to the east and the north there was not a sound. In the air she picked up the scent of sweat. The temperature was cool and unless someone was truly straining there was no reason to be sweating.

The warrior let out a few more signals and waited for the answer. Tebis' low whistles answered her and a feral grin appeared on her face. She went back in her cover of the trees. "All right. It's both the Amazons and Draco. There's about forty total." She turned to Gabriel. "I don't know how much of a fighter you are so if you want to go to the inn now is the time to do it. Get Liam and you both watch the entrances. Have Liam show you how to use the little gadget that I invented. You won't have to fight if you use it properly."

Xena watched as Gabriel slowly darted across the open area and made it to the inn. Though she figured the Amazons were short on arrows she still was worried about her new friend until he got inside. She felt as much as saw her soul mate come up next to her a comforting arm was around her waist. They stood there for several more moments before another signal came across the woods.

The warrior sighed heavily. Part of her really still had the taste of the fight inside her. Part of her would rather have someone like Gabrielle talk out the world's problems and not have to shed another drop of blood. A dark thought flow inside her as she figured that it would probably always be this way that diplomats would only be able to do some much and blood would need to be shed. It was not a very pleasant thought at all.

A warmth and a rub on her back made Xena relax and the warrior sighed one more time. "All right. That was the signal. Tebis and the rest of the soldiers are in place. We have to make this look good." She turned to Virgil who still had his sword in his hand. "You really haven't seen much fighting, Virgil. If you want to sit this out…" A strong shake of the head was her only answer. "Fine. Spread out but not too far. There still might be arrows so be careful."

Virgil was on one side of Xena and Gabrielle on the other. Then there were two soldiers on each side of the pair. Slowly and steady they made their way. Sure enough there was the wisp of air as another volley of arrows either fell short or overshot their mark. That caused the group to move slightly faster in their advance.

"Remember where those traps are." Xena looked to each side seeing each soldier was ready to go. She knew that Gabrielle was always ready. "Now!" They took off and emerging from the shadows of the trees once more. In an instant there was the sound of metal on metal. The warrior took on five Amazons at one time. Instead of engaging them with her sword she pushed it into the ground and leapt into the air using her moment to kick every one of them several times until they were out on the ground.

No time to relax as she was being swarmed by who knows how many raiders or Amazons. In fact it had become like a big dog pile with Xena on the bottom. She tried with all her might to get the pile of sweating humans off from her but even with her superior strength. Any one in their right mind would be panicking at the sensation of all those bodies on her but not the warrior. She knew what was coming next.

Sure enough there were the familiar yelps and screams and more metal on metal sounds. There was also the familiar voice that went along with it. "Get off my soul mate you pieces of blood sucking Bachae!" It made the warrior smile to hear the bard's voice. Finally she was able to launch the pile out of the way and whap each and every one of them on the backside as they cleared off. For just the very slightest of moments green eyes met blue and both gave the other a little wink.

Then they were off trying to end this little melee before it got worse. Xena glanced over at Virgil who was holding his own. _Must get his fighting skills from Meg._ There was another signal call and she knew that it was time. "Get them moving!" It wasn't long before they had the Amazons and Draco's men were trapped. The entire group of women and men were surrounded and pushed back to back.

Varia and Draco had somehow managed to get side by side and were glaring at the warrior princess. For the longest of times no one said anything. Finally the Amazon threw down her sword as did the ones that were fighting alongside her. The warlord was looking like he still wanted to fight but he saw the look in Xena's eye and knew better. Draco said with disgust in his voice, "Knew I shouldn't have let that damned woman talk me into attacking now. Should have built my army up more."

"You're right." Xena looked him in the eye and pointed her sword at his neck. "You should have. I've held off better fighters than you all by myself. I had help this time." She let out a whistle and a couple of the soldiers took off for the inn. "We'll have to tie you all up and leave you out in the open." At that moment there was a crack of thunder far out into the distance. "Thought I smelled rain." There was an evil smile upon her face. "I'll let these soldiers take you back to Queen Dianna. She can deal with the likes of you."

Varia looked like she wanted to say something but Gabrielle took a step forward and glared at her. "You had your chance with the Amazons." The bard held out a sias point first toward the Amazon. "We welcomed you here. All you had to do was simply things we asked. I know it wasn't the way of the warrior but neither is attacking someone that had been trying to help you out. You make me ashamed that I'm a part of The Nation."

The Amazon was about to spat on the bard when she felt a fist fly at her and her head snapped back. She went soundlessly to the ground. Xena unhooked her chakrum and kept it steady in her hands. "Is there anyone else here that wants to give my soul mate a hard time?" Her eyes roamed the group and then kept steady on Draco's. It appeared that even he had sense not to mess with her at least not now.

Finally the soldiers came back with some rope and some chains. They had brought some leg irons with them. It wasn't enough for all of them so they put them on the likes of Draco and Varia. Xena simply stood back and watched. They marched the group to just outside the stables and huddled them close together. Tebis counted told half his men to stand watch and the other half to get something to eat and then sleep. They would need to switch off in a few hours.

Tebis followed Xena and Gabrielle back to the inn where supper was being served. The trio walked in the front door and all eyes were on them. Liam was sitting next to Sarah and across from them was Virgil. The two elders were not that far away talking with the healer. The captain nodded to the ladies and joined some of his troops. That left the pair to sit by themselves. All Xena wanted to do was take the meal upstairs but she knew she would have to stay. They had too many prisoners for her to relax even during meal time.

The air in the inn was tense to say the least. With the warrior's superior hearing she heard every word that was said. The only one that worried her a little was the female of the two elders. It seemed she was slipping back into that familiar holier than though attitude. It was probably an act trying to cover up the fact that she was scared witless. But they all were in their own way. Even Xena hated what was going on at the moment.

It was something the warrior had thought about a lot over the past few years. While fighting was a part of who she was and she would always relish helping those in need the price that came with fighting was sometimes too great. When she had been a warlord killing and destruction was as much a part of her as breathing was. A gentle touch on her shoulder made her look into green eyes and smile. _Now the only thing I want to do is be with my soul mate all the time._

Gabrielle's voice cut into her thoughts as only she could do. "Are you going to stay up tonight?" The green eyes seemed a bit worried as Xena had not responded the first two times that she had asked that very question. The bard knew that her soul mate got lost in thought when there was planning that needed to be done but it still worried her. "I just assumed you were even with the soldiers here." She continued once she saw that blue eyes were once again focused on her.

Xena shrugged knowing what she should do and knowing what she wanted to do. She was not sure what she was going to do to be honest. Toris was still not doing well emotionally which was also hampering his healing process. Though initially he had done well he had slumped into a deep depression that not even Lila was able to get to. Though the woman was trying hard to reach him and was sharing dinner up in his room.

They had just finished eating if you could call what Xena had to eat a meal. She had basically pushed her food around her bowl but had managed to drink a couple glasses of milk. As much as part of the fight had thrilled her earlier it was all sinking in now. It's what happened most of the time after they had won a battle or righted a wrong in some way. It felt like the weight of the world was on her.

Xena knew that Gabrielle had always thought that the reason she hated the stories was because she never thought of herself as a hero. That was part of it of course. All she had been trying to do these past several years was to make up for all the things that she had done wrong. But a bigger part was the fact that it always tapped into her darkest side to make the difference. The end result was what mattered but sometimes if felt like a part of her had died in the process.

Gabrielle could see the look on her lover's face and knew that she needed some space and time to think. Their bedroom would be a nice place but she knew that the warrior would want to be closer to the open and where all the prisoners awaited the long journey back to be judged. "Xena?" A pair of blue eyes met her green ones. "You want to go for a short walk with me? Maybe we can be alone for just a little bit?"

The blue eyes lit up just a little at the thought. Without a word she stood up and offered a hand out to her soul mate. The bard gladly took the offered hand and led the warrior out of the inn and toward the stables. It was a short walk to the fairly large building that was now quite crowded with horses, the one cow and a few oxen that had pulled the wagons. "You're taking me here?"

The bard pulled her warrior and forced her to keep moving. The ladder was there to the hayloft but Xena just shook her head. She instead lifted the bard up and wrapped her in her arms. After taking a couple steps she summersaulted both of them up into the hayloft and settled the bard in a soft spot. Slowly she slumped down and the bard snuggled up close with a head on the warrior's shoulder.

"Been a long day." Gabrielle could feel the tension in her soul mate's body. It wasn't that unusual after having been in a fight to be this tensed up. Her body always had a tenseness about it after years of training her body to be on alert for the smallest thing. But usually by now her soul mate had relaxed some. There was also the added fact that she had hardly touched her dinner and had barely said a word while they ate.

Xena managed a grunt in response. The need she had of late for the constant touching of her soul mate was much more prevalent at the moment. After the day that they had it was the one thing that was keeping her from going stir crazy. It was the one thing keeping her from just running out of the little village they were trying to build up and not comeback. Of course she would never leave the bard behind. No. Where one went they both went.

The warrior suddenly felt all of the negativity drain out of her. _What in Hades was that all about? If I didn't know any better I'd say someone drugged me somehow._ Her mind was now a lot clearer and she had a smile on her face as she felt Gabrielle snuggle up even closer. "Sorry. Yeah it was a really long day." _Do I tell her? No more secrets. Always tell the other what's going on. Well, with one or two exceptions._ "I think something was wrong with me after the fight."

Gabrielle shot up and looked deep into blue eyes. _At one time that kind of emission would have been impossible. But we did promise no more secrets._ "Well, I did notice that you seemed a little withdrawn." She reached up and felt her partner's forehead thankful that there were no signs of fever. "Did you feel anything out of the ordinary during the fight? You were at the bottom of that pile for quite a while."

Xena closed her eyes a moment and went over every inch of the fight. After she had been piled on it was a bit of a blur for her and that was unusual. She could usually recall every move that she made in a fight which she loved because she would then study what happened at a later time. It helped her improve each fight or find out how she had injured herself. "I can't remember exactly what happened. I remember your shout, cute by the way, and then it's like I'm going through the motions."

"That kept up while we were eating to." Gabrielle sighed. Now she was very concerned about her soul mate. It could have just been the pile on. Her lover hadn't been abused like that in a fight in quite some time. Sometimes getting weighed down by that many people took more out of her than an all-day fight for some reason. "I might just have to inspect you for little pin marks."

That brought a brief smile to the warrior's face. The uncertainty of everything was really starting to get to her and the smile disappeared. "You'd be the only one I'd allow do that." The bard laid back down and began a rubbing motion on the warrior's belly. It caused her to relax and in turn the warrior could feel her bard relaxing a little. "I hope I'm not getting sick. I know I don't feel warm right now but…"

"But you never feel like this and hate it when you do." Gabrielle patted the belly she had been rubbing and then resumed the rubbing. They sat in silence for a few moments. The bard was at a loss as to what was going on with her partner. It was the first time since she'd been back that she had been in a fight like this so maybe that was all it was. But there was something in the back of the bard's mind that just knew that this was the next thing they would have to face.

"Did I ever show you the apple orchard?" Xena's mood brightened all of a sudden. Even she caught the abrupt change and filed it away for further study. _Something is definitely going on with me but what?_ "I'm not sure if it even produces apples anymore. It's not far if we go on Argo. Besides she could use the exercise. What do you say?"

Gabrielle was glad that the mood of her partner had improved but was worried at just how quickly it had. Still it was a chance for them to spend just a little more alone time before they'd have to get back and ensure that all the prisoners were there and accounted for. "Sure. Hey, wouldn't apples be in season this time of year?" Xena nodded. "If there still are apples maybe some of the others would help harvest. We could have apple pie, apple cider and I could maybe make those roast apples."

"You're making my mouth water." Xena leaned in and kissed the bard sweetly on the lips. "Course just looking at you does that." She winked at her lover who blushed just slightly. "Come on!" She held a hand out and then swooped her soul mate into her arms. "The ladder is the hard way." The warrior made her way to the edge of the hayloft and did a forward summersault landing neatly. Reluctantly she put her bundle down on the ground and made her way to Argo.

The horse nuzzled her a bit and made some noises in greeting. With an ease she had Argo saddled and ready to go. The bard was neatly tucked in front of her so that she could keep her arms around her and lean her head gently on the blond one in front of her. She took in the scent of her partner and it made her feel good. Whatever haze had been there before was gone fully now.

It took them only a short time to make their way to the orchard careful not to set off the remaining traps. The warrior made a mental note to disarm most of them. With Draco and Varia in custody it meant hopefully that it would be quiet around for a while and she could relax and disarm the traps. _Don't want to hurt an innocent that's just looking for a place to live._

Once they got to the orchard they dismount and Xena let Argo wander around eating the tall grasses. "It's bigger than I remember." The warrior took the bard's hand in her own. She took her chakrum out and sent it flying knocking two apples neatly into her waiting hands. She tossed one to the bard and caught the weapon on the rebound. Then she took a bite of the apple. "Oh these are sweeter than I remember. They must have had good rain this year."

The bard took a bite of hers and could not help the sound she released. "This is one of the best apples I've ever had. Argo would love one." With that the chakrum was sent flying again to have one small apple land in the bard's hand. "You want me to give it to her?" Xena whistled and the horse in question sauntered over. Gabrielle gladly gave the horse her treat. "Looks like I've got another project to do although if you loaned me your chakrum it'd get done faster."

Xena laughed and smiled and felt good all over. "If anyone is to touch my weapons it's you. I trust you completely." Then the good mood was gone once again. She stopped eating the apple and just gave it to Argo. She looked like she wanted to cry so Gabrielle took her in her arms. The warrior gladly accepted the embrace. _What in Hades is going on with me?_

"We're going back now." Gabrielle got Argo's reins and lifted herself up into the saddle. Xena got in behind her but it was not the same as the ride to the orchard. _I'm going to inspect every square inch of her when we get home. Something is not right. Damn it! Why is something always got to be happening?_ The warrior kneed Argo into a canter and they were off toward home with yet something else for them to solve.


	25. Chapter 25

Xena looked at the prisoners a little uneasy that she was not going with Tebis and his men to transport them back to Dianna. It would most likely take five to seven days to get them all back. They were putting them in the wagons that had been unloaded for easier transport. Still, it was going to be slow going with all those people. She watched as they were all tied to a part of the wagon they were loaded into. Her eyes caught Varia's and there was a hatred there that she had seen before in her own eyes when she was going after Cesar.

Gabrielle came and stood next to her soul mate putting an arm gently around her waist. A dark haired woman gently leaned against a blond one for support. The bard was very worried about her lover. Xena had hardly slept that night. Her mood swings were continuing. One moment she was perfectly happy and the next she was depressed. Throw in a fit of anger here and there and that scared the blond more than anything. An angry warrior princess was a dangerous one.

The bard was not so much afraid for herself for two reasons. The first she knew that Xena would never hurt her even in the worst of times her partner would not harm her. The second reason was, that unlike other people, she actually could stand her ground with the warrior. That wasn't to say that she was on equal ground with the warrior. It just meant that if it came down to it she could hold her own until the Xena she loved and knew was able to take control again.

The blond was also worried because she had thoroughly inspected the dark haired woman. There was not a mark or scratch that shouldn't be there. That meant the most likely way that anyone, if there was someone, affecting he warrior was by drugging her. Of course there were other ways to get to someone. Alti had always been able to get to Xena through mind games. Alti wasn't the only one out there that had powers like that she'd be naïve to think otherwise.

Tebis gave a shout and the caravan slowly took off. He rode his mount over to where his two heroes were standing. His hand was offered to first Gabrielle and then to Xena. "I want to say it was an honor to work with you. I'm going to either talk the queen into sending a small garrison out here or handing in my resignation and come back here on my own. Either way you'll at least have another fighter in your fair village." He looked around for a moment and smiled. "I imagine this place was a lot like the village my mother grew up in. I'll be seeing you ladies."

The man never waited for an answer he just took off for the lead of the caravan. Xena sighed heavily as she felt her mood shifting once again. It was really starting to get on her nerves. The warrior had long ago to learned to control her emotions. In the heat of battle there was no time for emotions. It had caused her a lot of grief in the beginning of her journey down the dark side. Barias had been her biggest weakness for a long time until she learned to close that side off which had been hard once Solan had been born.

As if she could sense the mood swing the bard moved so that she was standing in front of the warrior. There was a half-smile upon the blond's face. She looked up into blue eyes that had a touch of fear in them. There weren't too many times in their time together that Gabrielle could remember seeing that kind of fear in her eyes. She reached up and gently stroked her partner's cheek feeling the pressure as the dark haired woman leaned into the wonderful feeling.

Just like that Xena's mood changed once again and she was feeling really good about herself. In the back of her mind of course was the worry about these mood swings. The last time she had felt like this was when she was pregnant with Eve. There was no chance of that unless some God out there had a sick sense of humor. Not that the warrior wouldn't love to have another child but she knew her body. It had been through too much for her to properly support a life growing inside her. Now if her soul mate were to have a child that would be a different story. _Something to discuss later on._

"I really don't know what is going on with me." Xena sighed as she looked into concerned green eyes. "We eat the same food. We drink the same water." Her thought went to the cow that had somehow shown up just when they had needed. _But I'm not the only one that drinks the milk. Plus they make those sweet little cakes out of it._ "We haven't had anything truly out of the ordinary happen since we've been here. I just don't get it."

Gabrielle smiled up at her. "We'll get through this like we have everything else." Now it was time for just a little bit of humor. "Can't be any worse than when I had to deal with those mood swings when you were pregnant with Eve." She actually heard a slight growl come out of her partner's throat. "There isn't something you've been meaning to tell me now is there? I know you haven't been with anyone else but then Eve was quite our little miracle."

"Gabrielle…" Xena's voice had a dark edge about it. Anyone else would have been scared at the tone of voice. Instead it only made the bard burst out laughing. The warrior rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "You know, you really aren't doing anything to help my reputation. I give you my best warlord voice and what do you do? You laugh at me." Now there was a pout on the warrior's face. She got this sad look on her face.

The bard lost it even more. For some reason everything that the warrior was doing was making her laugh. It felt so good to laugh. It felt so good just to be with her warrior. "Sorry. You're right. This is serious. If you can't keep your emotions under control it could and does really hurt you in a fight." The pout was fading slightly but not enough for Gabrielle's liking so she caught the lower lip that was still slightly protruding in her mouth and teased it a bit.

That brought on another mood swing in the warrior. Without even saying a word she picked up the bard and ignoring any looks she got from the anyone in the courtyard or in the inn and carried her up to their room. Somehow she managed to get the door open and she closed it with her foot. She set the bard gently onto the bed. No words were spoken as she went back to the door and made sure that it was locked up tight.

When the warrior turned around she saw a bard that was laying on the bed on her side her head on one hand and her smooth bare legs crooked oh so slightly. The sight brought out this almost animal like lust in the warrior who this time growled but not from the throat but from way deep down inside of her. Green eyes kept steady on her and the warrior noticed to her glee that both of their breathing had picked up as the intensity of the moment was growing by leaps and bounds.

It took a long moment for Xena to actually move into action. She began by stripping off her armor and her leathers leaving a trail of warrior behind her. By the time that she got to the bed she was no longer Xena Warrior Princess she was simply Xena the soul mate of the Battling Bard of Potadeia. Her naked body was tense and the touch of Gabrielle's free hand on her hip sent bolts of electricity all the way to her toes.

The warrior stood there for a moment just reveling in the touch of the bard's skin on her own. It seemed like it was forever since they had made love. Sure they snuggled and gave each other much needed rub downs. But to actually have taken the time to explore and take pleasure in all the familiar tastes and familiar sensations had been too long ago. The dark haired woman made a mental note that it was not going to be this long in between ever again.

Xena knelt down to the ground and as she did she could feel the bard's hand drift up until it was cupping her breast. That elicited a soft moan from the warrior and distracted her just for a moment from what she had planned. Reluctantly she gently took the hand on her breast and pulled the bard upright. For a long moment she captured the bard's lips in her own while fumbling with the small ties that held her lover's garment in place.

Finally she had the top ready to go and broke the kiss but resuming it as soon as the top was free and clear. Next the warrior was fumbling with the tie that kept her lover's skirt on. Her fingers were trying to move too quickly as she just wanted her bard with every fiber of her being. Finally the skirt was free as were any other under garments and boots that would be in her way of the contact that she wanted, no needed as much as she needed to breathe.

The warrior felt soft hands roaming over her and it made that need increase tenfold. Her own hands were everywhere all at once with her fingertips almost feeling like they were on fire. Finally the warrior left the pleasing lips and captured the nearest earlobe in her lips. At first she was just teasing it with her tongue and then her teeth were nipping at it gently eliciting a small yelp out of the blond woman. That spurred the dark haired woman on more wanting to make her lover feel as good as she could.

Very gently Xena picked up her soul mate and placed her in the middle of their rather large bed. She stretched out for a moment just taking in her partner's body. There were scars here and there. The one she'd gotten at Thessaly and the one that she had gotten when she took the poisoned arrow. There was the one that the warrior hated the most. If you looked closely just above her left eyebrow was a tiny scar that Gabrielle had gotten when being dragged behind the horse.

It made her pause and a hand reached up so that she was looking into a sea of green eyes that held a desire there that could start a fire. Gabrielle's raspy voice echoed in the warrior's sensitive ears. "Is there something wrong?" The answer was a gentle touch on the scar that had caused the momentary stop of the warrior's love making. "Oh." The bard took the hand and brought it to her lips kissing each finger and then taking each finger and gently sucking on each one.

That was enough to get Xena past her momentary mood swing one that would have happened even without the mysterious thing affecting her. That scar would just sometimes catch her eye and she would feel so horrible about what she had done not that she didn't feel horrible every day about what happened. Usually the bard would catch her looking at her and smile and that was enough to push away the guilt she still sometimes felt.

Finally Xena was able to push all those thoughts out of her mind and felt the desire building up inside of her once again. At that moment she felt the bard's hand between her legs and without even thinking she welcomed that hand by opening her legs for her lover. Now it was Gabrielle that was in charge and the dark haired woman relished it. The bard was the only one that in any shape or form could cause the warrior to completely and totally surrender.

Xena leaned back and felt the single finger penetrate and was overcome by so many feelings she couldn't name them all. She also had an overwhelming need to taste Gabrielle's lips so took a free hand and gently forced their heads together. The bard complied willingly as she kept her manipulations of the warrior's most sensitive spot. The warrior rolled her lover onto her back while she got on her side and still felt the bard's rhythmic movements of her finger.

The warrior's knee was placed into between the bard's causing a moan and just little skip in the motion of Gabrielle's hand. The bard recovered and now found a new target for her mouth. Xena's ample breast was right in front of her mouth so she took the nipple and teased it and sucked on it and felt it blossom into a rose inside her mouth. The warrior pulled back just a little and moved so that her other breast was in range which the hungry bard gladly took into her mouth.

Finally the warrior was at her peak and let out a cry of ecstasy that she knew the entire village would hear but really didn't care at this moment. She watched as the bard took the finger that had just given her so much pleasure and lick off every bit of juice that was there. This started the fire all over again inside the warrior and she took the finger and sucked on it herself. For a moment she got lost in hungry green eyes again. That was so easy to do. From the very first moment she had looked into those eyes she had gotten lost.

Now it was her turn for teasing as she found one breast first and then the next. Xena needed something that words could not describe. She needed to be whole and the only way that was to happen was to be inside the woman that she loved. For the longest time she continued first on one breast and then on the other. Though the need was almost too much to deny she was going to take her time. Her tongue trailed a kiss stopping for a moment at the cute little belly button. That enticed a yelp of pleasure from the bard.

A smile was upon the warrior's face as she continued further south on the bard. Kisses found the inner thigh of each leg causing the wonderful svelte body below her to begin squirming a little. But the warrior was not about to stop there. Slowly she found the back of her lover's knee and more squirming ensued. A line of teeth and tongue made its way to her foot. Xena nibbled on each toe eliciting a little squeal out of the ticklish bard.

Her name was called out and the warrior got a mischievous grin on her face and went for the other set of toes which caused more squealing and another shout of her name. Part of the warrior wanted to keep tickling her soul mate but instead she began the assent up the other leg slow and seductive became her movements before she found herself before a pulsating mound that head was coming off from in waves.

The scent of her lover made her begin to drool. Not being able to avoid the need that had overtaken her Xena's long tongue dove in and relished the taste and the warmth of the juices flowing over her it. A call to the Gods echoed in her ear and made her want to hear it again. So her tongue began to swirl around a little avoiding the most sensitive spot. It was all a dance and a tease and the warrior was very good at dancing. She was very good at teasing.

Strong hands were on her head and the dark haired woman knew what that meant. It was time to stop playing and get down to business. Her tongue found the spot inside. It was the most sensitive spot in the bard's body. Slowly first settling into a nice rhythm then letting the pace quicken just a little. The hands on her head tightened their grip as she knew that her partner was getting close. No more teasing as she continued her rhythm and pace.

Finally more juices flowed over the warrior's tongue and she gladly took them in. The legs that had been tense on either side of her finally relaxed. Slowly she slid her body up against the bard's and let their lips catch again. It ignited the fire again but she turned down the flames just a little and instead she slid to her back only to have a blond head lean against her shoulder and an arm drape against her bare mid drift.

They lay there in silence for the longest time before the bard finally found her voice. "While I'm still worried about the mood swings I have to thank them." Gabrielle shifted so that she could just see blue eyes looking at the mantle. She followed the eyes and it seemed that she was looking at the poem that the blond treasured more than anything else her soul mate had given her. "I think we both needed that. What do you think?"

Xena was not in the bedroom at least not in the moment when the bard asked her what she thought. Her mind had floated back to the day that she had given her soul mate the poem. How she had worried whether her bard would like the words as words were so important to her. They weren't everything she knew which was a good thing as a warrior usually was not strong with communication skills. But over the years they had learned to communicate without using words.

And not just like now when their bodies had shared a dance and told so much more than words could ever express. She flashed back to their early travels when her soul mate had to suffer through one word answers and outbursts of anger for no reason. _What if I had driven her off? Would I be dead? Would she be dead? How could I have been so stupid?_ Suddenly she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and soft fingers wiping them away.

"Xena!" Gabrielle's voice was sharper than she had intended it to be but she had been calling her soul mate's name for several moments. There had been no recognition of anything let alone the woman that loved her so much. Finally the head of her lover turned and blue eyes met green ones. "Sweetie?" There was an eerie blankness in the eyes staring back at her. "Xena…" The bard's voice was quiet and barely audible. "Are you still in there?"

The warrior sighed heavily and reached out and captured the bard's hand in her own. "I'm here." She brought the hand and kissed it gently. "But I feel like I keep drifting away." A movement and the bard was snuggled up about as close as she could be. "It's…" The warrior searched for the right words to explain what was going on inside of her. "It's like my mind actually drifts out of my body for a split second and when it comes back…"

Gabrielle was beginning to understand at least a little. "It's like it's been somewhere else and so it feels different." A nod of a head confirmed what the bard had said. "That's probably what's causing the mood swings then." She sat up and turned to look into scared blue eyes. _She hates when she is not in control. She even hates it when I'm the one in control. I wish there was something I could do._ "We need to find out what is going on with you, my warrior princess."

There was an ache in the blue eyes that were now haunting the bard. At that moment and at that time Gabrielle wished that she had the answers. At that moment and at that time all she wanted to do was to comfort the woman that she loved. But how could you comfort someone who felt like they were essentially losing their mind? The bard took her soul mate into her arms and held on like there was no tomorrow. You did anything it took to get her back.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a week of mood swings for the warrior princes. Some were worse than others and some were more pleasant for both the bard and the warrior. Overall it had been a really stressful and exhausting week for the soul mates. Xena insisted on helping with the building of the huts. Amazingly with Virgil's help, they had already built a small one. It would be perfect for Meg and Virgil's sister. They were working on two at the same time now.

The bard had tried to get everything inventoried that the caravan had brought in but she had to stay alert to her warrior's ever changing moods. A cranky warrior was a scary thing. Gabrielle seemed to be the only one that could calm her or soothe her just by a look or a touch. It meant that she had to be in range of her warrior if something came up. For some reason the good moods outweighed the bad ones and the bard was eternally grateful for that.

Surprisingly they had been able to keep the mood swings relatively hidden. That was something as Xena had always kept her emotions buried deep down inside her and when they had come to the surface there was a power behind them just like when she was fighting. Gabrielle had thought to herself that it was so like her soul mate never to do anything halfway. That was why having her as a friend and now a lover was the most precious thing to her in the world.

That gift was hurting. To anyone else in the village it was just another normal day and everything was fine. The bard sighed heavily as she went over the list of spices that had been brought in. Lila, when she wasn't spending time with Toris, was driving her nuts wanting the cooking supplies sent over. Sarah was in the vault along with her boxing up what had been inventoried and hauling it to the kitchen. Gabrielle was grateful for her niece. Her being there helped a lot.

"I'll take this load over." Sarah looked at her aunt who moved on to the next box. This one held dried meats. "You want me to check on Xena for you?" A blond head twirled around so quick it almost caused the owner to lose her balance. There was a startled look on her face. "Relax." The slightly younger girl put down her box and came to stand in front of her aunt. "No one else knows. I've been watching you two. I remember what you were like when you were rescuing me from that whole Gurkhan mess and then in Potadeia. You've both changed in the past week."

Gabrielle sat down carefully on an empty crate. It grunted a little but held her slight weight easily. Part of her knew that Xena would hate anyone else knowing what was going on. But the sensible part of the bard figured that someone else should know just in case. "It's Xena, really." She looked away for a moment hating to betray a trust. "For some reason she is having these mood swings. I've been trying to stick close in case the mood is…" _What do I say?_ "Darker that way I can be there to help her through it."

Sarah took this in knowing that this broke the unspoken code between the couple in fact any couple. She thought about what to say for a moment. Not the easiest thing to digest. "Well, if anyone can get her through this it's you." She saw a half smile on her aunt's face. "I'm not even going to ask if she's sick. I know you've gone through all the possible causes." She turned to get the crate but turned around back to look at her aunt. "If you need someone to talk to I'm here for you."

The bard smiled a genuine smile. The stress of the last week faded just a little. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Xena's mood changes were a mystery but not all that dangerous at least not yet. What had the bard more worried was the fact that they had not yet heard from Tebis. True it was going to take a week to get the captives there but they had both hoped he'd sent word as soon as he had arrived. "Thank you. I may take you up on that offer. Works both ways you know."

A smile was back on Sarah's face. "Well, better get these to Mom before she sends out Agra to find me." She waved and picked up the box and walked out the back entrance to the vault. The bard watched her go once again thinking just how fast her niece had had to grow up. It wasn't unlike how fast she had grown up but at least it had been by her choice as she had begged her soul mate to take her with her. Of course traveling around with Xena one grew up in a hurry.

Gabrielle stood up and got back to her task at hand not before she sensed something just before she heard the shout. It was Xena's voice that carried her way and quickly she was out the back door to the vault and made her way to the latest hut they were building. The blond was quick and soon she was standing watching as her warrior was holding her hand and cursing in several languages that the bard only recognized one. That was some kind of curse.

Xena felt her presence and turned a look of chagrin on her face. The bard was shaking her head as in an instant she knew what mood this was. It was the warrior's playful mood. It was a side that normally wasn't too evident to everyone else but over the years Gabrielle had delighted in it. Seeing that it was nothing caused the bard's heartbeat to settle into a sense of normalcy.

The warrior sauntered over to where the bard had stopped and held out her hand. "I got an owie." Blue eyes twinkled as she waited for the other woman to do something about it. Gabrielle took the hand first kissing it gently then she examined it carefully. Other than a little twinge of bluish purple showing the hand was fine. "Ooo. It feels better already. You are so sweet. I really, really like you."

_This is a new one._ Gabrielle looked up into the blue eyes. This was not just her lover's playful side coming out. This was the child that had never really had a chance to be. The bard looked up at the sky and saw the position of the sun and had an idea. "Looks like you've been working real hard." The twinkle faded apparently not liking to talk about work. "Why don't we go on a picnic? Maybe in the apple orchard?"

The twinkling in the blue eyes showed just how happy the warrior was. "We can have apples for dessert. You make the best roast apples." There was a little pout on the warrior's face as she continued. "You haven't made them in a really long time. Have I been bad?" The pout grew a little as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think I've been bad."

_Wow! Is this what it would have been like if we'd had the pleasure of raising Eve? Gods help us if we ever have a kid._ "You've not been bad, sweetheart. We've both been busy. I'm sorry it's been so long since I made them. I promise we can have them today." That brought a smile to the warrior's face. "Do you want to come with me as I get lunch or do you want to saddle Argo?"

"Horsie!" Xena was in a very good mood now and letting her inner child out was something she rarely did. It was part of her playful side. Gabriel, Virgil and Liam were trying not to watch the whole scene but could not help themselves. "I'll go get Argo. You bring the grub. Then we can spend the afternoon together." Without waiting for a response from her soul mate the warrior was off like a shot.

Gabrielle watched her go for just a moment. _I wonder if this is what she was like as a kid._ Her eyes met with the three men and she groaned inwardly. Telling Sarah about Xena was now looking not so bad. At least her niece had not witnessed what the three men had. Quickly she turned on her heels and bolted for the kitchen. She made quick work of packing a lunch and gathering up what she would need to make the roast apples.

When she got outside the inn Argo and her owner were waiting for her. In a scene so familiar Xena handed her an arm which Gabrielle gladly took and was seated on the back of Argo snuggled up to the warrior. "In a hurry?" The bard whispered into her soul mate's ear. There was a sensation that the blond could actually feel running up and down the spine of the dark haired woman.

"To be with you…" Xena looked over her shoulder and saw the woman she loved very much. "I'm always in a hurry." Gabrielle held tight to the basket containing their lunch. After a moment of silence she heard the warrior's voice once again. "I always want to be with my best friend." The bard could actually feel the smile radiating through the body she had an arm wrapped around.

Gabrielle leaned more into the leather clad body and tightened her grip a little. _We were best of friends before we became lovers. I wonder if that's because we've always been soul mates. I know that we are one of the few lucky ones in life to find a friend, a lover and a soul mate._ "I feel the same way." The warmth that was radiating through the leathers made her feel safe and content momentarily forgetting about this latest distraction.

Xena pulled Argo out of the fast pace she had been in just before they entered the orchard. The warrior turned the mare so that she was going along the outside instead of right up the middle of the orchard. "I forgot about this." The bard leaned around the warrior so that she could see what her best friend was remembering. "I used to go camping here with Lyceus. We'd fish and then have the apples for dessert. Been a long time since I've been here. Wonder if I forgot because…"

"Because you still miss your brother so much." Gabrielle remembed that day back in the mausoleum. The words echoed in her head and she was just glad that even back then she had not taken the place of Lyceus but maybe filled the void he had left behind a little. "It's all right that you don't remember things. There are a lot of things I don't remember when I was younger."

The warrior pointed and Gabrielle followed along her arm until she could see what her lover was pointing at. "I find it hard to believe you forget what it's like to be young. You're still such a child yourself." That got the warrior a gentle squeeze. "You see it?" The bard was straining and then a little gasp escaped from her mouth. "It's beautiful, just like you."

Gabrielle warmed at the words. Her eyes were full of surprise. In the few times that she had been to Amphipolis she had never been to this spot. Of course she had never known about the orchard either. They were slowly coming to a small mountain. It was moss covered and the most beautiful shade of green covered the gray slate beneath. In the middle was a small waterfall that trickled into a small pond. The sun was glinting of the pool of water and there was a rainbow showing in the mists that came from the waterfall.

The smell of the water and the mossy grass entered the bard and made her want so much to be wandering around instead of being in one place all the time. It was not a new feeling but it was one that was getting more intense especially over the past week. _I wonder if that's all me feeling that or if it's coming from Xena._ "This is amazing! You were lucky growing up here."

Xena pulled up to a spot that was familiar to her. She got down and in one hand took the basket from her partner and then helped her slide gently to the ground. The warrior pointed and took the lead to a spot that she long ago had made with her brother. There were two stones standing side by side and in front of them was a well-made fire pit. The warrior was slightly surprised to see it had held up over the years. "I'll get some firewood. You want to get the apples?" She held out her chakrum.

Gabrielle took the weapon knowing that she was the only other person that she would trust it with. "I'll be back in just a little bit." She stood watching as her Xena walked into the little glen of trees that was just to the west of the pond. Quickly she turned and made her way to the orchard. The apples smelled so good and there was a little rumbling in her stomach. With one quick move she sent the chakrum flying and six apples fell to the ground. As if the weapon were a part of her she caught it easily.

It brought back some not so good memories. The memory of her time in Japan hit her hard at least the time that she had to use the weapon. Then another memory flashed and she saw it bloody on the ground. She swallowed hard pushing those memories away. She cursed knowing that they would push into her mind from time to time and the best way would be to talk about them. But right now her best friend needed her more.

The bard scrounged for the apples and made the little bit of a trek back to the waterfall. Xena already had a small fire going and was stripped naked and making her way to the pond. Gabrielle just shook her head and smiled. Quickly she prepared the apples and put them by the fire to roast hearing the splashing of water behind her.

"Come on!" Xena had just emerged from the water it cascading down her body and glistening in the sun. "The water is heated so it feels great!" The warrior watched as her lover stripped out of her fall clothes and gasped at the sight of the well-toned body. Her eyes could not leave her lover as she made her way to the water. Finally the warrior found her voice. "It's not that deep so be careful if you dive in."

Gabrielle nodded with her eyes still glued to her warrior. "I'll be careful." Slowly she made her way to the water and took a few steps in. "It is warm!" She let herself sink in and felt the warmth wash over her. She dunked her head letting the clean feeling water wash over her. When she emerged from the water Xena had come so close that she was actually rubbing her body against the muscular body of her soul mate. "Whoa!" It caused her to slightly lose her balance.

Strong hands were immediately steadying her. "It's not that slippery. You ok?" Xena smiled at her younger friend. Gabrielle looked into those blue eyes and saw love and saw something she didn't always see. There was that little kid just wanting to come out and play. It wasn't the lover looking at her at that moment but it still felt good to see. "I didn't mean to scare you. Well, I did but not like that."

"I'm ok." It took a lot for Gabrielle not to feel the curves and soft skin she was still pressed against. She tried not to let it ignite the fire of deep need within her as this was the kid that just wanted someone to play with them. "You didn't scare me exactly just surprised me." Xena's hands went down to her side with a look of disappointment on her face. The bard hated that look and leaned down to the water and began splashing.

Squeals ensued as did giant splash fight. It was several minutes before either woman gave up. Before too long though they were out of breath and had sank down into the water. It was just up to the waist of the dark haired woman and almost to the chest of the blond woman. Finally when their breathing returned to normal the dark haired one smiled and said, "I wish I would have known you when you were younger. We would have had the best of fun. Lyceus would have loved you."

This was the softer side of Xena that she rarely let out not even to her soul mate. The bard reveled in it and the thought of growing up with her soul mate. Would they have been friends? Would they have gone off trying to save the world? Or had Xena needed to go down that dark road to become the person she was? It was all a moot point as life had worked out the way it had. "I'm sure I would have loved him too." Blue eyes met green ones. "I know we would have been good friends."

Xena surprised the bard by pulling her into a big hug. Their naked bodies melted into one. They stayed like that for the longest time. There was a sudden shift in the way that the warrior held to her best friend. Their lips were gently touching. The kid was pushed back inside and now there was the amazing lover standing there wanting more and more to taste her lover. Before they could go any further the smell of the apples surprised the warrior's sensitive sense of smell.

"You made apples?" Xena blinked and looked around her. It was as if she was seeing where she was for the first time. She looked down into green eyes that showed mostly love. There was concern there of course but the love was what shouted at the warrior. She looked over her bard's shoulder and saw the campfire and the apples and Argo just off to the side happily munching on the tall grass at the edge of the pond. Back to the bard as now the warrior was concerned. "I think we have a problem."

Gabrielle took Xena's hand in her own and led her to the campfire. Both were instantly chilled with the autumn wind that had picked up. The fire helped but it was not the only thing giving both of them chills. The bard took Argo's saddle blanket and put it around her lover's shoulders. "We've had problems before. We can get through anything. Now, tell me why you say we have a problem."

Xena looked around grateful for the touch of her soul mate and grateful for the warmth of the blanket. She watched as Gabrielle gathered their clothes and brought her leathers to her. Though they wouldn't cover her body much it would still had a nice insulation. The bard helped the warrior with all the clasp and buckles forgoing the armor. "I just had a lapse in time."

The blond took this in and sighed heavily. _Thought that something was changing. I just couldn't place it. So, not just simple mood swings anymore. This really does suck. _"You don't remember how we got here do you?" Xena shook her head no. "That's not a good thing, sweetheart." She reached out and pushed a strand of dark wet hair behind an ear. "Do you have any idea what is going on? And I know we've been through this several times the past week."

The warrior wished with every fiber of her being that she knew what was going on with her own body. That had been one of the most frustrating things when Callisto had hit her with that dart and her body had slowly shut down. She was unable to do the simple things because of it. "The only thing I can think of is that this has something to do with the way that I came back."

Gabrielle had been thinking the same thing. The only one that would know about that was Araphat. "Do you think a trek back to Egypt is the way to go? I mean Araphat would be the only one that would know what is happening." She gave Xena a little space as she stood up and put her clothing back on. As much as she wanted to help her she also wanted to give her time and space to think.

The warrior was about to answer when they heard the signal come from the village. "Trouble." She quickly got Argo ready to go while Gabrielle put out the fire. They left their food and got up on the horse and took off towards the village. Both hearts were racing as they made it to the outskirts of the village. When they got to the inn there was a crowd. For some reason Virgil and Gabriel were holding a man but they could not see who it was. They came up to the steps both sliding off the horse at almost the same time. "Araphat?"


	27. Chapter 27

Virgil and Gabriel immediately went limp when they realized that Gabrielle and Xena knew the man that they had been roughly holding in their hands. They looked at each other and then at the two leaders of their new village. It was Virgil that found his tongue first probably because he had actually spent some time with the two women. "Sorry to treat a friend of yours roughly but he surprised us all in the dining area by literally just appearing out of thin air."

Gabrielle looked at Xena who simply deferred to her soul mate. That gave the bard a pause. _She really must be doubting herself not that she hasn't let me take the lead in the past._ "He is our friend." Without even thinking about it she engulfed the man in a huge hug. She whispered in his ear. "We owe you a great big thank you. Nothing will ever be able to repay you what you did for us." A little louder she said to everyone else. "This is our friend Araphat. He helped us out when we were in Egypt."

The man looked around at all the people staring at him. "I'm sorry that my entrance startled you all. Usually I'm better at judging where I appear." He took in the now somewhat haggard look of Xena and sighed. "I think I came just in time now didn't I little one." The man, who was smaller than Gabrielle, made his way to the towering warrior. "You've been having troubles as I was told. I'm sorry if they've been too hard on you."

Xena blinked a couple times as if she had been somewhere else. The bard watched her carefully and could see by the look in her eye that this was her Xena true and true. There were no little breaks or confusion. It was her soul mate. The warrior took in Araphat and smiled. "Hey old friend. Yeah, I do seem to get lost a little easy these days." _Hate talking bout this in front of everyone but I need answers. I can't keep drifting off. It's too dangerous for everyone._

Araphat smiled at his old friend. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Gabrielle had just been about to suggest the same thing and smiled at him. She motioned to the inn and led the way for the trio to get away from prying eyes and prying ears. It didn't take long to get to their door to their room which she quickly opened it and motioned for their friend to enter. He stood looking around for a moment. "This is a wonderfully warm room. It speaks of the love you two have for one another."

Gabrielle smiled as she had always hoped that was what the room conveyed. While of course it had conveniences such as the hooks to hang Xena's weapons and armor on to her writing desk for the most part it was decorated with little trinkets from their time traveling together. "Thanks." She made her way over to the window where recently a little padded bench had been added. She sunk down into it and held out her arms. Xena followed her and put an arm protectively around her.

The older man looked from one to the other. They were still worthy of the gift that had been bestowed upon them there was no doubt of that. _I should have given them warning that this might happen. The other warning will also have to be given as well. _"There are a couple of, shall I say, side effects of the process that you both went through. For you Xena it entails a possible disconnect between your earthly body and your soul. Since your soul is essentially your heart or your emotions…"

The warrior finished for the man by saying, "That's why I've been having mood swings as of late." He simply nodded his head in response. "That I can understand." She pulled her soul mate tighter needing the feel of her skin upon hers. "But what started happening today. What is with that? One minute I was helping build one of the huts and the next I was at the springs where I hadn't been since I was a kid. I have no memory of what happened."

Araphat came and sat cross legged in front of the two women. "It's hard to explain what exactly is happening to you, little one. You are luckier than most because you have someone that will always keep you anchored." He glanced at Gabrielle who smiled sadly at him. His gaze returned to the warrior whom he could tell was anxious for more detailed explanation. "Right now you're going through a transition. Your body is adjusting to being here. This place, it holds many memories for you?"

Xena nodded as she thought back to when she was a young girl. One of her first memories was chasing around the chickens. They were fast but she was always just that much faster. That speed had gotten her out of many a spanking at her mother's hand. Oh she and Lyceus had been a handful for her poor mother. Of course there were the darker memories of her descent into the Destroyer of Nations. Lyceus' death. Her mother's death and finding out how she had been tormented for years waiting for her daughter to come home to help. Probably the greatest memory was of a young kid sacrificing her own safety to save her life. "This is where I grew up. This is where it all started. This is where…"

The older man held up a hand to halt her speaking. It was Gabrielle's turn to put a protective arm around Xena's shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. "This is where hell opened up and you were for a short time its ruler." Surprised looks were instantly on the warrior and the bard. "It all ties together I'm afraid." His gaze turned to Gabrielle. "And you my dear, you have been connected to Xena since the moment your eyes met so long ago. You have and always have been her emotional grounding if you will."

Gabrielle was surprised a little that she was the emotional grounding as he put it. If anything she had always been the one being taken in by someone because she held her heart on her sleeve. She always hated being wrong when she had thought someone could be redeemed or had thought they were good and it had turned out that they were not. _I'm the emotional grounding? Seriously? The girl that fell in love every week. The girl that begged her best friend to come back from the dead. Me?_

"It makes sense to me." Xena hadn't had to look at her soul mate or wait to hear what she was thinking. Gabrielle never gave herself credit for just how important she had been in keeping the warrior princess on the path that she had been traveling on. "I always told you that you were my way. That will never change. You are my soul, my guide and the reason that I'm alive."

Their eyes had met and Gabrielle saw so much love and trust in them. It was almost overwhelming to say the least. They all sat in silence for a moment mostly to let the bard let her role sink in. "I don't know what to say. I mean I'll do whatever it takes to get Xena right again. I will always do anything in my power to make her happy and to keep her safe."

Araphat nodded his head. _These two are beyond worthy of the gifts they are going to receive. One they already have and another that is nearer than either of them could ever expect._ "All right. It's going to take several days. I'm afraid you'll have to be isolated away from anyone. Is there anywhere that you feel safe besides here in your village?"

Xena stiffened at the thought of leaving Amphipolis unprotected. Sure Virgil could handle himself in a fight and perhaps even Liam if necessary. Her brother also would have been able to but the wound over his eye was taking its time to heal impeding his vision slightly. No one really knew anything about Gabriel. _If only Tebis would come back. Even if it was him by himself I would feel better._ "I have to worry about the safety of the village."

Gabrielle took the hand of the warrior that was draped against her bare mid drift. She squeezed it gently and looked deep into dark eyes that sat across from her on the floor. "While I am worried about the safety of the village I am more concerned with Xena's health. Is there a time frame that we need to get this done in?"

Araphat was a bit taken back by this. He had just assumed that the lovely young ladies would want to get Xena back to normal as quickly as possible. He looked into green eyes and saw the stubbornness that was with in. _That is how they have survived together for so long. Different in so many ways as night and day and yet so much the same. Both would die a million deaths for the other. _"Well, yes time does need to be considered. Without the special ritual that is needed you both will be affected to the point…"

The warrior sighed heavily having stayed her old self this whole time. It was a record as the past two days had been one mood swing after another making sleep difficult at best. The fact that Araphat had inferred that Gabrielle also would be affected made the decision a little easier. "I'm sure that Aphrodite would help us out. A temple would probably be a safe place."

The bard turned and looked at the profile of Xena's face. The warrior refused to look her in the eye. Even after putting a hand on her cheek the dark haired woman kept her gaze at the floor almost like she was not seeing. "So, there's no discussion on this?" Her voice was sharper than she had intended it to be. She took a deep breath to settle herself. "You're more worried about me than the village or yourself." It wasn't a question it was simply a statement of fact.

"You come first." Finally Xena was able to meet green eyes. "If it was just me that this was going to affect than we could hold off until Tebis got back. But you are the most important thing in the world and not just to me." She leaned her head against the bard's. "And not just to this village we are building up. Without you to keep me sane and be my way I don't know what I'd do."

The world seemed to go away for a moment though both women were slightly aware of their friend's presence in the room. "You have never given yourself enough credit. It's been a long time since I had to be your conscience. Even when we first began traveling with one another it was rare that I had a different way of seeing things. When it was usually you were under the influence of some God or the furies or the fates. That's not fair to judge yourself like that."

"I judge myself on who I was and who I want to be." Xena could see tears forming in the bard's eyes. "I want to be like you. I don't want to have this dark past hovering over me." A bit of protest was silenced by a gentle kissing of their lips. "I know you have a past too. The past you have is all thanks to me. And being the Destroyer of Nations makes all that you've done pale in comparison. But you and your faith in me kept me going. They still keep me going. They will always keep me going."

Gabrielle stared into blue eyes for a moment hoping what she heard was not coming from some mood swing but from her lover. Sure enough, it was her soul mate looking back at her almost in a pleading manner. _If things were reversed I'd feel the same way. I can't do that to her. We've got to do this for both our sakes._ "All right." Instantly she felt most of the tension flow out of her partner's body. "We have been talking about taking a road trip. It'll take a couple days to get there."

Xena smiled at the thought. Even if they were going to have Araphat along it would be nice to get away from the village life. But who to put in charge? Toris was the oldest along with Lila but neither was emotionally capable especially her brother at the moment. The two elders were not an option and Gabriel well there was still something that the warrior princess was not sure about him. That left Liam, Sarah and Virgil. While Virgil knew how to fight his parentage was a factor. "Who do we leave in charge?"

The bard could not help herself and burst out laughing. At that moment she felt more like a parent than she did the cofounder of a village. It was almost absurd for her to think about but she knew that she must. Her mind went through the options and settled on Virgil. _Not the ideal choice but he at least was around for a few of our adventures._ "I'd say Virgil. If Toris were healthy I'd vote for him. Lila well she never has liked responsibility. She's always wanted someone taking care of her."

"That must not be a family trait." Gabrielle looked at her soul mate with a questioningly look on her face. "You never have wanted me to take care of you. In fact you wanted me to teach you everything I knew so that you could take care of yourself and not be a burden to me." That brought a smile to the bard's face. "I enjoyed doing it by the way. Taking care of you until you didn't really need me." Xena turned away a bit.

"That's a silly statement." Gabrielle forced her soul mate to look her in the eyes. She just let her intense stare go on for a moment allowing the warrior to really soak it in. "I have never stopped needing you to take care of me." She reached up and pushed an errant strand of dark hair behind a cute ear. "**WE** will never stop taking care of **EACH** other. **WE** will **NEVER** stop needing one another."

Xena got an amused look on her face. It wasn't often that Gabrielle was as forceful as she had just been and it made her feel good all over. "I give." Finally she turned her attention back to Araphat who seemed like he was in some kind of trance or deep meditation. _I wouldn't have blamed him after that little bit of emotional fluff._ "Araphat?" Dark eyes opened and looked at her. "I guess we'll leave in the morning if you're up to traveling with us."

Araphat smiled. "I prefer to travel the conventional way." He suddenly looked years older and almost like he was going to pass out. "It takes a lot out of me to use the powers that I have been graced with." He looked up at the warrior princess. "You surely know from your time in Chin just how much strain mentally there is when you unleash untapped powers."

The warrior closed her eyes at the memories of her time with Lao Ma and then with her daughter. The time with her daughter had been even more exhausting as she had been pregnant with Eve at the time and that was just plain exhausting. "I remember. I used to try and tap into those powers but I just don't have them anymore."

Araphat nodded in understanding. "I've had years of training to get my body adjusted to what it takes out of it." He smiled sadly. "However age seems to be catching up to me. I fear that one day soon I will no longer be able to do what I do now." He saw a look come across the warrior's face. "You I suspect will never have this problem. You will always be able to fight even when you are old and gray and…" He stopped himself before he could say 'watching your grandchildren play.'

The bard and the warrior looked at each other knowing that something had been left unsaid. They also knew that sometimes things were best left unsaid at least until the moment was right. Finally the bard was the one to speak. "We don't have a lot of space left. We are still in the process of building some huts for the permanent residents."

"I will manage on my own. Just take care of one another." The man quickly stood and walked to the door. "I'll be ready to leave whenever you are. I hope this Goddess of yours truly will help. I believe she will. If not, we'll figure something else out." With that he disappeared out the door and down the stairs. There was barely even the creak of a floor board to tell that he had left.

"Well…" Gabrielle trailed off. "That was interesting." She looked up into blue eyes that seemed a lot more focused than they had in over a week. "I guess we can't leave each other's side for a little bit. You feel like going back to the orchard and finishing the picnic you don't remember?" She had a mischievous smile upon her face.

Xena loved that side of the bard and was for once feeling almost like her old self. "I think something can be arranged." A memory flooded back to her. It was a strong familiar smell. "You were making those apples I like, weren't you?" Green eyes sparkled at her. "And now the sun has warmed the spring even more." Now it was the warrior's turn to get a mischievous grin on her face.

Without another word the pair took off down the stairs not even bothering when they heard Virgil and then Liam call after them. They just made their way to the stables and between the two of them hurriedly once again saddled Argo. They were off like a shot to enjoy a day that hopefully this time both of them would remember.

()()()()()()()()

There is the sound of hoof beats thundering. The sky has turned gray and the darkness is about to fall. There are three figures. Two riders appear to be riding one horse. There is a smaller horse next to the larger one appearing to carry a small rider. Behind them is a cloud of dust making it impossible to see who is chasing the figures.

The sound of arrows flying through the air can just barely be heard over the thundering of the hooves. The chase goes on and on and the horses appear to be tiring. Finally a voice is heard. "We have to get to Xena." The voice would be familiar to the warrior princess and her soul mate. As there is a little bit of lightening preceding the oncoming storm the figures are now clear. The larger one is a centaur that looks a lot like Ephiny the Amazon. Riding him is a woman. Beside them is a small version of the larger centaur.

The woman on his back glances back as the swirling cloud of dust. "We better hurry." She turned back not wanting to look at what is coming for them. "They are gaining. Is there anywhere we can hide?" Her husband never answers just keeps on running. She glances down at her son seeing that he is fading fast. "No matter what happens, I love you and I love our son. I don't regret it ever."

This brings a sad smile upon the larger centaur and he thinks of his mother. She fought to come back to get Gabrielle to help save him and his wife and son. _I hope that it wasn't in vein, mother. I hope that we'll be able to get to the village before…_Another bout of arrows flies by them. He sees a river off to the right. "We'll lose them in the water."

The trio make for the river hoping beyond hope that they will be able to swim across and leave their pursuers behind. They are weeks away from finding Xena and Gabrielle. They will have to keep pushing just to keep away from the men that want centaur hides to sell overseas. Little Borias screams as the current of the water is too much. He flows quickly down river his mother and father following him.


	28. Chapter 28

The road lay open for them as they began their journey. Xena was atop Argo with Gabrielle snuggled up behind her just like the very first time they had rode together many years before. To their right upon the horse that Varia had left behind was Araphat. That was the only difference between the years was this strange man that gave them the greatest gift ever.

They had been traveling for the better part of a day and soon they would have to find a campsite. For the most part Xena had been like her old self. Araphat had said it was because the warrior and the bard were in constant physical contact. That heightened their connection. That had got both eyebrows raised when he said that. There was so much that he had left unsaid. Now was the time to tell them everything.

Another hour or so of riding and Xena picked out a campsite. It was close to a small pond that would avail them of fish for dinner. There was a small ringlet of trees surrounding them to provide a little bit of cover as there was moisture in the air and the warrior was afraid that by morning rain would have invaded there little spot. It would bring a coldness as autumn temperatures were quickly turning to winter.

The fire chased a little bit of the cold and dampness away but still left a slight chill. The warrior had insisted that they both where their cloaks and for the bard the thicker clothing that she would wear this time of year. Even the warrior princess was donning some leggings as the temperatures were starting to get to her. She hated wearing them as they would interfere slightly if she had to fight. But the last thing they needed was a sick warrior on their hands bad enough to have an emotional one.

Everywhere that Xena went Gabrielle went which made setting up camp a little more time consuming. Years of training and the bard still could not fish the way that the warrior could. But the blond knew to stand still and let her lover do what came so naturally to her. As always when the temperatures turned this cold she hated watching the warrior do her thing as she had to stand for a prolonged time in the cold pond but long ago had learned not to argue with her.

Finally they were around the campfire having eaten the wonderful fish that Xena had caught. The pair was snuggled up on their fury bedrolls with another set wrapped around them. Araphat sat across from them wrapped up in his own blankets. Once again he seemed to be mediating. It reminded the bard a little of their time in India when she had used meditation as well.

The pair was overall content just to be snuggled up with one another. However there were also words echoing in their head from their short conversation with the older man sitting across the fire from them. They looked at each other and just as Gabrielle was about to speak there was this flash of light. A familiar bearded God stood in the middle of the campfire.

"If it isn't my favorite warrior." Ares noticed where he was standing and took a couple steps out. "And her little tart." That got daggers from the warrior princess. "Easy now! I'm just here to look out for you. You left your little village unprotected at the wrong time. You might just want to ride back and make sure it's all right. Seems someone has been spreading around just where to find a certain supposedly retired princess warrior."

Xena in the past would have stood so that she could face the God of War but wasn't even inclined to give him the time of day in the least. So she looked up from her very comfortable spot and glared at him. "First off call my soul mate that again and I'll find something like the dagger of Helios." The God's eyes widen just a tad. "Secondly every time that you tell me or Gabrielle to do something it ends up costing us. I'm not going to play your games anymore." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the bard's.

"You know, I just don't get you." Ares began pacing in front of the pair still snuggled up. He glanced at the older man who seemed not to even notice that he was there. A look of disgust was on his face as he eyed the man for moment. "What is that?" There was no response from the warrior princess and he sent out a lightning bolt that landed several feet from anyone. That fazed no one in the campsite. "You can sit there all relaxed like that when someone is coming to destroy your precious village? And all the people there?"

The warrior princess sighed heavily. Reluctantly she opened her eyes but left herself snuggled up against her soul mate. "Ares be nice to the man over there. He's the reason that I'm alive at the moment." The God's eyes widened a touch. "As for the village if you do something that causes any harm to the people there I will find a way to make your life, such that it is, a living hell. Now get the hell out of my campsite and let me enjoy the time with my soul mate." Her eyes closed once again.

Ares crouched down in front of his former chosen one. Even though he knew she could feel him within inches of her she just sat there ignoring him. "You know, Xena, you used to be fun." That got him one eyeball open and looking at him. "You used to take me seriously. Ever since you've gotten…" Both eyes opened and there was a fire in her eyes. "Your precious soul mate you've turned your back on me. Am I really that bad?"

In unison both the bard and the warrior answered. "Yes!" Xena wanted to laugh as Ares had a mock expression of hurt on his face. She sighed heavily not really wanting to deal with him anymore. "Look, if there is an issue it'll have to wait until we get back." Underneath the furs she squeezed her soul mate's hand. "There are more important things in life. So just go away and find another chosen person to annoy will ya?"

The God of War let another lightning bold fly this time it came within inches of Gabrielle's head. The warrior princess was out of the covers and had both hands wrapped around the loose collar of the God. Xena held her grip tight but that was it. She never went for her sword or her chakrum. She just stood there glaring into his eyes. The God smiled in what he thought was a victory.

When he glanced at the dark haired women there was her girlfriend right next to her. "Son of a bacchae! How the hell did you move so damn fast?" He had never seen the blond even flinch let alone move. Ares looked into blue eyes that had fire in them. "Look you can't blame a guy for trying to get his lover back now can you?" Now green eyes had fire in them and he was honestly more afraid of the bard than he was the warrior princess.

"This is all a distraction you piece of scum God." Xena let go of her grip on him. "You are lucky that there needs to be the balance between love and hate or I would have only given godhood back to Aphrodite and left you suffering on that farm I hid you on. Go back and play with Cupid. I hear he still is around. Better yet go…"

"Xena." Gabrielle knew when a round of cursing was about to be unleashed and not that the God of War hadn't asked for it but still. She put her hand out and placed it on her soul mate's lower back and felt a great deal of tension. _This is the last thing that she needs. I wish Ares would just go find some idiot to mess with._ "You've given us the warning. Thanks. We'll take it under advisement. Now if you don't mind it's been a long day and we could use some sleep."

Ares looked like he wanted to say something to Gabrielle but thought better of it. Though he was sure that he could handle his own against Xena and the fact that she was no longer capable of killing gods there was still something he feared about his former protégé. "Find, Blondie. I'll go. For now. But I'm telling you the truth. It's not me but someone is letting everyone know where you are settling down. You best watch your back."

With that there was a flash of light and the God was gone. Gabrielle put her arms around her soul mate and felt a shudder go through the taller woman. Ares had gotten to her that much was clear. Of course what he said about people finding out where to find the warrior princess was something they had considered before they had decided to settle in one place. They would definitely have to start a militia as soon as they had enough people.

"Are you all right?" Gabrielle felt a little bit of relaxation at the sound of her voice. She also was continuing to knead the lower back of her soul mate. "It's nothing we didn't expect. Besides this is Ares. You know he's just out for himself." The bard had hoped that there would be more relaxation on the part of her soul mate but was getting nowhere.

Finally Xena turned to look down into the green eyes that always caused her breath to pause ever so slightly. A smile was upon both their faces as words seemed pointless at this point. Without a word she pulled the bard into a tight embrace glad that the normal unpleasantness they always felt whenever Ares was involved was gone. "Shall we?"

The bard led the way back to their shared bedroll and snuggled up close together. The warmth was intense between them as it always was. They had a connection all right. The connection went beyond so many levels that it sometimes scared them both. And yet it felt as natural as breathing. They were half asleep when they heard the voice of their friend.

Araphat's voice echoed into the darkness and caused both the woman to look over at him. "I know we have another day of travel ahead of us but I want to tell you something that you need to know." His voice was louder and clearer than either had ever heard it before. "I have all the supplies we need. It will entail something similar to what was performed in Egypt. There is one thing that you should know." Both of them eyed him waiting for him to go on. "It involves a potential side effect down the road."

Gabrielle could feel the tension in her soul mate's body come flooding back. She cursed under her breath having hoped that she could take most of this upon herself at least until everything was righted once again. It took several moments for her to find any kind of coherent words. "We are used to things being complicated and never being easy so please just tell us what we need to know."

A deep breath steadying himself before Araphat finally told them what they needed to know. "The first side effect I believe you've already been experiencing. I'm not talking of the mood swings. That does not always happen. What does happen every time when two people love one another as much as you two do is a connection that forms between you. And I know as soul mates you already have one. But this goes beyond that. You will be linked in a way so that when one hurts the other will know it."

Gabrielle's eyes widened slightly. That had happened just the other day when Xena had hit her hand. She had also sensed the mood change in her soul mate before it happened. It was a bit overwhelming thinking that they were indeed this connected. But at the same time it just felt natural as breathing. There was a squeeze of her hand. "That's something that we've already experienced. It'll be something to get used to but we will. Now, what other side effects are there?"

Araphat knew that the next bit of information was going to be nearly impossible to digest. No human being would even consider what he was about to say with the exception possibly of these two. "There will be a way, if you so choose, down the road to uh…" Even the normally sure man was a bit at loss for words. "You will be able to have a child together."

Both blue eyes and green eyes practically fell out of their respective heads. They both stared for the longest time trying to wrap their minds around what their friend had just told them. Of course they knew that anything was possible or Eve never would have been born. Of course the fact that the child they conceived would be part of both of them was different. Their eyes met and there were no words. They spoke to one another through years of understanding and this connection.

Xena was the one to finally find her voice. "Is there anything else you want to shock us with right before we try and sleep?" Her voice was calm and playful. It was like what he had told them was something they heard every day. They had seen just about anything in their travels together so nothing really fazed them at all anymore. The only thing was it gave them an option that neither of them had ever dreamed possible.

Araphat was surprised by their reaction. He had only had to tell one other couple this and they had been full of questions and wonder. He looked from the bard and then to the warrior and it was confirmed what he had already knew but had forgotten somehow. These two were no ordinary people in any sense of the word. They had lived several lifetimes in the past together and would continue to find one another in the future. "I guess not. I have some scrolls that I could leave with you explaining the process."

Gabrielle, normally the one that was a bit more reserved when it came to their sex life, said, "We do know how it works." Xena could not help but snort in laughter especially seeing the usually stoic Araphat's jaw literally drop to his chin. "Oh, you mean that there is a ritual to bring a new life into the world. Right. Sorry. I should have guessed that." It was all done for effect after the man had surprised them right before they were trying to sleep so she just could not help herself. When her words sunk in she realized something. _I think some of that connection just reared its head. That is something Xena would have said not me._ Her face was bright red.

The older man looked not at Gabrielle who had spoken but to her soul mate who was stifling further laughs. He smiled as he understood exactly what happened. "You, princess warrior, have a very interesting sense of humor. You should show it more often." Both the bard and warrior looked at each other knowing exactly that they had been busted.

"I will. Goodnight my friend." Xena pulled Gabrielle gently back with her as she laid them both down. She made sure that they were both wrapped tightly in their furs and kissed her partner on the top of the head. "Goodnight my love." A hand placed over her heart was her answer and it was all that she needed. One last time she let her senses drift over the surrounding area making sure that they were safe as they could be out in the open. Of course she would only be half asleep keeping a vigil over her soul mate and the man who had gifted them with so much.

()()()()()()()()()()

The sound of hoof beats echoed throughout the large cavern. The opening to it had been just large enough for Xenon to squeeze through. He had with him his wife and his son. Nicha is huddled by the fire alongside her young son named Borias. She is watching as her husband paces back and forth. They were all exhausted having just barely escaped the current of the river. This was supposed to be a place for all of them to relax at least a little bit.

"Xenon, please." Sad eyes make it hard for him to resist and he makes his way over to his wife and child. "I know you have to keep watch in case those men somehow made it past the river but you also need to rest." Nicha looked up as he neared her and his son. "We're going to need something to eat as well. Perhaps I can scrounge for something. I'll be easier to move around and keep hidden."

The centaur looks upset at the thought but knows his young wife is right. "I know." Suddenly he senses something familiar. He cannot see what he is sensing but he can feel it. "Mother?" Sure enough Ephiny is standing only a few feet away from her son. "I don't know if it's really you or not but if it is you can you please get help? We're trying to get to Amphipolis where supposedly Xena and Gabrielle are. Please will you find them and tell them."

His wife stands up and comes to stand next to her husband. Arms embrace her and there is a newfound hope that flows between them. _If his mother really was here than she can get to Gabrielle. I know that they will help us. I just hope we survive this._ "Do you really think that your mother is here?" She peers through the dimly lit cavern looking right through Ephiny.

"She was once before when we needed her badly." Xenon pulled her into a tighter hug and just sighed hoping that he was not wrong about this. A noise at the entrance made all three figures stiffen. "You better go see what it is. Not that I want you in danger but…" He was silenced by a hand to his lips. Those lips eventually found hers. Borias came and stood behind his father and the pair watched the woman move toward the entranceway.

Nicha was hoping beyond hope that it was nothing but an animal of some sort. Ephiny had made her way to the entrance not that she could do anything. Slowly she crept to the entrance when another sound caught her ear. The sound of thunder followed by quick sensations of lightning. There was a badger outside the cave trying to find shelter.

The rain had not yet started to fall so the young woman continued out of the cavern and out into the dark woods that were only lit when the lightning flashed around her. She found some berries. It would hardly be enough for the three of them but it was better than nothing. Another flash of lightning and there was a strange menacing figure standing before her.

The heavens opened up at that very moment and the rain began pouring down. The dark hooded man smiled as she screamed. He took a hold of her and back handed her to shut her up. The berries spilled to the ground as did the continuing rain. The man threw the woman over his shoulder and disappeared into thin air.


	29. Chapter 29

Two days traveling together had done wonders for Xena and Gabrielle. Perhaps it was the constant touching or just talking about everything that was happening both back in Amphipolis and what was going to happen once they got to Aphrodite's temple not that Araphat had gone into tremendous detail. Whatever the reason was the pair had not been happier since the morning they realized it was real. That Xena was not just in some borrowed body and that they had the chance to start all over again.

It had also been a peaceful two days besides the annoying presence of Ares. Both women knew that he was up to something or he wouldn't have been there. It was almost like old times trying to figure out what he was up to. The words he said were important. The God rarely if ever came out and lied. That was what made dealing with him so difficult. He would do almost anything to get his agenda achieved but for some reason he rarely lied.

That was the one thing that was making it a long trip. The little village that they left behind had no defense other than Xena and her battling bard. It was true that Virgil had some battle experience but that was it. It made both women want to get whatever it was they were going to have to do over with. They also were hoping that they would have the return trip all to themselves. It was appealing as anything was and that included getting the warrior's mental state back to normal.

The group had just arrived outside of Aphrodite's temple. The place had seen better days. Ever since the twilight the worship of the Gods of Greece that were left was waning. The word of Eli had spread like wildfire as had a few other religions. That was something that would always be a touchy subject for both the warrior and the bard. Dahak had taken so much from them and almost cost them their friendship as well as their romantic relationship.

There were no attendants on the outside and when the three entered there were no priests either. The temple was abandoned with the exception of one very moody looking Goddess of Love. The average size blond was dressed in her usual pink silk outfit that barely covered her body. She was lounging on the couch. Usually at this time of day she would have a stud muffin on each arm. Now she was all alone and looking quite depressed.

"Aphrodite?" Gabrielle's soft voice broke the silence. Though she had barely spoken above a whisper her voice reverberated throughout the almost empty temple. It saddened the bard to see her friend in the state that she was in. One could hardly blame her. It reminded the bard of the time when the vandals had struck and painted 'Xena rules' among other things on the Goddess' temple. That had been an interesting adventure that the warrior princess had of course saved the day once again.

The Goddess looked up surprised. She had not even heard the three come in. Her face brightened just slightly at seeing who was standing before her. The couple had always been the greatest inspiration to her and she was the Goddess of Love. That said something. "Sweet pea!" Aphrodite quickly was standing and then sauntering over to her little friend. "I've missed you like crazy!" She engulfed the bard in a hug. She looked at Xena who she knew was more reserved and nodded a greeting.

Xena returned the nod and held out a hand. Without hesitation the goddess took it only to be surprised when the warrior pulled her in for a bear hug. When she was released Aphrodite stood shell shocked looking from the warrior to the bard and back to the warrior. She looked deep into blue eyes and both her eyebrows rose. "Yes?" The warrior drawled.

Aphrodite shook her head. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear looking into your eyes was like looking into…" She trailed off as she looked into green ones. They had so much more of the warrior in them than ever before. The Goddess shook her head very confused. "I know they say couples get more alike each other over the years but it's hard to tell where one of you starts and the other ends. I don't think this is just merely because you are soul mates. Spill."

Xena chuckled a little as she felt Gabrielle's arm warp around her waist. It had been what she wanted and it was like the bard just knew that and did it. "We've been through a lot." Aphrodite had her hands on her hips in a pouting manner. "You do remember that I was dead and all." That caused the Goddess to relax just a little. "Well, the way that I was brought back has some emotional side effects. In fact we are here to I guess fix them is the right word."

"I like to think of it as cementing who we've both become." Gabrielle's eyes were twinkling a bit. "It entails a ritual of course. We need someplace safe to perform it." She looked around the temple and wished that she could magically make it all better again for her friend. "We thought of you and your temple my friend."

Aphrodite smiled at her little friend. "Thanks, sweet pea." She had seen how Gabrielle had taken in the condition of her temple and probably noticed that there were not any worshipers or priests or anything like the old days. "I know my place has seen better days. But I can protect you and before tall dark and leather clad says something love can protect much better than hate."

"Actually, I found that out a long time ago." Xena smiled at the Goddess. It had been true that the moment that her life had gotten intertwined with her soul mate's it was the love that was the key to everything. When they had gotten either tricked or were just plain stupid and had given into hate that was when they both had problems. Dahak had been the one that sought that out the most. Luckily they had been able to find that love and move past any resentment or mistrust it had caused.

Gabrielle felt a gentle squeeze on her wrist and understood exactly what she meant. "We appreciate you helping us out. You've already done so much for us. We owe you so much." The bard felt another squeeze. _My words are her words right now. I wonder what's going to happen after…_ "Thank you again in advance for watching out for us. Oh and to give you a head's up your brother has been sniffing around."

"Ares?" Aphrodite seemed a little surprised to hear about her brother. It had been awhile since she had seen him come to think of it. "Ever since you officially came back he's been moping around. I think it was worse than when he found out you died in Japa." The Goddess shrugged her shoulders. "I'll keep an eye out for him and an ear. What is it that you need me to do and when?'

The pair allowed for Araphat to take the lead. After all he was the one that knew the ritual. If it was like last time it was going to be very enjoyable for the couple. Even if it was unpleasant they would do anything for each other so it really was a moot point. "My dear Goddess. You humble us by allowing us the use of your temple. I am Araphat. The only thing that really needs to be done is to seal the temple so that no intruders, human or god, can enter."

Aphrodite nodded in comprehension. "I have no problem with that. Keeping out the humans is almost negligent at this point. I haven't had anyone pay respects or whatever in at last four moons. And the last ones that were here well they wanted to say they had a good time in the temple if you know what I mean." Knowing looks passed between the warrior and the bard. "As for Gods the only Greek god you have to worry about is Ares oh and my little pumpkin. They spend their time on Olympus. The rest I'll do my best." With that she snapped her fingers and was gone.

Araphat walked around the temple seeking out the perfect spot for his two young friends. The ritual was not like the last one but it would still be worth it in the end he hoped for their sake. In his lifetime this was only the third time he had the privilege of bearing witness to such a ritual. Finally he found a stone couch that was smothered with pillows of all sizes and shapes. It was the one that Aphrodite had been sitting on. He motioned for the pair to join him. "Please. Sit."

They did as he asked and just out of instinct held on to a single hand of the other. Gabrielle leaned her head against Xena's shoulder and the warrior returned the affection by leaning her head onto the blond tresses of her soul mate. The warrior still had her armor and yet it seemed like the bard never even noticed the feeling of it underneath her head.

The old man sat cross legged in front of them causing them to gaze down on him. He had his bag with him and he pulled out a set of scrolls and some colorful jars and set them at either side of him. The old man picked up the first set of scrolls then he cleared his throat. "I will be asking you a series of questions. You must answer them honestly or this will not work. Some will be good things but some are going to be painful. Are you ready?" Both young women took a breath and nodded. "Was it love at first sight?"

Blue eyes twinkled as she looked down into green eyes that were also twinkling. Xena smiled thinking back. "There were the slavers and a bunch of village kids. All I could see all I could keep my focus on was this one kid with green eyes. She was putting herself in harm's way just to save her friends. The next thing I knew I was standing there stopping a whip. Then there was a bit of a fight and then our eyes met. I was so lost and in love from that moment that I got hit on the head. I just wish I'd had the courage to admit to it sooner."

It was the bard's turn as she kept her gaze steady into those blue eyes. "I was so scared. I don't know what made me tell them to take me. Lila was there and maybe that was it. All I knew was that if I could sacrifice myself for others and have them be safe it would be a good thing. I braced myself for the sting of a whip that never came. Suddenly there was this wild woman fighting off these men half naked. And then our eyes met and I just turned to mush. I couldn't love anyone more than I did you that moment in time. I just was too young and naïve to really know what I was feeling. I wish I had."

Araphat sprinkled them both with a red substance that smelled of roses and tulips. It added to the already pleasant feelings the memory was bringing back. _Now for the more difficult questions. Honesty here will be difficult at best._ "I'm afraid we go in another direction. Tell me how if felt when the other chose someone else over the other."

The mood in the room definitely shifted a great deal. There were so many others that first year that both of them had 'fallen' for. For both of them it had been mostly out of fear not wanting to admit exactly how they felt and also because they feared the friendship that for both of them was so strong and needed would be lost.

Gabrielle took the lead this time knowing just how painful this was for her soul mate. "For me I was still trying to figure out who I was that first year or so we traveled together. I have to admit that during that time I was a little afraid that you would return to your dark path. You did when Ares tricked you and I had to stand up to you. So seeing you with those others really only made me feel happy at least at first. Above anything else I wanted to see you happy. If that had meant doing what you did when I decided to marry Perdicus then so be it. But after a little while I knew that I could never have been happy only happy that you had found happiness."

Xena sighed at the thought of Perdicus. She still blamed herself, after all these years, for his death. "That was the hardest thing I've ever gone through. Before when you'd say a guy was cute and that you kinda liked him it hurt but I figured it was just a fading crush. When you first said I'm not going to marry Perdicus I was so thrilled I almost did back flips. Then you were saying yes and we were in that temple and I just about lost it. I went out into a cave and considered my options." Gabrielle put a hand on the warrior's fearing what was coming next. "I came close. But I decided I needed to accept that you were happy and hopefully one day I could be too. But I think I died inside that day. No, I did die inside that day."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Araphat once again sprinkled something on them. This time it was almost purple in color and smelled of violets. The old man let them recover from the slightly darker memories before he went on. _Now for the hardest part of all._ He looked from one woman to another and both eyes were strained to the point of tears. "Betrayal." It was one word but both women's heads snapped to him. "You don't have to tell the story behind it just how you felt."

Gabrielle again spoke first. She knew that was the hardest thing for Xena. The warrior had allowed her closer than anyone ever before and she had badly betrayed the warrior on two painful occasions. "I can't say I ever totally recovered when I hurt you so badly, Xena." Their eyes met and love shown in the warrior's eyes. "This is not about me though. This is how I almost destroyed, not just a love but a friendship. If we had never become lovers it would have hurt so badly I don't know if I'd recover from it. But what was worse was looking into your eyes and knowing that I had done the one thing you had said you couldn't forgive in others."

The bard swallowed hard before she continued. "You let me get closer to you than anyone before in your life and I did what had happened to you so many times before. Lies. Hurt. Heartache. I should have trusted you to know that you would understand and help me through it all. Instead I turned my back on what we had and it almost cost us everything. I felt like I should die. I felt like you should be the one to end my life. Not to end my suffering but to exact a revenge against me. I hated myself and I hated looking into your eyes for the longest times."

Xena kept the gaze that was offered to her because she knew as well as anyone that this was a test and she'd be damned if she wouldn't pass it. Not for herself but for her bard that she would give up anything and everything for. "I can't even begin to really tell you how I felt when you didn't trust me about Hope. I know that she was your daughter but up until that point you had rarely if ever questioned my judgment. Of course it tore a bigger whole in my chest to even consider to have to get rid of something that obviously was a part of you. When I looked into her eyes I did see you. But I also saw her father."

The warrior took a deep breath to steady herself to go on. "It hurt more than I can say when it was you that was the one betraying me. I spent all that time up to that point telling myself that you can trust her she is different. But I think I put you on too high of a pedestal forgetting something so basic and rudimentary. You, just like me, are a human being. You made mistakes. I made mistakes. As painful, and they did cut to the core and cost us both a lot, they also taught us both how much love means and how we'd be idiots to stop ourselves any longer."

Now there were tears in both women's eyes having just gone from the most amazing moment to the most agonizing ones. There was still how they felt after the other died if that was to come. But it was all too much for both of them and they collapsed onto one another and just cried and cried. They didn't even feel it when Araphat sprinkled a greyish powder on them. It smelled of ash and burnt offerings like when one burns dead grass or leaves to have things start anew and fresh.

Araphat let them take solace in one another for the longest times. There was one thing left that he needed them to face but as emotional and difficult as it was it would actually be easier than betrayal. That was the hardest thing to overcome as trust was not built in a day's time. Finally after they had composed themselves a bit the older man decided to go on. "This is the last thing that you must face. You've gone from love to potential loss to betrayal. There is only one thing left to face. Death."

Xena was just a tiny bit more composed and her own death was ever present in her mind. "The thing I hated about my own death every time was leaving you behind." She reached out and stroked a cheek gently and wiped away any stray tears. "Facing my own death only meant that I would probably end up in Tarturas or some other hellish place. I had earned that over time. But what it did to you I cannot forgive myself for leaving you behind. Hearing your thoughts I…" She swallowed hard. "I couldn't and will never leave you behind again. Where you go I go."

Gabrielle put a hand over the one still on her cheek. "Every time I died the only thing I could think about each time was you. If it was over for me then so be it but you'd be left all alone. There would be no one to take care of you and let's face it you need a lot of taking care of if only because you'd been alone for so long with no one to take care of you. It really didn't matter to me either where I ended up. All I wanted was to be with you so that you weren't alone. Where you go I go."

One last sprinkling of powder this time it was white. It smelled of every spring scent that one could imagine. It was like life starting all over again. It was the dawning of a new age. It was time for forgiveness and joining one to the other. Their souls had long ago been joined together this only confirmed that with a new kind of bond. It would keep them together in the past, the present and the future. "I have given all the knowledge I can give you at this time. There are scrolls for you both to read. There is time in the future when I hope you will bring new life to the world. My time with you is at an end but don't be surprised if I don't just pop in just for a visit."

With that the man just disappeared. Xena and Gabrielle just wrapped themselves around one another. They were both physically and emotionally drained. This was the closest that either had ever felt to the other. Even when they were in heaven together there had been some distance. But now there was nothing between them. The warrior felt everything inside herself suddenly right itself. Whether it was the ritual or just being in her soul mate's arms she didn't know and really didn't care.

After almost the entire day Aphrodite popped back in. Her two friends were still wrapped up in one another but they were now sound asleep. The Goddess smiled at the couple just glad that she could help out. Sometimes she wondered if they were the only reason that she existed. After all once people stopped believing in a god would they even exist anymore? It was a sobering thought indeed.

The Goddess was startled at the sudden materialization of the ghostly Amazon that she had met while both were helping to get Xena back permanently. She came over and put a hand to her lips indicating the sleeping couple. In a bare whisper she asked, "Ephiny, what is an Amazon ghost doing in the temple of the Goddess of Love?"

Ephiny looked like she just wanted to push by the Goddess but barely just barely kept herself from doing so. "My son and his family are in trouble." She looked desperately at the bard. "Gabrielle is the only one that will be able to hear me. It's not like last time when Xena could too. This time it has to be an Amazon. Someone kidnapped my daughter-in-law and is after my son and my grandson."

Green eyes fluttered open at that moment. She saw Ephiny standing there. At first she thought what she had heard was a dream but then when she opened her eyes there was her old friend. Gently she nudged her slumbering soul mate and Xena's eyes popped open. "This is going to sound old but you can guess what I have to say." They looked into one another's eyes and spoke in unison. "Trouble."

AN-Thanks for reading. Reviews always greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!


	30. Chapter 30

Xena and Gabrielle had thanked Aphrodite once again for watching out for them. It had not been the ritual either of them had expected but both women now had a bounce in their step. Was it just as simple as talking about things that they rarely if ever brought up? Could it be the powders that Araphat used be the reason that both felt emotionally and physically better than they had in what seemed like forever?

The pair truly only cared that Xena was right emotionally and that their lives could hopefully start anew. How anew it was remained to be seen as once again there was someone needing their help. It must be a day that ended in 'y'. After all they still had to worry about getting back to the unprotected Amphipolis. But Xenon and his family were in immediate danger and therefore they were more concerned about them.

Ephiny had just come back from seeing her son. He could still not hear her but she knew where he was and he was on the move with her grandson. They were on the move in search of his wife and of course trying to get to Xena and Gabrielle all while trying to avoid the men that were after him and the young one. "This totally sucks my queen."

Gabrielle was on the extra horse while Xena rode on Argo. For a moment she took a look at her soul mate. There were no signs of stress or fatigue or any of the other things she had noticed the past couple weeks. The bard cursed herself for not realizing that it was more than just the stress of attempting to rebuild a village. She vowed to pay better attention to the woman that she loved. "I know it does, Ephiny."

Xena glanced over at her soul mate. It was the only thing annoying her at the moment that she was unable to hear what Ephiny was saying and that Gabrielle had to be the ghost's voice all because the warrior was not an amazon. She reflected back on the time when Eve had been given her soul mate's right of caste. Her daughter had been gifted with being an Amazon. _Well gifted might not be the right word._ The warrior chuckled to herself. _Do I ever wish I had?_

The warrior reflected on that for a few moments as she was stirred by her soul mate down a less traveled portion of the forest. If the narrowing continued they would have to start walking their horses. _Would I ever want to be an Amazon?_ She looked at Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye. Her soul mate hadn't minded it when Ephiny was alive to handle most situations. Once the Amazon had died and of course the complication of losing twenty five years to that blasted ice cavern had changed things as always in complicated ways.

No, the warrior never would have wanted that. Her code as a warrior differed in a lot of basic ways from what the Amazon's warrior code. While she had been happy for Gabrielle to have something that was her own and special over the years wanting to be a part of that would have been only so she could be accepted as a part of her soul mate.

But she would never want that for herself. Part of her had not wanted it for Eve either but it had been so important to Gabrielle that she had relented. While at the village that time it had started out peaceful and there were plenty of babysitters to leave the restless warrior time do what she wanted. But there was just something about the Amazons that she never liked. She was glad she had found out about how they had wanted to initiate Eve. Her daughter still had been but she had never wanted her to know blood that way.

Gabrielle's voice brought her out of her heavy thoughts. "Ephiny says that we might as well camp for the night. Xenon is headed the opposite way that we are but he's camped for the night." Xena looked over at her with a distant look on her face causing the bard to curse. "Are you all right?" She caused her horse to come up next to Argo though the path was now really too narrow for both horses. "You look a little out of it."

Xena snapped out of it hearing the worry in her partner's voice. _Don't do that to her. Get it together._ "I am still feeling really good. Only one thing would have made me feel better." She winked at the bard who blushed slightly. "I was just thinking about whether I would have ever wanted to be an Amazon and that ceremony with Eve."

The look that Gabrielle gave her told the warrior that she knew what she was talking about. The bard often chastised herself for trying to pass on her right of caste to Eve if only because of that terrifying ceremony. Had she had to go through something like that she never would have become queen. _Imagine using blood to initiate a baby. That was really terrifying._ "You would have made a great one. In a way you always did."

They had stopped next to each other and part of Xena wondered where Ephiny had gotten to. Another part of her really didn't give a damn who was listening. Though it was personal she was not ashamed of anything that went on between the two of them. The blond had reached out and took the dark haired woman's hand in her own. "What do you mean?"

Gabrielle squeezed the hand in her own and then brought it up and brushed the back of it to her lips. Something stirred inside the warrior she could see it in the baby blue eyes. _Mmm. Just that simple touch and I still turn her on. I love that!_ "Well, if it weren't for you I never would have been queen. Sure I would have had the right of caste but you were my champion and fought so that I held the title. You in my opinion for that reason are an Amazon at heart." She looked to her right. "Just wished the damned Amazons had thought so."

Xena could only imagine the look on Ephiny's face at that statement. It was true in a way. If it had not been for the warrior princess fighting on behalf of Gabrielle she would never have defeated Queen Melosa she would never have been granted the title. True she still had to come back and claim it after the warrior's unfortunate death. Their eyes met once again. "I am and always will be your champion."

That earned her another kiss on the back of the hand from the bard. Gabrielle rolled her eyes apparently at something Ephiny had said. The bard turned again to the right and said, "You're just jealous. You've always been jealous. Hell, everyone in the known world are jealous that I was the one that captured the Warrior Princess' heart. No one else had ever done that."

Now Xena was snorting with laughter. Though it was joked that she wasn't the one with a good imagination she really did have a good imagination. Listening to Gabrielle and then she imagined just what Ephiny would be saying and the looks she would be giving. It was all too much for her and she just completely lost it almost falling out of the saddle.

Gabrielle pulled on the hand that she still had a grip on keeping her soul mate in the saddle. "She is not laughing at you, Ep." The bard actually knew that her soul mate was in fact laughing at the Amazon. How could one not laugh? It would be different if Xena could see and hear Ephiny but left to the imagination one that the bard knew to be very creative in some very pleasurable ways…

The bard joined in laughing. It felt good to laugh. The past week or so had been a bit stressful for the couple. And now they were going into another stressful situation. It was the one thing that they needed was to keep at least at some time and some place a little aloofness in their relationship. Things were mostly life and death for them so keeping that lightness going was essential.

They slowly recovered from their laughing stint and single file they went on in search of a campsite for the night. It took another hour of traveling before they found a clearing large enough for the two campers and the two horses. It was a bit of a trek to find water but Xena took all their waterskins and their pot for some soup. Luckily the water had been full of fish she gathered a couple good ones.

They were now sitting around the campsite snuggled up with one another on their joined bedrolls. The air was cool and crisp and once again hinted at rain which had held off before. The warrior had built a crude shelter out of the thick ferns that were part of the undergrowth of the forest. All that was left now was to snuggle up and think about what they had to do next.

While their hearts were a little split because they knew that they had an obligation to Amphipolis they also were not far away from where two lives were in danger. There was a third out there somewhere as well. They both just hoped that they would be able take care of both situations at the same time. It wasn't the first time that they had to figure out how to take care of more than one situation at one time.

Ephiny had disappeared leaving them by themselves. Xena had both arms wrapped around Gabrielle. Her senses were telling her that things were all clear yet her mind was telling her that something was after her little bard. As always her partner was more than capable of taking care of herself but something told her this was just different. It had come on her suddenly as they were setting up camp and she had been collecting the water and the fish.

The warrior sighed and felt a little more at ease when she felt as well as heard her soul mate's breathing slow down. Soon she would be in deep sleep and that made the warrior feel better. Whatever it was that was lurking out there she knew that they would both need plenty of rest to deal with. Besides both of them were still a little drained after their emotional experience.

Xena reflected on both her answers and Gabrielle's to the emotional questions that Araphat had asked them. Heart felt answers with nothing held back. The only thing that the old man never asked and something she questioned about herself was why had they waited so long? If they both knew that it was love at first sight, though as her partner said she wasn't sure what it was she had been feeling, why wait almost three years into their relationship to physically act on it?

There was the why had we supposedly fallen for all those others? Was it out of fear? Of course it was. Gabrielle was just a young girl just barely entering womanhood when they had met. She was looking for adventure and a way out of the little village she felt trapped in. Xena was an ex warlord that was looking for redemption. That redemption meant that there was danger waiting around every corner and would put the young girl in harm's way.

She sighed heavily thinking about it. After Calisto's dart was the first time she really let herself start to admit how much Gabrielle meant to her and could tell that her friend was beginning to see her as more than a friend. Life though always seemed to get in the way. And then when she almost lost Gabrielle in Thessaly she did lose it. Had she lost Gabrielle that day she would not have gone on.

Then it was her turn to die. Xena had been so clueless when she had let go. There she had the greatest thing in the known world ready to offer up at the very least a strong friendship and what turned out to be so much more and she had just given in. The fight had been worth it. The struggle to get her body back had been worth it. That made her think of Japa. Why had she given in then? Tricked, that was why.

The most peaceful time in the warrior's life was after they had both died on the crosses. They had lived as one, traveled as one, and died as one. It had felt so right just to let it be that way. But the Gods have a plan sometimes that you just can't fight. It was now giving her many more years to travel and live and just be with Gabrielle that she was grateful.

Now there was one more thing to think about. The sleeping bard seemed to sense her range of emotions and stirred slightly from her sleep only to have Xena hold her even tighter. It soothed the younger woman and made the warrior feel much, much better. Now that they were connected even more closely than before the warrior was going to have to be careful about her thoughts.

The last thing to think about was having a child together. Eve had been wonderful until of course Ares had stepped in and twenty five years were lost. Had she been around for her daughter's life would it have made a difference? There was no answer to that because there was no way to go back in time and change things. Well there might be a way but Xena was loathed to give up what she had now and what the future was to hold.

The first thing she wanted to do was to marry Gabrielle. Everything seemed to get in the way all the time. The rings were hidden away in Toris' room kept safe and out of prying hands. She had planned on asking just as soon as they had the second of the huts built but then her emotional status had to take precedence. That was the first thing that she was going to do once she got back and made sure everything was settled in Amphipolis.

That same sensation came over her again. It was an overwhelming feeling that she desperately needed to protect Gabrielle but from what? It was making her nervous. But that could wait until morning. Right now even warrior princesses needed sleep and it was well past midnight. The dawn would be upon them soon enough and they would have to make haste to catch up to Xenon and his family.

()()()()()()()()()

It had taken them a week to catch up with Xenon. The snow was just starting. Not enough to cover the ground but it seemed like each day there was a light dusting and of course that meant that the weather had changed into the cold of winter. Luckily Gabrielle had insisted on bringing at least one set of clothing for each that was warm and they had cloaks as well. For the warrior she still had her leathers on but underneath was a warm lining of wool and some thicker leggings. Her arms were still bare but she kept her cloak around her. The bard was wearing thick leggings and a woolen top that did have sleeves of course she had her cloak tightly wrapped around her.

Xenon wanted to keep moving as he wanted to find his wife. It had taken Gabrielle and Ephiny coming up with every argument in the book to get him to settle down and just relax for a day. Little Borias was exhausted and was shivering. The bard had taken their bedroll and put it around him. Her fear was that he was going to get sick.

Xena watched as the centaur pranced around. She knew exactly how he was feeling. Gabrielle had been kidnapped numerous times and each time even in the early years it had felt like a part of the warrior had been ripped out. She let her senses extend closing her eyes. Her partner was at the fire making some stew out of whatever rations they had left. Little Borias was curled up next to her. Xenon was circling the edge of the camp. All those things were pushed aside as something was making her ill at ease and for once it wasn't a bad feeling about Gabrielle.

The warrior steadied her breathing feeling her heartbeat slow to just a bare audible beat. Ah! Just to the east there were five men two of which she thought she heard the sound of a cross bow being loading. To the west there were five more. To the south and north there were two each. Probably the ones to the north and south were to drive them either to the west or the east. _Not gonna get the chance you bastards._

Nonchalantly she made her way over and knelt next to her soul mate. She whispered into her ear. Gabrielle never even flinched an inch. Instead she wrapped Borias a little tighter in the bedroll and stood up stretching. Xena made her way over to Xenon and whispered in his ear. Not quite as good as Gabrielle had been but he recovered and made his way over to the fire and laid down next to his son giving it a good show as to keep him warm.

Xena stayed where she was as did Gabrielle. It was all a matter of a waiting game now. How patient were these men that had chased Xenon and his family halfway across Greece? After such a long chase usually patience was at an end. Of course in the old days as an evil warlord Xena had not had patience either. It was something that grew over time.

The bard felt just a slight twitchy and wanted more than anything to grab for her sias and to get this over with. Instead there was a large rock and she decided to make her way to sit on it. Her composure seemed relaxed but it was anything but. Xena had noticed and went over and leaned against a tall tree. Her eyes were closed and she too seemed totally relaxed.

A bird call caught both of their attention. Casually Gabrielle leaned down getting her sias. Xena on the other side of camp went for her sword. That was when the arrows started to fly. There were too many to catch but not too many for Xena to use her sword to knock harmlessly out of the way. The last of the arrows she managed to catch and she crushed it in her hand.

The pair from the north and the south were the first to attack. They tried to push past the warrior and the bard but they were no match and were knocked unconscious. The remaining men came at them all at once. Xenon had stood back up and was putting himself in-between the fighting and between his young son.

It was a sight to see. Blades of swords were flashing in the early evening just catching the glint of the sun every once in a while. The clang of metal on metal rang out as did the sickening sound of metal cracking on bone. Both the warrior and the bard were masters of their weapons and the men that they were fighting were obviously not soldiers. They were raiders at best and not very well trained ones.

The melee only lasted several moments and Xena and Gabrielle tied the fourteen men to nearby trees. With the colder weather they really shouldn't just leave them there but at the same time they really shouldn't have been coming after innocent people. They figured they'd worry about it when the morning came.

Xenon was still prancing around worried about his wife. Borias had stopped shivering and was curled up asleep next to Gabrielle. Xena was snuggled on the other side of her soul mate. Her voice rang out into the quickly darkening night. "You need to rest, Xenon. We have the men that were coming after you. Now we can concentrate totally on your wife. You don't want to get sick do you?"

With that the young centaur finally gave in and settled himself next to the fire. He jumped when a cloud of dark blue smoke and a dark figure appeared. Ares smiled down at Xena. "Gee, are you two never not snuggled up?" He rolled his eyes in disgust. "You might want to save any witty comments. I have the centaur's wife. Now you either come with me and be my chosen once again or I'll just let her wither away."

Underneath the blankets Xena took Gabrielle's hand. They never spoke a word. They just knew what the other was thinking and feeling. The warrior stood up and turned toward her soul mate. "Looks like this is where our paths diverge. I'm sorry it has to end like this. But I have to do this, for the greater good. I'll always love you."

Somehow Gabrielle managed tears. Perhaps she conjured up another time when Xena had chosen to do the right thing for the greater good. Perhaps she was better at putting on a show than Ares would give her credit for. "I'll always love you. Try not to do too many evil things. Or you know I'll have to be the one that stops you." One more glance and Ares snapped his fingers. The god and Xena disappeared and appearing out of nowhere was Nicha.

The woman ran into her husband's arms. Xenon looked over her and to Gabrielle. "I'm sorry you had to give her up." Green eyes just looked at him a smile on her face. The centaur could not understand how she could be smiling when the supposed love of her life and soul mate had left and for what seemed liked for good. He just couldn't understand the two.

AN-Once again thanks for reading and reviewing. Do have a little announcement. In a little while I'll be co-authoring a story with **jinxie2013**. She is currently working on a series that takes place between the episodes. It will take place after her final in her series. I highly recommend reading her work and hopefully checking out our joint effort. Will keep you up-to-date when it comes time for us to publish.


	31. Chapter 31

Xena found herself at Ares temple. There were weapons stacked against the back wall. The God himself was sitting upon his throne with a victorious smile upon his face. Many delicious fruits and meats were on the altar in the middle of the temple the same altar where Ares had chained the warrior's mother and almost caused her to kill Cyrene. Pushing down all the feelings of disgust and contempt she went over and picked up a couple small grapes and popped them in her mouth.

The warrior then continued around the large temple taking in everything. Besides the weapons there were signs of blood. Not being sure if it was human or animal blood it made her stomach revolt at the recently eaten sweet grapes. The blood was on a smaller altar and to the dark haired woman it was most likely where Ares priests made some kind of sacrifices.

Xena could feel Ares' eyes boring into her. She knew that he was upset that she was not more excited about the situation though happy he thought he finally had her back as his Chosen. How little did the God know that he was really going to be pissed off once her and her soul mate's plan went into effect. Just being in the temple once again was making her skin crawl. _I just hope that you have an easier time with your side of the plan my love._

After walking the entire temple over she came and stood in front of Ares who was still seated on his thrown. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Finally the God spoke. "You're not happy. I'm sorry my dear." He snapped his fingers and Xena found herself in a black lacy outfit that left little to the imagination. She literally growled at the God. "I just thought you might like to be more comfortable." Another growl came from the warrior's throat reaching a level so low that actually hurt the God's ears. "Guess not." He snapped his fingers once again.

This time Xena found herself dressed in a very familiar warrior's outfit. It was one that had the markings of the God of War. It made her feel uneasy but it was better than wearing that silken thing. _The only one that I would wear that for is Gabrielle. How I wish I was with her._ "Not bad, Ares. Definitely better than that other outfit. Now let's get down to business. What is it exactly you want from me?"

The God stood and made his way over to his chosen one. His eyes took in her body appreciatively. "Well I would like to rediscover your body once again." After daggers were sent right through his heart by the way of the warrior's eyes he took a step back. "We'll work up to that gradually then." Xena's posture relaxed just a little giving the God the confidence to go on. "First things first. If you are my chosen you're going to need an army."

Xena stood with one hand on her hip and the other up to her temple as if she was considering this thought. _An army. That would be something. Just a small one maybe. Gabrielle will understand. I hope._ "All right." Her voice was husky and she simply oozed sensuality in the bucket loads. "You're right that if I am going to be your chosen one a small army is going to be needed."

"Small?" Ares came and stood directly in front of the warrior princess. "Why think on such a minor scale. With me you can have anything you want. I can get you the greatest warriors in Greece and beyond." He came up from behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Look if you're worried about how blondie is going to take this just don't. Her heart will mend someday. It's just you and me, baby."

For his trouble the God got a punch to his nose. That was followed up by an elbow to his chest. Finally the warrior kicked him in the jewels. Even though he was a god Ares found himself on the floor of his temple in a bit of pain. "I may have agreed to be your Chosen once again but I never said that all the frills that used to go with it do now. In fact, you ever touch me again and I'll use a certain part of your anatomy as target practice for my chakrum."

Ares managed to shake off the surprising beating that he had just taken by his Chosen. Both the warrior and the God were surprised at just how affective her blows had been. "All right." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Did you used to pull your punches?" A glare was the only response. "Right. You never pulled anything with me. So, why a small army?"

Xena shrugged. Then she made her way back to where the food was sitting. She picked up a glass and smelled it carefully. It had a sweet and but very strong scented wine in it. Cautiously she took a sip and her eyes widened slightly. _Even with my ability to handle alcohol I'm going to have to be careful with this stuff._ "A small army is easier to move around. There is less disloyalty. It's easier to keep fed. Even with you supporting me I have to think of the logistics."

The God rubbed his goatee in thought for a few moments. "You know, you'll always be able to call on me for help…" He was cut short by a look from the warrior. "Right. I've never been one to just give out help even for my Chosen one." He crossed his arms over his chest. "That mind of yours is still like a steal trap after all these years." An evil grin was upon the God's face. "I like it."

The warrior just rolled her eyes and sauntered over and sat down in Ares' throne. She never flinched even when one of his eyebrows rose. "Besides there is also the fact that once people hear that I'm back in the warlord game they'll be coming in droves to join up." Xena let her mind really go enjoying the tactical problems that were being solved in less than a blink of an eye. "So all I need is a small army to start with. Maybe around thirty or so."

That got the other eyebrow raised. "When you said small I was thinking more along the lines of a couple hundred." He uncrossed his arms and came and stood in front of the warrior princess. Xena kept her gaze steady on him but she had a bored look on her face. "You are really serious about that small of an army? Are you nuts?"

Xena sat up in the thrown and leaned forward a bit. Her gaze kept steady on the God of War for several moments before she replied. "First off you used to admire my mind as well as my body." Ares nodded as if to say he still does. "Secondly I've told you some of my reasons for wanting to start off small. I don't have to tell you everything and I'm not going to tell you everything. I may have to be your Chosen once again doesn't mean I have to like it." She paused just for a moment. "I will however live up to it."

Ares had just about had enough. "This is not what I bargained for. When I made the trade for you to be my Chosen it was with the understanding that you would lead my army and not just some militia." Xena almost, almost broke her look of boredom. "I will give you one moon's cycle. After that there had better be some kind of results. Now, what kind of men are you looking for?"

_Thirty days. That will be more than enough time for Gabrielle to get home and get things ready for my 'attack'._ "Well, I'll want at least five of the best archers. I'll need five of the best horse soldiers you can find. The rest just need to be fair with a sword and be able to follow orders." She gave Ares a sardonic grin. "That last part, about following orders, that goes for all the men and I'll guarantee you even if you tell them I'm the leader of this army there will be those that will not want to follow my lead."

The God of War had to admit that she was right. "You're right on that for several reasons. You haven't been out living up to your reputation in many years." He made his way over to where the warrior was sitting still on his throne. "Also if they were to find out how small an army this is going to be they won't want any part of it."

Xena stood up and sauntered to the altar with the food. She snagged up a pear and started to munch on it. "You know what? I don't give a centaur's left hind hoof what others think of me. All I want is to do what I promised you. I plan on attacking the most defenseless place there is. I'll destroy it and burn everything surrounding the place to the ground. You think that will interest these men that have no backbone?"

Ares had turned to follow his Chosen one. His eyebrows were both raised. "You can't really be meaning…" The warrior princess nodded. "You would really go after Amphipolis just after you began building it up?" A shrug was his only answer. "Boy you do have a pair on you. I made an excellent choice in finally getting you back as my chosen. Just give me two days and you'll have that army."

"That's all I ask for besides some basic weapons." Ares nodded his approval. "Good. Now it's been a long day and I'd like to get some rest. Where am I staying? And if you say in bed with you remember what I said I'd do to you and what I did do to you." She released her chakrum from the little clip that hung as faithful as ever at her side. She gripped the weapon than began tossing it lightly up and down.

The God of War held up his hands. "I think we have an understanding about that." He snapped his fingers and a hidden door just beyond his throne opened. "At least for now we have an understanding. We'll revisit that later on down the road. Now g'wan! There is plenty of food and drink and maybe even some things to keep you entertained in there. And no, it doesn't lock so you're free to come and go."

"Right." Xena side stepped the God and made her way through the open door checking it carefully before she went in. The door slammed shut behind her but she was not concerned. There was a large bed with a soft looking mattress. There was a table with chairs and there was a pile of pillows surrounding a low level table.

In the corner there was a pile of assorted weapons and what looked like some rolled up maps. There was also more food and wine. _Yep. Everything a general could want._ In the other corner was a large metal bathtub. _Mmm. That does look inviting. Been too long a day._ She stripped out of her armor and got into the tub. It was big enough to fit five people in it and instantly she was longing for just one person to be in there with her. _I love you Gabrielle. We will be together. Just not as soon as I hoped._

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Morning had come and Gabrielle was chilled to the bone. The usual warmth that the bedrolls provided was missing something. It was missing the most important thing there was. It was missing the other half of her soul. Her heart ached deep inside but not because their relationship was over but simply because she was lonelier than she had been since…

_Since she died the last time._ Gabrielle sighed heavily as she rolled out of bed and quickly gathered her cloak. The snow had struck again and this time it had left more than a trace behind. She was grateful that the shelter that Xena had made the night before had held up against the soft weight of the flakes. _Now if only my heart can hold up against the weight of us being apart._

It was ridiculous really. It had been one night of separation. It had been one night when she had to try and sleep without her soul mate's steady heartbeat lulling her into security. Was she really that person that wanted, no, needed that kind of security? Hell yes she was! After having lost it for how many months it was like being without her own heartbeat.

The bard sighed heavily once again as she stoked the fire and added some fresh firewood to it. They would eat quickly and then head towards Amphipolis. It would take, she estimated, around a week and a half to two weeks to get there. She was really hoping that Tebis at least had made it back to the village as he promised. Having one military mind would be of a great help.

Gabrielle watched as the family was just waking up after a night of snuggling together. She envied them a great deal. But it wasn't just because they had each other and she had been without her partner. No, it was more like something burning from within. Ever since their talk with Araphat about the possibility of them being able to have a child together it was eating at her.

Neither the bard nor the warrior had the best of experiences with children. Xena's had been made more difficult at the hand of her own child. Being a pregnant evil warlord was just part of the complications. And just as the warrior had come to terms and been ready to reveal that she was Solon's mother Hope had to happen. That was a nightmare pregnancy and her daughter had turned out to be so much like her father.

But this would be different. This would be a child that was half of Xena and half of the bard. That was a very appealing thought. They were both still young enough to be able to care for a child and they were now for the most part settled. There would be family around which would be a great way to raise a child. But what would Xena think of all of this?

The bard went through the motions of starting the day still aware that there were fourteen men freezing as they were still tied to trees. _I could give Xenon and his family a head start and then let them go. I could ride Argo while Nicha rides old Patches._ It was hard when you were the one that had to make all the decisions by yourself. That was the best thing about her relationship with Xena. It had grown to the point where, while Xena usually had final say, they discussed things.

The crackling of the fire broke her from her thoughts as Xenon made his way over. It looked as if he wanted to once again apologize for the way things had turned out. "My friend, Gabrielle." The centaur looked at his wife and then his son. "We cannot repay you for what you have done now twice for us. I am sorry that it has cost you Xena."

Gabrielle leaned in very close and spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I'm only going to say this one time my young friend." He looked at her as they were relatively the same age yet all her experiences made her years older. "Don't repeat this but there is a plan. I have not lost Xena." Her green eyes showed fierceness for several moments before continuing. "I will not be happy if I do lose her so don't say anything other than what I tell you to say when we get back to Amphipolis. Understand me?"

Xenon shook his head. His voice was too a barely audible whisper. "I don't understand. But I was given a story once written by you. It was left to me by my mother." He leaned in even closer. "It told how you went into a situation acting as if your friendship had ended. It was to gain the trust of both sides and work it against one another. So if you have something happening I will follow your lead as will my family."

"Thank you." Gabrielle stood back and smiled at her friend. "Now we all need to get something to eat. I have a plan to slow down these idiots. You three will get a head start. You will need to take Patches with you. Then I will follow on Argo." Xenon looked surprised at her words. "I know they are really bad people and they were out to hurt you but I just can't let them freeze out here. We're not even close to any small village so who knows how long it would be before someone was to show up."

The centaur looked into those green eyes and saw a compassion in them that most people just did not have. It was almost frightening looking into her eyes. It was almost as startling when he looked into Xena's eyes just after they had defeated the raiders. That was a shock to the system seeing the feral look there. "All right. I wish more people were like you, Gabrielle. Your soul mate scares me. You don't."

With a swift motion the bard pulled out her sias and threw them into the tree behind him. She had pinned a squirrel as it was trying to scamper to the bottom of the tree. Several sets of eyes widened and watched as she made her way over to the tree and pulled her weapons out. There was no blood she had simply trapped the animal in place. "If I had wanted to I could have aimed for the head or the heart even with an animal so small." She turned and looked to find a shocked look on everyone's face. "I maybe just a dumb blond that is good with words but I'm also no one to be messed with."

Everyone watched as she made her way back to the campfire and began ladling out four bowls of soup that was leftover from the night before. She felt more than she heard as the centaur slowly made his way over to retrieve the soup. Little Borias was there too and the bard smiled sweetly at him as she handed him his. Though nervous the boy shyly smiled back.

"When we make camp tonight I'll tell you the story of one of my best Solstices ever." Gabrielle smiled down at the young centaur. Eyes widened and his smile went from shy to full out heartfelt admiration. "I thought you might like that seeing that Solstice is not that far away. Don't worry too much. Where we are going there will be people that will love to give you presents. I promise." She reached out and ruffled the blond curls that reminded her of her friend who had disappeared during the night and not returned.

They ate quickly and everyone helped pack everything up trying to make any traces of the camp as little as possible except for the fire. Gabrielle watched as her friends rode off and waited and waited. As she did her thoughts went to someone familiar. _I know this is going to be easier on me than you as I will be back home soon. Please know that I love you very much and appreciate all that you do for me. Please be safe my love._

The hours past and it was heading on to noon. Gabrielle figured that she had given her friends enough of a head start and also needed to be able to catch up with them without killing Argo or herself. It was something she had seen Xena do once before. She had the ropes all tied to a rope around Argo's saddle horn. The minute she rode away the rope would be pulled free. "Now, I don't want to have to demonstrate how good I can be with the sias again so be good little boys and run home. Hear me?"

The raiders were silent but they all had defeated looks on their faces. "Hiyah!" She gave Argo a nudge with her knees and she took off. The rope quickly lost its slack and pulled tight for just a moment. Then it was free flowing and she rode Argo at a full out gallop. They rode at a gallop barely able to see the trail that Xenon had left her and was grateful for that.

After about an hour of hard riding the bard slowed the riding to a canter to let poor Argo catch her breath. She stroked the powerful neck in front of her and kissed the top of the horse's head. This Argo had never seemed to hate her and she was glad of that. Of course she had learned to ride and appreciate horses unlike when she had first encountered the mare's mother.

A flash of dark smoke startled Argo enough to cause her to rear up. Gabrielle just barely managed to hold on going by instinct and remembering what Xena had told her several times should it ever happen to her. "Ares." She bit the word off and felt like spatting at the unpleasant taste that it left in her mouth. "Get the Hades out of my way so that I can get back home. You already have what you want anyways."

Ares grabbed Argo's reins and kept a tight grip on them. "Oh but you are only half right my devilish little blond." Gabrielle just glared at him. "I think I finally figured out why old Xena never was able to succeed in the old days. She never had the right partner. The right person backing her. You my dear are exactly what she needs to conquer the world. So what say you? Ditch these losers and come with me?" Gabrielle was speechless and neither she nor Xena had ever expected this.


	32. Chapter 32

Gabrielle was stunned by what she had just heard. _He wants me? The God of War wants me to fight alongside Xena as, what, another of his Chosen? What the Hades!_ The bard looked the leather clad figure up and down trying to figure out what his game was. _Had he figured out their plan was that it?_ "You know I would love to be by Xena's side again. But not like this, Ares. I may have taken lives and fought just as hard as my soul mate but I still hate war. I still hate killing. I will find a way to get her back though. That is a promise."

The bard started to ride off only to find that Argo's reins were still clasped tightly by the God of War. He was looking at her with a slightly amused grin upon his face. "I always knew you had backbone, Blondie." The mare took this moment to snort and spray moisture into the god's face. Ares pretended not to even notice. "You must have if you were able to stand up to Xena and somehow tame her. And that's the part of you I once tried to recruit and am once again. Only this time you'll be right alongside Xena."

The blond sighed heavily trying to figure out what she was going to do. Their plan needed her to be in Amphipolis. _And yet…_ "All right, Ares. I think it sounds like a very good idea. However, I still need to get Xenon and his family back to Amphipolis and I need to get there as well. I need to get a few things and then you can take me to Xena. Does that sound like a plan?" She waited to see if the ego of the God would win out over common sense.

Ares let go of the reins and came and stood beside the horse his hand up on the saddle horn. He looked deep into green eyes trying to decipher what was going on in the bard's mind. One deep breath was followed by another and then another. Finally he made his decision. "Fine." Without warning he swung himself up behind the bard on the horse. Argo almost started to buck at the extra evil weight. "Oh stop it stupid horse." Gabrielle patted the horse's neck softly trying to calm her and realizing that once again Ares over weaning ego had won out. "Ready?"

For a moment time seemed to stand still and Gabrielle was transported back in time. She was back standing on that dock watching Xena go off alone so that she could kill someone. The moment she had said that indicated that there was someone out there that once had meant so much to her that she would be willing to throw away the past two and a half years away it had made the bard jealous. All she wanted was to be with Xena and show her exactly what she was giving up.

And then she had waited the months there in Chin waiting for Xena to show up. The memories of their travels together kept flooding through her mind as the green dragon kept trying to tell her just what Xena was really like. While it was true that Xena had hit her once while out of her mind at that point in time she really honestly thought that her soul mate had turned a corner and the violence that was inside of her was not evil just a power source for the things that she did for good.

They had just begun to admit their feelings for one another. It seemed like every day there was a reason to say 'I love you' to the other person. It was over sometimes stupid things but it made them both feel so good just to say it. Other than a little bit of making out they had yet to give into the physical side of their relationship at that point. Why? Again it was fear that it would ruin a friendship that both of them needed desperately.

The bard thought back and saw the look on her soul mate's face when the blanket had been pulled back and there it was betrayal in the worst way. And yet down in the dungeon there was another look. It was still hard as ice and yet the blue eyes showed just a twinge of warmth that she knew better than anyone. Just that simple request to scratch her nose and everything almost was righted. It wasn't until Xena had allowed her to heal by going through her memories in the Temple of Mnemosyne that it all came out and total and true forgiveness for both of them had happened.

The air around her started to whirl once again. Gabrielle wondered if it was Ares or Aphrodite or if it had just been something she thought had just happened having time stand still and reflecting on past memories. It had been an interesting feeling to say the least to have time stand still and to go back in her memories to some of the more painful times in her life. Yet she and her soul mate had pushed through all the pain and the distrust and found a way to move on with their lives and actually have a much strengthened relationship one that would allow for just a bit of jealousy when a plan required some unusual tactics.

Gabrielle was suddenly sickened by the feeling she got as she realized the strong arms around her belonged to Ares. Having taken that momentary emotional break had her a little disjointed. She swallowed hard at the nausea building up inside her knowing that it would probably get worse as soon as the god did his thing. Finally she was able to find her voice and said, "Yeah. I'm ready as I'll ever be to put myself in your hands."

Ares smiled behind her and snapped his fingers. It was the strangest feeling and brought another bout of nausea. Yet in faster than a blink of eye she was in the middle of Amphipolis. Xenon and his family were just outside the stables. Liam, Gabriel and Virgil had been busy building the latest of the little large huts. Sarah was in the process of bringing buckets of water into the inn. Toris was actually sitting on the porch covered in heavy furs with Lila next to him and the healer standing at the railing. Agra and Ezra were just coming out to check on Toris.

The bard quickly dismounted Argo and was glad that Ares followed suit. Everyone quickly gathered around the newcomers. A shout arose and Gabrielle turned her head toward the noise. Her honed instincts had her going for her sias and the God of War smiled to himself at the sight. Before she could run to where the shout had come a group of five soldiers came running from the main entrance of the village. Tebis was in the lead and when he got to the bard he held out his hand tentatively.

Gabrielle relaxed as much as she could under the circumstances and grasped the young man's wrist. "I am so glad that you made it back." All the others were slowly gathering around her but also keeping their distance as the tall menacing form that kept close to her. She turned to the god and glared. "Give me a few minutes." He tilted his head to one side in question. "I'm going to explain everything to these people. Come back in an hour."

Not one to usually take orders the god stood there for several heartbeats. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You mortals and your emotions I swear." The bard rolled her eyes at him. "Hey, I didn't say emotions weren't a good thing only if you know how to use them." Without another word he snapped his fingers leaving a dark blue smoke behind and the scent of what the bard would describe as rotten eggs.

The bard heard many voices at one time and held up her hands. "Inside. Everyone. Now. We don't have much time and I only want to have to say this one time." She watched as Liam and Gabriel helped Toris stand up and walk into the inn. They all settled around the big table and a few around smaller tables. The village, she couldn't help but think with a bit of pride, was growing quite nicely and in such a short time.

Instead of going in front of the fireplace where everyone could see her she bounded up the stairs two at a time. She grabbed some of her blank parchment and a set of her quills and ink. Before anyone followed her up she made her way down the stairs just as she had went up them. There were so many sets of eyes on her waiting for some kind of explanation. _I used to look at Xena like that._ She smiled sadly to herself at the thought.

"All right. I'm going to have to go away for a bit." Gabrielle took the moment to sit down at the head of the longest table and began to write as she talked. "Xena and I ran into some trouble on our way back." She motioned to Xenon and his family. The centaur had barely fit through the front door. "Xena is with Ares and I'm going to have to go with her." Her quill kept scratching furiously on the parchment. She glanced up seeing shocked expressions especially on her sister and her niece. "We will come back."

Toris, though still badly injured, was the first to recover his ability to speak. "Ares? As in the God of War Ares?" Gabrielle glanced up for a brief moment and nodded her head going back to the parchment. "Um, sis I think we're going to need more of an explanation than you ran into trouble and now somehow owe the God of War so much that you both are leaving us defenseless."

Gabrielle finished scribing and on the last line signed and dated. "Tebis?" The captain of the guard came over and practically saluted her he was still in such awe. He was of course just as shocked as anyone else. "I need your signature there." The man quickly scanned the document and smiled sheepishly and took the quill from the bard and made his mark as well as the date. "Ezra?" The priest made his way over and she indicated a spot for him to sign. Once again the parchment was scanned and a smile was upon his face followed by a signature and date. "Thank you both."

The bard allowed the ink to dry before she rolled it up and handed it to Tebis. There were still looks of total confusion and of course looks of trepidation on everyone's faces. The bard sighed heavily needing to gather a couple more things but decided that they deserved a slightly better explanation than what she had given. "Look, I can't go into detail. Tebis and Ezra will show you the parchment when I'm gone." She turned her attention to Xenon. "What I told you still goes."

The centaur nodded only slightly comprehending. The rest of the village gathered there were still in total confusion. Without a word she made her way back up to her shared room and this time at a little slower pace. The bard went through their little chest of weapons that was locked. Though she knew that Ares would have a never ending supply of weapons there was one that she wanted that could be useful she hoped on a god at least that was what she had been told.

It was a round little disk. She checked inside and the white power was still inside. It brought back some memories. A lot of things were doing that lately. But this was just after she'd given up the staff and had tried to using different methods to keep herself out of danger and not distract Xena too badly. Though it had good intentions behind it she soon realized that a combination of the warrior's and her own way were the best way and had adopted the sias. They could be used for simple defense or sadly could take a life.

Finally she made her way back down the stairs just as she got a bad feeling. It was just this nagging feeling that something horrible was about to happen. Sure enough, there was a puff of dark blue smoke and that damned smell of rotten eggs. _No wonder that Xena can always sense him._ The bard ignored the god and instead made her way to stand in front of the fireplace. "I want you all to take care of one another. Please welcome my friend Xenon and his family. Tebis please handle the security. Anything else just do the best you can and keep working on the village." She nodded and waved at them.

Ares came up from behind her and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Very touching Amazon Queen. Now let's get going." He glanced at the faces staring at him mostly with disgust but also with fear. "I'm getting so tired of being around these simple minded folks. Only a couple in the bunch would even be considered for my army." With that he snapped his fingers.

Gabrielle blinked heavily trying to get her bearings. The smell was familiar unlike her clothing. Ares had taken it upon himself to change her outfit. It looked like something one of his foot soldiers would be wearing and she rolled her eyes at the thought. _Guess it could be worse. I'm surprised he didn't put me in some negligée._ "Gabrielle?" The sound of her soul mate's voice caused her heart to skip a beat. When she felt the strong arms around her it made her whole body ache in relief. "Not that I'm not glad…"

The bard put a gentle finger onto the lips that she adored so. "Let's just say that Ares changed the bargain. I could have refused but I don't think that he would have liked it much." She pulled Xena's head gently down so that they could share a passionate kiss. Finally, both of their breathing was ragged and she pulled back needing air. She looked up into blue eyes and smiled at the warmth that she saw in them. "So, what have you been up to?"

Xena just shook her head and pulled her soul mate back into another hug. "I thought it was going to be weeks until I got to hold you again. I really don't care what I was doing before just right now I care that you and I are together." She breathed in the familiar scent of her partner and also something else very familiar. _I haven't smelled that since..._ It brought a mischievous grin to her face. "What about..."

Gabrielle's voice was slightly muffled as she was still being held tightly against her warrior. "Well, the good news is that Tebis and four of his men are at the village so it's not totally unprotected. I really didn't get a chance to talk to him or the others. Just enough to let them know that we both had to go away for a bit and that Ares was behind it."

"Mmm." Xena was almost lost at the familiar smells and sensations that her bard was causing her. Feeling her lover's body against her was what she had been aching for this entire time and they really hadn't even been separated for a day. _Gods am I hopeless!_ "Well, you didn't lie. He is behind this. Why, after all these years, does he still want me as his Chosen?"

"I can think of one reason." Gabrielle found herself being swooped up and carried to the large comfortable bed. "Only he's going to have to fight me to the death for that to ever happen." She had been being lowered to the bed but was brought back up into the arms of her warrior. "What?" And then the words that she had spoken sunk in. "Sorry. Death is nothing for either of us to joke about. I just meant that he would have to stand in line for you and I've got a free pass for eternity."

The bard felt the body she was being held against relax a bit and found herself slowly being set onto the bed once again. Xena held up a finger like she would be back soon. The warrior made her way to the table with all the food and drink on it and put together a tray of goodies and water. She watched as her soul mate slid over to make room on the big bed. Carefully so that she didn't spill any of the goodies she laid down and put the tray over her flat cute little stomach. "When's the last time you ate something?"

Gabrielle shrugged only vaguely remembering breakfast. That had been small portions of the soup that had been leftover. When she had left the village the sun was already starting its descent. "I honestly can only remember a small breakfast." She glanced up into concerned eyes. "It all happened so fast and Ares really didn't give me a chance to do anything…" Her voice was cut off as a grape was on her lips. She deftly swooped it up into mouth.

They engaged in feeding one another and making sure that there was one part of them touching the other. Just to be able to touch one another made all the difference in the world. What was more was the fact that without words once again Gabrielle was able to tell her lover what her plan was. It hadn't changed a whole lot really. It had just meant that she'd had to go about it in a different way since she wasn't going to be in Amphipolis.

Ares suddenly was lying at the end of the bed looking up at the couple. He looked all green and like he was going to be sick. The god was definitely not able to hide his jealousy that was for sure. "All right you two love birds." He sat up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've given you a little 'alone time' now it's time that you start sharing your plans for world domination."

Xena looked at Gabrielle who simply smiled with adoring eyes. The god rolled his eyes at this little exchange. "Well, we need that army still and keep it simple. You know…" The warrior started to act like an idea was just coming to her at that very moment. "There are a few in Queen Dianna's army that would be loyal to me. They were impressed with us both when we helped out the last time."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "You're right. And you left that training protocol in place when we left." Now the bard looked like she was getting some ideas for the first time. "And I told all those stories about both of our travels and how many times we defeated superior numbers. That should go a long way for both loyalty and having a competent army that you won't have to train too much." Green eyes met blue ones and they shared the thrill of the moment.

It was building up inside both of them. It was like old times when they were out on the road together. There were plans always but sometimes those plans changed for whatever reason and flying by the seat of their pants was just exhilarating. Funny how almost all their plans, whether changed or not, always seemed to work out in the end.

Ares looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead he went with, "Well, you two are just full of surprises." He stood up and looked to one then the other. "Since when did you become such a military mind?" This question was obviously directed toward the bard. She started to say something but the god looked bored and just turned and walked out.

"So…" Xena looked into green eyes. They felt everything the other was feeling by this shared connection they had now. She reached out and pushed a short blond hair behind her soul mate's ear. Gabrielle put her hand on the one that was still touching the ear. "So how did you become such a military mind? Definitely something more behind those amazing green eyes."

Gabrielle looked at her warrior with complete and total admiration. "Well, it's a long story." She leaned over and kissed the neck of her lover. The sound of a breath being taken sharply in made her smile. "I don't know about you but I'd like to save it for another time." This time it was her turn to take in a sharp breath as she felt lips on her neck. "The short version is that I know this amazing warrior who has a heart of gold." Another gasp escaped both of them. "And she taught me everything I know. I owe her everything."


	33. Chapter 33

It had been two days since Gabrielle had just left them all. Lila still was having trouble believing that her older sister who had always been so responsible had just deserted them. Even after seeing what was written on the parchment for herself it still made no sense. It was just words on a piece of paper and there was no way that the God of War would ever take the agreement between mortals seriously. Was there?

The days had been spent in a kind of daze for the older woman. The only time that she had felt anything of good cheer was when she was spending time with Toris. Xena's brother was nothing like she would have guessed after having dealt with the warrior a time or two. He was not a fighter like she was. His eyes held a gentleness in them that you only saw in the warrior princess when she looked at her soul mate. The rest of the time it felt like she was just going through the motions.

Part of her wondered if it had not been better if she had not just stayed in Potadeia. There she was mostly treated with indifference. But she thought about how her daughter had been treated ever since her rescue and that still made the decision to try and start over again a sound one. The older woman smiled to herself at the looks that went between Sarah and Liam. She hoped that her daughter could get a fresh start with the very nice young man.

Absently Lila stirred the pot that was simmering with some fresh venison. Not only were Tebis and his men there for protection she found that the captain of the guard was also a very good hunter. _Probably not in league with the warrior princess but then who was?_ It was nice to have fresh meat for a change. They had been so concerned with getting the little huts built that the only thing they had to eat other than the preserved rations had been the occasional fish the warrior had caught before she left.

Without even thinking about it the innkeeper reached for some unknown spice and sprinkled a little in the steadily boiling pot. The bread had already been made so it was just this huge pot that needed tending. Sarah was off with Liam. They had been gathering the apples that Xena and Gabrielle had discovered but was not sure where they were now. That would keep them busy making apple cider and other wonderful things. _My sister used to like applesauce and that keeps._

Her mind was racing so that she never heard Toris enter the kitchen. The tall man now could walk around for short periods of time by himself. Gregious had actually said that alternating between rest and exercise of course in moderation was the best thing for him. It seemed like the past two days his little jaunts had brought him to wherever Lila was at. He sat down on a large stool next to the high table in the center of the kitchen.

Lila finished stirring the pot and moved it away from the main fire to just keep it warm. She turned to go on to her next task and just about jumped out of her skin when she saw Toris sitting there. "Wow! I must have been daydreaming." The dark haired woman made her way to where a basket was full of apples. Absently she began to peel them and core them and slice them and placed them in a huge stock pot. "So how are you feeling today?"

Toris stretched his body out seemingly to take stock of his body. There was still a slight ringing in his ears and his left eye was causing his vision to be slightly blurry. The bruises and cuts were almost now all gone. "Well, I don't heal like my sister does but for what I went through I'm doing pretty good. Just wondering if I could help with anything. I feel so bad just to be lazing around when everyone else is doing all the work to build up this village."

The cook put down her knife and slowly came and took his hands in her own. Blue eyes met dark hazel ones and held them for a moment. "You were hurt by a stupid renegade. You need time to heal. Once you are fully healed than you will help us build up this place. I'll feel safer when you are all better." Lila's face turned a nice shade of pink as she realized the words she had just uttered.

Toris squeezed the hands making the shade of pink turn almost to a red color. "I can't wait until I'm better." He freed one of his hands and pushed a stray hair behind the woman's ear. "Then maybe we can go for a walk or have a picnic. I'd really like to get to know you without me groaning in pain. And I'd really like to see you clearly."

Lila just smiled and leaned her head against his hand. _After all these years it's happening once again. I thought I was too old for this._ They sat there in silence for the longest time just drinking in each other's presence. It was the beginning of a relationship that hopefully would allow both security and love as they would grow old together.

()()()()()()()()()

Liam had worked straight through lunch after helping Sarah gather the last of the apples in the morning. The coldness of the air only seemed to affect him slightly as he kept going at his assigned task. They were building the last of three new huts. They would be crude and would need more work eventually but would give shelter for whomever through the winter. That was the most important thing at the moment. Getting everyone ready to deal with what might be a long winter seeing the last few had been short and easy.

His skin had a nice pink glow about it as the cold was showing on him. What he had really wanted to do was to finish the blacksmith shop and the living quarters that were attached to it. There were now a few horses in the stables as Tebis and his men had all rode back on them. That made seven horses and of course the one lone cow in the stables. Plus he knew that Xenon would make the stables as his home as his tall frame just barely made it into the inn. The centaur had begun helping with the building and it had sped matters up greatly.

Just as he was taking a break and taking a pull on a waterskin something hot and delicious smelling was being held out in front of his body. He looked up to see a familiar face smiling at him. Sarah was dressed in a lovely deep crimson woolen dress. She also had a woolen cloak strewn about her. The young woman smiled and said, "I thought you could use something hot. You really should have taken a break to get something to eat. Even Xena does."

The blacksmith just shrugged and took the offered drink from her. He took a sip and inhaled the richness of heated apple cider with just a hint of cinnamon and nutmeg. A smile was instantly on his face as he appreciated the warmth inside him as much as the sweet tangy taste. "Did you have a hand in making this?" A slightly embarrassed young woman nodded. "You are a great cook. You'll make someone a great wife someday." _I just hope I'm the lucky fellow._

Sarah was a bit surprised at his words. _I was hoping you'd ask me. I like living with mom but I'd love living with you more._ "Well I think there is someone out there for all of us." Her eyes could not meet his for the longest time. "I think I'm a romantic like my aunt. Have you heard some of her love stories? It makes me wonder sometimes where she made up all that stuff."

Liam looked at the sandy blond woman and really had wonder if she was this naïve. Just by looking at the two he knew exactly where the romantic stories came from. He knew that they were private people at least to the outside world and Gabrielle would never put their names on a love story. But that hadn't meant she hadn't written it. Just changed the names that's all. "I believe your aunt has. You do know about her and Xena right?"

"Well, of course. Doesn't everyone…" Sarah trailed off at the look that the blacksmith shot her. "Oh by the Gods. I am a little stupid at times." Her face had now taken on a pinkish tinge. "Of course only the ones that are closest to them would know that. But you would have to be stupid not to look at them and not know how they feel about one another. I've never seen two people more in love than those two."

The blacksmith smiled as he knew she was right. It made him think about the pair and wonder what they were up to and if they could really handle the God of War. It wasn't like they hadn't gone up against him before. It just was interesting to be a part of the adventure than simply hearing it told by the battling bard of Potadeia. "That love will get them through whatever it is they have to face. I just hope it doesn't take too long. Though I do have great company." Sarah's blush deepened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two days had gone by quickly for the bard and the warrior princess. Ares had learned to leave them alone or at the very least had learned to announce his presence as they were taking full advantage of the large tub and the wonderfully large soft bed. At the moment they were entangled in one another's naked bodies. The bard half on her side half on her back and Xena had her head on the bard's breasts and an arm around her back and an arm on across her belly. Legs were loosely intertwined.

Really they should feel guilty. After all there was a small village that was waiting and worrying about them. But it had just been so pleasant to almost forget about all their troubles and just be with one another. They knew that they would have to get on with their plan most likely by the end of the day. But it was so hard not giving into just being with one another. They found there was now a constant need for one another. Just a brush of the skin was enough to at least partially satisfy them.

"I hate to tell you this my little Bard but I think Ares is coming." Xena turned her head so that she could look into those green eyes. There was a look of such peace and contentment on her lover's face that she hated to say anything or do anything to disturb her. "This time we can't put him off either. He'll have the troops and he'll want us to start training them."

Gabrielle almost laughed at the thought of her training an army. While she had helped fight wars both behind the trenches and on the battle field she had never really at least in her mind trained anyone. "I don't know how much help I'll be in that regard. You're the expert with almost every weapon imaginable. I'm the one that went from the staff to the sias though I can use a sword."

"Don't worry about it." Xena moved her body slowly along the bard's enjoying the soft warmth she found beneath her. It made it that much harder to get up and get dressed but she was tired of Ares just barging in and seeing them both in nothing but their smiles. For a moment she leaned against her elbows and kept a steady gaze on the woman she loved. Then she allowed a moment or several for a kiss that quickly deepened. "Whoa!"

Gabrielle just smiled at her with an impish grin. Something had overcome her at that moment and she went full force into the kiss. It wasn't like the kisses she normally exchanged with her soul mate. There was something more behind it but even as a bard she was not sure that she could describe it. "Sorry. Shouldn't have done that not when we have to get dressed. Just something overcame me."

Xena shook her head and smiled. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me." It took a moment for her heart to steady itself back to its normal rhythm. "Especially not like that. Where did a sweet and innocent kid from Potadeia learn something like that?" The smile just would not go away. For some reason her mind was telling her to get up but her heart was keeping her right where she was. _To Hades with Ares._

"I'm not sure." Gabrielle had her hands roaming on every square inch of her warrior that she could. _Why am I doing this? I hate Ares seeing me almost as much as I hate him seeing her like this._ "I don't have a whole lot experience in kissing so it must have come from this innkeeper's daughter. From what I've heard she can be a real wild cat when she wants to be."

"I guess you're not as innocent as they say." There was a flash of something in the green eyes that Xena could feel as much as see. _Damn. Wrong thing to say._ "You know that's…" She was hushed by a soft pair of lips on hers. _It's always going to be there. Stop being so sensitive._ "Sorry. I still feel guilty for a lot of the things that you've gone through. But as my soul mate there is no way either of us would have missed out on them."

"Nope. You are stuck with me." Gabrielle sighed contentedly. "And you are stuck with me in the many lives after this." The bard tipped her head to one side in thought for a moment. "Do you think that things will be that different when it comes time for our other lives? I mean we had a glimpse at one where you were the peacemaker and I was the warrior. But will it always be a case where we are fighting a battle of some kind or do you think we'll find peace one day?"

Xena looked into green eyes with a bit of wonderment in her own. That was her bard thinking beyond just the simple things. "I don't know. Alti only really showed us that one life. I'm sure we've been in others but that is the only one I remember. I mean how different will the world be some day? It can't be different than what we have now."

There was a knock at the door and both the warrior and the bard quickly got dressed. It put Xena in a real cranky mood having to do so. "Come in you butt ugly god." The door opened and in sauntered Ares. Outside they could hear a mumbling of voices. "I take it you finally got all the men that we asked for?" She hated looking at the god. All she wanted was to be anywhere else with her soul mate.

Ares took in the still disheveled state of both women and that of the bed and smiled to himself. "Yes I have the men that you requested." He made his way over and stood in front of the warrior. "Now you have just two weeks to get them trained and ready to take on Amphipolis. Or I will destroy the village myself. Do we have an understanding?"

"Not quite." Gabrielle went to the table and brought over a parchment that she had been working on and handed it to the God. "Before we go anywhere or do anything with the troops we need you to sign this." Ares looked at the parchment and then at the blond. "Well if you don't want us to do anything then we'll just stay holed up in this room and keep making lots of noises to drive you crazy." She winked at Xena who winked back.

The god sighed and took the parchment. He barely even scanned it before he put his thumb mark on it. He looked on as both the warrior and the bard did the same. "Fine. Now that you mortals have whatever it was that you wanted in writing would you kindly bring my name back to glory! Papa needs a whole bunch of new worshipers."

The bard folded the parchment and tucked it away in the safest place on her body well at least from anyone but Xena. The pair showed a knowing look quickly concealed before the god looked at them. He looked from one then to the other and simply turned around expecting them to follow. They made it through his temple and outside where sure enough there were thirty men dressed in Ares uniform. There appeared to be a little confusion among the men.

Xena's strong clear voice rang out and all the men turned and looked at her with a bit of trepidation. "Listen up. You're part of my army now." Ares raised an eyebrow at her. She simply ignored him and continued. "I expect four things from my men. I expect you all to be loyal to a fault. I expect you to follow orders. I expect you to fight hard. Lastly I expect you to keep yourselves clean." There was a bit of a look at the last statement.

Gabrielle sensed that her partner was not liking being questioned even if it was simply with looks and not words. "As second in command I'm here to tell you that a clean army is efficient, it has a better attitude and most importantly the spread of disease is less likely. So keep up not only cleanliness of your weapons and armor but also of yourselves." Then the bard took out her sias and twirled them in her hands. She threw one at Xena who caught it casually in her hand and then threw it back to the bard who caught it just as casually.

Thirty men all of a sudden stood a little more at attention and found some resemblance of the look of an army. The lead man stepped forward and kneeled before their new leaders. He stood and saluted them. "We are honored to have been chosen by the great Xena Warrior Princess and her partner The Battling Bard of Potadeia. We will do as you so command."

Xena smiled and turned to Ares who had been watching the whole exchange. "Well at least they have some commonsense. That's a start." The god just stared at her so she turned back to the troops. "In just a week's time we are going to march again a foe that has real no defense. I want it taken because it is a center point for trade or will be as soon as it is built up. We need it as basis for our army. So starting in the morning we'll split into two groups. Half will go with me to learn hand to hand and swords while Gabrielle will teach you how to use sias."

The army looked at the bard who smiled a bit sheepishly at them. She looked at Xena who gave her a nod. "I believe Ares has tents set up for you and of course there is food and some wine." There was a cheer on the last word she spoke. "Don't abuse the wine. If any of you is not up to drills first thing in the morning then you will be punished Xena warrior style."

There was a low murmur that went through the army but they wandered off in the direction they were pointed in. The pair watched them go and Xena turned to Ares. "Not bad. You actually came through for once. Now just remember what that parchment says. Stay out of our way no matter what happens. Or you can kiss my fist with your teeth repeatedly."

The God stood a bit shocked at the statement. "You really do have a way with words." The next statement he aimed at the bard. "So is that what made you fall in love with a broken down ex warlord? Was it with words that she charmed the skirt right off from you?" He looked at Xena who was sending him daggers through her blue eyes. "Or was it something else?" His attention went back to the bard.

Gabrielle was smiling from ear to ear. "Well, she can be a sweet talker and a rascal of a practical joker." She sauntered over to her soul mate and leaned up against her knowing that Ares was watching every move that she made. "Or it could be the fact that there is this one little thing that she does with her tongue…"

Without a word the God of War took off. "That wasn't nice," the bard managed. Xena leaned down and kissed her gently. "But it is true. You have a talent with your tongue…" The sentenced was cut off by another long kiss. They leaned their heads together and just soaked up the other's presence. They just soaked up the nearness of one another

Finally Xena broke the silence. "I just hope this plan of ours works. I don't think I can stand being around that arrogant simple minded god. Using us to increase his followers. Hades we're going to be dealing with one cranky god whether we succeed or not. Thank the gods we're together." And they were. They would always be. Heart. Soul. Body. Mind.


	34. Chapter 34

Aphrodite had been watching over her little bard friend. The goddess's followers were few and far between and she knew that her little friend's stories would help in that regard. In fact her little friend was a walking talking advertisement for love and the power behind it. So now that her brother was involving her little friend and her soul mate she couldn't just stand idly by especially since it seemed that her brother had lost what little senses he had.

Anyone with a half a brain could see that the couple was playing the God of War like a lyre. The goddess knew that often her brother thought with his little brain instead of his big brain but she was wondering if this was one of those times or if he was starting to lose it since his following was down even more than hers was. Besides her son and grandson she really had no family left and so she decided to pop in and see her brother.

Ares was sitting on his throne and had a little vision window up. On it was Gabrielle and Xena. They were traveling with their newly acquired army. The god of war had wanted to just send them to Amphipolis but the 'girls' had thought it better that they learn to travel. They had two wagons full of rations and weapons being pulled by two oxen each. They also had seven new mounted steads. Their pace was steady and they were only now a day out from the village.

The god was so engrossed in watching he never even felt or heard his sister as she popped in. She began leaning on his throne watching what her brother was watching. _I see Xena hasn't lost her touch. Even for a small army they look disciplined and ready to follow her off a cliff. And that look Sweat Pea just gave her._ For a while she just sat in silence watching her brother's reactions to the whole scene especially when the couple would even just accidentally touch.

Finally Ares jumped as he saw his sister watching him intently. Quickly he waved his hand and the image of army and its leaders disappeared. He glanced up at his sister but never moved an inch otherwise. _So, what do I owe the honor and privilege of seeing the Goddess of Love in the temple of the God of War?_ For some reason he just couldn't voice his thoughts. Instead his eyes started to stare at where the images had been playing.

Aphrodite just stared at her brother for the longest of time. Finally she stood right in front of him. Still the eyes of her brother seemed to just look right through her. "Hello!" She waved her hands in front of the god. There was only the slightest of hint of recognition that she was standing there. "Wow has Xena and Gabrielle done a number on you." Eyes shifted now to finally look her in the eyes. "You know that neither of them can be trusted."

Ares only shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. It was like the god was admitting defeat before he even tried to fight. _If only she knew._ The god sighed heavily and thought back to the duration of time that he had known Xena and the shorter duration of time that he had known Gabrielle. _Everything I ever did to both of them really was just to get my chosen back. I did so many horrible things. Maybe it's time._ Finally he looked up his sister in the eye. "I've known that since I first met Xena. And I knew that as soon as Blondie met her."

The Goddess of Love shook her head not understanding what was going through her brother's mind. _What in the name of everything lovely is going on?_ "Ok." She took a tentative step forward trying to see if her brother really was focused on her. His eyes kept tracking every move that she made. "If you know that you can't trust either of them why in Hades did you give them an army? Granted it's a puny little thing but still you gave up good resources."

Ares finally snapped out of the little funk that he seemed to have been in. He stood and closed the distance between the two gods. "For the Goddess of Love you can really be heartless sometimes." There was a rage instantly planted onto his sister's face. "We have more in common than you think, Sis." He put a hand and covered his chest over where his heart would be. "I've always cared for Xena. Everyone knows that. And over the years I've actually gotten to understand what she sees in the bard."

Aphrodite was starting to possibly see what her brother was doing but wasn't sure if she was right. Absently she reached out and put an arm on his shoulder. At first the God of War just looked at it like it shouldn't even be there. Then his faced turned back to his sister's. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard all these years to want something that you know you'll never be able to have."

The God of War only shrugged his shoulders. "I've existed that way for untold time." He turned from her and began pacing. "I'm the God of War. I've always wanted a world that is purely based on military power. But that is never going to happen as long as there are people out there like Xena. Ironic seeing she almost gave that to me at one time." He stopped and looked at her. "But another part of me just wanted to be able to show her how much I…" He paused finding the right word. "Appreciate her. And…"

There was a slight dawning for the Goddess of love. _So he really does love her. I think…Does he really?_ "So it was really hard when she died the last time." Ares gaze turned away from his sister. _Bingo!_ "Is that why you are letting those two just basically walk all over you? You set this whole thing up so that you could what? Repay some kind of debt you feel you owe them both is that it?"

Ares finally went back to his throne and snapped his fingers. The image was still of the couple though they had stopped and pitched a large camp. The two of them were off to the side discussing something and ended up laughing and the bard threw herself into the warrior so that they were hugging. "I wasn't able to help Blondie out when she needed it. At least not in the way that she really needed it. You were able to be there for them. Thanks."

Aphrodite was stunned into silence for a few moments. She turned and took on the scene going on in a distant place. They had broken from the hug and Xena was actually chasing Gabrielle around the perimeter of the camp. _Not good example for your army you two. Well at least not on the military front. But for love, you two are it!_ "Wow!" The goddess came over and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "So, you're just going to let them walk off with an army and think that they beat the God of War?"

The God of War shrugged his shoulders. He smiled a little as Xena swooped up her soul mate and tossed her just slightly into the air and caught her in her arms. Instantly strong arms were wrapped around a neck and of course that led to a passionate kiss. His smile grew at the sight. "Don't tell anyone but yes I saw an opportunity to help out the girls without them truly knowing it. They already think I'm a sucker so why not one more time for old time's sake. Just don't tell'em."

The goddess shook her head not really knowing what to do or say. This was one of the rare times that her brother had truly been selfless. He had given up his godhood to bring back Gabrielle and Eve. That was a purely selfless act. Everything else he'd ever done had a plan behind it. Honestly she was shocked but in a good way. "Well at least now I see the family resemblance. I always wondered how the two of us could be related." She paused before she left to say one more thing. "Let me guess you'll put on your big bad god routine just to let them think what they want."

There was no response only Ares staring directly into his sister's eyes. That was enough of an answer for the blond. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss before she snapped her fingers and disappeared. The god was now alone. He sat there watching as the couple had gone from playfulness to stern leaders of an army. _Well now it might not be my army anymore but at least I know it's in good hands. And so are you Blondie. The best that has ever been._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Tebis had been scouting. He hated going too far from the village with both his heroes away but someone had to keep watch. He had learned the hard way about some of Xena's traps and had hopefully made a note of all of them. The other four soldiers were at lookout post of the north, east, west and south. They were good men and knew what they were doing unlike anyone else in the village. That would change as soon as his heroes were back.

_If they are still my heroes_. It was a nagging thought that had been going through is mind the last two weeks. Though he had seen the parchment with his own eyes he still had to wonder how it would hold up to anything the God of War could throw at them. From the stories he had heard about Ares, some from Gabrielle, he was one god that really couldn't be trusted. Plus there was the fact that there was a history there.

The soldier sighed heavily. He had a mind for military strategy but nothing that would compare with the former warlord. Gabrielle was no slouch either after having traveled for so long with the former conqueror of nations. Even with his military training he could not fathom how they were going to get out of the situation they were in and what they might just gain from it.

A sound caught his ear and he slowly made his way toward it. Cautiously he climbed a tall oak tree to get a better view. What he saw nearly shocked him enough to cause him to fall out of the tree. There were his heroes in a camp with twenty to thirty men. There were two wagons, some oxen and a handful of horses. The soldiers had pitched tents and there were five men spaced out in watch of the camp. Xena and Gabrielle were in the center of the camp between the two wagons with their own personal campfire.

_Am I really seeing this? Are they really coming to attack us? Or is this part of their plan?_ He watched for a while trying to see if you could figure what was going on. _They are only a day away!_ Suddenly very pale very icy blue eyes were looking right at him. He froze in his perch and tried not to move an inch though knew it was probably pointless. The warrior princess could just use her chakrum if she so chose.

Xena's eyes softened a little as he could see Gabrielle reach up and touch her gently on the cheek. They exchanged some words and even from this distance he could swear he saw the warrior princess wink at him. He laid his head back against the smooth bark. Shocked a little at what had just happened he sat there for several moments just watching. His heroes went back to making camp and talking with one another.

Slowly and carefully he climbed back down the tree. His mind was racing with a dozen different explanations but he kept coming back to one. Turning back to go the way he came a smile etched its way onto his face. _They are my heroes._ Slowly his walk turned to a jog and then to a run. He had to make it back to the village before his heroes did. His horse was waiting where he left it and they took off quickly going to a gallop.

His mind was at ease now. He knew he could trust the two women. Internally he cursed himself at giving up on his friends so easily. They had been through too much over the years and had fought for the greater good so why would they stop now especially since they had just been gifted with life once again. The young man knew he had a lot yet to learn about life. He couldn't wait to learn it from them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The pair that had been on everyone's mind was settled in the middle of the rather large camp. They were sharing a fish dinner as Xena had gone fishing and for the entire army. Though they had plenty of rations thanks to Ares the warrior had some pent up energy for some reason and she figured it would be as good as any way to work it out. The only drawback had been the freezing temperatures and she was now thoroughly frozen to the core.

Hot cider had been waiting for her when she got back as had a nice warm fire and their shared bedrolls. The one thing that had warmed her up the most was the passionate kiss that she had been rewarded with. Though still frozen deep down inside the instant their lips had met the ice inside her had started to crack and to melt.

Their army had been restless throughout the march toward Amphipolis especially when told that there would really be no resistance when they got there. For some that was not what Ares had promised them and they knew that could be a problem. If only half the men worked out it would still be the start of a good militia. That would make things easier on Xena in the long run.

Gabrielle snuggled up closer to the warrior having finished her dinner. The chill still ran through her partner and she began to rub as many parts of her partner's body as she could. A long arm wrapped gently around her shoulder and she smiled. That was until she noticed that Xena had barely even touched her fish. "Everything all right?"

"Hmm?" Xena seemed to have been a million miles away. After having seen Tebis she had felt a little better. _At least Amphipolis knew that we are on our way and hopefully know it is safe._ The few words that her lover had spoken finally penetrated her mind. "I guess." She looked into concerned green eyes that looked from her face to her plate and back to her face. "Oh. Just thinking."

Gabrielle had felt the sudden change in her soul mate's mood. She had gone from being happy being with an army to relieved that they had had some contact with Amphipolis to distracted wasn't quite the word. It was more than distracted. It was more like she was worried about something. "Thinking about what if I can ask."

The warrior squeezed the arm that her hand was draped over. "You can ask me anytime." She paused for a moment. "You just might not like what I have to say sometimes." Her mind drifted for a few moments before she continued. "I was just thinking about how much I missed leading an army. Strategies and getting your men prepared. But then there is of course what happens when war takes place. The aftermath is never easy to deal with."

The bard knew in an instant that the warrior was holding one important thing back. This connection they had was still new to her and she was still learning her way around it but still something was coming through strong and loud and it had to do with the past. "It won't happen again." Startled blue eyes met her understanding green ones. "I won't let it happen. I stopped you a long time ago when it threatened to take you over. Now I have more ammunition."

Xena shook her head and tried to push the thoughts that she had been having away. But they were there and what her soul mate had just said was echoing in her head as well now. "It might not be that simple." There was hint of doubt in her voice which was so unlike the warrior. "What if this is a setup by Ares to pull me in. What if he's done some kind of spell? The gods have done it to us before."

Gabrielle reached out a hand and gently forced her soul mate to look her directly in the eye. "Well, that is a possibility. We've had to deal with the gods on many occasions and now that there are so few left I'm sure they get bored." She tried to lighten the mood a little. "You are a great playmate." That got a snort out of the warrior. "Don't worry about it. I promise you this. No matter what happens I will be by your side. I will stand by you and fight tooth and nail so that we can be together."

"In a way that's what worries me." Gabrielle was about to protest but Xena quickly continued. "I know that no matter what we'll be together." She smiled happy and sadly at the thought. "Where you go I go. That's been how our lives have worked especially after I stopped being stupid and allowed myself to just go for it." The bard's eye twinkled at that thought. "But I never wanted you nor do I ever want you to give in to the dark path."

The bard quickly made it so that she was kneeling herself settled between the two strong legs that were finally getting warmth back in them. "I hate to tell you this, sweetie." That term of affection got her a raised eyebrow. "I went there already. Someone had hurt you and I just let all the anger and the hurt come out and I couldn't stop myself. In the end we were together and that's all I care about. That's all I will ever care about."

Xena remembered the time that she spoke of. It had been the warrior's fault having given in to her soul mate after she had said they create their own destinies. Part of her had wanted to run and take them both away as they had gotten nearer the mountains from her vision that led to both of them being crucified. Even back then, Gabrielle had known what was going to most likely happen and they had battled for the greater good. But they had as always done it together. "I just don't want you to have to suffer through anything like that again."

Gabrielle now captured the warrior's lips in her own. From the sounds of the camp she knew that there were those listening now to their conversation but she really didn't care. All she cared about was comforting the woman that she loved and try and make her know just how she felt. "The only thing that has in our time together been unbearable to live through was when you were gone. When I was left all alone trying to figure out how I could live without you."

That got the warrior's attention. It flashed her back to a time that she hated. It was a time she flashed to every once in a while just to remind her of how lucky she was. _If I'd only gone around the war instead of through it. But then we wouldn't have run into Ephiny._ The warrior let out a sigh and knew in an instant what Gabrielle was going through and how stupid she was being. "Sorry. You're right. I just don't want you to follow me to a dark side that I don't ever want to go through again let alone you."

The bard leaned so that they were touching foreheads. Her eyes were twinkling as she felt totally at peace with her decision. "I stand by what I said my Warrior Princess. I'll follow you to heaven. I'll follow you to hell. I'll follow you wherever our destines lead because there is one thing I figured out and almost from the moment our eyes met that first time. Where you go I go. Our destinies are one."

Xena swooped up the bard in her arms as the snow started to slowly fall. Her mind was racing with all the possibilities that could mean for her younger partner. But then she remembered something. The bard was no longer that simple girl and hadn't been in years. She was strong and battle tested and could hold her own even against the warrior princess.

Well, if their destinies were forever intertwined it was time that she make it official in this lifetime. Winter Solstice was only a week away. That would be perfect. They could deal with Ares and get everyone settled and they could start their new lives together. This would be one joining that would leave all the others in the dust.


	35. Chapter 35

Morning had struck and it was a beautiful winter day. Winter? It almost seemed like fall as the temperatures were well above freezing enough to make the little bit of snow that had taken hold of the ground to start to melt. The little village, which was quickly growing, of Amphipolis' inhabitants were just slowly waking up to the predawn day. The pink sun just peaking over the horizon gave a promise of an unusually warm day. It warmed the hearts and the minds of the villagers.

Tebis had made it back around midnight and told the sleepy villagers what he had seen. There was only a little bit of trepidation from the likes of Gabriel, Gregious, and the two elders. They were not as familiar with Xena and Gabrielle. It was funny to the captain of the guard how Gabriel was uncertain of the two women as he had long ago been saved by them. He had sighed and explained several times that they were just putting on a show but the foursome could not be convinced.

Everyone else knew. Even the four men that were part of Tebis' little guard knew better. They had been there when the couple had helped their queen. They had heard the stories over and over again on their way from Queen Dianna's kingdom from their captain. It was as if the man had memorized every tale that the two women had shared with one another. It had made for a very interesting trip and had made them extremely loyal to the two women.

Lila and Sarah were in the kitchen of the inn preparing breakfast for everyone. Mornings consisted of bread and a rich creamy grainy cereal that all seemed to like. There of course were some dried fruits for those that didn't. Cheese was provided for at each meal. The two women worked as if they'd been doing it for years and not just a couple of months. They seemed happy enough though the two women were also slightly concerned. Though there was a plan they also knew firsthand how plans don't proceed the way that they are supposed to.

Toris was wrapped tight in traveling furs on the porch to the inn. He had his old sword leaning against the chair he was sitting in. It was not like he was in any shape to fight. His vision was worrying him at this point. He worried that it would never clear up and wondered what kind of life that would leave for him to live. It would be better than being blind but it was still a hindrance especially in his line of work. _Although maybe just maybe I could pass on my skills to someone. Virgil had seemed interested._ The thought worked its way into his mind and just seemed to take hold.

Virgil and Gabriel were trying to figure out where they were going to house seven additional horses and four oxen. The animals would all come in very handy especially when spring came. The oxen could be used to pull the plows that they had yet to acquire. The horses whether used for military purposes, hunting purposes or just for traveling definitely would come in handy. Luckily Queen Dianna had sent grain for the animals and loads of hay at least enough to get them through the harshest of winters.

The two elders were busy getting the four huts that had been built livable. Frames for beds had been left for them and they were stuffing mattresses. There would be arrangements of the furniture and other various things in each hut. These two were unsure of what was going to happen. It was busy work they were doing just to try and keep their minds of what could possibly happen when the small army led by Xena and Gabrielle marched into the village.

Nicha and little Borias were in the dining room of the inn. They were just trying to stay out of the way of whatever was to come. Part of the young woman wanted to be with her husband but knew that if something did go wrong that this was most likely the safest place for her and her young son. Though their dealings with the warrior and the bard had been few she had faith in them. Xenon had related stories that his mother had left to him and some he had seen firsthand so her worry was more so about the soldiers with their two friends.

Xenon and Liam were doing busy work as well. Now that they had four huts up the two were once again working on the blacksmith shop. The work area was nearly complete and soon it would be in working order. Then Liam would set to work on the back of the shop so that he could set up a living space that would he hoped within the next year would include Sarah with him. His only doubt in that area were some looks that he had noticed Virgil giving the young blond not that he could blame him. Still it was unsettling seeing anyone give the girl he was quickly falling in love with those kinds of looks.

The sun was steadily rising upwards nearing its peak. Soon lunch would be ready and most would gather in the inn. That was when most generals would strike. That was when most warlords would strike. They would strike when a village was most likely to be distracted as a whole. A warlord like Xena would know exactly all the weaknesses of a village and would take advantage of all the weaknesses. It was still a part of her and Tebis knew it.

Tebis was at the south gate the one that most likely his two heroes and the army that they were traveling with would come through. He was with the man that had been stationed there. The other three men were stationed at the other guard posts. The sun felt warm against his leathers and armors and in any other circumstances he would really be enjoying himself. But there was just that slight bit of nervousness that came with the unknown.

Suddenly he heard what he thought were horses on a slow march. He cupped his hand to his head to try and magnify the sounds he was hearing. A wagon, no there were two wagons along with several horses and the sounds of footfalls slogging through what was quickly becoming muddy ground. He gave a signal and the man standing guard with him took off on the horse they were sharing. Tebis came and stood a little closer trying to see through the trees. Luckily it was a sparse forest and easier to see through.

It wasn't long before a tall dark haired figure on horseback appeared next to a petite blond figure also on horseback. They seemed to be in casual conversation. If this truly were an attack on the village it would be amusing. The two leaders of the army were at the front which would not usually be the case. They would not just be casually talking as they would be concentrating on their surroundings in case there were advanced scouts. But his heroes were acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

In fact, Xena turned her attention to where the captain was standing. There was a smile upon her face as she waved at him. Tebis tentatively gave her a wave back. From behind him he could hear the four men that had come with him. They were mounted and stood with weapons ready. He looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Put those weapons away until I tell you to draw them. Until I know differently Xena and Gabrielle are still the leaders of this village." The men reluctantly complied.

The couple kept their slow and steady pace with their army right behind them. They stopped once they were three horse lengths away from Tebis and the rest of the small guard. Xena waited a moment and then saluted. "My army is the army of Amphipolis. There is no need for bloodshed. That is if the head of the militia is agreeable to that. My understanding is that you are in charge while your leaders have been away." There was a growing smirk on the warrior's face.

The captain brought his hand up in salute. "We've been a little lost without our fearless leaders." Tebis smiled at the look of confusion the two women's faces. "Half of this lot thinks you're crazy and the other half thinks you're insane." The two women almost burst out laughing as did the four soldiers flanking the captain. "I'm in the minority of thinking that you two are brilliant strategists and that we welcome you and your army here."

Gabrielle had covered her mouth trying to stifle the laughter that she just could not keep to herself. The whole situation was bordering on the absurd. A village of around twenty was making an army of thirty surrender. An army that was led by the world's greatest warlord. It was just too much and would make a great story. It was already forming in her mind what had happened and how they had tricked the God of War. It was all too…

A puff of blue smoke appeared in between the bard, the warrior and Tebis and his men. Ares was standing there glaring at his two Chosen. "My dears. What do you think you are doing?" He got right in Xena's face grabbing the reins of her horse. "When I make a deal I expect results. You just surrendering to this hapless group of men was not what I bargained for." His eyes were glaring dangerously at the warrior princess. He also shot a look at the bard.

Xena rolled her eyes. "Ares, we did what you asked." She paused long enough to rip the reins out of his grasp. "We formed an army. We conquered a village by letting the village conquer us. Now we have a bigger army and a base camp." She shrugged not seeing what the problem was. Then she took in his stance and something started going through her mind. Gabrielle felt the mood change and concentrated on her soul mate and then on Ares. Just like that she knew too what her soul mate was thinking.

"That was not the deal." Ares tried for the reins again but instead he found that the horse bucked up and kicked out toward him. The god landed on his butt giving his Chosen a dire look. "Do that again and you'll be in flames and not from Tautarus." Quickly he stood and brushed himself off. "You were supposed to take the village and make it a glorious battle. I need followers damn you two little bitches!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabrielle was the one to react. She pulled her horse closer and looked right into dark eyes. Once she got a close look she could see that the menace the god was exuding was all show. It was exactly what her partner had figured out. "I can help you with that." Ares looked at her. "Well I am a bard aren't I? I mean I know I've been fighting more than I have writing the past few years of our travel but I'm still known far and wide. But it all depends on you."

It seemed that the God instantly lost interest in Xena and made his way in between the warrior and the bard. His eyes were now a bit more cloaked but the bard was even more certain that she was correct in what she had deduced plus how to handle the situation. "At one time you were considered one of if not the greatest bards in Greece." He looked into green eyes that for some reason he could not read. _Been learning from your soul mate about hiding your feelings, eh?_ "But that has been a while Blondie."

"Yes, it has." Gabrielle's eyes never left the God's. After spending years with warrior princess of intimidation she was not about to be intimidated by Ares. He had nothing on her soul mate. "Did you know that while we were frozen for twenty five years, thanks to you by the way, that some of my scrolls made it to the academy in Athens. I'm not sure how but they did. So while it has been some time I'm also enshrined in a place most bards just dream of hence giving me quite the influence still."

Ares looked surprised by this little tidbit. _Gee she still holds a grudge for stealing those twenty five years. How the Hades was I supposed to know the plan? No one ever let me in on the plan._ "I see your point, Blondie. But you are stuck in this back water dump of a place. How is the word of the great bard Gabrielle going to reach the masses?"

Xena had been watching this whole exchange with a great deal of pride. By now she would have called Ares on his bluff knowing that he had arranged for all of this. Funny that he had realized what they were up to and still he was going through with it. _Makes me wonder what he is up to. Did he do this for simply what he is saying or is it something else? Well, we may never know._

The bard motioned to the army that was behind them. Then she pointed to the five soldiers standing in front of them. "It's called a runner system. We now have enough men to form a constant watch and have messengers run between the nearing villages. Plus we will still go out and help people when they need it. I'll get the word out that Ares is still the great and powerful God of War and that he is scary. Will that stroke your ego that apparently needs constant stroking?"

The warrior princess almost lost it. _Stroking? Ego? I'm not sure that's what he wants stroked my little bard. And the look on his face is just too much!_ "You know, she's right Ares." Xena's voice caused the god to look at her instead of her soul mate as there was a slight hoarseness in it as she was trying not to laugh. "If you think people have forgotten Gabrielle's stories just ask Tebis there. He grew up listening to her stories. They have been around for a couple generations now and new ones are in the works."

Ares shrugged and sighed. He looked bored all of a sudden. "I guess." He turned to the man that they had spoken of. "Tebis is it." The captain nodded his head. "Did you really honestly grow up listening to stories that the bard here had written?" The young man nodded a little too intimidated to be able to find his voice. "I see. Have any of you other, uh, soldiers heard her stories?" The four on either side nodded. He turned back to Gabrielle. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood. Just make me look good and I won't track you down and send fireballs at you."

Before Xena could warn him what would happen if he did just that the god disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. "Well, that was interesting." She turned to Gabrielle who was still smiling. "You really going to write a story where he comes up smelling like roses?" She eyed her soul mate a little skeptically. _I'm not sure even she's that good and she's the best there is._

Gabrielle only smiled bigger. She turned her attention to Tebis. "Well I guess that treaty that I wrote and had you sign wasn't needed." She thought for just a moment. "But knowing Ares if he should get irritated with us it still might come in handy." That brought a chuckle out of her soul mate. "So, how are things going back in the village? Is there a place we can keep all these nice young men?"

Tebis looked at the bard in complete and udder awe. _She's beyond her reputation._ "I've been working on that. Seems there really isn't a lot of space. The stable has been added on to a bit enough for the animals. There is the hayloft for some of the men. But there really isn't anywhere that we can put them all up and keep them warm in these temperatures that keep dropping until today anyways."

"No problem." Xena's strong voice sounded in the captain's ears. She brought her horse so that the three of them were in a triangle. "Ares gave us a large tent with the supplies. It's the kind that can be reinforced and have a couple small heat stoves in it. It should be able to hold around forty men easily so that means everyone stays warm this winter."

"Thank you, general." Tebis' comment got an eyebrow raised from Xena. "Sorry. Won't call you that again. Just want to show the proper respect to both you and your partner." The eyebrow went back down and a hidden smile was there as well. "Shall we get back to the village?" He turned to Gabrielle. "Your sister I think has been a bit worried about you. Your niece caught her trying to sweeten the applesauce with salt yesterday. Luckily she stopped her just in time."

Gabrielle sighed heavily. Her sister had always been high strung and this certainly was not going to help that. She had hoped that the budding relationship with Toris would help calm her sister down. Of course Toris' opinion of his sister had just recently changed so maybe that wasn't a good idea. "I'll try and spend some time with her tomorrow. Today we need to get everyone settled in."

With that the entire group made for the village leaving a man behind at the post. The three others of Tebis' men made their way back to their posts as well. They walked in silence for the longest of times. In fact nobody said anything even when they got to the square. Toris slowly stood from his perch on the porch and waved at the group. There were a few murmurs from the rest of the villagers as they came out of their hiding spots.

Xena gratefully dismounted the tall steed. He was a good horse but she missed Argo terribly. A groan made her smile to herself as Gabrielle was stretching out muscles she hadn't had to use in a while. _Never was one for horses my bard._ The time was now well past midday and the light was already fading as it starts to do the closer to Winter Solstice. "All right. First thing is to take care of the animals. Then we'll need to get that large tent up."

The soldiers all nodded and just seemed to go to a task as if they had already been trained to do so. In fact, they had been. Even though they had only spent two weeks training the men the warrior princess had already began assigning specific assignments to the men. She was in truth enjoying running an army again. There was still a little trepidation there. But she knew that if anyone could keep her grounded it was Gabrielle.

Besides there were a couple more reasons for her to not get trapped into the dark side of leading an army. The first was of course still centered on her soul mate. She was not going to throw away the life that took so long to build up with the bard. Soon they would be joined. It would be the first in the new Amphipolis.

The second reason also involved Gabrielle. The warrior still needed to talk to the bard but she believed through their connection that her soul mate wanted something just as badly as she did. Neither had had a chance to go over the scrolls that Araphat had left for them but it didn't matter. Whatever it took she was determined to have a baby with her soul mate. This time it would be done right. There would be no reason to give up the child. There would be no evil father. Well, not unless the warrior princess counted as evil.

There was only one part of having a child that worried the warrior princess. It was not about the possibility of dying too young and leaving it all alone for she knew now that most likely if something happened to her it would happen to her soul mate. No, that was not what was truly worrying her though of course that was a possibility.

What was worrying her was the effect that it would have on Gabrielle. Oh she knew that her soul mate would make an amazing mother. The way both of them had been with Eve gave her no doubt of that. In fact that was part of the reason she wanted it so much was to have a little one that was a part of both of them.

No what worried her was the physical and emotional effect that it would have on Gabrielle. The warrior had of course carried Eve so there were only maybe trace reminders. But with her soul mate's last experience at carrying a child had been traumatic on so many levels. There would be no rape. There would be no evil. There would be no shortened pregnancy. It would all be natural. It would be out of love and the tall dark haired woman knew in the end that would make all the difference.

Xena was brought out of her thoughts by a shout. She was needed to help with the tent. She had been lost having been brushing out the steed she had been riding. As often happened when grooming a horse her mind wandered. These were mostly pleasant thoughts. For she would be bringing a new life into this world. One that she hoped would be good and be healthy and follow in her mama's footsteps and her heart soared at the thought her own.

AN-Thanks for the reviews and continued support.


	36. Chapter 36

Time seemed to be flying as of late for everyone in Amphipolis. The latest little distraction with the two leaders of the village having to go off somewhere to solve one problem had of course that had led to another problem. That had been solved in a unique way as had a lot of their adventures over the years. Settling everyone had also caused time to fly by. But after nearly a week back after their latest adventure and there was now a routine that had been developed.

The routine had been broken by one thing. Xena had asked Virgil to get his mother and his sister and bring them back to the village. The timing of the odd request considering all the upheaval and the fact that it would mean two more mouths to feed was unusual to say the least but the warrior had insisted. To speed up the travel time the warrior had sent four of the soldiers along with one of the wagons. Meg was getting older and riding a horse might not be that easy for her.

There was a reason for all of this. It was now the day before Winter Solstice and Xena had something very special planned. Though she knew that Gabrielle suspected that at least something was going on it didn't matter. She still wanted to try and surprise her with the wedding. Ezra was already in on all the details and was preparing for his part of everything but he was the only one that really knew what was going to happen.

It was difficult sneaking away from Gabrielle. Since the warrior's return from the land of the dead the soul mates shared a connection. It was growing every day. It was truly like they could even sense where the other one was and what the other might be doing. Emotions definitely flowed through this connection and that was a problem. But it was a good problem and the warrior was relishing every minute of trying to surprise her soul mate.

The only ones that she had at least somewhat brought in on the little surprise were Lila and Sarah. Xena had refused to tell them why but she had insisted that they make a special dessert for Winter Solstice. Right away Lila recognized it as a favorite of her sister's and an unusual offering for the special day. But she had learned a long time ago through some tales of her sister that it was best not to argue with the warrior princess.

After having gotten everything ready it was now time for dinner. Xena was happy with what she had accomplished in such a short amount of time. The next day would be interesting and she knew that it would mean there wouldn't be a lot of alone time for her with her soul mate. That caused another plan to form in her mind and so she made her way to the kitchen through the back door.

Sarah was just about to move the big pot of venison stew to the big room. It was far too heavy for her and was startled when it moved with ease. Then she released her hands finding the pot still floating in air. She looked behind her and jumped back a step as a tall dark haired woman was standing holding the pot. "Wow! Always knew you were quiet but that was quieter than a mouse, Xena." That got a smirk of a smile in return. "I saw Gabrielle headed up to your room. She had said something about getting cleaned up before she joined everyone for dinner."

"I better hurry then." Xena put the big pot down on the center table and found a wooden tray. She put to large bowls on it and portioned out the stew. She also added a loaf of bread with some soft cheese spread that she knew Gabrielle loved. "I'll take this out there for you and come back for my tray." The warrior disappeared through the door to the dining area of the inn.

Sarah watched after the warrior for a moment before she turned and gathered up some nutbread. She knew it was her aunt's favorite and kept some on hand just for that reason. In her mind she would never be able to repay both of her aunts for what they had done for her. The warrior slid almost as silently back through the door. She noticed the nutbread and that garnered the young woman a genuine smile. Her niece said, "I figured my aunt would want some dessert. Now g'wan and have a good night."

Xena smiled at her niece. _Funny to think of her like that sometimes. Gods it feels so good to think that. I have family and more than just Gabrielle and Toris._ "Thanks. I was going to look for something sweet to try and satisfy her sweet tooth." _Plus the chat…_ "You have a good night and tell Liam I said hi. Oh and if Meg and the others show back up just get them settled into one of the huts. I'll talk with them in the morning."

"Got it." Sarah watched the warrior carrying the tray that she had also added some apple cider onto. The door closed with barely a sound. _I got it all right. I'll put a big old 'do not disturb' sign on your door._ She laughed at the thought. She was surprised by the outer door to the inn opening. Virgil's form could just be made out and he was holding the door open for someone. An older version of Xena walked in along with a girl not that much younger than Sarah was. "Hello! You must be Meg!" Without hesitation she came over and hugged the woman.

Meg's eyebrow rose. She wasn't used to affection. Her time with Joxer had been good and yet it hadn't been. He had been a wonderful husband but neither of them had a knack for business and struggled over the years. Still her time with him had given her two wonderful children and she wouldn't change it for the world. His death had been a shock and she still wasn't quite over it. In fact she had been wondering how she was going to take care of herself and her daughter. Finally she was released from the hug. "You must be Sarah. Virgil described you quite well. This is my daughter Angela."

The girl only waved shyly. Since her father's death she had retreated inside of herself. Meg was hoping that starting over in a new place would help her daughter. A part of her was also hoping that either Gabrielle or Xena could talk with her and maybe just maybe get her back to the person she had been. In so many ways her daughter reminded her of her late husband. Not the bumbling idiot part but the part that cared for everyone and inside her was a heart of gold.

Sarah understood the look of a shy woman just barely out of her teens as she had once been that before her ordeal. _Take it easy with her. She is fragile at this point. The look she has on her face is the same one I had when I looked in the mirror after… Mom used to get the same look too. I remember what it was like when they killed…_ "Angela. That's a beautiful and unusual name. Would everyone care for something to eat? The soup is in the other room. I was just about to take the bread and the dessert out."

Virgil had made his way over and grabbed up the tray of bread. Sarah smiled at him and she took another that was filled with cheeses and some fruits. The young man led the way for the young woman along with his mother and sister. Inside the dining area were the citizens. The soldiers in general had their own cook and rations but from time to time they would come in to talk with the rest of the villagers. Tebis was the lone soldier tonight. He spotted Angela and nodded his head in greeting. She managed a nod but not before turning a nice shade of red.

Lila was sitting at one table with Toris and the two elders. As usual Gregious the healer was sitting in a chair next to the heat stove. Xenon was in another corner with his wife and their son. Liam and Gabriel had been sitting next to one another until they saw them enter. The blacksmith quickly stood and made his way to the newcomers an instant annoyed look on Virgil's face as he knew that the captain had feelings for Sarah as he himself did. "Well I see our new friends have arrived." The blacksmith ignored the look on Virgil's face

"I'll quickly introduce everyone and then we can get settled." Sarah went around the room introducing the two newcomers and finally guided them all to the table where Liam and Gabriel had been sitting at. They ate in silence for a few moments listening to the others chatting. Finally when she noticed how Virgil kept staring to the stairway she figured she'd have to say something. "Xena told me to tell you all that she would meet you in the morning. I think well…" She trailed off blushing a little bit.

"You go girls!" Meg just shrugged at the looks she was receiving. It did her heart good to know that after all these years, well only around seven or so for the soul mates, that they still loved one another. _From the moment I met them there was something there. Glad they figured it out._ "What?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes not unlike a certain warrior princess. "Just saying that it's nice to see love alive and well. I…" She trailed off as a wave of emotions hit her. She felt Angela's hand on her own and smiled. Her eyes closed and simply thought how much she missed Joxer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Xena managed to open the door to the room that she shared with Gabrielle and quickly close it behind her. She stopped immediately at the sight that greeted her. The bard had just gotten out of the golden tub that had been placed in the corner near the fire place. The tub was more than capable of holding the both of them and they had indulged in a few nights of pampering since it had been installed. Just seeing the water streaked fair skin almost made the warrior drop the tray of food she had been carrying.

Gabrielle turned and took in the look on her soul mate's face. With a bit of an evil look on her face she laid the towel over the now empty tub and walked over noticing the little twitches that were coming from every part of her lover's body. The bard took the tray out of her hands and placed it on the little stand next to the bed. Without missing a beat she began to the fun task of undressing the tall warrior that stood just barely controlling herself.

The sword and chakrum were hung on their little hooks while the daggers were placed still in their sheaths in the little draw in the stand next to the bed. The boots and all the armor that went along with them were the next things to be neatly set aside. Bracers and arm bands were neatly tucked away in their spot leaving just the heavy breast armor which came off easily. Last but not least were the leathers, the leggings and the woolen shift that the warrior had begun wearing as the temperatures had begun cooling.

The bard stood back and appreciated very much what she was seeing. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" There was no response of words. Suddenly the blond found herself swooped up into strong arms and was gently tossed onto the bed. Their eyes met for a long moment and Gabrielle could not help but chuckle softly. "I guess I'll take that as a no."

Lips against her own was the answer that she received. Before Gabrielle knew what was happening Xena was rubbing her own pulsating mound against the bard's. There was pressure then it eased and pressure once again. Green eyes closed and low murmuring sound escaped her mouth. Xena kept up the steady little dance for a long time and before long she felt strong hands on her ample breasts. It only heightened what both women were feeling and driving for more. They wanted so much more.

Now it was body gliding against body in a slow but rhythmic dance. It was almost like there were drums pounding out a seductive beat that only the two women could hear. It was the dance of lust. It was the dance of sultriness. It was the dance of love that goes beyond the fabric of time. Steady and strong the beat continued with breasts rubbing against breasts with stomachs against stomach. Every part that fit perfectly together was intertwined and held for the longest of times.

Xena was leaning on her elbows her head slowly lowered so that her forehead was touching Gabrielle's. By now both the warrior's and the bard's breath was racing as were their heartbeats. If one listened closely they could hear that the breaths and the heartbeats were almost perfectly as one. For the longest of moments the warrior just stared into green eyes. Their breathing slowed just a little as they just drank in the love that they had for each other.

Then restless hands began moving. The warrior felt hands finding her most sensitive spots. First it was her breasts. Then the hands trailed against her ribs. Her breath caught slightly and her eyes closed as hands played ever so gently with her hips. There was a burning deep down inside that wanted it all and wanted it now. The dark haired beauty managed to keep her balance as she leaned on one elbow and caught the roving hands. She caught them and guided them to her most sensitive spot.

Now it was the warrior's turn to moan softly as Gabrielle found her target. One finger slid into the warm and ever so moist folds. The lips part neatly for her and Xena's body jerked slightly at the sensations that inflamed her. The warrior managed to find her partner's soft warm juicy lips and began a similar exploration. In and out went their fingers. It was as if their bodies were one and the cravings needed to be satisfied and this was the only way.

Somehow Xena managed to keep the space between their bodies as they both continued the gently in and out motion that was slowly but surely gaining speed. She managed to lean down and capture lips that tasted of sweet cider and of the very essence of her soul mate. They continued the kissing as the pressure inside of each of them was peaking to a frenzy and needed to be released. The other's name was gasped and the warrior managed to collapse just to the side of the bard fear that her weight would be too much for her partner.

Gabrielle took the opportunity to slide on top of her lover and for a moment just looked into eyes that were now just a little sleepy looking. She finally laid her head down on Xena's shoulder watching little trails of goose bumps as her breath traveled across her soul mate's skin. "I guess even after all these years that hasn't changed." She paused as she felt strong arms wrap around her in a fierce hug. "I hope it never does."

The bard's body was shaking slightly as Xena chuckled lightly. "Trust me my sexy little bard that will never change." She loosened the hug just a little to allow them both to breathe properly. "Until the day that I die I will always, always find you sexy." Another breath only longer raced across her breast. "I just hope that you feel the same way."

That brought Gabrielle's head up full to look her in the eyes. "You're kidding, right?" There was a slightly sheepish look on the warrior which told the bard she was only half joking. "From the first minute I saw you I was in love with you." She kissed the collar bone gently. "I about lost it the first time that I saw you naked. I never knew what desire was until that moment. I never knew what the fuss was about until I saw you. So yeah I will until the day I day find you sexy and irresistible."

Another fierce hug was the reward for the words that echoed inside the warrior's head. "Happy Solstice my bard." Xena's voice was husky with desire. She was over the sleepiness the words having stirred something inside of her. Then something surfaced in her mind and regrettably she slid out from under the bard and grabbed the tray of food. "I hated to break the mood but I hear someone's tummy rumbling and I know yours is too."

Gabrielle reluctantly sat up and welcomed the tray of food. The stew was now lukewarm but tasted good anyways. The bread was wonderful. It was a grain bread that had been a recipe of her mother's. The bard had quick flashback of being the kitchen in their home in Potadeia and helping her mother fix dinner. It was one of the few times she felt she belonged. The cider was sweet and she was feeling really, really good.

Xena watched as the bard scooped up the last of the stew with the last of the bread. Carefully she unwrapped the sweet nutbread to the delight of the bard. Again they ate in silence for a long time before the warrior put her slice down and looked into green eyes. "I, um, have something I've been wanting to talk to you about." She watched as Gabrielle swallowed her last bit of the sweet bread. "Have you had a chance to look at the scrolls Araphat left?"

The bard took her last swallow of cider to clear her dry throat. Instantly she knew what her partner was talking about. A devilish grin was on her face before she spoke. "I read them all." She saw her soul mate as she took a deep breath in. "You wanted to know how it is we could someday have a child together." The warrior only managed a nod. "I hate to tell you this, Sweetie, we just did the main thing. It's not a lot unlike the traditional way with only one other thing."

Xena's eyes widened for a moment but realized all that the bard had said. "Well I wanted to talk to you about us having a child together. I mean, I've already had two. I don't think my body has it in it anymore to do that." The bard raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm healthy enough. It's just that I've always been so hard on myself and the older you get the h8arder it is to have for a child." She took the last swallow of her cider her throat suddenly very dry. "That would mean it would go to you. And I don't know if you are up to that, um, emotionally."

Gabrielle looked at her partner who was now gazing at the empty bowl on her lap. Her hands were on her knees her hands opening and then closing. For a moment she couldn't understand what her soul mate was talking about. _Emotionally? I'm not stable enough to have a child? Since when…_ Then it dawned on her what Xena must have been thinking and right then and there she felt more love for her soul mate than she ever had in her life. "You mean because of Hope and Dahok?"

Finally Xena forced herself to look at her lover. There was no fear in her eyes. There was no hurt. There was no anger. Instead all that she could see was an almost overwhelming look of love and adoration. "Well I know it's been a long time since all that happened and we've dealt with it together throughout the years. When I was pregnant with Eve the only issue was who was the father which was scary after Hope. But this is different. This is you having a baby in that adorable little belly for nine months even though it is a part of me. I mean…"

The warrior's speech was cutoff nicely by a pair of lips. The tray was expertly moved so that the bard could not only be kissing her soul mate but could also be touching the soft skin that was still exposed so nicely ending up in her lap. "You mean that you are worried that it'll be too emotional for me to have a child inside me." Blue eyes looked at her with love and support just shouting from them. "Every time I think I can't love you anymore you do or say something and my heart just explodes with another level of love. I'll be honored to carry our child." She captured her partner's lips. "Happy Solstice to you, my soul mate."

Xena's heart soared. She wasn't sure she could get any happier than she was at that moment in time. There was tomorrow when she would make the bard her wife officially. There was a time in the near future when she would be holding their child in her arms. Not to bring in dark thoughts but she knew that there would be trouble and probably soon in the near future. But for now she had so much love in her heart and so much to look forward to she really didn't care. All she cared about was the woman she was in bed with and the family that they would soon have. Life was indeed good!


	37. Chapter 37

Gabrielle felt a bit empty as sleep started to evade her. Her green eyes blinked open slowly as the dawn light ever so gently caressed her face. She rolled over having fallen asleep with Xena spooning her and she was still on her side but her back felt very cool. The other side of the bed was empty other than a piece of parchment. The bard took a moment to wipe the sleep out of her eyes before holding up the parchment to the light. The handwriting was distinctive and it warmed her a bit since the emptiness of waking up alone had chilled her.

_Hey sleepy head. Happy Solstice! I thought we might play a little game. Are you up for it? I just have a favor or two to ask of you. Please put on the outfit I left on your writing desk. Then I want you to follow the trail. Hopefully you'll forgive me for you waking up alone. That was the hardest thing me leaving you like that. I miss seeing those green eyes sparkle at me when you first wake up. It's how I know that it's going to be a good day no matter what happens._

_Will you listen to me ramble on? I'm starting to sound like you. But that's a good thing as I've always loved your stories even with the embellishments. I've always loved the little poems you wrote. All I know is that these words are coming from my heart. So please go along with this little surprise and I promise I'll make it up to you. I'll do whatever it is I have to to make you happy. Love always X_

The bard blinked a couple times and had to reread the parchment a few times to let the words fully sink in. Xena had never really been a poet but she always had a way with words. She shook her head and looked over to her writing desk. There was a package sitting there she supposed was the clothing that her soul mate wanted her to wear. This was unusual for her partner. The bard scratched the side of her head and simply shrugged.

Finally she got out of bed and made her way to the water basin that sat on a small low table by the fire. Xena had stoked the fire before she left so that the water was warm to her touch. Before she could pour the water into the bowl from the pitcher a familiar smell caught her attention. She turned the short distance to the bathtub and smile. The bubbles had faded ever so slightly but the water was still quite warm when she tested it. _You thought of everything didn't you Xena? But then again you always do._

Slowly Gabrielle sank herself into the warm water and let her body relax for just a moment. Her mind was racing wondering exactly what it was that her amazing soul mate was up to. The only Winter Solstice that they had done anything truly special for was their second together. That was when they'd saved the town from a miserly king. Xena had heard her tell about the lamb she received when she was a child and of course had given her one. Her eyes went to the mantle and there that same gift was after all these years.

Another smell caught her attention and she turned to see a tray setting over the far corner of the bathtub. There was the sweet grain cereal that she loved as well as some bread and dried fruit. The bard waded over to the far end of the tub and ate the breakfast that had so lovingly been left for her. She left the tray where it was and finished washing up. Reluctantly she got out of the warm water and stood by the fire drying herself off.

Quickly she made her way over to her writing desk and pulled on the strings that wrapped up her present. As she unfolded the plain scrap of fabric back it revealed the color of white. She felt the fabric not totally surprised to find that they were leather. They were not unlike the ones that Xena wore she found as she unfolded them and touched the softness. It reminded her of touching her soul mate and it made her smile. There were also thick woolen leggings and sleeves. That put a look of puzzlement on her face.

The petite blond made quick work of putting on the outfit. Underneath her writing desk was a pair of matching white leather boots. She just shook her head in wonderment. _What are you up to you little sneak? Whatever it is I'm sure I'm going to love it. Trail. Gotta find her trail now don't I._ Gabrielle walked back over to the bed and sure enough there was a trail all right. There was a mixture of white, pink and red rose petals that went from Xena's side of the bed to out and underneath the door. _Where on earth did she get roses this time of year?_

Gabrielle chuckled to herself as she thought, _One of her many skills._ Cautiously she opened the door and made her way into the hallway. Though it was still early she would have thought that there would be other sounds coming from the inn. Instead it was almost deathly quiet. The bard took in a deep breath and could smell the rose petals that lead a trail down the hallway and to the top of the stairs. Her pace quickened a little as she was wondering what her soul mate was up to for their first Winter Solstice in the new Amphipolis.

The bard made it to the main dining area where still no one was in sight and there still were no sounds other than the usual crackling of the fire. The trail of rose petals led to the main door so she made her way and opened the door. Overnight a nice new bit of snow had fallen. It was only a little more than a light dusting but it made everything look so new and it caused the brightness of the sun to be magnified. There was a sparkling in the individual snowflakes that put an even bigger smile on the bard's face.

Patches ,the low standing mare, was standing with a bouquet of wild flowers attached to the saddle horn. _Many skills._ She simply shook her head in wonderment once again at what her partner was truly capable of. All that most people saw and heard was the tougher than her leathers routine. But even from the very first she had known deep down inside that her partner had a softer side. Otherwise why save some scared kid? Why let her run all over creation with her and literally protect her with her very life.

Another parchment was attached to the bouquet of wild flowers so the bard unfolded it and read the words. It simply said to follow the arrows. Gabrielle looked around before she found arrows with varying colored feathers on them. The path she knew led straight to the apple orchard. Beyond the apple orchard was the spring that she and Xena had found when her soul mate was out of sorts. They had spent a wonderful evening finally finishing the apples that the bard had made, playing in the water though it was cool, and making love all night long.

It was a special place indeed. All of this that her soul mate had setup would make a wonderful story one that she was just starting to realize would be a love story. She urged Patches to go a little faster and watched carefully for signs. There were signs here and there of the snow being disturbed but then it appeared that the snow had been brushed back in place. Her mind was just beginning to realize what was going on when she made it to the orchard.

The lowest branches of some of the apple trees had some kind of colorful cloth hanging from them. There was every color of the rainbow and some the bard had never seen before. The cloth was flowing in the wind and made for an amazing image. As she rode through the path that was formed it was as if the cloth was reaching out to gently caress the bard. It could not be any more beautiful if the bard had done it herself.

Finally she came to the end of the path which would take her directly into the little glen and the spring that now had very fond memories for her and the warrior princess. Gabrielle stopped patches as she took in the scene before her. There were a few benches facing the waterfall that led into the spring. Each bench was covered with a different color cloth and sitting upon the benches was everyone from the village. The soldiers were off to the side and came to attention the moment that they saw her.

Xena was standing in front of everyone. She had on a similar looking outfit as to what Gabrielle was wearing. It was cut slightly differently and while it was still white it was one of those off shade of white. The bard swallowed hard as she drank in the site of her lover standing there with what she could only describe as a nervous look on her face. Ezra was standing just behind the warrior. To one side of Xena was Toris dressed in a nice blue tunic and matching blue trousers. To the other side was Lila dressed in a nice light brown dress that matched her sister's eyes perfectly.

Argo was standing off to the side and Gabrielle dismounted and slapped Patches on the hind end sending her off to the other horse. She just stood there for the longest moment just enjoying the feelings that were flowing through her. Already she could feel the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes but refused to let them fall just yet. She was going to get through this before she let all the emotions overcome her. _And boy are they going to overcome me later._

Xena was twitching slightly nervously. In her heart she knew that this is something that Gabrielle wanted as much as she did if not even more. But she also knew that it was sometimes hard for both of them to express their affections for one another in such a public way. _Hope this was all right the way I did this._ Her breath caught in her throat as she watched her soul mate walk slowly down the little aisle way that was formed by the benches. Suddenly the warrior's mouth was so dry and an almost overwhelming fear threatened to overtake her.

Her entire body eased a bit as she saw a look of love on the bard's face. There was a twinkling in the green eyes she loved to look in and she knew just by those two things that she had done all right and that she was not in trouble. _I just wanted this day to be very special for you my love. I wanted you to have a good memory. I want you to remember it for the rest of our lives together._ Finally Gabrielle was standing next to her still smiling. "Hey." It was all she could manage her throat was still trying to recover from the stress of worrying.

"Hey yourself." Gabrielle looked up into blue eyes that were twinkling. She reached out and took one of Xena's hands in her own. Then she turned and looked at the familiar facing seeing one she hadn't seen in a very long time and one she never had. She waved at Meg who smiled and waved back. Once again she turned her attention solely on her soul mate. "So I see you've been busy the last day or two. No wonder I could never find you yesterday."

The warrior shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. The day had been exhausting but it had been well worth it. Everything that had been done she had done alone. It wasn't that she had not welcomed the help it was just something she felt she needed to do for Gabrielle. "I'm sorry about that." The warrior squeezed her hand gently. "I felt bad a couple times as I heard you calling for me but I ducked away. It was so hard staying away from you."

Gabrielle pulled the warrior so that they were standing inches away. She leaned her head up and said in a barely audible whisper that she knew that her soul mate would be able to hear. "You made up nicely for it last night and now today." The bard smiled as she noticed a slight blush coloring the tips of her soul mate's ears which could have been explained by the cold weather. "So, I take it this is a proposal and a ceremony all in one?"

Xena never hesitated for a moment after that statement. She got down on one knee and she took both of Gabrielle's hands in her own. "Words are not my strong suit my little bard. We both know that in this family you are the one that has the words to express almost anything. I'm not so lucky. There was this moment years ago when I saw this kid in trouble. I never realized that it was really I that had found trouble as you stole my heart away. I fought it, we both did. But now I want to tell the whole world that I was lucky enough to find the other half of my soul and that I'm proud of the love we share and the life that we lead. I love you, Gabrielle. Would you please give me the honor of officially becoming my other half? My wife?"

Now the tears could not be held back and the bard really didn't care anymore. This was the happiest moment of her life which said something. Though she and her soul mate had gone through so many trials both physically and emotionally through the years the good outweighed it all and always would. Her throat was tight and she was having trouble speaking as the tears freely slid down her cheeks warming her slightly chilled skin.

There was a tenseness in the little glen and Gabrielle realized it was because she had yet to say anything. After swallowing several times she managed to find her voice. "I've waited a very long time to hear you say those words." She pulled Xena off from the ground and into a fierce bear hug. A few more moments passed before she released her grip but not the warrior's hands. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I wonder if that kid knew that when she said 'take me with you' she was really saying 'I've loved you. I've loved you for so long and in so many different lifetimes. I will always love you'. I bet she didn't. But I do. I know that I love you and will love you beyond the end of time. I will be honored to officially become your other half and be your wife." She winked at her partner. "But you know you have to be my wife too."

All the tenseness surrounding them was released with a soft round of chuckles at her last statement. Xena seemed to sway just for a moment before she steadied herself. "That goes without saying, my love." She pulled Gabrielle back into a fierce hug of her own. When they finally pulled out of it she turned both of them so that they were facing Ezra who had a huge smile on his face. One eyebrow rose at the elder and the warrior could not help but say, "You never thought this would ever happen now did ya?"

Ezra shook his head. His memories of a wild little girl that no one could tame came to mind. Even just barely being able to walk and the dark haired girl was nothing but trouble. He often wondered how Cyrene had ever handed the bundle of energy and the shear willfulness she exhibited even back then. He looked at Gabrielle and wondered just how someone so petite and still so innocent looking could have tamed a wild beast. But he knew. It was so obvious anyone should know. Love really does conquer all.

"No, my little one. I never thought that you'd allow yourself to be caught." Ezra winked at the bard. "But then I've come to realize in my old age that things are not always as they seem. Things have a tendency to work out the way that they are supposed to." He looked from the taller woman to the shorter woman. "Sometimes the heart is bigger than the body that encases it. These two share a love that transcends time. I am honored to be the one that officially joins them though I believe that the minute they were born that had already been done."

For a little while the words that Ezra spoke just seem to wash over both the bard and the warrior. They were too busy feeling. They were feeling the love through a still awakening connection. They were feeling relief that they had finally been able to do what should have been done so long ago. They were feeling acceptance. For Xena that was something she had been striving since before she had even picked up a sword to defend the very place she was standing now.

For her she was coming full circle. It had all started in this little village that even growing up had shown her only a moderation of love and acceptance. For most seeing the things that a young wild girl could do had scared them. It was like they had all expected her to become what she had. That was why even her mother had not believed her on return home and had been saved by a kid from Potadeia. But standing here next to Gabrielle and reaffirming their love and commitment to one another she knew that it hadn't been that simple. Love had saved her all those years ago. And love was making her complete now.

Xena had to shake herself out of her daydream as Ezra had asked for rings. That got a raised eyebrow from the bard. The warrior turned to Toris who pulled out a soft white cloth from his pocket. The dark haired woman nodded a thanks to him and then turned back so that Gabrielle could see as she unwrapped the little package. Inside were two rings one just ever so slightly larger than the other. White gold was intertwined with regular gold. They met at a setting of one blue stone and one green stone. In the middle of the blue and green stone was a small diamond.

Gabrielle gasped as she saw the beautiful rings. She tentatively picked up the larger one knowing that would be for her partner. The metal felt so warm and soft to her touch. The gems just twinkled in the sunlight. She was surprised at just how well the gems matched each of their eye colors. Engraved on the inside were their names separated only by a heart and the date. _She knew for how long the little fink._ Blue eyes captured hers and without Ezra saying anything more she took Xena's left hand in her own and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

That caused another soft chuckle from the gathered crowd. Xena took her soul mate's lead and slipped the smaller ring onto the ring finger of the left hand. The two rings symbolized so much more than just a simple joining. This was something that no one no matter how hard they tried would be able to shatter. It had taken years for the two women to be able to finally show the world that they belonged to one another and always would.

Usually a couple waited to be told to kiss to seal their joining but not these two. Xena leaned down and their lips just gently brushed against one another before they pressed against one another. Soon not only were their lips pressing so were their bodies. They lost track of all time and never heard their friends and family erupt into loud cheers and clapping hands. All they could feel and all they cared about in that one moment was each other.

Finally air became a real problem and slowly the noise that surrounded them invaded their ears. It caused a slight blush on the warrior but the bard went nearly beat red. Soon they were being overwhelmed with people wanting to either shake their hands or hug them. It was a surreal feeling for both of them. The last wedding that either had attended was Gabrielle's marriage to Perdicus and that had become a painful memory for both women.

For Xena she had thought that she had lost Gabrielle forever and then cursed herself for not reacting to Callisto fast enough. Her guilt was still there over the young man's death. For Gabrielle fear of admitting her feelings for Xena had caused a man his life. It had almost caused her her first taste of blood. Seeing Xena praying to any god that would listen had started the process but something inside had luckily stopped her. It had given her a little while longer with her blood innocence.

This wedding though had been amazing. Neither of them had expected to have so many friends and family. It just felt so unreal and yet it felt right. Finally a path was made for the newly joined warrior and bard. They made their way to their horses and both got on. The rest of the crowd stood and cheered as Gabrielle took her bouquet of wild flowers and tossed it into the crowd. Sarah neatly caught the flowers with no effort on her part.

Xena put up a hand. "We'll be back in a few hours to celebrate both Winter Solstice and the joining. Take care my friends!" Gabrielle had no idea where her wife was taking her but she just rode alongside her. She trusted her with her very soul and would follow her to the end of time. The warrior nudged Argo closer and reached out a hand which the bard took. "Well wife, you ready for another surprise?" Gabrielle only smiled and let Xena lead the way.

AN-big thanks to jinxie2013 for stepping in to beta read for me when my wife has to work too many hours to keep up with the story. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy!


	38. Chapter 38

Their hands were still intertwined as they rode along mostly in silence. Xena was basking in the fact that she had managed to pull off the surprise wedding and that Gabrielle had of course willingly accepted. There was also another little bit of anticipation as she hoped that the next part of the surprise would also be gladly accepted. As for the bard she could not believe what had just happened. True, her soul mate had not that long ago basically asked her if she'd want to marry her but to do it like she had was something else. The feel of the warming metal on her finger felt so good that words were hard to express it.

Xena was leading the pair up to the small rise that was on the east side of Amphipolis. The woods here were hardly touched and it made riding side by side impossible so the warrior took the lead. They had been riding for only twenty minutes or so when they finally came to a small clearing that already had a fire pit dug. The warrior came to a stop and quickly, before Gabrielle could dismount, was by her wife's side and helping her to slide to her feet. Without a word she led the horses to the edge of the clearing and tied their reins to a low hanging branch.

Xena took Gabrielle's hand and led her to the fire pit. The bard looked around at the surroundings and smiled. "Come here." Gently the warrior pulled her into a kiss that lasted several heartbeats. When they broke apart the dark haired beauty led the bard a little further away from the area. They came across the edge of a slight downslope that would be dangerous to try to climb up or down. They could see the village and the surrounding area. "What do you think?"

Gabrielle looked back at the little opening in the forest and then back out at the amazing view below. She looked up into expectant eyes. "Well the view is to die for." She kept her gaze steady into blue eyes. Then she nodded to the village and said, "And that view isn't bad either." Xena smiled at the younger woman. "As for the campsite it really is nice. All that missing is a spring or a river or something for water and fish."

"Is that so?" Xena kept her fingers intertwined with her wife's. It was as if she let go then she would wake up and this will all have turned out to be a dream. If that were true it would be a nightmare because she was happier than she ever had been in her life. Slowly they made their way across the campsite and as if on cue a little geyser went off. "I figure I could rig it so that the water could come right into the cabin. The water is warm even in winter so it would make it perfect for baths." She turned to look at Gabrielle whose eyes had widened.

The bard let what the warrior had said sink in. Cabin. That would mean it would be their cabin not too far from the village. Close enough if there were trouble they could get there. It was far enough away so that they could still feel like they were out in the woods only with a perfect shelter to come back to every single day. For a moment the blond was speechless. She took a few breaths before she was able to speak. "Wow has your romantic side come out to play. First you surprise me with this." Slowly she raised their joined hands and kissed each ring. "Then you find the perfect place for us to live."

The warrior blushed ever so slightly. There had been no romantic entanglements before Cortese so that side of her had always been so far hidden no one would have thought she had one including herself. After Cortese it had been a constant struggle to prove that she was worthy of leading an army so no romance there. It wasn't until Gabrielle had wandered into her life that a side she hadn't even known existed started to come out. What amazed the warrior looking back was it was the little things that meant so much to her younger partner. "Well I think it will work. And I'll make it big enough so that we'll each have a little space to ourselves and of course…"

Gabrielle watched her lover's face as a wave of emotions flooded across it. There was just the hint of sadness and she knew why. But there was also joy and anticipation and it made the heart of the bard flutter in her chest. "For a baby," Xena finished causing blue eyes twinkled having finished her wife's thought. "I want that very much. I was thinking about that last night after…" She wriggled her eyebrows. "I know that another child is not going to make up for Hope or Solon or Eve. But I just want a child that is part of both you and me. That is a gift that I will treasure always."

"C'mere." Another long kiss and then the two stood just holding one another looking down at the snow covered village. They could see the smoke rising from the inn's chimneys and from the little hut that Meg, Angela and Virgil were occupying. The people were just now coming down from the spring and were making their way to wherever it was they were headed. Suddenly one little flake landed on Xena's nose and she brushed it off with her free hand. "Looks like snow once again. Guess we better get back. We do have a celebration to attend."

"I'd rather just stay here." Gabrielle's grip tightened around the warrior. "I know that sounds really selfish but I just I don't know." Xena began to unconsciously rub her arm in comfort. "I still love that we have friends and family here really I do. It's something I never thought either of us would have." She leaned up and looked at the warrior. "For the longest time you were the only family I had. That day when you told me that family isn't always about blood but who you make …" Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

Xena moved so that she was standing directly in front of her wife. She carefully wiped the tears away as they slowly slid down her cheek. "You are the most unselfish person in the world." Blue eyes bore gently into green eyes. "The things you've done for me over the years I can't even say. Each place we went you would gladly sacrifice yourself for someone that was hurt. That's how you got the right of caste with the Amazons. I think you just want it to be just us for a little while and you know what? So do I."

The bard shook her head and sighed. "Shameless." Her eyes once again met Xena's and jolt of sensuality hit her like a ton of bricks. "Wish we had our cabin built." She winked at her soul mate. Another sigh as she knew that both of them would give in and do the right thing. That was something they always seemed to do was do what was right put others before themselves. _Well, almost always. I haven't forgotten you Ephiny. I will find a way to reunite you and Phalantes I promise_. "I guess we better…"

Now it was the warrior princess' turn to sigh. She knew that Gabrielle was right. As much as she would simply like to pitch camp here even with the snow starting to fall at a nice clip they had responsibilities. They both had responsibilities ever since they started traveling together. _One day it's going to be just you, me and kiddie makes three._ The warrior brushed the snow off from the short blond hair and tweaked her wife's nose. "As always you are right."

The two stood just for a moment longer looking into one another's eyes. They walked in silence to the horses and Xena helped the bard up on Patches though she really didn't need help anymore. The bard had become almost as comfortable on a horse as the warrior was. She squeezed a woolen wrapped thigh before turning and hopping onto Argo. They rode in silence but it was an extremely happy silence. The time went by and the snow began to fall even faster. It was starting to concern the warrior only a touch though as she knew how to deal with snow like this having grown up in this area.

Xena at first pulled up to the inn but Gabrielle just kept riding towards the stable. The warrior was a little surprised. Usually she was the one that took care of the horses but she was not about to argue especially on this day. She wanted nothing to wrong and wanted it to be as perfect as possible for her wife. They had been through far too much and just wanted a little peace for once. Of course that wouldn't last long but for one day it was going to.

Both dismounted and Gabrielle took the reins as Xena opened the double doors to the stable. The bard led the horses to the back of the stables where they now shared a double stall. She waited for the warrior to place the saddles on the stall divider before she took out a cloth to wipe the melted snow from her mild mannered mare. Patches was not like Argo. She was not a war horse. However, Xena had taught her a trick or two just in case. The presence of her lover was across from her as the warrior did the same for Argo.

Once their task was finished they joined hands once again. Slowly they made their way to the inn after securing the door tightly to keep in all the warmth for the animals. They got to the front door and braced themselves. There would be a crowd inside and neither of them was all that comfortable with a lot of people in one place. It was probably one of the reasons that they loved being out in the open when they traveled although a nice warm bath was a very pleasant thing.

The door opened for them and there was the entire town. They gave up a cheer and more flower petals were thrown at them as they made their way to the long table where a spot in the very middle had been obviously saved for them. Already there were platters of roast beef and soups and all sorts of wonderful things to eat. Partly it was to celebrate their joining but partly it was to celebrate Winter Solstice. Lila came up and hugged her sister and smiled at her. Toris looked at his sister for a moment before she pulled him into a hug.

They all sat down and ate. There was a constant buzz of chatter going on. It was almost too much for Xena's sensitive ears but she would be able to handle this or anything else that came her way as long as she had the woman sitting to her left by her side. Of course she had chosen to put herself on that side so that her sword hand was free. Even in the friendliest place for them both and she was more concerned about protecting the woman she loved though she had no sword at the moment.

Gabrielle kept her hand clasped around Xena's and kept rubbing the metal that was now around her finger. It was something else feeling it there. It made all of this real. True she was sitting in the dining area of the inn with all her family and friends. Even the soldiers were milling around coming and going enjoying the feast. But still in the back of her mind it was almost like a dream. It was something she had wanted for so long that when it came to be she was afraid that something was going to happen to make all of her dreams just disappear.

The bard in her was thinking of what a wonderful story this would make. It was the happy ending to a story that had started to so long ago or the beginning of a new great adventure. She knew that the warrior would never in a million years guess that this is how things would have turned out. Xena was leaning over and talking with Toris and Liam. _You never thought you deserved happiness. You never thought you deserved me. That's why you tried leaving me a time or two you brat. Glad I never let you get away with that._

Lila said something and the bard had to struggle to hear what she was saying. Her thoughts were solely on her soul mate and how happy she was and hoped that she would always be able to make the warrior happy. "Yes, I was surprised." She managed to get back to the here and now and answer her sister's question. "We had talked a little about having a ceremony but I just thought it was down the line after we really got the village settled." Her glance made its way to her dark haired lover. "She has never stopped surprising me."

Her sister smiled as did Meg. Meg was sitting across from them with her daughter and Virgil. "I knew you two were an item." The former bar owner smiled at the bard. "If some of my friends were still alive I'd be raking in the dinars with the bets I made." She got sad for just a moment before she recovered. "I don't think you've been properly introduced to my daughter. This is Angela. Joxer wanted her called that because he always said she was gift from the Gods and a perfect little one."

Angela smiled shyly at the bard. Immediately the bard noticed just how shy the young woman was. In fact she was so shy that just by one look from the blond's face and she turned beat red and her eyes ducked down to her hands. That was the bard's cue of course. "Well you were lucky to have Joxer as your father. He was a very special man and I know that he always wanted to have a daughter just like you. Maybe I can tell you some stories about him some time?"

The young girl finally looked up with a smile upon her face. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke and Gabrielle had to lean closer to hear her. "Mom has told me a couple. Dad used to tell me some but I think he embellished a little." Her eyes were soft and there was clearly an intelligence behind them that neither Meg nor Joxer had. The bard had to wonder just how this girl had come by it but remembered how well Virgil had fought. The bard thought, _maybe it skipped a generation._ "I want to know the real him."

Gabrielle understood completely. She had grown up having been told one thing only to enter the world to find out that things were not exactly how she had been told. The truth was harder to hear but it also was the best thing for everyone involved. "I would love to do that, Sweetie. You're father, in his own way, helped us on quite a few adventures. I don't think either of us could say just how much he meant to us. After all because of him and your mother we have Argo, Jr. and all the mementos that we had collected through the years." She turned to Meg. "Been wanting to say thanks personally for that."

Meg only shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes could not meet the bard's. "That was Joxer's idea not mine. But I am glad that he decided to do it. He had an amazing heart." She finally looked over at the bard and the warrior who still had their hands joined. "He would have been happy that you two finally admitted how you feel. Although deep down he really loved you, Gabrielle. That never did change. And before you say it I know that he loved me too."

Gabrielle didn't even have to turn to see that Xena's attention was now on the conversation that she was having. It appeared to that she knew of a new project that the bard was going to have to undertake. Meg was putting up a brave front but obviously still was having trouble dealing with Joxer's death. Angela was really going to take some work but if anyone could do it the bard could. "I loved him too but as a friend. He stood by me through a lot."

There was a roar that came from the milling soldiers and Xena sighed heavily. There had been some rather strong ale that had come in with the wagon train. They had yet to tap into it as most of the time they were all too busy working and drinking would just have been a distraction. But it was a doubly special occasion so they had brought it out. Apparently that had been a mistake as angry voices were coming from some of the men.

Xena moved as fast as lightning and was standing between two sides of soldiers. On one side were Tebis and his men plus a handful of the ones that had made their way back from their ordeal with Ares. On the other side were angry looking men. It took just a little longer but Gabrielle's presence could be felt right behind her. No one was armed but that didn't mean that there wasn't a chance of serious trouble. "What in Hades is going on? This is supposed to be a celebration."

One man, taller than Xena by almost a head, stepped forward. He was young probably just barely out of his teens. His shoulders were so wide the warrior princess wondered how he had gotten through the door. "My name is Hammer and don't say a word against it. My father proudly named me that." He watched as neither the bard nor warrior reacted. "I came here to fight. That's what my problem is. Ares promised not peace and standing guard but war and the glory that goes with it. I'm a fighting man."

Involuntarily Xena's hands both clenched into fists. A gentle touch on her back calmed her just a little but not enough to not want to pound the big jerks face. He was ruining her perfect day with her soul mate and she was hating that beyond words. "I'd say that you just want to beat on someone because you are as big as an ox. You were probably told that by your father and everyone else. You should learn what it means to be a soldier and not a fighting man. Being a soldier is being prepared to fight but willing to follow orders and welcome peace when you get a chance at it."

The man grunted and shook his head. "Now I've seen and heard everything. The great warrior princess the supposed Chosen of Ares preaching peace instead of war." There was a disgusted look on his face. "Ares should have just let you rot wherever he dug you out of." His face turned into a smirk and he decided to say a very stupid thing. One that could cost him his very life. "I can see why you have gotten so soft. Hanging around a pretty little piece of fluff like that. Course if she's as good in bed as they say…"

One swift blur of a movement and the big ox was on the ground his nose bleeding as it had been soundly broken by the warrior princess. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Gabrielle with an apologetic look on her face only to be surprised by one of great pride and love on the bard's. Slowly she turned her attention back to the fallen soldier. "You are stupider than an ox I think. First you are not a real soldier so first thing in the morning you and anyone else in the army can take off on foot. Secondly if you ever say anything like that about Gabrielle I'll turn her loose on you. You think I'm scary, wait till you see her pissed off."

Without a word Tebis stepped between his two heroes and helped the big ox off the floor. "You heard the lady." There was a roll of the eye by the warrior princess. "Any of you lot that don't agree with how things are run can get the Hades out of here. Those that feel that way are hereby confined to quarters until morning when you leave. Now the smart ones will stay and learn what being a real soldier is all about from the greatest leader that Greece has ever known."

Xena blushed visibly at the comment and the bard wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned a head on her shoulder. The warrior nodded her thanks to Tebis and watched as all the soldiers went back to the tent. It had been peaceful so it was time that something happened. Even on a day that she had hoped would be perfect she knew that something was going to happen. At least it hadn't been all bad. Yes there had been bloodshed but at least no one died. It was a good day after all.

They returned to the table and spent the rest of the evening talking amongst their friends and family. Before long the late hour was getting to them both and they went off to their room with cheers following them. They scampered up the stairs and before Gabrielle could walk through the door Xena had swooped her into her arms and carried her inside slamming the door shut behind them. She carried the bard over to the bed where she gently laid her down.

They looked at each other. The day had been nearly perfect. Everything except for some drunken fool had gone according to plan. It gave the warrior a great deal of self-satisfaction but more importantly it had made the bard happy. That was her goal in life now. True she still wanted to help people when she could and right wrongs and all that. But her true focus was now on the bard and how to make her happy. "So, is there anything else that could make this day any better for you?"

Gabrielle had a very mischievous look on her face. "Well I've got to say that it was a completely amazing day." She reached up and stroked a soft cheek. "There was only one bad thing and no it wasn't you putting that goon in his place." Blue eyes blinked at her in slight confusion. "It was a little disorienting waking up with you not by my side. So there is one way you can make it up to me." The bard stood and made her way over to her scroll case and selected a very old looking on. She handed it to her wife.

"Is this what I think it is?" Xena carefully unrolled the very fragile parchment carefully. Sure enough it was one of the scrolls that Araphat had left. It was the one that they had been discussing. The one about how two women that were so in love and had shared the experience such as bringing one back from the dead could have a child together. Quickly she scanned the parchment and smiled. "You just lead the way my wife. I'll do whatever it is you want me to do."


	39. Chapter 39

It was late at night about two months after their joining and the fire was glowing nicely in the room the bard shared with her wife. _Wife! That's still so hard to sink in! But it feels so good when I say or think it._ Her warrior was sitting on the bed working on mending one of her armor bits and next was a piece of her leathers that was fraying. Her wife was getting anxious for the tannery to be built and her brother could make her a new set of leathers. The ones she had were now going on two years old and had been through a lot in that time.

There was one major problem with that. Toris had confided in Gabrielle that although all his injuries had healed the one affecting his eye was giving him problems still getting blurred vision. Luckily it was not all the time. But it was still very annoying and made it difficult to do the work properly. Of course the bard had consulted her better half and been told with the type of injuries that was something that may never go away. Of course the blond already had a solution in the works. Tebis had his eye on Angela and wanted a trade beyond just the militia to provide for her.

The remaining men were extremely restless almost as restless as the warrior princess got at times. Though Xena spent part of most days doing drills with them or making sure that they were properly aligned when they were stationed at the outposts most of the men had something else to offer the village. There were farmers' sons which was really good since there were no farmers otherwise in the village. Others had worked with horses or had other varied skills that they would contribute in the times of peace.

Only ten men out of the thirty that Ares had supplied had deserted. Of course the warrior princess expected trouble from those men. Maybe not right away but after being out in the cold snowy winter they would want to take some kind of revenge which was stupid because it was their choice to leave after the scuffle at the celebration. Xena had just sniped that these were not professional soldiers and that Ares should turn in his sword as God of War if he thought they were.

Peaceful. That was how it was around the village. The only other little intrigue that the bard had noticed was a little bit of a romantic triangle forming. Sarah and Liam had known each other growing up in Potadeia together so they had a really strong foundation already. But Virgil had taken a very strong interest in her niece as well. It was the beginning of trouble as far as the bard could see. Love was always the most powerful weapon and the thing people would fight tooth and nail for.

_I've been sitting here for the past few moments just watching my wife. She's doing her usual things. It's almost like we are still out on the road in some aspects. She still sharpens her sword, cleans her armor and mends her leather every single night. I don't know if it's out of habit or if it's so she doesn't feel quite so settled. I hope it's not the settled part because we are working on having a child together though we would both be more than capable of taking care of a child while we did travel._

_Imagine a little one that is half me and half Xena. Oh boy will that little one be stubborn as I'll get out. Neither one of us backs down from a fight and I bet that the little one will have a strong sense of fighting for the greater good. Xena still says that her dark side runs deep in her and she's worried a little that our child will inherit that as well. I've tried telling her the dark side came from Ares and besides my light will be there so our child will be well balanced._

_I still look back on the night of Winter Solstice with such joy. We were married and in front of family and friends. What no one else knows is that we also put Araphat's scrolls to good use that night. It wasn't just a night of celebrating our joining by a night of lovemaking. There was something more behind it. I've never felt like that in my life. Xena actually told me it was the most intense night of her life and she wondered if just maybe, maybe there was a reason for that._

Gabrielle stopped in her writing and her free hand absently went to her stomach. Her mind began racing wondering if she could be just imagining things or if it were really true. _Well it has been two months almost to the day and I haven't…_ The bard wasn't sure what to think. Her only experience with pregnancy had been a supernatural one. It had happened so fast that it was almost like it hadn't happened at all. Of course the tragedies that followed were all too real so she knew it had happened.

"Xena?" The warrior looked up from pulling a bit of leather taught as she was trying to get it to sit just right to stitch it back in place. The bard quickly put down her quill and sat next to the warrior on the bed and took a hold of one side so that it was easier for her soul mate to finish what she was doing. Her wife went back to what she was doing just waiting for the bard to finish asking what she had. It took her a moment or two to get the words just right. "You being a healer and all you'd know about how to tell when someone is pregnant, right?"

The warrior let out a cruse as the needle she usually was so deft at using found the palm of her hand. First she looked down at her hand to make sure it wasn't bleeding then she looked deep into green eyes searching. There was an additional light to the eyes that she had never seen before. Was she just imagining it or was it really there? She swallowed hard several times. "Well sure I'd know. I mean I didn't realize with Eve because well that wasn't a normal pregnancy."

Gabrielle took the palm of the hand that had been injured and brought it to her lips. She kissed it gently as the warrior watched her very intently. The blue eyes had defense up slightly as if afraid that there would be some kind of disappointment soon if she allowed herself to believe. That was something the bard never wanted to do. There had been too many disappointments and pain already. "Well I was wondering because it has been two months since we um tried and well…" The defenses that the bard saw there fell slightly but were still there. "And well I haven't you know since then so I was wondering…"

Xena took the leathers from her wife and let them drop to the floor and looked at her wife from head to toe. There were no outward signs that she could see so she would have to look for other signs. First she lifted up her soul mate's night shirt and gently probed her belly leaving her hand there. The muscles were almost what she remembered except just a little bit of softness there but that could be her imagination. "Well, there is a real possibility. But I have to ask you a couple questions. Have you been getting tired easier and has anything been a little more, uh, sensitive?"

For a moment Gabrielle had gotten very distracted by the touch of Xena's hand on her stomach. The things that just a simple touch from her partner did to her made thinking almost impossible but she wanted to know for sure so she forced her mind to focus. "Well, you have been wearing me out every night." That got a little tickle on her stomach which made her squirm slightly. "But now that you mention it I went for a walk with Angela trying to get her to open up. All we did was go up by our soon to be cabin. By the time that we got back I almost needed a nap."

Warrior princess turned healer took that in. Her mind was racing. _We only tried that one time. The odds of a pregnancy resulting after one try the old fashioned way are high. But this is supernatural. Could it be?_ Xena was carefully considering the very real possibility. She decided to try one more test. As she just barely brushed the bard's nipple the younger woman almost jumped. "Well, I'd say that qualifies as sensitive." A big grin was on the warrior's face and all the defenses that had been put up in her eyes instantly fell down. "I believe we are going to be parents soon."

Gabrielle practically tackled her wife. Only the quickest of reflexes and the phenomenal strength on the part of the warrior princess kept them both from flying off the bed the bard hit with such force. It was like both of them were catapulted back in time to when they were both younger and more innocent. To a time when just the simple joys in life took on a whole new meaning. This was beyond simple. This was bringing a new life into the world and shaping and molding it into hopefully something wonderful.

"Whoa!" Xena had had the wind knocked out of her and was trying to catch her breath. She was also still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a mother. Even more wondrous was the fact that she wasn't going to carry it but it would still be a part of her. _This must be what men feel like. It's kinda unsettling in a way and yet..._ "Whoa." This time it was in reaction to the thoughts going through the warriors mind. Like… "I know everyone knows we do extraordinary things but…"

"But what are we going to tell them." Gabrielle finished for her. _Hadn't thought that far ahead. Almost everyone here has seen what we can do so maybe they'll just accept it. Doesn't matter._ "They can kiss my bardic butt if they can't accept that you are the other half of this child." She looked deeply into hypnotic blue eyes. "There is one thing we have to talk about." She felt the body suddenly stiffen underneath her but a nip of an earlobe relaxed it a little. "I am not having our child call you father."

That actually got a laugh out of the warrior and the body totally relaxed underneath her. "That is something I never even thought of." That got the dark haired woman's mind working even more. Between the emotions flowing through and all these thoughts it was giving her a headache. As if the bard could sense that she pulled herself so that she was beside her wife and began massaging her temples. An almost purr like sound emitted from the warrior's throat.

Gabrielle kept her gentle massaging. It was almost too much to take in. Their lives had never been conventional to say the least. Just settling down in one place was an enormous step for the two wanderers. Now they were married and bringing a new little one into the world. _Of course if he/she takes after Xena they are not going to be small._ She laughed causing the warrior to turn and look up her in question. "Just keep thinking the term 'little one' might not be a term one could use to describe our child."

"I don't know." Xena turned so that she was looking into green eyes. "Don't assume just because this child is going to be half me that it's going to be as tall as me." _I think I'm drowning in a sea of green. I don't even care. I wish I could stay like this forever._ "They could be cute like you. Compact but lethal and as smart as anyone I've ever known. They'd be lucky to take after you more than me." That got a look back that told the warrior that she was in trouble but a good kind of trouble.

"Compact?" Gabrielle poked her gently in the ribs. She pounced so that she was on top of the warrior but winced just a little as her breast flattened against the soft breasts below here. "So you think I'm compact do you. I'll have you know that I…" Her thoughts were cutoff as a pair of lips silenced her and strong arms wrapped tightly around her. For the longest time she just got lost in that exploration and remembered. Remembered that this was part of what had given them the gift they were going to get. "Ok." The bard was breathing hard. "Compact isn't so bad after all."

Xena chuckled to herself. It was almost too much for her to really take in. They had traveled together for so many years and while there was almost always something good that came out of their adventures there had been a steep price to pay in some of the situations. Finally it seemed like all that was happening to them both was pleasant wonderful things. Of course she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. But until then she was just going to love her wife and her child. "Compact is just right."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It had been a very late night when the married couple wrapped up in one another basking in the news finally fell asleep. It was still going to take some time to get used to but it was a pleasant feeling no matter how either of them thought about it. Gabrielle had somehow woken just before dawn while Xena had still been asleep. That was not a normal but then the very definition of normal was quickly changing for the couple. Even the bard was having trouble putting how she felt down in her diary.

The reason that she was up and about was not the thoughts of the previous night. What had her up was a craving. Perhaps it was really too early for that but for some reason she wanted something spicy. Or was it that she wanted something sweet? Perhaps it would be both by the time that she got to the kitchen of the inn. There was already activity in the kitchen which the bard had expected. In a way she hoped that it was her sister and not her niece. There was something she wanted to share.

Cautiously she opened the door and was not surprised when indeed it was her sister standing over the large pot that the cereal was already bubbling in. For just a moment the bard watched as her sister who should be younger than her struggled just a little lifting some of the bread out of the oven. Quickly Lila recovered but seeing the strain in her younger sister's body sent some guilt through the blond woman. Her resolve to share the news wavered just slightly but she decided to go ahead with it anyways.

The door squeaked as she opened it fully and her sister turned to see who had entered her little domain. A smile was upon her face when she realized that it was her sister. "Um, no offense but since when are you up before dawn?" The dark haired girl kept up with her tasks knowing that soon she would have an entire village to feed. It was not something she had ever thought about doing really but it was not as bad as she thought. _Might be better once people start paying though._

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out playfully at her sister. The bard was in a very good mood and just couldn't help herself. To her surprise and delight her sister returned the gesture. "Well, you might remember that I've spent how many years living with a person that usually sees the sun come up so I had to get used to it. Besides, I was having some cravings that just wouldn't go away. So I dragged my butt down here to see if I could satisfy them."

"Cravings?" Lila paused for a moment from spreading butter over the top of the fresh from the oven loaves of bread. If it had been anyone else her mind would have went somewhere else but this was her sister who was married to another woman so her mind went back to when they were growing up. "You want some nutbread or something? I'm afraid I haven't started on the dessert yet and there isn't any left from yesterday. You always have had a sweet tooth ever since you were younger."

The blond woman made her way to where the leftovers of the night before were still being warmed on the stove to keep them good. She found her quarry and picked up a bowl and put a piece of the spiced salmon in it along with some of the rabbit that had been drenched in a sweet sauce that Queen Dianna had sent in the caravan. "Well I was actually craving something spicy and something sweet. Glad these were both leftover from last night."

Lila quickly finished her task and turned around and looked at her sister. Even though her sister had her back to her there was something different about her. The older woman stared for the longest time watching as the blond nearly scarfed down her treats. "Um, Gabrielle. You do know that there is plenty left. You don't have to shove them all in your mouth at once." That caused the blond woman to turn and look impishly at her. _She's glowing! I've seen that look before but could it be?_

Gabrielle finished her little snack and put the bowl down in the rack to be washed. She washed her hands off and sauntered over to where her sister was staring at her with a questioning look upon her face. _Does it show? Could it show already?_ "Sorry. I was really hungry for that." She put her hips on her hands and nodded to the cereal. "You want me to stir that? Smells like it might be burning." Lila went for the pot and stirred it and then removed it from the heat. "By the way, I'm pregnant."

It was a good thing that her reflexes had heightened over the years. While Lila hadn't completely fainted she certainly swayed a bit. The bard got her to the stool by the big table and kept a hand on the middle of her back to keep her from falling off. They stared into each other's eyes for the longest of times the bard not being able to hold back all the joy that she felt. "You really are." It came out as a whisper from the older woman's lips. "But…" She looked at the ceiling and then back at her sister. "Hers?"

The way her sister said it made the bard want to laugh but she managed to hold it together somehow. "Yes. It's one of her many skills." That almost made Lila lose it again and it was a really good thing that the bard's hand was supporting her. This time Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh. She felt a little guilty for doing so but the look on her sister's face was priceless. "Just kidding. No it has to do with how we brought Xena back from the dead the last time. Araphat left us a lot of ancient scrolls and in it was something that could gift us with this. I'm almost two months along."

This time Lila stayed steady and jumped to her feet. She engulfed her sister in a huge hug. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt." She pulled back from the hug and was beaming at her sister. "I really don't know what to say. No offense but with you being with Xena I just never thought…" It was like she mentally slapped her head with her hand when she realized just who she was talking about. If any two women were ever going to have a child without the help of a man it would be here sister and her wife. "That was dumb of me. With you two anything is possible."

Gabrielle nodded and smiled. The smile faded a little as there was the call that sounded from the militia in warning. She bolted up the stairs to find Xena already in her leathers and strapping on her weapons and armor. She grabbed her sias and without thinking about it took off after her down the stairs. The warrior never thought about it either as it felt natural to have the familiar compact shape running after her to watch out for her no matter what was happening.

The cold air hit them both as they bolted into the barely lit morning. The sound had come from the north which was the main entrance to the village. Xena kept just ahead of the bard scattering fresh snow in her wake. It was almost up to her knees now and the weather was still quite cold. The warrior had neglected to put on anything warm and would regret it later. They both came to a halt to see a band of men carrying swords and maces.

Hammer cuffed one of the guards out of his way and came to stand toe to toe with the warrior princess. "We come for what Ares promised us. Not just the fighting crap either. He promised that there was some kind of money involved and that we would be getting our share. So either hand it over or taste steal." He pointed his sword tip right at Xena's throat.

The warrior rolled her eyes and slapped the blade away with her hand and drew her own sword both in a flickering of motion. "All you bad little boys are going to get if you don't leave now is a swift kick in the balls. Now get the hell out of my village." Hammer roared but never was able to move. Xena took the hilt of her sword and connected a bit of a crunching sound coming as she hit him directly on the left temple. The big ox fell to the snow almost soundlessly.

Three of the men came after Gabrielle. She managed to hit one in the throat with the handle of her sias taking his breath away. One had a mace and was coming at her. She managed to move so that it hit her back instead of in the ribs. Xena's signature war cry echoed out so loud that it scared the remaining attackers into statues. Anger was in her eyes as was the look of death. Terror was on their faces as they looked into the eyes of a woman protecting her family.

Without another word they took taking their downed leader with them. "Don't you ever come back here or I won't let out the warning. I'll just cut every one of you bastards in two!" She watched them go but only for a few more seconds. She turned to see Gabrielle lying on her back on the ground. The warrior knelt down and carefully rolled her over. There were blood stains in the snow from the puncture wounds of the little spikes on the mace but it appeared to be nothing too serious. "If you hadn't moved…" The thought trailed off and Xena picked up her wife and careful took her to their room.

AN-So how i'm doing? got them married. baby on the way. any feedback would be nice!


	40. Chapter 40

Everyone had gotten out of Xena's way without even asking what had happened. The dark look on the warrior's face had said it all. Tebis had been at the opposite outlook and had come as fast as he could. All that he saw was the aftermath. He saw one of his heroes carrying an obviously hurt bard in her arms. He had cursed loudly and took off the way that they had come. It had become an unwritten fact that when the warrior princess was not around he was in charge of the militia. Of course he hated to be in charge under these circumstances.

When Xena had booted the kitchen door open both Sarah and Lila had literally jumped causing the younger woman to almost burn her hand on a pot. At first she was going to say something but quickly any thoughts went out of her mind as she saw the bundle the warrior was holding in her arms. Lila had told her daughter of her aunt's condition and therefore they were both overly startled and overly concerned when they saw the pain on the bard's face and how she was nuzzled up to the warrior.

Neither of them was able to find their feet so the door to the dining area exploded as Xena kicked it in. There was only Toris and Gregious in the room and instantly both were on their feet. It appeared as if her brother was going to offer to take her compact bundle from Xena but there was no way she was letting go of the woman in her arms. _Ever!_ "I've got this, guys." In any other town and with any other healer Gregious might be offended but he had already seen firsthand the touch that the warrior had and decided to settle himself back in the chair he had been in.

Toris on the other hand took to the stairs before Xena could tell him just to get out of the way. The warrior wondered if he was still feeling guilty for how he had gone after the couple not that long ago. He had tried to sell them out and to do some stupid things. Lucky for her brother the bard had a big heart and wanted nothing more than to have as much family as she could around. The warrior was not as forgiving but had given in when the bard had made her appeal.

The older man opened their door to their room and stood back to allow them access. He stood there for several moments just watching as with a touch so loving and soft that no one would ever know that the tall dark haired woman could kill with just a flick of her wrist and that had almost conquered all of Greece that way. Her blue eyes met his for just a moment and he understood instantly. All she needed she had in her arms. He hoped that one day he would be able to say the same thing. Slowly and quietly he shut the door to go and find a certain dark haired woman his age.

For the longest moment Xena just looked down at her petite wife. The green eyes were just slits as the pain was tolerable but still was there. She stroked the short blond hair and sat on the edge of the bed. Part of her knew that she should get started on cleaning the injured back but all she wanted to do was make sure that Gabrielle was all right and the baby was all right. The warrior had never felt like she had when she saw the pain on her lover's face and then the thought of what might have happened.

A rage had taken over her that not even her so called dark side could stand up against. This was something that was deep down inside of her. It was something that she had only a slight knowledge of when Cortese had attacked. That had been her first instinct all those years ago to protect the people that she cared so greatly for. But that had quickly turned into something darker mostly because of Cesar but she knew it had been seeded there thanks to Ares.

This was something she had come close to experiencing a few times while she traveled with Gabrielle. Whenever someone had gone after the bard something had ignited in her. At first she had thought it was just this need to redeem herself for all her horrible sins of the past. Slowly over time she had come to realize it was because the blond had come to mean a great deal to her. Later of course she realized it was because she was in love with her and protecting her was second nature.

But this kind of ferocity was new to her. It had felt like she could just will the bastards to die if she had wanted to. Yet the feeling came from something that wasn't violent. It was coming from a place deep down in her very soul. It was coming from the love that she had for her soul mate and their child. It was an odd conflicting feeling. It was something she was really going to have to think about just what it meant for her and what it meant for her wife.

Finally Xena gave a hand that she had been holding a gentle kiss and went over to the small stand in the room. Inside were her healer kit and some clean bandages. In their line of work it was always a good thing to be prepared. With a great deal of purpose she strode back to the bed where green eyes were looking up at her. The pain was still there but already she was looking a lot better. Perhaps she was feeling what the warrior was feeling and in a way it was helping.

Xena placed the healer kit on the bedside stand and put everything that she would need in order. "Gonna have to roll you onto your side. Think you can handle that?" A little bit of twinkle in the green eyes and a squeeze of her arm was the answer. The bard hissed just a little when her wife moved her but the tears that threatened never came close to falling. The warrior turned healer took a knife and cut the woolen top that the bard was wearing. She sucked in a breath at what she saw.

The bruising had already begun to show as were at least a couple dozen puncture wounds. The mace must have rolled as it hit causing more damage than a normal blow that she had taken. Though there was blood that needed to be stopped Xena could not help but put her hand on the bard's belly. It was too soon to really feel any movement but somehow the warrior could just sense that everything was all right inside her wife's little belly. In fact she could swear…

Feeling a lot better she went back to the immediate need. She gathered a piece clean linen and put some cleanser on it. With a gentle touch she worked the linen over the tiny wounds. Though it stung the only reaction from the bard was the tightening of the skin around the area being treated along with an intake of breath every once in a while. Xena gathered another clean linen and wiped the excess cleanser away from the wounds.

Next the warrior gathered an ointment that she had made herself. It was had several herbs and some aloe. The ingredients she had discovered in her many travels while she was an evil warlord. For the most part she had treated her own wounds not trusting anyone else. It had caused her to become creative which helped when you were in a remote area with little to no supplies. It was one of the few things from her dark days that she was proud of the fact that she had become quite the healer. _Just wished I hadn't had to learn so much._

Xena pushed that thought out of her mind as she continued to spread the irritated area with the soothing salve. Finally she helped her wife sit up so that she could wrap the bandage in place and tie it snuggly into place. "Can you sit up for a little bit longer?" Gabrielle had loved the feel of the warrior's hands on her even though the circumstances were not idea and was hard pressed to find words so she simply nodded. The warrior went over to their little dresser and pulled out a clean thick woolen shirt.

The bard carefully lifted her arms over her head and allowed for the crimson colored shirt to be pulled down into place. The smell of clean and the warmth it brought was indeed a welcome feeling. Gently she laid herself back with very little effort only wincing slightly when her back came in contact with the soft bed. "Do me a favor?" Xena's eyes were surprised. "Would you please get something warmer than your leathers on and join me in bed."

That made Xena chuckled out loud. She knew that her wife was going to be all right and wasn't feeling too bad if she were making suggestions like that. "You're the one that is injured. That means your wish is my command, my queen." Both blond eyebrows rose on that making the warrior smile. Quickly she pulled off her armor and leathers and went over to the dresser and pulled out a long woolen shirt the color of her eyes. She also put on some light colored woolen leggings.

The instant the soft fabric hit her skin she was grateful to the bard for reminding her to change into something more appropriate for winter. Spring was only three to four months away depending on how long winter wanted to hold on. It had been a light winter and it worried the warrior a little. But that was something for another day as she quickly closed the room and oh so carefully got onto the bed. She realized she was on the opposite side she normally slept on but really didn't care. All she wanted at the moment was to be snuggled up to her wife and their little one.

The bard snuggled up closely to the long lanky body that was next to her. She felt a gentle hand against her back and it comforted her. Now that the whole thing was over the possibilities of what could happen started flashing through her mind. Usually fighting two or three guys at one time was no problem for her. It almost felt like her reflexes had slowed down or something. Could her pregnancy already be affecting her battle skills? She had gotten tired just by a simple walk which was weird as they used to walk all day long.

Course they had been settled now for about six months. A lot had happened already in those six months. Their marriage and now her pregnancy were the biggest things for her on a personal level and there was no way that she wanted to endanger that. Perhaps she would have to give up helping in whatever little scuffles came their way until after the baby was born. _Just wish I knew if these militia men were truly good enough to be watching my partner's back. That's my job!_

Gabrielle though could focus more on her writing and helping out around the village. There was still a lot to do to get everyone settled. She had taken it upon herself to be the one that was in charge of some of the basic every day operations of the village. That included learning what skills each person possessed or what they would be willing to do to help the village thrive. She had also been trying to get Angela to open up just a little more. It was a work in progress.

"Dinar for your thoughts?" Xena's voice penetrated the thoughts that the bard had been having. Somehow the warrior sensed that some of the thoughts that Gabrielle was having were on the negative side and she wanted to make sure her wife was all right after the close call. It still gave her chills thinking what just might have happened if that mace had even hit the side of the compact body. Worse was the thought of the mace hitting full on the stomach.

The bard sighed heavily. They had promised one another never to keep anything back ever since Xena's latest return from the dead. In the past, especially before what happened with Hope and Solon and Chin, they had not always been open and honest with one another. Of course she had been the one that had been the biggest one holding back the fact that Hope was actually alive. She sighed once again before she spoke. "Well, just thinking how scary that was." She put her hand on her belly. "What it could have done if..."

Xena put her free hand on her wife's belly and gently began rubbing in comfort. The thought had already been echoing in the warrior's mind but had not wanted to let it escape from her lips. But they had that agreement and knew that Gabrielle was living up to her end of the bargain. "Well I guess if it had been…" For some reason the tougher than her leathers woman couldn't finish the statement. "We could always try again. But…"

"Yeah." Gabrielle sighed heavily. They'd already been given the gift of life from a God and now this gift from whatever mystical force. How many more gifts were two people supposed to get? It's not like they hadn't sacrificed the past how many years trying to do what good they could. They had both died more than once in that time just so they could continue doing that. Now they were settling down and given a gift of new life. "Guess I can't just go rushing along when there is trouble anymore. Well not until after the baby is born anyways."

The warrior hugged her wife tight to her side. That was going to be difficult on both of them. Which was weird in one way because in the beginnings of their travel she had taught Gabrielle just to hide and duck and stay out of the way. Slowly over the course of time her little bard became as skilled a fighter as the warrior was. _Course I never did pick up on the bard thing. Though I wonder if she knows I'm the one that wrote that poem. That information would make a good birthday present._

Xena gave her another hug and smiled to herself at the thought of the poem. It was the last birthday present she had given Gabrielle. There was a little bit of noise coming from downstairs but the warrior recognized it as the dinner crowd coming in after most being out in the cold all day only maybe just a little louder. She sighed at the thought of having to get out of the nice warm bed to get them dinner. But first a little reassurance. "You know you are the only one I really trust to watch my back in a fight. And you fight just as well as I do. I hope there aren't too many scuffles until you are up to being there by my side."

Gabrielle blushed ever so slightly at the compliment. She knew deep down in her heart that she had indeed become almost as skilled a fighter as her partner. After what she had had to do in Japa well that pretty much confirmed what she had increasingly been suspecting. It was the reason that Xena had felt if it came down to the necessity of leaving for good she could. Tears were in her eyes and Xena was kissing each one away. "Sorry. I think emotions of pregnancy are getting to me. Was thinking…"

The dark haired woman put a gentle finger on her lips. She could sense the extreme pain that her bard was in and knew which memory it probably was. It was one that still gave them both nightmares from time to time. For the warrior it was giving up what she really never should have. For the bard it was twofold. It was seeing her lifeless headless body hanging there and of course knowing that the lonely months all could have been avoided.

"You can be as emotional as you want to be." Xena wiped the bard's cheeks dry. Green eyes were still a little misty but the pain of the memory had subsided. That relieved the warrior to no end. "I'm tough as my leathers. Anything too bad and I'll just let it roll of me. Maybe I can take it out on the militia. They need a little toughening up. Wadda ya think?" Her eyes were full of mischief the way that a certain petite blond loved to see them.

"Gods! The poor men!" Gabrielle chuckled at the thought truly feeling so much better than she had since the little scare. It was going to be hard just sitting back and letting her partner do all the hard work. True there was still a lot that she could do without putting herself or the baby in danger. There was a knock on the door and she looked at the dark haired woman who only shrugged. "Come in."

The door tentatively opened up and Sarah and Lila both poked their heads in. The younger woman was carrying a tray of food and the older woman was carrying a big pitcher of what smelled like cider. They both walked into the room and tentatively walked over to the bed. It was quite the picture that the couple made. Xena's long form was practically wrapped around the smaller one of her wife in both a comforting manner and a protective manner.

Sarah smiled to herself thinking once again just how lucky her aunt was. Thinking how lucky both the women were to have found one another and been able to act on their love. Not everyone was as lucky as they were. "We thought you two could use something to eat." She put the tray down on the stand next to the bed. "Or should I say the three of you." Her face was beaming with excitement.

Xena's eyebrows rose just a little not realizing that her wife had shared the news just yet but figured that if she'd tell anyone it would be her sister and her niece. "I hear a certain bard's belly rumbling. I think it's louder now. The little one must be just like its mother." That got her a gentle smack across the belly which caused the bard to wince just slightly. "Sorry."

Gabrielle just smiled at her. "You have no reason to be sorry." She didn't even realize it when she began to rub the spot that she had hit making amends immediately. "With our luck it'll have my appetite." She got a squeeze in reply. She turned her attention to her two family members. "So, what's going on down there that is making so much noise? Hasn't been this noisy down there since we arrived. Well, not counting Winter Solstice."

Lila looked at her older sister rubbing the back of her head. "Well, it seems that your militia has decided that they wanted to come to the inn tonight." She shrugged her head. "Tebis is doing his best to keep them reined in but one of the younger men got a hold of one of the kegs and well…" She trailed off at the look on the warrior's face. "I tried to stop them as did Toris. They feel like they won some big battle today."

Xena didn't even need to say a word to her soul mate. She just very carefully extricated herself from her wife. Before she left she pulled up the blankets around her. A wink at the bard and a nod at the two other women and she was out the door and down the stairs three at a time. Lila stared after her for a moment before she turned back to her sister. "I hope I'm not getting anyone in trouble. They really weren't getting too rowdy."

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed. "That's not the point." She managed to sit up a little wincing a little less then she had been when she moved before. "The point is that was nothing. Yes I got hurt but it was really not a fight. Secondly those men down there did absolutely nothing. And the last thing is that Xena doesn't want them getting used to being drunk. An army that gets used beating up on one another while drunk is of no use in the field."

The two women looked at the bard like she was speaking a foreign language. The bard sighed. No one understood her like her partner did. No one understood Xena like she did. It was a good thing that they had found one another. The noise suddenly came to an abrupt halt. The blond smiled to herself as no other sounds came from downstairs. Suddenly a talk dark and beautiful figure was in the doorway looking very satisfied with herself.

Without another word Sarah and Lila made their way back downstairs. Xena took the tray as she made her way back over to the bed and sank down carefully next to the woman that she loved. Gabriele eyed her and just smiled. "That took less time than I thought. You must be getting better with your old age." That got one eyebrow raised in question. "Well, it's just like wine. They say it gets better with age. I know that we have gotten much better as time has gone by. And it's only going to get better."

For the first time in a very long time Xena believed that too. Oh she knew the trouble that came with her past and her reputation would eventually come knocking on their door. That was all right with her as long as she had her family. Seven months seemed like too much time. Part of her wanted to see the little one now. But that was just selfish or was it? Xena just smiled herself and just let the wave of happiness flow over her. This is what made life worth living having a family and having love.

an-going on vacation starting tomorrow and gone for almost a week. will try and update if can. hope you enjoy. let me know any suggestions!


	41. Chapter 41

Gabrielle had not really slept all that well. Her back was aching and no matter what position she tried it hurt. It was the pulling on the little cuts that made her wince almost with every breath that she took. The only slightly comfortable position had been to lie upon her wife's body. At first she had worried that her weight was too much but Xena had just rolled her eyes and held her tight into that position. The warrior would do anything to make her partner happy.

It was well past dawn when the couple had reluctantly gotten out of bed. Xena had, much to the chagrin of the bard, undressed her and carried her to the bathtub. That's where they were and the warrior was taking her time to make sure that the little puncture wounds and the bruising were what she would consider normal. Once she was satisfied she went on to just washing every part of her wife and enjoying the feel of the soft skin against hers.

Finally her pampering was done and Xena sat with her back in the far end of the bathtub and had pulled her soul mate into her arms. They were just soaking and relaxing not really wanting to face the day just yet. "I'm sorry I didn't react fast enough." That was what had kept the warrior up most of the night. There was the ever shifting of her partner as well but mostly it was her thoughts. Majority of the time in the past she had been able to do the impossible and get to her in time.

Gabrielle felt arms tighten around her in a gentle hug and smiled. That was like her warrior always thinking she should be there no matter what. Over time she had learned just how human Xena was just how human she herself was. It was nothing to be ashamed of but she knew that her wife had high expectations of herself. "I'm the one that didn't react fast enough." This time the entire body that surrounded from behind stiffened. "I've gotten good enough over the years that I should have been able to handle that."

Xena thought carefully about that. It was true that since the beginning of their relationship that Gabrielle had become more than capable of handling herself in a fight. She had been thinking that same thing going into the fight and while taking care of the wounds. _Why I am suddenly second guessing myself and her? It wasn't this bad yesterday._ "You can take me anytime." After a snort from her partner she rethought her words and snorted too. "Not what I meant but true too. Just meant I know how good you are."

That got a full-fledged chuckle out the bard. It got a groan out of the warrior as it seemed all her word choices were well coming out the wrong way. The blond patted a hand in sympathy. It wasn't like she too hadn't been tongue tied or her words come out the wrong way. "I know I'm good." That got her a nip of the back of her neck which caused her to gasp. "And so are you." That earned her a rub on the belly. "I just hate the thought of being not up to par. But it is for a very good reason."

The deep sultry voice was right in her ear and made the bard shiver as Xena said, "It's for a miraculous reason." The little circles she was making on her partner's belly never stopped. She just leaned back and felt Gabrielle sink back with her and she enjoyed the feel of the contact. She leaned her head on her wife's and just breathed in the scent of her. It was calming. Though she still was worried about what it felt like to have a slip in her fighting skills. They sat there for a few more minutes in silence. "Well, we need to get you both some food. Gotta keep up your strength up and provide for our little one."

_Our little one._ The words echoed in Gabrielle's head like a gentle caress. It was words she would never have thought possible. As much as they had been through over the years the possibility that the two of them actually having a child together was unreal even considering Eve's origins. She squeezed the hands still on her belly and carefully stood up waiting to see if what she thought was going to happen would. Sure enough she found herself in strong warrior arms and being gently set on the floor. "I can get out of a bathtub myself." She walked over and gathered two towels in her hand tossing one to her soul mate. Before she started to dry herself off she cracked the towel at the bare buttocks glistening at her.

"Hey!" Xena, before she could even stop herself, was doing the same. Lucky she was able to control the aim and it hit around the back of one of the bard's knees causing a little bit of yelp. The warrior quickly held her hands up in mock surrender. As good as her aim was she was afraid she would hit the woman she loved in the wrong spot. Quickly she toweled herself dry and then began to help the bard do the same. "Sit on the bed for me. Gotta get some more cleanser and ointment on those nasty things."

Without another word the bard did as she was told. She sat so that the injured side of her back was accessible to the warrior's gentle touch. The cuts had almost all closed up overnight so there was little to no stinging when the cleanser was gently applied. Then the aloe herb mixture was generously applied and then a fresh bandage was snuggly placed around her to hold it all in place. "Well, time to get dressed and then face everyone. I'm sure they are wondering how I'm doing." The bard winced as she stood up a little too fast. "Gotta watch moving too fast."

"Stay there." Xena moved with her lightening quick reflexes to where they had their clothing stored. It was another wonderful winter day with a light snow coming down so she gathered a wool top and leggings for her wife and the wool leggings and the arm sleeves for herself as she was still not going to give up her leathers. _Maybe someday I'll feel comfortable not wearing my leathers all the time. But for now too much to protect._ Gabrielle complied by carefully raising her hands up and allowed the warrior to dress her. The taller woman stood back and smiled. "You look nice."

Gabrielle looked down at herself. Her soul mate had provided her with a nice light red top and darker red leggings. It seemed to really go well with her eyes. "Thank you." She watched as Xena put on her leathers and the dark leggings and sleeves that matched. _It doesn't matter how many times I see her in those leathers I still love to see her in them._ "You don't look so bad yourself." She stood up and made her way to her soul mate. She put her hands on her wife's hips and looked up into blue eyes. "I love you."

The sentiment surprised her a little. The words had stopped surprising her once she had realized that she really meant them and beyond friendship. It was just the timing of it all. But why should it? The bard was not shy when they were alone to let her know just how much she loved her. _Lucky is not a big enough word for what I am._ She leaned down and kissed the bard soundly allowing the words and her own feelings flow through the motion. "I love you too." Her arms wrapped themselves around the bard without even thinking about it. They stood there like that until there was a knock on the door.

The bard sighed as she was not quite ready to leave her nice warm nest. But she knew they had to get their day started and let everyone know how she was doing. "Come in." She never left her perch and kept her head nestled against the cold brass armor. _One of the few drawbacks of the leather is the armor. But this is who she is and I would never want to change her. Even after our little one is born I want her the way she is._

The door opened tentatively and Tebis took a tentative step in the room. He felt like he was intruding on his heroes' privacy. He felt like this was almost a scared place and hated coming in. The two women were so in love it made him smile and actually relaxed a little. "I'm sorry to bother you both." He took in their wet hair and suddenly blushed a rather dark shade of red. "It's just that the outer scouts sent word that there were riders on their way. No sign of an army but there is no wagon so…"

Xena nodded in understanding. Just because there was no sign of weapons riders without wagons made her nervous. Every one of her instincts was screaming trouble. "We'll be down in a minute as soon as I get my weapons. Assemble anyone not at the outposts." Tebis nodded and shut the door. Without a word she strapped her sword to her back and clipped her chakrum in place. After only a moment of hesitation she took the sias that hung next to her chakrum and handed them to her wife.

Gabrielle was more than confused after their couple of conversations over backing off until after her pregnancy was over. She hesitated for several moments before she took the weapons she knew so well in each of her hands. She tossed them up and down and felt just how comfortable they felt there. It was almost as comfortable as a quill in her hand. "Do you want me to go out there with you or do you want me to stay at the inn in case of trouble?"

The warrior princess pulled her into a hug. It was a complete reversal of what she had been thinking but the more she thought about it the more she wanted Gabrielle out there watching her back. Yes she had spent most if not all night worrying about both of their reflexes. And there was the baby to think about but damn it she was not about to change how she lived her life. Her wife was her lifeline and she needed her by her side. "I want you with me. But hang back a little but be ready to cover my backside like only you can do."

There were a lot of motions going through the bard. Their conversation last night and then this morning really had her confused. Not that it wasn't the first time that Xena had done something like change a plan or told her one thing and did another. It happened a lot in the beginning of their travels together. But in the later years it had not. It was especially odd because of the fact that she was carrying their child and her being out there could put it in danger.

Yet another emotion as it felt so good as it always had that Xena wanted her at her side fighting. Well in this case a little back because of her pregnancy. The bard decided for the moment to go with the warm feeling it gave her and they could discuss the rest later. "All right. You know I'll always have your back even if it is from afar." The bard tucked her sias into her boots and hoped that she would not need them and yet hoped that she would.

Another quick hug and they were out the door and down the stairs. The main dining room was busy with people and the smell of the food was very enticing to the bard. They found Tebis on the porch. There was a look of surprise on the young man's face when he saw that Gabrielle was armed as well as his hero but by now he had learned not to argue with either of them. He had taken the liberty of saddling both Argo and Patches just in case both were needed. Both mares were stamping their hooves a little restless.

Xena took the reins from her captain and vaulted easily up on to the blond horse. She waited as Gabrielle easily slid herself on her brown and white horse. The warrior looked Tebis in the eyes. "Why don't you stay here just in case? I'd feel better if you were here just on the chance that this is just a distraction and there is a real threat from another direction. Just keep on your toes and give a shout. I'll be able to hear it."

"Yes, general." Tebis cringed at his words as he kept forgetting to just call her 'Xena'. But blue eyes seemed to actually hold a slight twinkle in them. _Perhaps she's either getting used to it or knows that I only mean it as a sign of respect. I would never do anything I hope that would upset her._ "I'll make sure that everyone in town is prepared and have the militia standing by. See you in a bit."

Xena nodded at him and looked over at her wife. It appeared that Gabrielle was still a little unsure of herself. It was a look that the warrior had not seen in a long time and knew it was because she had changed her mind. She sighed heavily but kept a smile upon her face and started out Argo in the direction of the incoming riders. They started out at trot which quickly lead to a gallop. The warrior just wanted to get this over with and get her soul mate back home.

Their easy strides caused the snow to fly up into the air and hit them on the legs. It was an interesting feeling as it had been awhile since either of them had been in snow for a long period of time. That was when the snow started to fall harder. The warrior had been worried about the weather for the past two days. The clouds that were going overhead had looked dark and ominous. She was hoping that this was not the start of the snow storm that could keep them snow bound. Although if she were with Gabrielle…

It didn't take long for them to reach the furthest outpost. Xena greeted the men there and waited as one of the men came up beside her. He saluted her in much the way that Tebis had. They really were truly her militia. It gave her a little bit of a warm feeling. "I was the one that did the scouting. There are six men and four women on horseback. I only saw the lead man with a sword but their horses were draped in some kind of blanket so they could be hiding weapons. They should be here anytime now."

The snow crunched beneath Argo as the mare was impatiently waiting shifting her hooves. It had been awhile since she had taken the horse on a jaunt like this and she was restless. _Gotta start getting you more exercise now don't I._ Xena patted the mare's head trying to settle the horse. Gabrielle wasn't having the same problem as Patches was happy just being out of the barn but was not used to going into situations like this. Slowly the warrior was going to train her with a few more tricks.

The sound of hooves and snorts caught their attention. It wasn't long before the group came to a sudden halt when they saw the leather clad warrior standing in front of two militia men and of course the battling bard. A man that was just barely older than Gabrielle held up a hand and then he closed the gap between them. He was now only two horse lengths away from the warrior princess. He bowed his head slightly and drew his sword.

That was not the move to make when you were facing the warrior princess. She instantly had her battle senses on and had her sword drawn as well. She pointed it at him and a low growl escaped her throat. "That's not a very good way to greet someone." There was a surprised look on the man and he instantly sheathed his sword. Not caring that he retracted his lethal intent the warrior still kept her sword out but lowered it at her side. "Now, what can we do for you?"

He looked at her with a little bit of trepidation. There was also confusion on his face. "I'm sorry. I'm wondering if we have the wrong place." He motioned for one of the women to come forward. Once she was beside him she handed over a piece of parchment. Quickly he skimmed over it and handed it back to her. Without even being told she returned to her place in the ranks. "Is this not the way into Amphipolis?"

Now it was Xena's turn to look a little confused. She turned around to where Gabrielle sat noticeably stretching her back. _The cold must be bothering her._ The warrior cursed herself. _I should have had her stay back. Why did I have her come? I really need to get a grip on myself._ "Gabrielle?" The bard immediately rode up next to her.

The man's eyes went big at the sound of her name. Immediately he and the others dismounted and went to one knee. Finally the man rose and saluted the blond young woman. "You are the reason we have traveled for the past month and a half. We heard of you and that you are with child and just had to come and be of service in any way possible."

Gabrielle looked from the man to Xena and back to the man. This was bringing back some not so pleasant memories for the young woman. The last time that she had been pregnant with Hope and the Banshees had tried to protect her. As if sensing her discomfort the warrior reached out a hand and put it on her leg. "I don't understand. We've only just a few months been in Amphipolis and only a handful know that I'm pregnant. How is it that you've heard about me and why are you offering me you're services?"

The man looked taken aback at the question. He turned and looked at his comrades and then at the blond. Warily he looked at Xena who still had her sword drawn and was flipping it lazily in her hand. It was definitely giving him the shivers. "We were told by one of the Gods that you carry a child within you. We can't wait to serve the child of the great battling bard of Potadeia."

Now Gabrielle was really taken aback. She knew that in her time that her stories had found their way to Athens and who knew how far across Greece but to have someone seek her out to help with her child. The creep factor kept rising and rising and she really only wanted these people to go away. "Um…" She looked at Xena whose face was a mask to anyone but her. The bard could tell she was thinking along the same lines that she was. "I have all the help I need. Thanks."

Suddenly the man looked a bit angry. He shook his head and took a stride forward on his horse only to find that his path was blocked by Argo and a very feral looking leather clad woman. "If you'll excuse us this is between me and the bard." Two blue daggers drilled into him. It was one of those 'if looks could kill' looks and it caused the man to reverse his horse. "We mean her no harm. We only want to help in any way we can. She carries the next generation of bards!"

It was Xena that spoke instead of Gabrielle. "What she carries is my child and hers." The look on the man's face was priceless and for a moment she thought that he was going to slide off the horse. "I won't have anyone telling my child what he or she is going to be especially even before they are born." She felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and she reined herself in a bit. "Now if you've come because we are trying to build up a village and have skills to help us we'd love to have you."

Gabrielle smiled at her soul mate knowing the last line was not easy to say. Xena had felt threatened and also there was no way anyone was going to tell them how to raise their child. That was something that only she and the warrior were going to do. "Why don't you all come and stay the night. There's not a lot of room and you may have to sleep on the floor of the inn but it is warm and it is comfortable. My sister and niece are wonderful cooks."

The man turned and went back to the ones that were with him. They circled themselves and whispered amongst themselves not realizing that Xena could hear almost every word that they spoke with perfect clarity. What they said was making the warrior's skin crawl. It was a good thing that her little bard had suggested that they stay. It appeared that they would need watching out for. The man turned back and finally said, "All right. We'll stay the day and night. We have had nothing for a couple days. I hope you have enough provisions."

"We do." Xena finally backed up some and sheathed her sword. She turned to one of the men of the militia and said, "Take them to Tebis. Tell them they are special guests. He'll understand perfectly. Then get something to eat and bring something back here for your friend." The man from her militia saluted and got on the horse that was tied the outpost. They watched them ride out of sight before the warrior turned to her soul mate. "Trouble."

Gabrielle nodded. She could not hear what they were saying but just the vibe that they were giving off was making her stomachache. Or was that the start of morning sickness? It could very well be either one. All she knew was that she was not happy with the group. She was not happy they were staying in the village. But she knew that sometimes you have to keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.


	42. Chapter 42

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer._ The words kept tumbling through Gabrielle's mind as she sat uncomfortably in the dining area of the inn. Lunch was over and almost everyone was out making preparations as the snow had continued to pick up. The little warning signal that Xena got internally when there was trouble brewing had been going off like crazy since they had returned and she was now out with the militia setting up ways of getting to the outpost should the snow become overwhelming in case trouble did show up.

For a little while she had gone to her room and written an entry or two in her diary to catch up on it. This latest development of strangers coming in and saying that they wanted to 'serve' her was a little unnerving. Flashes of the time in Britannia kept pulsating into her mind and making her mood very dark. It was affecting Xena through this connection she had and she cursed herself for doing that to her partner. For some reason she could not help it as these strangers just kept the memories flowing.

The only thing distracting her in the least was the fact that now everyone knew that she was pregnant. It was an unusual feeling to be the center of attention in this way. As a bard she had on many occasions stood in front of strangers and/or friends and had recited a tale or two. But this was different. There was this feeling of real awe coming from everyone as they all wondered just how it was that two women could possibly have a child together.

That was something that she knew the answer to and still somehow wondered just how it had come to be. And that led back to these strange people who were out making a makeshift shelter for their horses. Unfortunately the stables were full of the village's horses and lone cow. The bard took a sip of the apple cider that her sister had brought her and wondered once again just who these people really were and what they wanted.

Keeping your enemies close really sucked especially if Xena wasn't around. Though she knew the wisdom of the old saying of keeping your enemies closer she still wondered why her wife had suggested they allow them to stay here. There was also a little discussion that needed to be had over the warrior's sudden changing from the bard staying out of battles to all of a sudden come with me but stay back routine that had happened just a few hours before.

There were so many thoughts and so many emotions going through the young woman that she was nearing overload. Another sip of her cider and she sighed heavily. The door opened to the kitchen with a familiar figure popping her slightly graying dark head in. Lila smiled at her sister and brought out a tray of goodies on it. Without even waiting to be asked she sat down shoving the tray toward her sister. "It isn't much but I thought you could use a snack."

On the tray were a few slices of apple and spreadable cheese and a loaf of bread. Gabrielle looked at it just as a small gurgle escaped from her stomach. It brought a sad smile to her face. "It's only been a couple hours since I ate. Guess the little one is telling me it's time again." The bard took a slice of bread and put some of the spreadable cheese on it. The flavor was a bit tangy but she enjoyed it very much. "So did Xena put you up to this or are you just doing the sisterly thing?"

Lila began to pick at a piece of fuzz on her sleeve that really wasn't there. Though Xena had mentioned watching out for Gabrielle this was something that she was taking upon herself to do. "Well, it's like this. Yes Xena suggested that I keep an eye out for you. But really I remember what it was like when I was pregnant with Sarah." She stopped a moment to think really how long it had been since she had given birth to her daughter. "Though I cringe to think how long ago that really was."

It was something that Gabrielle hated to think about as well. They had missed out on so much from their friends and families. But that was the past. This was the present and she was right now carrying the future inside of her. The next generation battling bard perhaps or maybe the little one would be a simple innkeeper like its grandmother. No matter what the little one did as long as they were happy it really didn't matter. "I know what you mean. Hard seeing my little sister when I look at you but when I see your eyes…"

A hand was on her knee in an instant. Life had been boring, Lila reflected, before her big sister had gotten it into her head that she was going off to follow a known evil warlord. After the stories that had reached them and the handful of times that her sister had come back to sleepy little Potadeia had made her realize life could be anything but boring. "I'll always be your little sister. I'm proud of the fact that I'm related to the battling bard of Potadeia you know."

That got a small chuckle out of the blond woman but her mood went grim again. Gabrielle remembered the first time she had heard that term and cringed inwardly. That had been when she had mistakenly taken an innocent life all because she thought someone was attacking her soul mate. Did she still regret that? Of course she did. Taking a life was something she never wanted to do. But if something similar happened again she would gladly do it only hoping it was not an innocent life. "I'd still rather be just known as a bard thank you very much."

Lila watched her sister carefully as the blond took another piece of bread and placed a liberal amount of cheese on it. She followed it up by taking a few pieces of the apple. There was an edge to her sister that she had noticed when Gabrielle and Xena had rescued Sarah. The years had not been kind to her sister in the regard that she had lost her innocence and fighting had become a part of her. Yet her sister had found a love that most would die for and had more than once. It was a hard trade off. And now she could sense that these new people were part of the negative side of her life. "So about these strangers…"

Gabrielle paused in her chewing of a piece of apple. Slowly she swallowed and took a long drink of apple cider to wash it down with. A heavy sigh escaped her before she could stop herself. "Well, it seems more of the bad element is following Xena and me again. Only this time I'm the main attraction." Lila's eyes widened a little. "Or should I say we…" She indicated herself and then patted her belly that was still smooth to the touch and no visible curve. "Somehow they found out about my condition. I think that is what is giving me the most reason to wonder about them."

Her sister nodded in only somewhat understanding. Hearing tales of Xena and her sister over the years she knew that unusual things happened. But why had these people come now and how had they found out both about her pregnancy and where she was. Lila was a little unnerved even knowing the warrior princess was not far and there was a small militia protecting the village. "So, how are you guys going to find out what is going on?"

That put a small smile upon the bard's face. There would be talking but from what Xena had overheard these people wouldn't tell either of them the truth not unless… "Well, Xena has a certain thing she does to, um, extract information. I hope it doesn't come to it." Lila's eyes opened wide and the blond sighed inwardly. _Why is it everyone just thinks she tortures everyone?_ "Relax. She won't hurt them. It's just something that motivates information out of the unwilling. I'd like to try talking first."

The older woman's eyes returned to somewhat normal size. However, they kept a tinge of worry in them. Lila trusted her sister and for the most part her wife but there was Xena's violent and evil past that remained a part of her and always would. "Well I trust you, Gabs to do what is right. I also know that Xena won't go against your wishes so…" She trailed off quickly at the look of anger in her sister's eyes.

Gabrielle stood up from the table and looked down at her surprised sister who remained seated not being able to react to the sudden change in her sister's demeanor. The bard took several breaths to calm herself before she began to speak. "I know Xena has a past. I know Xena has a very physical side to her and in the past has used that physical side to her advantage." She took a step toward her sister still trying to calm her emotions down a little. "But she has worked how many years now to put that all behind her." She touched her belly. "Now she has more reason to than ever so…"

The bard could not find the right words so she decided to go outside on the porch for some fresh air knowing it was going to be cold and snowy but not carrying. The wind took the door from her hand and it slammed against the wall. It took a little strength for her to retrieve the door and shut it tightly behind her. Her arms wrapped around her in a hug as the latest wave of emotions went through her. _I guess this comes with being pregnant all these damn mood swings._

The blond sighed heavily and steeled herself against the wind that was whipping her short hair causingit stinging a little against her skin. The snow was coming down so hard that she was having trouble seeing the stables from where she stood. There was a snow drift that went up the entire east side of the inn sending shivers up and down the bard's spine just thinking that her soul mate and the militia were out in this.

All her emotional worries about the strangers in town went right out the door as the weather conditions really hit home. All she wanted to do was to go out and find Xena but that was stupid. The warrior knew how to handle any situation that came at her and the last thing that she needed was to be worried about her pregnant wife out in the storm as well. It was just so overwhelming that craving to go and be by her side that it was hard to ignore.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and let her heart wander. Through this connection or whatever it was that had bonded them even tighter together she sent out warmth and love and a little message of worry as well. It was the first time that she had ever just willingly tried to actually send something Xena's way though both had felt little waves of emotions and even hints at what the other was thinking. It had made the surprise engagement/wedding even more amazing.

At first it was just a little tickle that was at her very soul. But then it got louder and warmer and in that instant she knew. It brought a smile to her face and she instantly felt better about what her soul mate was up to. _Hmm. Having this connection thing seems like it's going to be a really good thing._ She closed her eyes for a long time and just felt what Xena was feeling. Though a little annoyed it also was one of confidence and of course the love that she had for the bard rippling strong and true.

For a moment Gabrielle leaned on the inn's railing and just allowed herself to feel what was coming from her wife and sending out all kinds of good thoughts and feelings. The wind was still whipping her hair in her face but unlike before she really never felt the stings that went along with. Finally she took in one more breath of the chilled air and made her way back into the inn this time holding on to the door so that it would not slam open.

Gabrielle turned and ran smack dab into the leader of the group that was now going to be snow bound with them. He grasped both her shoulders and instantly she got a really sick feeling in her stomach. All she wanted to do was bolt to where she could empty the contents of her stomach but his grip kept firm so she swallowed a few times trying to calm her stomach. "I'm sorry." She looked up into cold gray eyes that startled her. "Please let me by."

His gray eyes kept her green ones for the longest of times. There was something in the eyes perhaps the best description would be a shadow. It was almost like how Xena's could get when she didn't want someone to see what she was thinking. Of course Gabrielle could see past that blockade of her wife's with ease. But with this man it was like a brick wall was staring back at her. She tried to break the hold the man had on her shoulders but could not.

"I was wondering if we might have a chat." The man's gray eyes seemed to take on the light from the candle just behind the bard's head. It gave the appearance of an orange red color and that sent shivers up and down the bard's spine. Mentally she sent out a little distress call not knowing for sure if Xena could hear it or not or where she was at exactly. "It feels like you've been avoiding me and the others since we arrived."

At that moment Toris entered from the kitchen. He saw the look on his sister-in-law's face and the hold that the man had on her shoulders. As he came up from behind the man with the gray eyes almost looked like he was going to turn and strike at Xena's brother. Instead he relaxed his grip and turned to look at Toris. Toris crossed his arms over his chest in a manner not unlike his sister. "Was there a reason you were man handling my pregnant sister-in-law?"

"I was just asking for council." Gray eyes held blue ones for a moment. His eyebrows rose as he took in the somewhat familiar features. If this man was anything like the warrior princess he knew that he was in trouble. "I guess I got a little too enthusiastic." He dismissed the man hoping that he would not be like Xena. "My name is Tedral. I come from a place south of Thessaly. I believe that you are familiar with the area?"

The last thing that Gabrielle wanted to do was have a conversation with the man especially when he mentioned a place that still held haunting memories for her even though it was years later. "I am very familiar with Thessaly. It is not a pleasant place as far as I'm concerned. I take it you are from Mitoa?" The man nodded. "Not that it matters. We lost a friend in the war and I died there." That got shocked looks by both Toris and Tedral. "Luckily Xena was there and never gave up on me."

That caused the man to back up. The door slamming open behind them and the cold blast of air caused them all to look at the door. A snow covered figure stood in the doorway her sword in one hand and her chakrum in the other. The sight caused a few more nervous steps back as Tedral realized that it was Xena standing there with her weapons ready. She eyed her soul mate who looked like she wanted to bolt into her open arms which made her even angrier. "What in the blazes is going on in here?"

Tedral held up his arms in mock surrender. He looked pleadingly at the bard who only glared at him. "I was just trying to…" His words were cut off by the looks that he was receiving from the three standing in the room with him. The door to the kitchen opened and Tebis walked in his sword drawn as well. "I don't want any trouble. We don't want any trouble. We were just…"

In a move so fast that only Gabrielle was really aware of what was happening as the door to the inn slammed shut sealing off the cold breeze and the snow at the same time placing her weapons in their proper place. Then the man with the gray eyes was pinned against the long table and his eyes were starting to bulge out as there was the familiar sound of 'the pinch' being applied. "You have thirty seconds to tell me what you and your stinking people what with my wife and child."

"W…w…wife? C…c…child?" Tedral got a terrified look upon his face. He tried talking but either the pinch was too much for him or the information was too much for his tiny brain to digest. With a calming touch on her back from her wife Xena finally took pity on the man and took 'the pinch' off. The man sputtered and gagged for several moments and wiped the blood from his nose. "All right." He held up his hands in entreaty. "We were told by someone in Thessaly that the battling bard was about to give birth to the chosen one."

Xena felt every muscle in her body stiffen. It didn't take long for a petite blond to wrap herself around the tall warrior who allowed one strong arm to move so that she was hugging her wife tightly to her side. _This better be some freakin joke. Not after Hope or Eve. This cannot be happening!_ The warrior's patience was at a razor edge now. She had known from their conversation earlier that they had some reason to believe that Gabrielle was more than just a bard but they had only been discussing whether to stay or not. Now…

Gabrielle held tight to her soul mate not even wanting to breathe. First they had dealt with Hope and her special birth and the nightmare that ensued afterwards. Then they had to deal with angry and stupid gods as they fought to keep Eve from harm's way. Now she was carrying a chosen one? Who would say such things and was it really true? The bard, as strong as she had become since the young kid from Potadeia, was about to collapse. Truly it was only the warrior's arms that held her upright.

The warrior felt her brother and Tebis close in on either side of the guy and each one took an arm. She was grateful that they were there because she did not really trust her body or her mind for that matter. Still she had to ask the question that was burning in both her wife's mind and her own. Her voice came out of clenched teeth. "I'm only going to ask you this one time and you better tell me the truth. Who told you this and when?"

Tedral's gray eyes were now bloodshot and he looked like he was just barely able to focus. He took several steadying breaths seeing the look that the warrior princess was giving him. If eyes could actually shoot daggers she would definitely be able to. "All I know is that there were some men in black robes a little over a month ago. They told us that the god we worship who has an unspeakable name was going to gift the woman known as the battling bard of Potadeia with his seed and that we should go and take care of her in any way. They never told us that she was married to the warrior princess."

Her voice was still strained and her eyes had grown even darker. "That's because we've only been married two months. But then, she is only two months pregnant. Looks like whoever it is sent in their stooges." With a nod of the head it was understood by Tebis exactly what Xena expected. The captain took a hold of the man roughly. Toris realized what was happening and went along with the soldier to help take the entire group into custody.

Gabrielle felt strong arms take a hold of her and instinctively she draped an arm around the warrior's neck as she was lifted into a little nest of arms. They slowly made their way up the stairs and into their shared room. The door was nudged open and closed with ease by the warrior who then placed the bard on her side of the bed. Xena then undressed her wife and took the wrap off and checked the wounds. There was hardly a trace of any of the cuts or the bruises. It was as if there was some magic and the wounds had healed far faster than they should have.

That was a good thing but also made the warrior wonder why. It was one less thing they would have to worry about when they went out on the road. Xena hated to travel in the winter and would have to wait for the snow to clear up but they needed to know if what the man said was true. Most likely it was just a zealot that believed whatever someone had to spout off about but why send them after Gabrielle and their baby? The warrior sighed and quickly pulled off her armor and leather. Forgoing the flannel nightshirts she should put on instead wanting the feel of her wife's skin upon her own.

As the warrior got into bed she felt arms wrap around her and a head snuggled onto her shoulder. Her own arm was instantly draped protectively across the belly of the woman she loved. Finally the warrior had what she wanted. She had someone that loved her unconditionally and would soon have a little one to love as well. But there was a complication. There was always a complication. "Don't worry. We'll fight this like we have in the past. There is no one stronger than we are when we work together." She felt warm tears fall against her skin and at that moment wanted to hurt someone really badly.


	43. Chapter 43

The snowstorm had finally subsided after a week. It had piled almost a foot of snow on the sleepy little village. The fact that they were snowbound for at least another week had the warrior's nerves on edge. Already she had used her excess energy to help make paths to the stables, the new huts, the blacksmith shop and all the outposts but she still found herself very restless. The bard helped to shed her of some of the excess energy as her wife's sexual appetite seemed to have increased double since the pregnancy one of the pleasant side effects so far of the pregnancy.

Still being cooped up almost all day in the inn was getting on her nerves. There were too many people and not enough space. At the moment she stood at the window of her shared room and stared out at the white bleakness. That was all there really was to see. The sun reflecting off from the white substance caused a glare that hurt her sensitive eyes and she had to shield them from the light with one hand. The warrior was glad of the sun and the temperatures that had slowly gone above freezing hopefully meaning a thaw was on the way.

The thaw could bring its own problems to the little village. Though whoever had originally founded the village many years ago had thought ahead as far as flooding and it would take not only the spring thaws but large rains to flood it out. There would still be an excess of water that would cause at the very least mud problems. That was something not easily fixed and would just take time and Mother Nature to take care of that. The warrior smiled to herself thinking that even she was not capable of solving all the problems of the world.

The sun went back behind clouds that were slowly forming and she put her hand on the window sill. Luckily they were just the white fluffy clouds that meant no harm. Like they needed was even a light dusting of snow. Xena began pacing back and forth having already sharpened her sword so much that she was afraid that she was going to wear it down to nothing. Her leather was also well taken care of and every bit of armor fixed and in pristine condition. She had already fixed their saddles and every bit of Argo and Patch's gear. It left her with really nothing to do.

Doing drills with the militia was problematic at best. The temperatures were too cold to do continuous drills outside and there was no room in the stables or anywhere else to safely accommodate everyone. There was the tent that was the barracks for the men but that was now a makeshift prison for the zealots that were here for Gabrielle. The warrior sighed staring off and willing the snow to melt. Another one of the things the warrior princess could not do and that was control the weather.

Just before the door opened a presence made itself known and it put a half smile on the warrior's face. She never turned just kept gazing out into the white expanse. It wasn't long before strong arms were wrapped around her and that brought a measurable warmth to the tall dark haired woman like nothing else could. She put one hand on the ones that were clasped at her belly. The tightness of the grip had the bard pushed against her very tightly. So tight that the warrior could have sworn she was already feeling the presence of a belly bump. _She's not quite three months along. That's not possible or is it?_

The warrior reflected to just a couple weeks ago when she had examined her wife after she had been hurt. Of course her hand had found and stayed on the little belly that had new life growing inside. The healer in her even then had thought that the baby was a little bigger than she thought she should be. There was only one other explanation and that was too much for the warrior to either process or hope for at this point. _Time would tell._

The warm even breaths coming in and out of her soul mate made the skin under her thick woolen tunic prickle in a wonderful sensation. Since the weather had hit Xena had decided to forego the usual leathers. This particular tunic had a clip in the back if she did want to wear her sword but would do that only as a last resort. The leathers even without the armor would provide more protection in a battle than her simple woolen tunic.

The warrior sighed and turned herself around in the tight grip all the while the bard was keeping her fairly tight grip on the warrior. Now that they were belly to belly Xena was sure that she could feel a little bit of a bump and even just a little bit of not movement exactly but something there. She was not sure what it was and it was emphasizing her initial diagnosis. That brought a smile to her face as did the familiar smell of the bard's hair and the smell of nutbread.

Finally she leaned down and kissed the bard on the top of the head. Gabrielle pulled back and looked into a sea of blue and the smile that was already upon her face widened. It made her forget for just a moment exactly why she had come up to the room. Partly it was because of the restlessness she had felt through their connection but also it was because of what had happened just two weeks before. Xena had flip flopped and on something as important as protecting the baby before a possible fight and she wanted to know why.

But the gaze kept her captive for a long moment and when their lips met all coherent thought was shot outside of her mind. After breathing became a problem the warrior released the bard's lips and both stood there gazing into one another's eyes and just catching their breath. As their relationship had grown, Gabrielle had realized that words were more or less unnecessary between the two women. As a bard it was weird but as the other half of a soul it was just natural.

Xena had begun to absently rub Gabrielle's belly. It was something she had started doing whenever they were close. At night she had begun to sing to the bard's belly not sure why. It was just something she felt that she needed to do. All these were such good feelings and they were for a little bit overpowering the anxiety that the bard had been feeling. But that feeling finally came through and the warrior's stance changed however her hand on her partner's body did not. "I take it you wanted to talk about something?"

Gabrielle nodded not wanting to get into this as so many happy emotions were now stirring in her not least of them was an intense physical need for the warrior's touch. But she pushed that all aside as she knew that this was an important discussion and needed to be gotten out of the way before they left for Thessaly. She indicated the bed as there was only the one chair which sat at her writing desk. They sat side by side in silence as the bard got her thoughts straight. "It's about your change of mind."

The warrior went back through her mind over the past month or so trying to figure out what was so important that her wife would seek her out to find her so that they could now be having this discussion. Her mind was almost like a file cabinet as she could remember almost all the details of her conversations especially the ones that she had with her wife. Finally it hit her and she just sat there in silence. This was the conversation she had been wanting to avoid and yet knew that they needed to have it.

After a several long moments of silence the bard sighed and knew she would have to nudge her wife just a little more before she would actually respond. _Sometimes being married to a strong silent type was a little frustrating. Oh but the benefits that go along with it…_ "Xena, sweetie, we really need to talk about what happened and don't claim you don't know what I'm talking about." Still more silence so the bard went on. "One moment you were wanting me here and staying safe and then there was almost this irrational need for me by your side."

Xena took several deep breaths trying to clear her mind. This same conversation and thoughts had been going through her mind for the past two weeks but she still had not come up with a reasonable answer especially one that her wife would actually accept. One more sigh and the warrior tried to come up with something intelligent as a way of explanation. "Honestly all I know is when I agreed that you would need to stay out of things that's how my heart felt. But when I was going out there to face the unknown something made me afraid…" She paused a moment. _Is that the right word? Yep._ "Without you there to watch my back. Goofy huh?"

Gabrielle sucked in a breath not expecting that as an answer. She had been expecting to have an argument of sorts about how her wife would be able to protect her easier if she was there by her side. It had blown her mind that Xena was showing even to her this kind of weakness. It had taken years for the warrior to show the little aches and pains that had come with fighting and allowed the bard to take care of the nagging little things. But this? Wow!

It was the bard's turn to be silent for several moments just digesting what she had just been told. _Could it be that what Xena is saying is that she is in overprotective mode now that I'm carrying our child? Or could it just be that she hated not being there to protect me even though she knows I can handle almost anyone that comes my way._ It was a lot to think about and she could feel the tension inside her soul mate as the moments dragged on and on.

For comfort and to let her wife know that she was not mad at her just digesting everything the bard put a hand gently on her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze. Her mind continued to mull over the words of her warrior and her own conflicting thoughts about the situation. Finally she knew she had to speak out of fear the warrior would topple over from the stress. "It's not goofy. It's sweet and not at all what I expected. I could fall back on how I had to hide behind logs or Argo or whatever cover I could and that's what you want from me now that I'm pregnant."

Blue eyes widened just a little. It had been years since she had thought of Gabrielle like that. Whether her wife had a staff or the sias she was one of the most formidable fighters in Greece. The warrior knew that most of her militia would fall if they had to go up against the battling bard. That had never been her intention and in fact probably should have been considering the little person just starting to form in her wife's belly.

_Wow! I think my emotions are really out of whack here. Maybe it's this connection thing we share. Maybe I'm feeling some of what Gabrielle is. That would be amazing to share in. It is kinda like when I was pregnant with Eve._ The warrior chuckled feeling most the tension run out of her body. Why she had no idea. "I'm sorry, queen of my heart. I think I might just be sensing some of your mixed up emotions and it led to my own change of heart."

The bard eyed her for a moment more thoughts flowing through her brain. _I keep forgetting about this connection we have. It's still so new. It's wonderful too. But maybe she's right. Pregnant women are supposed to get crazy in the emotional department only be fitting if she were picking up on that._ "I think you're right. But I also think that you would be feeling that way even without our connection. After all these years do you really think that I need to be there to watch your back in a fight? You the warrior princess?"

Now Xena began to look at the mantle but not seeing all their little treasures that they had collected over the years. It was if she was gone from the room and seeing something that the bard could not even begin to see. It was making the petite blond a little nervous as it had been a very long time since she had gotten this far away look on her face. The bard remembered the first time she had seen it. It was after discussing what had happened with Callisto to make her want revenge so.

That had terrified Gabrielle beyond words. They were still in the early stages of their relationship and had just started to really talk to one another. Sure Xena had still been short with her answers but had actually started to ask the bard questions in return. Of course after the warrior's near death the bard had gone overboard with the chatter in hopes that she could learn anything about her best friend. If only she knew then what she knew now…

After several moments of silence and the warrior staring off apparently so deep in thought finally a spark came back to the warrior's eyes. It was not something that she liked to think about but it was something always nagging at the back of her mind. Xena was practical for the most part. Gabrielle brought out the romantic and soft side of her like no one ever had. But this…This had to do with her fighting side. "Well, I am getting older…" Green eyes looked at her and she sighed. "I didn't say I was old and gray now did I?"

The bard had to chuckle at that thought. Picturing Xena old and gray was a hard thing even after being in that lifetime when the warrior princess was mother of peace. In her mind the warrior would hardly age at all and if she did she would like more like Queen Dianna then she would Meg. Of course there was that outside thought that plagued her and her mood sobered quickly. Even being retired in a little village trouble could follow them and all it would take was one tiny itty bitty moment and she'd lose the other part of her soul.

"I get it." Though Gabrielle was several years younger than her partner she too wondered how her body would deal with aging. Both of them had bodies that had been badly abused over the years. Both had died more than once and that had to take a toll on one's body as well. Being pregnant was almost like a foreshadowing to how her reflexes and her stamina would be siphoned as she aged. It was scary and unsettling. "Even though I'm a little younger I've thought about that. It scares me too."

Another moment of silence settled over the couple. Xena protectively put one arm over her shoulder and kept one hand on the bard's little baby bump. They both knew that it could all end in the blink of an eye. The warrior sighed and wondered how long she dared to have Gabrielle watch her back in a fight. Luckily they were in Amphipolis where it was unlikely but not impossible to have fights. But as soon as the snow cleared up enough for them to travel they were going to head out on the road. And then what?

Xena felt Gabrielle's head lean against her shoulder and leaned her chin on the top of the bard's head. The physical touching gave the couple a nice feeling of comfort but there was still a decision that was going to have to be made and soon. Though the warrior had kept fighting up unto the birth of Solon this was different. She was not the same person that she was back then and it wasn't her that was carrying the child this time. There was no way that she was going to put her bard through that.

"I think I'm going to have to put my insecurities away soon." Xena felt the bard tense just a little bit under her arms. "I know it's hard to think of me with insecurities even you that knows me better than I do myself. Eventually though you are not going to be able to fight if only because of the lack of stamina and your balance and timing will be off." The warrior patted the belly underneath her hand. "Besides this is the most important thing in the world along with its momma."

Gabrielle found herself blushing a little. It was not because of the sentiment. She knew that Xena thought and had pretty much since they met that she was the most important thing in the world. What made her blush was the thought of being a mother. True she had already been a mother and a grandmother. That thought made her physically shudder. But this was them starting all over again. This was them now having a chance to watch their child grow.

_Momma. I'm gonna be a momma again._ No matter how many times the bard thought about being a mother once again it brought goose bumps to her skin. "I already am losing stamina. I haven't lost my coordination yet. Probably won't be long." She looked up at the head that was leaning against hers. _Life is always complicated. But it is a good life we've built for ourselves and I'll be damned if I'm giving it up any time soon._ "Maybe we should take one of the militia with us when we go to Thessaly."

Xena thought about the suggestion. Part of her just wanted the alone time with her wife though they had been getting more of that since they'd been snowed in. That had been the one positive thing about being stuck inside. There had been a lot of one on one time with the bard. "Well Tebis is the only one I really trust and I need him here in charge while I'm gone in case Hammer and his idiots dare to come back. Maybe Virgil can come along. Not a great fighter but I know he cares a great deal for you and would put his life on the line for you. Not that either of us want him to."

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to think. Her partner was right that Tebis needed to stay here. He was the one that had the most military training plus he worshiped Xena and hung on every word that she said. He would play the 'what would Xena do' game very well. As far as Virgil her soul mate was right. He was the only other one that had any fighting knowledge and he had an affection for both the bard and the warrior. "All right. We'll ask him and see what he says."

They both felt worse and better after the conversation. Neither one of them had wanted to think into a future where either of them was not able to fight especially with a baby on the way. But that was the reality of life. Everyone got older and everyone slowed down even the great warrior princess. Hopefully both of them would have plenty of time before either of them slowed down and hopefully peace would somehow always find its way to their village.

After what just happened with the latest zealots coming to the village that was not something that they could plan on. After all that was part of the reason that neither of them wanted to settle down in one place as it meant that entire nation of Greece and beyond now knew exactly where to find the warrior princess. There were still those out there that would love to prove their mettle by going up against the exwarlord.

Xena sighed as so many thoughts kept going through her mind. Her life had been complicated ever since she had picked up a sword to protect the very village that she was now rebuilding and had been complicated even before that as she just knew growing up that she was not like everyone else. The only thing that had gotten her through it was Lyceus. After he was gone well what was there left? Her mother? Toris? Neither had believed in her like her little brother.

No one had believed in her until Gabrielle. The warrior hugged her soul mate close and closed her eyes. They would get through this like they did everything else. Whether her bard had a weapon and fighting at her back or she was just there in spirit sending all the love and support her way it would get her through anything that she had to face. That thought finally put a smile upon the warrior's face and made her feel so much better about the upcoming months.

As if Gabrielle could read her wife's thoughts the bard said, "I will always be there for you no matter what." There was the pressure of the kiss upon her head and it made her smile in reflex. The hand on her belly once again started a methodical rubbing and the smile grew. "We'll be there for you no matter what happens." That got a small laugh out of the warrior and the worries and tensions while not gone were lessened. They now had a plan if albeit just a simple one of being there for one another. But wasn't that what being married was all about?

AN-thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. any comments or suggestions always welcome. hope you continue enjoy!


	44. Chapter 44

It had almost felt like spring the past week. Between the temperatures and the almost constant sun the snow had melted quite nicely. It had given both the warrior and the bard more time to think about their talk. For Xena growing old had not been something she thought would ever happen. But now she had too much to live for. As for Gabrielle having died already more than once all she wanted to do was to live and to enjoy the gifts she had been given.

Neither was stupid enough to think that them having to fight for the greater good would ever fully come to an end. But the pregnancy and the thought of losing one another just made them both confirm why they had wanted to settle down so badly. They had one or two more things that they had to do and then that's what they planned on doing. They planned on building up the village and the militia and not have to be the ones doing the fighting anymore.

Virgil had agreed to go with them on their trip to Thessaly so that they could figure out what was going on. They might have to go to Miota as well to find whatever answers they needed. Having something unknown out there after Gabrielle and the baby was too much for either hero. So that left them packing and getting ready for a rather long trek that would not get them back until the bard was around five months pregnant. That was if everything went smoothly.

Xena sighed heavily as she arranged the saddle bags on Argo one more time. They were already in place and really didn't need the attention she was giving them. Really they could have and should have been on the road already. She then turned her attention to Patches and then to a tall dark brown stallion that was Virgil's. The fourth horse was one that was used to the plow and so they had decided to take it along as a kind of pack mule. Being gone as long as they were and the ground still being snow covered meant providing on the trail would be more difficult.

Besides Xena was not about to go out without certain supplies seeing her wife was almost three months pregnant. The warrior and the bard could and had in the past done without even some of the basic necessities for long periods of time. But there was no way that she was going to let Gabrielle, pregnant or not, go without anything. Tebis was coming out of the tent where the zealots were being held. He came up and stood next to the warrior. His deep voice burred in her mind. "You sure you still want me to let them go?"

Xena nodded not really having much other choice at this point. There was no way that she wanted to keep feeding them and taking supplies away from her friends and family. They were of no harm to the warrior princess or her wife but wanted them as far away from them as they could manage. "Keep them here two more days. Have someone track them for the first day and make sure they head in the opposite direction." She saw a little disappointment in her captain's eyes. "Trust me when I say I wish you were coming with us."

Tebis straightened automatically at the compliment. He really didn't know which meant more to him the fact that his hero trusted him to be in charge while she was away or that she really wanted him to go along on the trip. It was a faith that neither Queen Dianna nor anyone in his past had ever had in the young man. It gave him a pride that he was ashamed of and yet it felt so good. "I thank you for your trust in me regardless if I stay or go. I just hope that Gabrielle and the lil one are strong enough to handle the trip."

As if on cue a certain compact blond bard came out the front door of the inn. She was dressed in a dark red woolen tunic with matching pant leggings. She also had a thick woolen cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Her sias were neatly tucked into her fur lined boots and she carried something that the warrior princess had not seen her carry in quite a long time. It made her smile as she was suddenly transported in time.

Gabrielle was using a staff that Xena hadn't even known that she had as a walking stick. If she had been wearing an Amazon style outfit and had long flowing blond hair then it would be like they had been thrown back in time. True the sias were still noticeable but other than that she really did look just like that young girl that used to walk next to Argo and drive the warrior insane with her idle chatter. _Or was it that just watching her walk drove you to distraction._ The smile grew even larger on the warrior.

The bard stopped next to Patches leaning on the shoulders of the mare and looking over at Xena who was back to fiddling with the saddle bag on Argo. "Does my saddle have that tie for my staff?" The warrior could not take her eyes off the bard and managed a weak nod of yes. _She looks almost like she's seen a ghost._ Then the bard remembered what she had in her hand and realized how that must have looked as she had made her way across the small courtyard. "Sorry. I should have warned you that I dug up an old friend."

Xena simply made her way around Argo to where her wife was standing. Without a word she took the staff out of her soul mate's hands and carefully attached it to Patches. It would come free with just a slight pull and yet would stay firm if they had to ride hard. For a moment she just stared into green eyes not caring that Tebis was still standing there or that she heard the footfalls of Virgil making his way toward them. "Don't apologize. That weapon served you a long time. And it will help you maintain your distance more than the sias. Just be careful about twisting too much." It was said in sweet tone usually only used when they were alone.

Gabrielle felt a gentle touch on her cheek and she leaned into the touch. At this rate they were never going to get going. Part of her really wanted to stay home and curled up in a ball if only to protect the baby. But the part of her that was a fighter, the true part of her, wanted nothing more than to know if this was a real threat or if it was someone's idea of a sick joke. "I won't. I just hope I don't hit myself or you in the head with it. Haven't practiced with it in forever."

The warrior pulled her partner into a hug. "It's like riding a horse. You never do forget how once you learn." The thought of Gabrielle learning how to ride a horse made her smile. The original Argo and her wife never really got along in the beginning. It was probably because the horse sensed just how much she had cared for the bard and was a little jealous. _Had it been any other horse Gabrielle probably would have learned how to ride a lot sooner._ "Though I know you're not fond of riding."

The bard put out a free hand and stroked Patches and looked up into blue eyes. Love was all there was in those eyes at the moment and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world all over again. Not that she ever forgot the fact of how lucky she was. It just sometimes was nice to be reminded of that fact. "Actually I like riding now." Virgil was now putting his saddlebags on the other horse and Tebis was fiddling with the pack horse. "Although I prefer it when I can have my arms wrapped around you."

That caused Tebis to cough and Virgil to turn a nice shade of pink. Xena eyed both men and smiled to herself. It was getting a little sappy but the warrior didn't care. They were going to have to push themselves to the limit just to make it to Thessaly and find out what they needed in a timely matter. Hopefully the weather would hold and they would not find trouble on the road as they usually did. "I prefer that too." She leaned down and kissed her wife.

Though Xena knew that Gabrielle no longer needed her help getting onto a horse especially the shorter Patches she still gave her wife a hand up onto the horse. She squeezed the thigh closest to her before she quickly made her way to Argo and vaulted up onto the taller horse. Virgil had recovered his composure and was on his mount pulling along the pack horse. They waved as they went by the inn. A large group of familiar faces were there waving at them.

It felt good for both of them to know that there were so many people that actually cared about them. While on the road they truly only had each other to count on and that was how they had spent a majority of their relationship together. Having people caring about them was a new and wonderful gift for both women. Of course Virgil at their back was a reminder now just how not alone that they were. The ever growing baby bump on the bard was as well.

They rode along at a pretty good clip careful of the trail. The snow was almost all gone now and it left a muddy mess in its wake. Xena was a little afraid that there horses might slip on the trail but knew that Argo and Patches were sure footed horses. She was not so sure about Virgil's horse or the pack horse but they would worry about it if something happened. The sucking sound of the horses' hooves leaving the mud was annoying.

In fact the sound was starting to grate on the warrior's nerves when another sound caught her attention. She put up a hand to signal stopping and her two traveling companions quickly complied. The warrior closed her eyes and let all the scents and sounds and even the tastes of the air wash over herself. There was something there. It was familiar and it was also unfamiliar. But it was too far off whatever it was for her to really tell what it was.

Gabrielle nudged Patches so that she was standing right next to Xena. The bard waited for her wife to open her eyes once again and for their eyes to meet. In an instant she knew the look and hated seeing it there. There was something out there and it was after them. "Too far away?" Really the bard knew the answer to the question but she just wanted to have it confirmed for her. Xena looked at her and nodded sighing heavily. "Well, let's just keep moving. You'll know when something is imminent."

Xena looked at her wife. It still amazed her after all these years that Gabrielle could have total faith in her. There were times when she had let the bard down badly. But she had been there when it counted and that was what her amazing heart saw. _Stop that! You are being a big mushball. Hopefully it's the pregnancy that is getting to me._ "I should. Either way we just need to keep moving." She glanced up at the sun. "We can ride another hour or two and then take a quick break. Gotta keep lil one here fed." She patted the bard's belly as she said that.

The petite blond could not help but roll her eyes at the statement but knew just how true it was. Both she and her wife had vowed that there child would never want for anything. They would bring new meaning to the word 'spoiled'. "I'm not feeling hungry just yet but I did sneak a little nutbread or should I say that Lila made sure that I had a few slices before we left." Her sister seemed to be trying to make up after having gotten the bard upset with how her sister had thought Xena would physically torture someone.

"Good." Xena smiled at the thought. "Glad she is helping take care of you." There was a look in the green eyes that said there was something more to the story. She'd been with her wife long enough to know that sometimes prying was not a good idea and that she would open up to her when she wanted to. Still there was something in her eyes that caused the warrior to want to do something. "Of course anyone does anything to upset you and I'll kick there ass for you."

Gabrielle burst out laughing. A snort from the horse behind her made her remember that they were not alone on the trail. It was really hard to remember sometimes that it wasn't just her and her wife. _That cabin is looking better and better. Not that I don't love the village and our friends and family but I really can't wait till it's just the three of us!_ "I know and that's one of the many reasons I love you." She winked at the warrior before turning to Virgil. "We're gonna keep going. Keep your eyes open. Xena senses something."

Virgil only nodded having heard most of what had gone on between the two women. As he watched the two he had to wonder just how his father had ever been blind to their love. He knew that in those times they never really advertised it though not sure why. Even he had noticed something when he had traveled with them course that was after they had almost lost one another again. That was what amazed him about them. No matter what they always, always seemed to be there for each other.

The trio started up at a pretty good clip. The warrior's senses were on high alert just having this itching feeling that they were being followed. She hated not being able to place whatever it was following them. Her fear was that it wasn't human. That actually was a possibility as the smell and feeling she was getting reminded her slightly of Ares but it wasn't him. Oh how she was hoping this didn't have something to do with some god.

The sucking sound of the horses' hooves distracted her for a moment and it made her feel a little better. After glancing at her wife she knew the bard could feel some of the emotions churning inside her. It was weird that they were now so connected that they could actually at times sense what the other was feeling. It had come in handy as she knew that her wife had been in distress when that jerk had tried to get her to talk to him. S_houlda kicked him in the balls. Hopefully would have lodged in his nostrils and he would have suffocated._

That was an interesting image and thought. _Guess that overprotective streak is coming out in full force now isn't it._ Xena actually liked the feeling of protecting Gabrielle after all that was like breathing and had been since the moment they had begun traveling with one another. Scratch that. It had been second nature ever since she had laid eyes on her. _Why did I leave her there in Potadeia? Cause I never wanted her to get hurt._

As if sensing her thoughts, Xena felt a familiar hand in her own. It was cold but it was also warm. _She can sense what I'm feeling. Gotta stop making myself crazy. I just want to do what is right by her and understand myself._ They rode with their hands held as they continued along the path that had widened just slightly. She knew that soon they would be at the crossroads and they would be heading to Thessaly and the temple.

_Oh yeah. No feelings there._ The warrior was good at filing away some of the more emotional things normally. But ever since her reincarnation her emotions had been all over the place. Partly that was because of a side effect. Now she figured it was because her wife was pregnant and she was sensing not only the emotions of the bard but also of their growing child. This was going to be hard for both her and her wife facing a place where they both almost lost the other half of their souls.

A noise caught her attention once again. They were almost at the crossroads. That was a perfect spot of a wide open attack as there were trees lined on either side of the four roadways for someone to jump out at them. Again the warrior held up the halt sign and the trio stopped just short of the opening. Xena stretched in the saddle and tried to let her senses open up. Instead of sensing anything it was like she was sensing nothing and that had her worried.

"I'm going to scout ahead." That garnered a look from the petite bond. "I don't know what it is. What I was sensing earlier is either gone or…" She trailed off trying to find the right words. _No pulling punches. Just gotta figure what in the Hades is going on._ The tall dark haired woman turned to Gabrielle and motioned to Virgil who came close enough to hear. "I honestly don't know what is going on. I can't sense anything. Honestly it's making me nervous. Hate to say it…"

Gabrielle knew what the warrior was going to say and finished for her. "Have weapons ready." Xena reached out and touched a cool cheek and smiled as she felt pressure against her gentle touch. "Be careful my love." Xena nodded and as she rode off to the opening the battling bard untied her staff. If she were to stay on the horses back then it was better if she use the staff. It had better reach then her sias. If it ended up being hand to hand she would have to play it by ear.

Xena slowly made the way to the crossroads. Suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end. She barely had a chance to draw her sword as a volley of arrows was flying at her. Lucky for her they were either warning shots or the unseen attackers were really lousy shots. She heard the horse falls but knew that Gabrielle was smart enough to not go all the way into the open. Sure enough she turned and glanced and the bard and Virgil were still sheltered by the line of trees.

The warrior stayed in the middle of the crossroads. No more arrows were forthcoming so she decided to dismount. Argo stayed at her side like glue just like her mother would have. The dark haired woman cursed after having knelt down and seen the little shallow in the road. The rope was now apparent and she followed it to the opposite side. There were several crossbows set up attached to the rope. She cursed again knowing that anyone could have set it off but she should have known better.

Xena's superior eyes searched the underbrush and the surrounding trees trying to find any other traps but could not find any. She put her hand in the air and cautiously her two comrades followed to the opening. The warrior shrugged her shoulders as curious green eyes looked at her. Gabrielle swallowed hard before she spoke. "I hate the thought that if these were meant for us that they could have been triggered by anyone." She went over the volley in her mind. "Maybe they were just a warning to go back."

"Maybe." Xena sheathed her sword. "If they were trying to warn someone all they succeeded in doing was royally pissing me off." She came up next to Patches and put her head on the bard's belly. It was really too soon but she swore that she could feel something moving around inside. She could feel more than just a little something. "I'll ride ahead just a little. There's a campsite that everyone uses. We'll stop there to get something to eat and rest for just a bit. I want to push on." She started to move but then turned back and looked up into green eyes. "That is if you are all right."

"I'm fine." _Gods I love this woman!_ "I'm just a little nervous now." The bard put her hand through the silky dark hair just at her reach. "But it's not affecting my appetite. Your child is telling me that they are hungry." That brought a big smile to the warrior's face. Anything that brought that kind of a smile on her wife's face was worth it. "You go ahead. Virgil and I will follow a little bit behind you." Her green eyes captured blue ones for a long moment. "I don't have to say to be careful."

"No. But I honestly love hearing it." Xena kissed her wife's hand and then quickly vaulted onto Argo who had kept right behind her. She directed the horse to the east the way to Thessaly. Her senses were still showing a blank and that was something she hated. Not knowing always was the hardest part. She flashed back to having to rescue Gabrielle blind and facing never being able to see that beautiful face. A sigh to clear her mind and concentrate escaped from the warrior.

"Xena!" Her name being shouted from behind alerted her before her own senses could pick up on the latest threat. Somehow once again a trap had been set off. This time there were two huge tree stumps falling at a startling rate at the warriors head. She leapt into the air taking out her sword and smacking Argo on the butt to get her out of the way. As she fell forward the tree stumps came crashing down and hitting the warrior in her left arm. All she remembered was severe pain and then there was nothing but blackness.


	45. Chapter 45

Gabrielle's heart almost shot out of her body when she saw Xena take the hit. Though from her perspective it was a lot worse than what it appeared. Luckily she knew from their connection that her soul mate was unconscious not dead. Still the fear that was going through her could not be explained. No matter how many times she had been there when her soul mate got hurt or died she would never get used to it. Never.

Virgil called out to the bard as she took off toward her fallen partner but Gabrielle only shouted back telling him to stay where he was. It was stupid and it was reckless but it was what both would do for the other. They both ran into the fire instead of running away like most people especially when one or the other was involved. So here she was running into the fire knowing that it was not just her and her soul mate to think about.

Patches stopped just before the tree limbs that were now had shattered ends and locked tightly together. The horse seemed spooked for a bit and Gabrielle reached out and played with its mane and patted the side of her head to try and calm her down. The mare was still a little skittish but was calm enough for the bard to dismount. Slowly she made her way around trying to see if there were any more ropes buried in the roadway.

The bard's heart started to beat just a little bit as she took in her partner. No part of the warrior's body was trapped between the two logs which made her feel a little better. However there were spikes on this side and they had a little bit of colorization to them. Carefully she kneeled down and smelled the tip. Xena had never seen her smell the arrow that Callisto had shot her with but she had. Even back then in their new friendship that was quickly turning to more she fought for every bit of knowledge she could get so that in the future she could help more.

Sure enough it was the same scent as that still, on very rare occasions, gave her nightmares. After all, that was the first time that she had thought she had lost her soul mate and when she started to realize just how much she meant to her. A curse escaped her mouth as she saw the scrape on her wife's shoulder. That was why the warrior was knocked out. It must have been a stronger dose. She only hoped that it was not too strong as even the warrior princess was not immune to it.

Argo came up from behind her and as soon as she stood was nudging her with the cold wet nose. Instinctively for just a moment Gabrielle wrapped her arms around the mare and hugged her. After taking a moment she called for Virgil glad that he had after all agreed to come along. He left his horse and the pack horse on the other side of the log next to Patches. He too let out a soft curse when he saw the condition of his friend.

"We have to get her on Argo and get to the next town. Stopping at that campsite is not an option anymore." The bard got a hold of Argo once more and tried to settle her down. The horse hated to be a pack horse but she knew that she would make an exception for her beloved rider. She got into Xena's saddle bag and took out their bed fur and draped it over the saddle. By this time Virgil had the warrior in a standing position. The bard hurried over and helped him drag the still body to the horse. Argo nickered for a moment but settled as soon as the familiar scent was inhaled.

It took quite a bit for the two of them to get the tall warrior up to the saddle. It was not so much the weight of her beloved soul mate as it was the weight combined with the height of the horse. They got the warrior settled and reluctantly the bard tied her wife tightly to the horse. If there was more trouble she didn't want to have to worry about Xena falling off and possibly getting trampled on. She took out another fur and tied that over the limp body to keep her warm.

Gabrielle walked around to get Patches but stopped at the one end of the trap. The rope was not particularly thick and yet it somehow held the weight of the logs. Carefully she touched the rope and felt the texture. Even as inexperienced as she was she knew this was not normal rope. It was something she had never felt before. She knelt down and retrieved one of her sias and used the point to cut off a section of the rope to show her soul mate when she woke. And she would wake up.

The bard continued over to Patches and took a hold of the reins. She had to brace herself for a moment as a wave of emotions flooded over her. The emotions, she realized quickly, were not her own. That meant that the woman she loved was still there and experiencing either some kind of dreams or she was, the unthinkable, letting go and reliving some of her memories again. "Don't you dare leave me, Xena. Don't you dare leave us!"

She forced all the feelings way down deep inside somehow not really sure how she was doing that. Quickly she got on Patches and made her way over to where Virgil was waiting for her. Their eyes met for a moment and though he had not loved like she had she knew he at least somewhat understood what she was going through. Without a word she gathered Argo's reins and slowly resumed the direction that her wife had been headed in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

They had been traveling slowly for almost an hour before a very small village came just into sight. Slow because the bard was afraid that there were more traps and also because she was afraid going to fast would jar Xena and hurt her further. Not that her wife wasn't one of if not the toughest people in the known world but the blond was not about to take any chances. After all she knew Xena would take no chances with her either.

More motion than Gabrielle had expected for such a little village. Literally there were people mulling everywhere. As she made her way down the main path she could see that there was an inn, a stable and about twenty huts. That was all that made up the town and yet there had to be nearly a hundred people milling around. Carefully they made their way to the inn as it seemed that someone else just popped out of nowhere to impede their progress.

Finally they got to the stables which were attached to the inn. There were a couple men and a young boy standing at the entrance. The boy very slowly and tentatively made his way to where the two strangers had stopped. He looked at the prone figure of the warrior and then Gabrielle and then to Virgil. It grated on the bard's nerves but she knew that in the time that she lived in men were still considered the ones to be dealt with. "I can take your horses but the inn's full up."

Gabrielle sighed at the thought of that. They needed to get Xena somewhere warm and as safe as they could manage. With all the people running around she was not surprised that the inn was full up. Of course there were other alternatives but she was not sure the young boy would be allowed to agree to it. _Won't be the first time that Xena and I slept in the stables. Probably won't be the last. _"Ok. But what about the stables? My friend here is not feeling so good as you can see. We need to get her somewhere warm and safe."

The boy seemed to almost snicker on the last word. He shook his head sadly. "Well, I think papa will let you sleep there." He motioned for them to follow him. "It's just that we don't want to get involved any more than we have to." They made their way to where the two men were standing blocking the door to the stables. His eyes never held either man's and kept his voice low and steady. "Papa, it seems that these three need a place badly as one is not feeling so good. They wants to stay in the stables."

The man was short just barely taller than Gabrielle. He had scruffy looking black hair with gray coming in at the temples. His face reminded the bard of a dog she had once seen. It had been while they were in Britannia. She believed it had been called a bull dog for whatever reason. He looked from Virgil to Gabrielle and then to the covered warrior princess. "Well I guess we can accommodate you. Just be stayin out of the way. War is headed this way. Them damn Thessalians are at it again."

A dawning swept over the bard and in such a big way that it wasn't even funny. _War. That's what this is all about. I wonder if the ones that sent the zealots were to instigate the war or to stop it. But how would they know I was…_A wave of emotion from her partner nearly knocked her out of the saddle. She grabbed the saddle horn and steadied herself. "That's too bad as that's the way that we were headed. Might have to turn back especially since my friend needs a day or two to rest."

"You can have the stables as long as you like." Bull dog looked at the bundle. The dark hair protruding and the size of the woman made him wonder about the identity of the woman. His eyes went back to the blond and his eyes grew slightly. He'd heard of a traveling duo that had done good for a long time. Their description matched perfectly but it could not be. They would be older by now. "If you can get her up there the hayloft is comfortable and it's relatively safe."

"Thank you sir." Gabrielle held out a hand that was taken in a strong grip. "My name is Gabrielle. This is Virgil and the bundle is…" The eyes said it all. She took in the manner as the two men straightened and even the little boy seemed like he wanted to salute them both. "I take it you've heard of me and my wife." Their eyes did a little dance when she said the last word. "Xena and I got married just over two months ago."

Bull dog managed to get his tongue out of the back of his throat and smiled. "Yes we've heard gladly the tales of the battling bard and her…well before it was soul mate but I think either that or wife is a nice thing. Congratulations!" He gently smacked her on the back. "My name is Horat. Maybe, when the warrior princess gets back on her feet, can help us with our little problem. You see the Thessalians are trying to use this place as a far off outpost. We don't want nothing to do with them I assure you."

Gabrielle had dismounted and had begun to untie the fur that was covering her wife. Carefully she folded it and put it back in her saddle bag. "Well, we will as always do what we can. I can't say why but we were on our way to Thessaly. This is just another piece of the puzzle." Without having to say anything Virgil was by her side. They led Argo and the other three horses into the stable and got Xena as close to the ladder to the hayloft as possible.

The boy that had first talked to them came up and took the three horses from them and put them in neighboring stalls. Virgil waited until Xena was untied from the saddle before he and Gabrielle helped slide her body to a standing position. "I'm going to have to heft her over my shoulders. I can handle it. I just need help getting her up there." Virgil sighed as he took in the look of concern on the bard's face. "Honest. I don't want to get hurt any more than I want to see her get hurt."

The bard reluctantly agreed. Her friend got down on one knee as close as he could to the warrior princess. Gabrielle helped get her body across his shoulders. Slowly Virgil stood and he waited until the weight felt comfortable against his shoulders and he had some kind of balance. The bard followed closely behind him to help him balance the load as he slowly made his way up the ladders. Finally they got the warrior to the top and managed to get her settled.

As Gabrielle started to go back down her friend reached out a hand and stopped her. "You stay here with her." He looked down at the very pale warrior who was sweating though she was unconscious. "She needs you. I'll be back with your saddle bags. I'll sleep down there and keep watch." He smiled to the bard. "I won't be as good as either of you but I'll do my best." The bard watched him go back down the way they had just come up.

Carefully the blond situated herself so that Xena's head was in her lap. There was no stirring and there were dark shadows under the warrior's eyes. The image so reminded her of that day so long ago when she had first thought she had lost her best friend. At that point her younger self had no clue what her dark haired friend was going to mean to her. Looking back that younger self had no clue who she was either.

Gabrielle felt every inch of her partner's body to see how she was doing. It was cold and clammy underneath the tightly fitting leathers. Part of her wanted to strip her out of them but if Xena woke from her fever it might be too disorienting to not be dressed as she would assume the worst. After all she had been wearing those leathers for a very long time and they were almost as much a part of her as the bard was or her weapons. Silly but it was true.

Virgil peaked his head up to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything. He hefted both their saddle bags and the furs. He also had her staff with him. "I'll be back with something for you to eat. I'll see if the inn has any broth in case she wakes up. Be back as soon as I can." She watched the young man climb back down smiling at just how much in an instance like this that he really did remind her of his father. Though Joxer had been a bumbling idiot he also had a heart of gold and anyone would have been lucky to call him friend.

A moan escaped the warrior as did a really frightful memory. Gabrielle had thought that she was being overwhelmed with emotions before now that they were in physical contact it was like her heart was on overload. This one was familiar. This one was one she knew all too well. This was a feeling that they both knew about the other and never quite could let go. It made sense as they were headed toward Thessaly that her wife would be thinking of how it felt to lose her.

Gabrielle stroked both cheeks of her soul mate. "I'm here. I came back, remember?" Her words were barely audible as she was fighting back the tears that stung at the corners of her eyes. "I will always be here for you." Not sure if it would help or not she went back to the one thing that always gave her some measure of comfort. "Remember, sweetheart, even in death I will never leave you." She patted the warrior's heart. "I will always be in there. But I'm here so just wake up and come back to me. Please!"

Virgil cleared his throat hating to interrupt the scene. There was so much heartache on the bard's part that it was actually hurting the young man to even look at the blonde. Carefully he had a tray of food balanced against his shoulder. His eyes met green ones for just a moment and saw the little bit of a twinkle in them. He cautiously continued the rest of the way setting the tray near the warrior. "Is there anything else I can do for you? You look…"

"Emotionally exhausted." Gabrielle finished for her friend. "Emotionally beat up. I am all of that." She looked down at her half slumbering half fading soul mate. "She's fighting quite the battle in there. And now we have this connection and well I'm battling it right along with her." Her eyes once again met Virgil's. He definitely was not understanding what she was saying but that was all right. "We'll be fine. Just leave the food and the waterskins. That's all she'll need besides me when she wakes up."

The young man took in the careful choice of words. _She won't let herself believe that this could be permanent again. Not that I can blame her but that sets her up for a great deal of pain. I hope that she is right._ "All right. I'm going to go bunk close to the front of the stables. Well first I'm going to go and see if anyone will tell me more than your friend has. With me being a stranger I don't think they will but I gotta do something."

"Thanks. Let me know if you do find something. And of course be careful!" Gabrielle watched as he climbed back down the ladder. After a moment she heard the door to the stables bang shut. She turned her full attention to her soul mate still feeling the struggle coming from within. _Was this what it was like for you the last time? Did you wage war upon yourself? Was I a part of it though we had only known each other but a year?_ "Oh Xena. I love you beyond words. I'll just keep saying that and being here until you make up your stubborn mind and wake."

Another emotion but this was a very good one. Gabrielle was trying to place it and then it came to her. It was the same feeling that she had felt when she had saw those baby blues open up after Xena had chosen life. There she was still lying in the coffin that the bard had gone to great lengths to acquire for her. They had both gone through Hades that time and the feeling when she woke up and saw those eyes. The feeling was indescribable just as it was now. "Keep fighting just like that time my love!"

Something wasn't right with something outside the stables. Xena was doing relatively fine considering what emotions can do to someone. They were more taxing than fighting for two days nonstop. Not that the bard had ever had to fight that long but she knew. She knew better than anyone just what it was like to have to wage war with your emotions. The warrior did as well not that too many people outside of the bard would know that or believe that she was capable of that.

Instinctively the bard reached for her staff. Carefully she placed her soul mate's head in the soft hay and moved over to the edge of the hayloft. Suddenly a hand from behind grabbed her leg. It startled her at first but also made her happier than she had been for a long time. There was relief as she turned around and saw exhausted blue eyes were looking back at her. Xena was trying to speak but she was so weak it was hard to form words. Her eyes lit up.

Gabrielle knew that look and without even thinking she was shoving her staff hard at where the ladder was. There was a resounding crack as her staff made contact with a skull. There was a couple screams and a couple thuds as at least two bodies went flying to the ground. The bard peered over the edge of the hayloft to see her two friends from earlier. _Son of a bacchae! We so have to get out of this village. And where the Hades is Virgil?_

The two men were out of it at least for now. She quickly turned back to Xena. "We have got to get out of here. This place is not safe." Her wife tried to sit up but could just barely move. "Just stay there. I'll stay watch until you get your strength up. Only problem is that Virgil is somewhere out there." She felt a hand on her leg and moved closer to the warrior. Instinctively she picked up a waterskin and handed it the warrior.

Xena took it and inhaled half of the contents before she took a break. "I can stand watch. You need to get something to eat." The bard looked at her sheepishly. "I figured you hadn't eaten anything. You'd be too worried about me." She reached out and took the bard's hand in her own. "That'll give me a chance to recover more and then we'll both go and kick a little ass. Hopefully Virgil will be able to hold his own until we get to him. I don't think I want to face Meg if we lose her son…"

_Too…_ Gabrielle sighed heavily as she finished the thought. It was because of them that Joxer had been killed. There was no way they were going to let that happen to her son as well. Foregoing the food that Virgil had brought up she went to her saddle bag and took out some dried meats and an apple. Quickly she ate the small meal grateful that her wife had suggested the little snack. It had been far too long since she had eaten anything.

Several noises came from down below and Gabrielle grabbed her staff once again. They would be stupid to try anything but then she knew that in general the bad guys were mostly stupid. Then there were the ones that were too smart for their own good. She crawled on her belly to glance over the edge to see about twenty people looking up at her. Another sight made her gasp as they had Virgil on a horse with a noose around his neck.

"Give up yourselves you little wenches." Bull dog yelled up at the bard. "We know about the bounty that's out on you." He paused waiting for a response. "The man from Thessaly told us that you two are the most wanted women in Greece right now. You were supposedly hiding out in some backwater village. We don't have much in this small village. Five thousand dinar will come in handy and will be spread out real nice. So either come down peaceful like or we'll kill your friend here."

The bard rolled over onto her back and then to her side. She looked into blue eyes that were as surprised but also as angry as she was. Someone was setting traps for them. Someone was setting them up as outlaws. And now there were stupid village people holding one of their friends as bait. If they didn't know any better it was as if time had stood still or that they were back in that loop where things just kept repeating themselves over and over again. "Never easy," Xena whispered.


	46. Chapter 46

Gabrielle felt every muscle in her body tense at the sight before her. She felt sick to her stomach or was that the baby? No, it was the fact that a friend of hers was in serious trouble all because of Xena and herself. The crowd below was not angry but it was money hungry. That was even more scary and harder to handle than an angry crowd. Greed did so many things to people it was hard to reason with them. Even though she and Xena never wanted for wealth she could understand those that did.

Horat, the man with the bulldog face, had blood running down his face from a big gash in his forehead. Obviously it had been him that she had hit with her staff. His son was holding his wrist which was obviously swelling. It was about double the size it should be. There was a very tall skinny man standing right next to the horse. He had a riding crop in his hand ready to strike. The rope that was around Virgil's neck went all the way over the rafter and was tied to one of the hooks used to hold bundles of hay.

The bard rolled away from the ladder she knew that she only had just a few moments to decide what to do. It was not often that she was put in this spot of having to make the decisions. It was usually her wonderfully amazingly intelligent wife that came up with the plans. While that was true she had come to learn that Xena really had come to depend on the bard not only to carry the plans out but make suggestions or come up with one on her own.

At that particular moment she felt a little something in her belly. It was as if the little one was trying to tell her something. So the bard closed her eyes and just thought a minute. A flash from her past and she knew what to do. Xena had been watching her the whole time with concern on her face until Gabrielle crawled as quietly and quickly as she could to her wife. The bard reached for the chakrum that hung in its clip surprised when her hand was met halfway there.

That brought a smile upon her face. Her warrior princess really was something else. She not only was talking she was already moving. The hand that held the chakrum was shaking a little but it still had moved. "Show off." It was barely an audible whisper by the bard. "I love you." That was a little louder and it got a wink and Xena's hand over her heart for a moment then pointing at the bard. Oh how the bard loved her wife and knew how lucky she was.

Gabrielle crawled back to the ladder and looked down at the anxious bodies below her. Bulldog now had a piece of cloth held to his face to stop the bleeding. His son still held his arm in his hand. The rest of the crowd had spread out a little probably anticipating some kind of attack. Well, they were right about that. But apparently if bulldog had heard stories about the bard and the warrior princess he forgot two things. One, they were out to help those in need not be hired out to start wars. Two, the warrior princess had a special weapon one that the bard had recently been able to use as well as the warrior.

"Look." All eyes were on the bard. The faces showed no sign of relenting but she had to try. While she was confident in her plan she still would rather talk things out first. "My wife and I have never been hired out as mercenaries. It is true that a long time ago Xena was a warlord and did some bad things. But that is ancient history. All we were trying to do was settle down and raise our family together. Do you really think that I would risk losing my baby over war?"

The crowd began to murmur. There had been no mention of a pregnant bard. All the townsfolk had been told was that the couple had been hired to start the war that was now threatening their way of life. Besides that there was a lot of money involved. Gabrielle waited patiently hoping that it would not come to her kicking some innocent albeit misguided townspeople's butts. It wouldn't be the first time she had to do that. She even had to hit Xena once upon a time because she was under Ares' spell.

Finally bulldog stepped forward. He seemed to waver a bit and the bard cringed realizing just how hard she must have hit him. It could also been the fall that had given him a concussion but either way she could see it in his eyes and the unsteadiness of his walk. "Are you truly pregnant?" The bard smiled nervously and nodded her head. "So you claim to be this do gooder yet you marry a woman only to sleep with a man? How loyal is that?"

Gabrielle knew that this would be a question for those that didn't know her and her wife. It was hard just for her friends and family to accept that Xena really was the other half of the child growing inside of her. How was she to explain this to a bunch of angry people that were being led by greed? She took a deep breath and decided to try for the truth. "For those of you that have heard some of Xena's tales you'll know that both she and I have done some mystical things over time. We were gifted with a way so that she could be the other half of my child."

Once again bulldog went back to the crowd to confer. Part of the bard just wanted to use the chakrum and then her staff and get the hell out of this little village. But she knew that the longer she stalled the stronger that her wife would get. In fact coming through the connection she could feel the strength returning in her wife. It was only a matter of time and she would be able to help her. It wasn't long and bulldog had come close to the ladder. "We don't believe you."

"Of course you don't." Gabrielle whispered under her breath. In a way she didn't blame the man or the crowd. If she had not been through even half the things that she had been in her time with Xena she was not sure if she would believe what she was telling them. Hearing stories that might or might not be real was one thing. To have lived them for the past how many years was another. She turned and looked at Xena who gave her a thumbs up as the warrior knew exactly what the bard was thinking.

_Well I tried talking. I always want to give it a shot first. But these people are so blinded by greed and plain stupidity that it's just not going to work this time. All right, Gabrielle, get it together._ The bard lifted the chakrum in her hand letting the weight settle in her hand. Quickly she calculated the angles never as confident in her math as Xena would be. She took a deep breath and swallowed several times trying to keep the nervousness she was feeling to a minimum.

Finally she let the chakrum go to the surprise of the people below. On an angle it hit the rope high at the rafter. It then went for a nearby water trough causing the wood to crack and water to rush everywhere startling the people. "Hands up!" The bard shouted and Virgil complied immediately. The chakrum went neatly through the rope and allowed Virgil to get his hands on the reins and he took off out of the stables. The chakrum bounced off the metal hook that the rope had been tied to and was caught neatly by the bard.

A group of round eyed villagers stared at the bard. That had been the last thing that any of them had expected. As it had the last time the chakrum felt right in her hands. But she knew who it belonged to. She only shared it with her soul mate. "Now that Virgil is safe and I've apparently really got your attention would you please listen to me?" There was a murmur going through the crowd which she hoped was a good sign. "We really only want to prevent this war. We have always tried to stop wars."

Bulldog was nudged forward obviously still the spokesperson for the group. Gabrielle looked at the stable doors where Virgil had returned. He now had his sword in his hand but stayed motionless waiting to see what the people were going to do. "I still don't believe that you don't want this war. While Xena is supposedly reformed there is still a dark side to her. And you've become known as the Battling Bard. Aren't you just as interested in fighting?"

Xena had managed to crawl next to her wife and was glaring down at the village people. Without a word she took the chakrum back and placed it on its clip. She took Gabrielle's hand in her own and leaned down and kissed it before she responded to the man. "She became known as the Battling Bard only because it was necessary for her to defend herself traveling around with me. While I have not started any fights and definitely not any wars since I gave up being a warlord but I have enemies to this day that want a piece of me. So she learned to defend herself. I and the Amazons taught her that."

Horat looked up at the couple whose hands were still clasped together. He looked long and hard into blue eyes that were cold and could freeze the nuts off a giant bull. But if you stared long enough there was also a warmth there that he knew had to be directed to the younger blond woman. Finally he just collapsed to the floor of the stables standing being too much for him. "I think she is right." He managed to get that out before he passed out.

"You killed him!" One woman's voice rang out. A man's voice grumbled, "We should storm the loft and go through with turning them over." A different man's voice rang out, "No, don't you see. He's not dead. Horat is just unconscious. In fact I think after watching Gabrielle wield that weapon of hers that we are indeed lucky that is all that happened." Now the crowd was in a discussion of what to do without their appointed leader to lead them.

Xena and Gabrielle simply looked at each other and smiled. It was truly like old times. It went back to when they had first started to travel together and the warrior's recent evil past was so fresh in everyone's minds. On numerous occasions the bard had to convince a village or a group of people that she really had changed and all she wanted was to help people. The bard leaned in and kissed her wife reveling in the feel of her lips and the taste that she associated with her wife. Times had been difficult but they had been more than worth it to get to this point in their lives.

Horat stirred just a little startling the woman that thought he was dead. The rest backed off except for one. The man's son kneeled down next to his father. The blood had already stopped flowing from the gash in his head. It was just the concussion that was keeping the man down. Xena's voice rang over the crowds. "He has a concussion. He needs to stay awake. If you can get him to a chair or a bed it would be good. Just keep him sitting up and try and keep him from going to sleep."

The man's son looked up at the warrior with a weary expression on his face. The blue eyes had lost most of their coldness and in fact there was warmth and concern in them. He looked at the bard whose green eyes had nothing but a warmth there. The boy shook his head as he realized that the two women could be angry with them and not even give a damn about helping them. And yet they put aside whatever it was their own personal feelings to apparently help. "You a healer?"

"I am among many things." Xena glanced at Gabrielle before she returned her focus to the crowd growing less restless below her. "I have many skills." The bard had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when she said that. "I honed my healer skills on the battlefield and have seen just about every injury during my travels that you can imagine. He'll be fine. He just needs a lot of rest for a couple days and he will be fine."

The young man nodded. He turned to the rest of the crowd finally seeing Virgil still on the horse with his sword drawn. For a moment the boy considered saying something but decided he'd had enough excitement for one day. "Elmer, could you help me get my dad to our hut." A big burly man came forward. He made his way to where the short stocky man was lying only half aware of what was going on around him. With no effort at all he picked up the man and followed the boy out of the stables pausing only a little as Virgil sidestepped and got out of the way.

The rest of the crowd now saw Virgil with his sword drawn. Though they were armed with various farming equipment they knew they were no match for a sword and whatever weapon it was that Gabrielle had used. Slowly the remaining crowd left the stables and wandered back to wherever they had come from. Virgil got off the horse putting his sword away in one quick motion. He climbed the ladder to the hayloft. By this time both Gabrielle and Xena had lain back down. "Can I get you guys anything after saving my life?"

Gabrielle had snuggled up against her wife's side and had her head on a shoulder. Her hand was idly rubbing the warrior's belly that was making little gurgling sounds. She too was a bit hungry not having eaten much all day. "Well, we both could use something to eat. However I don't trust anyone here. Would it be too much to ask for you to get something I can cook? They have a brazier down there that I could cook us all a meal on."

Virgil nodded and smiled. "I take it that Xena is feeling a little better than?" The warrior nodded in agreement. "Good. Hopefully I can find something large so that we can smoke it for the road. Of course I don't know which way we're going to be headed." He looked from Gabrielle to Xena. He could tell that neither one of them had thought about it yet. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll try and stay out of trouble this time." His head slowly disappeared and after a moment the stable doors closed behind him.

The bard reached for their fur that had been hastily placed next to them. She covered them both up glad for the extra warmth. While Xena was an excellent heater at the moment the warrior was feeling cold and the extra warmth felt amazing. "So, guess we got out of another scrape. Just wish you hadn't been out of it. I could have used that big wonderful brain of yours." She felt Xena's arms tighten a little around her. "So do we continue to Thessaly and hope not to get killed on the way there?"

Xena thought for a few moments before answering. She knew by now that Gabrielle would be patient with her as she thought things through. In the beginning the bard had been impatient but soon learned that sometimes just a few moments was all that she needed. This however was a little more complicated than the usual situation if for only one thing. The pregnancy was a complication but in a very good way.

The warrior sighed. While she didn't want to put any of them in any further danger, especially her wife, they really did need to find out what was going on. Who would want to paint them as outlaws and to start a war? Well there was one obvious choice. And he was still probably still pretty pissed off at the both of them for what happened. Or maybe wasn't pissed off so much as wanting to reshow his godhood and bring more followers.

Other than Ares though it really didn't make a lot of sense. He was the only one that would truly gain anything. Of course some idiot mortal warlord could be trying to prove his worth by luring out the warrior princess. But how would a mortal have found out about Gabrielle's pregnancy when they had just told their friends and family about it. None of this was making sense to the warrior other than if Ares was truly behind it.

If it were Ares just how far would the god go to prove that he was still the badass that everyone once upon a time thought that he was. _Can't get too focused on one possibility even if it is the most likely. The use of that stuff reminds me of Callisto but she is long gone. What if…_Xena smiled to herself. Her mind was definitely on the mend as was her body. "I think we both know what we are going to do. At least for now we'll go on and see what happens. I just wish…"

Now it was Gabrielle's turn to wonder what was going to happen and what was going on with her soul mate. While they had the connection it was not like it was a map to their minds. One thing she knew was that Xena was greatly concerned for her. Then it dawned on her what her wife was wishing for. That must be extremely hard to count on something and then have it taken away. It was not as bad as going blind or going deaf but still for her other half. "You wish your senses weren't all haywire."

Xena managed a nod. The warrior could not help but wonder how this new connection would come into play with her wife being pregnant. They were still learning about the connection and now there was another complication to the matter. Perhaps a larger one than they had originally had thought but she was still keeping that thought to herself until she could confirm it. "It's not easy not being able to fully be aware of my surroundings. But I'll muddle through. It isn't the first time I've lost one of my senses."

Another flashback to early in their travels together as Xena almost gave up her sight just so that she could rescue the bard from what turned out to be a burning death. The bard really could not reflect on a single moment of when she'd fallen in love with the warrior with the exception of love at first sight but this was one of those times that reaffirmed just how much she loved the warrior. Why it had taken so long for them to admit she would never really know. "No. Hopefully it will come back just like it did then." She reached out and stroked her wife's long dark hair.

"I think our little one is behind it so it'll come back. Not sure if it's because if I'm on overload of emotions because of our connection and the little one or if it's just the little one." Xena reached around her wife and patted her wife's belly. Just now you could see the baby bump if you looked closely and the warrior had looked closely. She allowed her hand just to rest on the belly and got that same feeling she'd had before. Now she was almost certain. She wanted to share it with her wife but just in case she was wrong she was going to hold back for another month or two.

"I thought of that. But I'm not sure, Xena." Gabrielle practically purred her partner's name sending goose bumps up the warrior's spine. "I wish I had been better at sensing my surroundings. I was getting it while we were in Japa. But when I came back it was like you never taught me anything. Then you came back and then it started to come back. Now it's back to like I never had it before. Us going to Thessaly is going to be dangerous enough. With you not being able to sense things it's going to be even more dangerous."

Suddenly Xena's senses picked up. It was almost like before. Her hand was still touching the bard's belly. Experimentally she removed her hand and whatever had triggered her senses went away. She put the hand back and sure enough there was the feeling that she had long grown accustomed to. It was different but at the same time the same as she had always sensed things. "Someone is coming and it's not Virgil. You better get your…" She trailed off as a puff of dark blue appeared before them.

"Well if it's not my favorite couple." Ares stared down at the couple who were still in a very tight, comfortable, loving embrace. "Although right now you are simply dripping with sap. It's making me nauseous that's for sure." Xena was giving him a scowl while the bard was just staring at him. "So how do you like the little war I've started up? It's better than having you two as my chosen if I do say so myself."

Xena tried to stand but could not as she was still too weak. "We're gonna stop it before it starts, Ares." The god simply rolled his eyes at his former chosen one. "Oh it might not seem like we are much but trust me when I say that we will stop you." With Gabrielle's help she got to a sitting position. "So you can stop trying to stop us by setting traps and putting bounties on our head." Slowly, she got to a standing position putting a good deal of her weight on the bard.

Ares put his hands up in mock surrender. "I want this war. You two getting involved would be a bad thing. Like you said most likely you'd be able to stop it." He put his hands down and stepped a couple steps closer. "While I'd love to have you on team Ares I know you two are a retired couple that wants to raise their, yuck, baby together. So why would I involve either of you? Thought I'd just drop in and plant that in your ears. So ta ta for now and see you most likely in Thessaly." With that he disappeared.

The bard and the warrior looked at each other. If it was true that Ares was only behind the war then who in the bloody hell was behind trying to get them involved. They looked at each other and just smiled. It was a typical fight for the warrior and bard. Nothing came easy and nothing was ever simple. It was their lives and it seemed to be their destiny. Gabrielle wrapped herself more snuggly around her wife and just decided to relax and wait as patiently as possible until all was revealed.


	47. Chapter 47

After a week of traveling the trio was glad to get to Thessaly. They had encountered a few more traps but nothing as deadly as the first couple. It was still like they were being warned to stay out of Thessaly yet why would someone have sent the zealots to Amphipolis to draw them there. It was as if they were facing two adversaries. One was trying to draw them into the war while the other was trying to get them to prevent it.

At least one thing had been good for the travelers. The weather had stayed cleared and had warmed a little. It was still wintertime temperatures but it made it more comfortable to travel in. They had also caught some larger game and had smoked it so they were set on trail rations at least until they were to make their way back hopefully to avoid the small village that had tried to capture them for ransom. Not that either the bard or the warrior could truly blame them.

It had been a difficult winter. If Amphipolis had not had the supplies from Queen Dianna it might not have survived the first winter. Of course having a resident as skilled and resourceful as Xena meant that most likely it would have survived anyways. It was a good thing indeed that she had many skills. They had helped many people over the years and it felt good to know that they hopefully would continue to do so in the future if only by providing a wonderful place to live.

Gabrielle felt a little movement in her belly. For only about three months along she felt that their child was extremely active. She really didn't have the experience like Xena had twice over. The bard's only experience with pregnancy had been a supernatural and accelerated one. They had just come to the outer wall of the large city. There was a whole lot of bustling along the edges. Maybe it was her nerves as much as her little one growing so quickly inside that had been the feelings inside her belly.

As if she could sense the nervousness inside the bard Xena reached out a hand and put her hand on her arm. It reassured Gabrielle in so many ways just to feel the touch there. As difficult as Xena's death had been on so many emotional levels one of the hardest to deal with was the lack of touching. The bard had found herself touching the warrior a lot when she had first returned. It was just a way of reassuring herself that it wasn't a dream and that it was real. It didn't have to be an intimate touch. Just brush of the skin was enough to satisfy the bard.

Now that Gabrielle was pregnant she had found that Xena was touching her a lot. It probably wasn't the same thing exactly but maybe reassuring the warrior that it was all real. They had been married now for three months. They had a baby coming in six more months. Soon their lives would be very different from what they were now. It was something that the bard had dreamed of at one time before she met Xena. After meeting her wife it had been about the travel and helping people. Once she had lost the warrior again it had brought that dream back having wished to have a part of the warrior.

But at the time she knew that she could not have a part of Xena growing inside of her. It was true that Xena had many skills it just wasn't possible for two women to have a child together without a little assistance. That was something that neither of them would do. Even if it was so that they could have a child there was no way either of them would have felt comfortable enough to have the other sleep with a man. It was just never going to happen.

The gates were looming to the large city. A smell of smoke brought back some unpleasant memories for both women and the slight grasp on the bard's arm tightened not enough to hurt but enough to feel it. There had been a strong scent of smoke that time long ago when they were trying to get around the war but instead Xena had chosen to go straight through. There was the memory of poor Ephiny struggling with the death of Phantes and about to give birth. There were a lot of memories about this place that was not all together pleasant for either of them.

Gabrielle shook her head to try and rid herself of the overwhelming memories. Every time that she had thought that she had put those behind her something reminded her of what happened here. It was worse for Xena. It had to be. If the blond ever went up that mountain again she was not sure she could handle it. It was the same thing almost. Xena had left her not realizing just how much it would affect both of them. Though she had come back and fairly easily compared to the last resurrection it would still be a horrible place to visit and the bard didn't think she would ever be able to.

They were surprised that the guards never even stopped them before they entered the city gates. Perhaps they had recognized the pair. Perhaps the war preparation was distracting them. As little as the bard knew about out and out war she knew if she were in charge she would have everyone stopped. Not good for business of a thriving large city but war brought out the worst in people and anyway that someone could make a dinar including being a spy.

The city was the not the same as the bard remembered. Of course she had tried to forget it for the most part. The only good thing for her that had come of this place was little Xenon. It was hard to imagine that he was now all grown up and had a family of his own. Ephiny would and should be so proud of him. That thought reminded the bard of her promise to herself that one day she would somehow be able to reunite Phantes with her friend. She sighed.

That brought a pat on her leg and a smile from her wife. _Gotta watch that connection. All these emotions probably have Xena on overload. I know they have me on overload that's for sure._ Gabrielle concentrated and sent some loving vibes through the connection. That got a bigger smile from Xena whose face suddenly went serious. It was the 'I'm too tough for my leathers' look that got an inner smile out of the bard every time her warrior had to put it on.

They were ambling along when a shout caused them to stop. Someone had shouted the warrior's name. They turned their horses, as did Virgil, to see who was calling the warriors name. It was a middling age man that still had curly blond hair and a bright smile upon his face. As he got closer there was a smile on his face. "Xena! Gabrielle! By the gods it's been forever." It took a moment for both bard and warrior to truly recognize who it was. "I'm glad to see that you both are well. In fact, you look only a little different than when I last met you."

Gabrielle could see the question of how written upon the older man's face. "Well, Hippocrates, we've aged really well." That got the bard a poke in the thigh by the warrior princess. "It's a long story. Let's just say our usual luck. I'm surprised you never heard the story? It was one that found its way to Athens." He scratched his cleaned shaven face. "This is a friend of ours, Virgil." The two men nodded to one another. "Could you possibly tell us what's going on?"

Now it was Hippocrates turn to smile a bit. "Well, war preparation. I'm sure you've both seen that before." His smile faded as soon as the word war left his mouth. "I remember the one that you two were around for." He turned to Xena. "You taught me everything I know about medicine. I hope I was able to thank you properly for that." She clasped his hand in answer. "Why don't you come with me to the temple? I've got some space you could stay at. I don't think there is an inn or stable available because of the war."

"We'd really appreciate that." Gabrielle stretched in the saddle and even under her cloak and woolen tunic her small baby bump showed. She caught her friend's eyes upon her belly and then at her and then at Xena. "So yes I am pregnant." She reached out and took Xena's hand in her own. "Yes we are finally married. And it's hard to believe but yes the child is both of ours." The bard gave her wife a little squeeze as she heard the slight chuckle. _Never sure how they'll react or if they'll believe us._

Hippocrates just shook his head. He motioned for them to follow him. They rode in silence taking in all the bustling. There were soldiers everywhere and merchants it seemed lined every street probably looking to make a dinar or two with the oncoming war. There were just a few men that appeared to be dressed in a higher station. They stopped outside the familiar temple. It had been restored beautifully and well maintained in the years since the war.

"The stables are around back. There should be room for all four of your animals." Hippocrates led them to the well-built stables. They had not been there the last time that they had been in Thessaly. Of course the wall surrounding the city and most of the growth around the temple had not been there the last time that they had been there. The older man opened the double doors and waited for all four horses to enter before he quickly closed them once again.

"Wow!" Virgil easily dismounted and walked around the large stables. There were six stalls on the left and right side and four more on the back wall. The two back corners had a brazier each along with stacks of oats. The front two corners held water troughs and places to store hay. The loft was also full of hay. It was a well-designed and well maintained stable indeed. "Wish we had one like this in Amphipolis." He turned to Xena. "Perhaps we could build another behind the blacksmith shop?"

Xena nodded in agreement as she took in the building herself. It wasn't quite what she would have designed but it was very well setup. Slowly she slid off Argo and stretched hearing a pop or two. Though it was a week later she was still stiff from the drugs. She turned and helped Gabrielle off Patches. The bard stretched too and as she did her stomach let out an audible little grumble. The warrior laughed and turned to their old friend. "I think someone here is telling us that they are hungry."

Gabrielle blushed slightly but shrugged. She knew that it was not totally her fault that she was hungry most of the time. It was like she was eating for three and not just two lately her appetite had multiplied over the past few weeks. "Sorry but our child is very demanding." She put a hand on the hip of her warrior. "I wonder where she gets that from." That got a raised eyebrow from the warrior but a smile as well. "Just don't want to think how stubborn this kid is going to be."

That got a chorus of chuckles out of the group. Hippocrates looked at one woman and then the other. He remembered the reaction that Xena had had to Gabrielle's death like it was yesterday. While he had suspected the bard had begun to have feelings for the warrior it was clear as day that Xena was in love with the bard. Yet to this day had he come upon someone that had fought so hard to bring someone back like that. "Well, we have an open kitchen so come. Let us all get something to eat and then perhaps I can answer some of the questions you have."

About an hour later they had eaten and had settled into a small but comfortable room. Virgil was content just to stay out of the way and sat looking out the window though his face perked every once in a while when something of interest to him was said or something caught his eye outside. The married couple was of course snuggled up on the couch together. Xena had insisted that Gabrielle have some tea that prevented the coughing sickness. Hippocrates sat across from them with a somber look on his face.

They had told him about how Xena had died once again and what they had gone through to get her back. That was why it was all that more precious to them to be married and settled in Amphipolis and of course the greatest thing was the new life that they were bringing into the world. They had told him of the village and all the people that were counting on them to get back. So now was the lull in the conversation waiting to find out what was going on.

Hippocrates sighed heavily. "Well, as a healer I have been trying to stay out of the war preparations other than to find out when it's to start. I want to have the temple ready. I also want to convert some of the other buildings that are hardly used into temporary temples as well." He scratched his chin which seemed to be his habit when he was thinking. "I did hear tell of a group worshiping one god. They were from Miota. Then these men came to them and they left. Thought it was a matter of one of the Gods that's left scaring them off."

"Sadly, no." Gabrielle felt strong arms tighten around her. "That is why we are here." She took a sip of her tea. "They came looking for me. Said that I carried the chosen one and that they wanted to protect and serve me." The bard rolled her eyes. "I have all the protection I need right here." She patted the warrior's arm. "There is no way that the child I'm carrying is anyone's but Xena's. That is the reason we came. We didn't hear bout the war until we stopped in a little village a day away from Amphipolis."

That made the healer shake his head. He hated the thought of war. It had been so long since the last one but it was fresh still in his mind. There was just so much senseless killing that it never seemed worth it to him. "It's made it that far?" The healer sadly shook his head. "Well, the only thing I can do is to take you to the man that told me the story." He folded his hands in his lap. "But it's not in the most pleasant parts of the city. And I'm afraid going after dark…"

Xena wanted to protest that and remind him that they could handle themselves in any part of any town but knew that her wife must be getting tired. Being pregnant took a lot more energy out of someone and so it was best if everyone got a good night's sleep and they could start off after breakfast. "I know the place. Usually I'd say no problem but we've been traveling with few breaks the past week. I need to take care of someone and get them in bed."

That got both Virgil and Hippocrates looking at them. The older man blushed and Virgil chuckled softly. Gabrielle hid her eyes behind her hand for a moment not because she was embarrassed but because she felt like bursting out laughing. She patted her wife's knee before she stood stretching as she did. "I think the little one is trying to tell me to sleep now the belly is full. Would you care to show us to our rooms if it's not too much trouble?"

()()()()()()()()()()

Morning came far too fast for the bard. Gabrielle was happily snuggled up against Xena relishing the warmth of the warrior along with their fur bedrolls. They had called it an early night knowing that what they faced the next day would probably not be pleasant but would hopefully get them the answers that they sought. The warrior was awake as well. Usually she would be up and around at this time of day but something was making her feel like staying right where she was. Call it laziness or just enjoying being with her wife in a nice bed for the first time in a week she didn't care the reason for it.

"Xena?" The bard's voice carried into the quiet still air that surrounded them. "Do you really think we'll find out who sent those people?" Gabrielle was hoping beyond hope that they would. While she loved traveling with her wife it had been cold and her energy wasn't what it should be. In fact she could hear her stomach grumbling already. In response there was a pat there and it lasted longer than the warrior intended.

"Well, I hope so." Xena concentrated on what she was feeling beneath her hand. With Gabrielle now over three months pregnant she was sure it was what she had sensed before. Now all she had to do was to wait until they were home to tell her the good news. "I hope we didn't just travel for over a week and I get hurt again for nothing." She began a gentle rubbing motion on the bard's belly. She was enjoying so the feel of what was beneath her fingertips very much. _Mine!_

There was a knock on the door before the bard could respond to the rubbing sensation. It was making her want to purr it felt so good. They glanced at each other and then Gabrielle said, "Come!" The door opened slowly to reveal their old friend. His eyes quickly averted from the bed and the skin that was not covered turned a nice shade of red. "Sorry. Guess we could have warned you we were still in bed. Blame me and the lil one."

"It's all right." Hippocrates kept his gaze outside the door. It was not that he was ashamed of two women together. It was that these two were his friends. "The place that you need to go just caught on fire." Both women shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. Finally the healer turned and looked at his friends. "I don't think they're going to be able to salvage anything. A few people are trapped inside." He barely, just barely got out of the way as the two women bolted out the door.

Luckily he had told the married couple where the place was the night before. Xena, while it had been a long time, was at least a little familiar still with the city. By instinct and following the smell of burning ale the two women ran across town. Gabrielle had her sias tucked into her boots and her staff in her right hand. Xena had her usual armaments adorning her body along with the breast dagger that still held a sentimental place in the warrior's heart.

They skidded to a halt to see the place fully engulfed in flames. There were screams coming from the inside and Xena instinctively put her hands over the bard's ears not wanting her to remember those sounds for the rest of her life. Finally the screams faded away and the warrior cursed holding her wife in a tight embrace. Her senses picked up and without a word she took herself and the bard behind a broken stone wall just across from the burning building.

Several arrows hit the place that they were standing. Several more hit the stone wall some bouncing off while some stuck deep into it. "Son of a Bacchae!" Xena tucked Gabrielle more into the corner and for once the bard did not protest. "You know, there are days when it is just better to stay in bed. Especially the way our day started off you naughty little girl." She winked at her wife and Gabrielle only mock rolled her eyes. "Guess we are in the right spot or we wouldn't have been so warmly welcomed."

_Ooo. Xena warrior pun master._ Gabrielle could not help but chuckle softly at the amusing little puns that her wife had pulled out. Not many would think that about the warrior princess but she used humor to try and bring down the intensity of a situation. "Well, they could just have thought we were cold." Xena eyed her partner. "Ok. So I'm a good story teller, a good poet but my jokes need a little work." The bard peaked over the stone wall to see nothing but the still burning building. "Can you sense them?"

Xena reached over and put her hand on the bard's belly. All her senses came right and she closed her eyes and let herself focus. "Two to the right. Four to the left." Immediately she moved so that she was providing better coverage for her wife. "Five directly behind us. They have a clear shot. I don't understand." As if to answer her the group of five came out of the smoky shadows and stood looking down at them. "Can I help you?"

The apparent leader of the group, a man taller than Xena but twice her size, towered over them both. Slowly both women stood straight up with the warrior princess' tall frame keeping her smaller companion covered. Gabrielle managed to peak around her shoulder to look at the tall man. "We were sent to get her." They pointed at Gabrielle who tensed behind the warrior. "We mean you no harm. In fact we know who sent the zealots to you and why. Please come with us."

Xena scanned the group of five and could sense the rest coming out of their hiding spots as well. "Just tell us who is behind this and then maybe we'll go with you." The man looked at the group surrounding the two women. Then he looked the warrior directly in the blue eyes. "I can count. Do you really think that eleven to two are odds against us? You do know who I am. I'm Xena, warrior princess. Married to the woman you are trying to take."

That got some rounded eyes and finally the tall man nodded his head. "We mean neither of you disrespect ma'am. I thought it was probably you but we were told that you were dead." He shrugged. "Of course we also have heard the stories of how you've come back from death so should've figured the way you were protecting the little one there." He held out his hand which Xena tentatively took. "My name is Reginald. The one that sent us was Zeus."

Neither the bard nor the warrior could breathe. It wasn't possible was it? Hercules had killed his own father protecting Eve. There was no way that the head god was still around. Or had he found a way to come back? This just made the every single sense go nuts in both the bard and the warrior. They sighed heavily and looked from one to the other. With unspoken words they just shrugged. Gabrielle held out her hand and Reginald took it. "Take us to Zeus then." _What have we gotten ourselves into this time?_

an-thanks for reading and reviewing. hate to say it but next chapter is it for this story. will be doing a third called 'a time of peace?'. it will pick up fifteen years after this story ends. hope you'll continue following me. appreciate it!


	48. Chapter 48

The temple was larger and more ornate that even Aphrodite's had been. The bard and the warrior princess had never seen anything like it. Xena had been to Thessaly many times and had never seen the building before. Of course they had been gone several years and a lot of changes had been made in their absence. The shock of coming to Amphipolis still haunted the couple and seeing it slowly rebuilt was giving them both a sense of peace.

Reginald and his men had accompanied them up until the opening where two men took guard. The rest stood far back. It was like none of them really wanted or dared to go in. But the bard and the warrior princess had no problem. They had been to many temples over the years. The only one they would never visit was one that still caused them both pain at the darkness it caused. Of course it had also been destroyed thankfully. But that was the past. This was the present. And they had a god to deal with.

The couple stood in the middle waiting. It was like most of the gods they dealt with. They wanted you on their terms and made you wait. That was all right with Xena. She knew it was not going to be pleasant dealing with Zeus if it really was the head god. After all it was because of her and her daughter that had caused Hercules to kill his own father. That was something she had not asked the demigod but would eternally be grateful to him for it.

There was a flash of bright yellow light. Suddenly there was a very familiar figure standing before the couple. Then there was a succession of lights and the pair was nearly blinded as every god that had been killed was standing before them. Two more lights flashed and to Xena's side was Ares and to Gabrielle's side there was Aphrodite. There was silence for the longest time. It was the gray haired god that finally spoke. "Xena. Gabrielle." He nodded at them. "Welcome."

The bard looked at the warrior who looked back. Then Xena looked at the Gods standing there and finally left her gaze on Zeus. "Zeus." She nodded but that was her only way of acknowledging any respect what so ever to the god standing before her. "If it was you that sent the zealots to Amphipolis there are easier ways to get our attention. You can ask your son and daughter." There was a slight shifting among all the gods standing there.

"I am the one that sent them." Zeus took several steps forward. He eyed his son then his daughter. "I could have come before you. Any of us could. But that was the easy way." He took another step forward and he looked directly at Ares. "You could have told them we were back." Aphrodite tensed just a little as she knew the words were meant just as much for her as for her brother. The main god's attention turned back to the warrior. "I wanted to say that there are no hard feelings."

Both Gabrielle and Xena were so stunned they almost lost the ability to stand. That was the last thing that either of them had expected the main god to say to them. Finally it was the bard that found her voice. "Well if you'll forgive me for saying this there are hard feelings." She took a confident step forward. She was now within a foot of the tall gray haired god. "You hunted us down. You tried to kill our daughter. All because you were afraid to die. What did it get you in the end? You all died anyways."

Zeus laughed out loud. It was a booming laugh that hurt both the bard's and the warrior's ears as it seemed to echo forever in the tall marble temple. He shook his head and just smiled. He looked from Ares to Aphrodite as he spoke. "Now I can see why you like to play with these mortals. They are not like the rest. They actually have backbones and are not afraid to stand up to us." He took another step forward and was eye to eye with the petite blond. "Even though I could squash you like a lightning bug."

That got the warrior princess into action. Before any of the gods could react she had placed herself between Zeus and her wife. Her hand idly went to her chakrum knowing that it would not really help her against her present foe. There really wasn't anything that she could do to any of them. But the weapon still felt good in her hand and gave her a measure of comfort. "Threaten her again and we're out of here never to look back. So tell us why it is that you summoned us here. Why you are starting a war and who in Tarturas put out a bounty on us?"

Zeus took a few steps back. He was not afraid of Xena but he had a small measure of respect for anyone that was willing to stand up to him in this matter. His children and his wife never would stand up to him like this though Hera did surprisingly when she stood up for Xena and her unborn baby. Well they did from time to time and they regretted it later on. "I only wanted you here for two reasons. The first was truly to thank you. The twilight was actually a rest period if you will for us Gods. Only Ares and Aphrodite never got to experience it."

The God paused for a moment before continuing. "You see we were never told the rest of the prophecy. Had we, we never would have come after you or your daughter." The god waited for the pair to get the shocked looks off their faces. "We have been at rest for the past few years. Some of us longer than others." Both the bard and the warrior looked skeptical. "It was your resurrection and now the lives of your babies that have brought us back. I like to think of that as irony."

Gabrielle blinked several times. The whole thing was unbelievable and yet they were standing there talking to a god that should not be there. But what had really struck her was one word in that entire sentence. She glanced over at her wife who didn't seem so surprised at the omission. Perhaps she had guessed but was saving it to tell when they were back home. But still, babies? Plural? "Um I don't understand any of this and I'm a bard. But could you clue me in on how many babies exactly?"

Zeus actually laughed. "Well I could tell you or let that be a surprise." He watched as Xena instinctively put her arms around her wife. Though there were still some hard feelings he understood what had gone down between the mortal couple and the Gods. They were fighting for their child and for their love. It was something he had done on occasion as well especially his beloved Hercules. "Your two children will usher in a new time in Greece. There will still be fighting but peace will win out more."

Gabrielle found herself being held up by strong arms. _Twins? I'm carrying two babies? This is almost too much happiness to take in. I just want to curl up with Xena somewhere and celebrate!_ "So you believe this prophecy as much as you believed that Eve would bring the end of you?" The god simply nodded. "Gee it's usually the bad stuff that everyone has an easier time believing. That's why some people to this day don't believe that my wife has changed."

Xena whispered softly in her wife's ear. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure until last night." Gabrielle only squeezed the arms that were still holding her upright. The warrior then turned her attention to Zeus. "So you sent the zealots to get us here. That I'll believe. But who started this war and why were there traps set along the way? And like Gabrielle asked what about this bounty that was placed upon us?"

"Would you believe mortals started the war?" Zeus looked at Ares who shrugged. "And would you believe that it was mortals that set those traps and set the bounty." The bard and warrior exchanged looks. "There is a warlord named Hector. He has started to build up an army." Ares stepped forward. "I believe my son knows the details better. I will turn the floor over to him. And by the way for what it is worth once again I am sorry."

That stunned the warrior and the bard who quickly turned their attention to Ares. "Hector came to me just before your return from the dead." The god of war strolled so that he was in front of the blond and dark haired women. "I was desperate for a score. My worship was down. Wars were down. I needed a big score sorta speak. So when this young punk came to me I thought why not? Only problem is now he has weapons, an army and he wants to take your place as my chosen. It was bad when he found out you were still alive."

Gabrielle put her head in her hands. Xena instinctively reached down and started rubbing her belly. Their lives would never be simple that they knew. But why was it the gods had to play with them and then forget to tell them that 'oh by the way there is a maniac warlord that wants to do you harm'. The warrior princess sighed heavily. "So because of you, Ares, we have to go and stop a warlord. Give me a break just for once."

Ares came and stood between Zeus and Xena and Gabrielle. He turned his back on his godly family and turned to what he considered his real family. The god would never tell anyone, not even his sister Aphrodite that he truly cared for, that he would rather be around the warrior princess and the bard. True he had messed with their lives a lot over the years. Partly that was because he really had wanted Xena back as his chosen. But partly that was because he truly cared for them.

It had driven him nearly insane watching Gabrielle suffer so without Xena by her side. What was worse had been knowing that he could do nothing about it. He had been grateful to his sister for doing what little she could to help the bard finally be reunited with her soul mate. And watching just how happy his chosen was made it now worth what he was about to do. It went against his grain and might just get him in trouble with his father. But that wouldn't be the first time and it wouldn't be the last.

Xena eyed the god with a suspicious look never truly trusting what he said or what he did. However it had been clear from where he and Aphrodite had stood that they two gods were on their side and always would be she hoped. Messing with the gods was dangerous even for someone like Xena and definitely for her wife and their unborn children. She put an arm around Gabrielle's shoulder and waited to see what the god of war had to say.

Ares licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. He caught the knowing look that his sister shot over the tall warrior's shoulder. For a moment he wondered if his sister had not been going to interfere had he not decided to. It would be so like her especially where these two were concerned. "I think I can take that burden of your chest." That got one raised eyebrow from the warrior princess and a doubtful look from the bard. "I have another that wants to be my chosen. I can let them fight it out. You do remember what that was like don't you?"

Gabrielle looked up over her shoulder so that she could see Xena's eyes. There was that tiny bit of spark as it reflected the anger at the memory. Ares had decided to let his latest conquest challenge Xena. But it wasn't that simple. The bard had been sent to wherever it was that Ares had sent them as well as the warrior princess. By night Gabrielle had to fight this blond woman and by day it was Xena. All they had to do was fight her to a standstill with the girl finally calling for Ares help which then doomed her. "I remember." The bard's voice was just a touch bitter.

"So do I." Xena's voice was even more bitter. Of all the trials that Ares had put them through to her that had been the worst. It had separated the two and that was something that the warrior princess never wanted. Whether it be just in their everyday lives or in battle she wanted to be with Gabrielle. Even after they died she wanted them to be side by side. But that was not her choice though she would fight tooth and nail to make it so. "Not one of my favorite memories."

"Why?" Ares smiled smugly. "It all worked out for you two foxes. I say that because you were sly in getting that wench, gee I don't even remember her name, to call for my help." He shook his head and chuckled at the thought. "That's why I've always wanted you as my chosen. Sure you look hot and you can kick ass better than anyone I know but what you have that no one else has is that incredible brain. And the bard here just magnifies that attribute."

Gabrielle blinked a little. Though they had been getting along a lot better over the past few encounters the bard still had trouble with the god of war. She knew that he was a necessity as much as the goddess of love was but still he could be a major pain in the ass. "I've always said it's her best feature. Where do you think her many skills come from?" Even though they were gods you could hear the audible murmurs going around knowing the double meaning. "We'd be grateful if you could stop this war and get that bounty taken care of. I'd really like to get home and prepare myself for having not one but two babies."

The god of war smiled at this. "I'll tell you what. I'll do this for you and you can owe me a favor down the road." That got him two looks of death. "No? Well then I could just let it…" He was cut off by his sister suddenly appearing next to him. It was rare that Aphrodite got mad but when she did it was a scary thing to behold. Even he was smart enough to know when to back down from his sister. "Or I could just do it since it is my mess I created."

Both the bard and the warrior stifled chuckles. It was something to see someone else besides Xena totally emasculate the god of war. But it was a good thing as now they could hopefully get back home to their friends and family and share the good news. Only just over five months left until they would meet their two little ones. Gabrielle smiled and walked over and hugged the god his eyes bulging out of his head. He gently pushed her away and snapped his fingers and disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Aphrodite blew them a kiss and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The other gods also disappeared in various colors of smoke except for Zeus. He walked just a little closer to the pair still standing there. "Perhaps if we took the time and the inclination to get to know the mortals that worship us…" He smiled when both women's eyebrows shot up. "Or at the very least put up with us than we might actually be benevolent gods and not act out of fear and stupidity. Again I apologize for my actions. As a god I never had to face the end of my existence before. Safe journeys my mortal friends." With that the god disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

That left Gabrielle and Xena to just stare at one another. Their lives were never easy that was for sure but this had turned out to be one of the easiest solutions ever. It was like it had resolved itself and other than the fact that the warrior got hurt and that Virgil almost got hung everything was fine. They both shook their heads at the same time and just hugged one another for the longest of times. Then they kissed one another with a passion neither of them had known before.

When their breathing finally settled down Xena took the bard's hand. They walked out the entrance to find Reginald and his men still standing there. The warrior princess raised one eyebrow. The tall man shrugged his shoulders. "I was told to escort you to wherever it is that you wish to go. And he also wanted me to tell you that it was not Zeus' order to burn the building. As for the arrows…" He turned and glared at his men. "That was a test by my men. They will be punished for not following orders I assure you."

Xena let all that sink in. It made her wonder if the place had been burned on purpose knowing she and Gabrielle were supposed to be in there or if it had just been an accident. Places like that in the seedier part of a larger town were not well cared for and it wasn't unheard of for accidents to happen in the kitchen or it could have been a fight that broke out and knocked over a candle or torch or whatever and started the place on fire. The screams haunted her still. Part of her wanted to go back. But the part that was tired of this whole mess and the part that ached to be home won out. "We'll go back to where we are staying. You can join us if you like."

"Very well. Please after you mi 'ladies." That got a full out smile from both the warrior and bard. Neither of them really considered themselves ladies. Gabrielle was closer than her soul mate. Not that they weren't both beautiful and sexy and could dress the part. It was just that both of them were more warrior than anything else with the bard still having stories to tell. It was funny to hear but also nice to hear.

They took off down the road. It wasn't long before they were back to the temple with Hippocrates and Virgil. It was getting late and so they decided to stay one more night and take off back for Amphipolis in the morning. They shared an evening meal and some stories and some new healing techniques before they returned to the room that they had so generously been given. Xena had seen to the horses and Virgil was in his own room.

The soul mates were lying in bed now. They had enjoyed an evening of lovemaking. It had felt different this time. Perhaps they were feeling all the love now. Not just their combined love but the love that was coming from their children. Xena had her head on the bard's stomach and Gabrielle was stroking long silky black hair. It was the bard that finally broke the silence that had engulfed them. "So we now have to get two of everything, huh?"

Xena stroked the inside of the bard's thigh causing just a tiny bit of a squirm. "It looks like it." Her voice was soft but it was full of more happiness than Gabrielle had ever heard in it not even when they were exchanging their vows had her soul mate sounded so happy to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you." Her motions on her wife's leg ceased. "I really didn't figure it out until last night when I had my hand just lying there. I…" She stopped not knowing what more to say.

Gabrielle remained stroking the silky hair before roaming to massage her wife's shoulder a bit. "I know. I can feel how sorry you are. So you don't have to keep apologizing. It would have been nice to share it just between us but we were a little busy as usual." She sensed her warrior's feelings change into relief and happiness once again. "I'm just glad I'm going to have you by my side. I was thinking the energy I'd need to run around after one little warrior princess now there are going to be two more of you? Wow!"

That got a genuine laugh out the warrior princess. _Two more of me running around. She's right. They're going to be a handful. But what about my bard? She's not one to stay out of trouble either. And she has a fair amount of energy._ "I'd say we were in double trouble with just one child let alone two." She felt the tenseness and the change in emotion of her wife. "Well you aren't exactly lazy and you have been known to get in to your fair share of trouble."

Both women smiled and laughed once again wrapped up in a layer of love and anticipation. Soon they would meet their children. Soon they would be chasing after two energetic balls. It would make life an adventure. Their lives already were but this was something else. This was something special. The two fell asleep almost at the same exact time and had almost the exact same dream. It was an interesting dream where there children knew no wars and only peace. It was a wonderful dream that they both hoped to come true.

An-well I think that wraps this story. But I already have a sequel planned. It will pick up fifteen years after the babies are born. Has there really been peace? What have Xena and Gabrielle been up to in all those years? What are their children like? If you want to find out read 'A Time of Peace?'. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
